Earth
by Flowerskepa
Summary: AU. 2037, la Terre a atteint sa limite et les humains commencent à coloniser Mars. Lexa, Terrienne, voit sa vie changer lorsque Klark, un être à l'intelligence supérieure, est envoyée sur Terre pour accomplir sa dernière mission. Sa vision des choses et sa mission seront totalement chamboulées lorsque arrivera le moment de se demander si Lexa est elle aussi, digne de vivre.
1. Partie 1: 2037

Le réveil était toujours difficile après un long sommeil, surtout lorsque celui-ci avait duré plus de quarante ans, quarante-neuf ans pour être plus exact. C'est ce qu'elle crut entendre lorsque la voix grave de Thélonius parvint à se faufiler à travers chaque méandres tracés par Morphée pour enfin atteindre ses oreilles et son esprit.

Durant ses sommeils qui pouvaient durer le temps de plusieurs vies, elle aimait se rappeler ses voyages en Grèce et à Rome durant la période antique : ce temps où les Hommes aimaient converser, avaient une soif de savoir insatiable et étaient presque raisonnables. Un sourire apaisé se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle se remémora ses souvenirs de l'été en Grèce : seulement vêtue de son chiton de lin blanc, l'air provenant de la mer Egée balayant son visage et quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux blonds simplement tressés en un habile chignon, assise sous cet olivier à écouter Platon philosopher.

Cet air paisible fut rapidement remplacé par ses paupières s'agitant aux souvenirs moins plaisants se frayant un chemin jusqu'à son esprit : 1945, l'avant-dernière fois qu'elle avait été envoyée sur Terre. Cette année-là, elle avait été chargée de choisir et de préserver les espèces qui survivraient à cette quasi-apocalypse. Ce jour d'août, elle avait vu la bombe tombée et un énorme champignon s'élever dans le ciel, preuve de la cruauté sans limite des hommes. Elle n'avait eu le temps que de sauter à travers le portail avant que celui-ci ne soit à son tour soufflé par la déflagration radioactive. Elle avait regagné Coelum traumatisée, à bout de souffle, ne comprenant pas à quel point le monde qui n'était pas le sien pouvait être si violent. Ce jour-là, elle est était tombée dans les bras de Thélonius, semblable à une enfant apeurée, elle lui avait fait jurer de ne plus jamais la renvoyer.

Alors que les sanglots dévalaient son visage, il l'avait serré fort dans ses bras, tentant tant bien que mal de la calmer. Il n'avait pu lui faire une telle promesse et l'avait réveiller une nouvelle fois à la fin des années 1980, pour une visite de contrôle sur Terre. Malgré le calme relatif, elle n'arrivait pas s'ôter ses dernières images de la tête. Une nouvelle fois, elle avait regagné Coelum et lui avait demandé solennellement d'accéder à sa demande et de lui promettre cette fois qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais ces horreurs, que cette fois elle pouvait s'endormir éternellement, et elle crut à son repos éternel, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende de nouveau son prénom.

\- Klark…

Elle était censée être morte, comment quelqu'un pouvait-il encore l'appeler et troubler son repos ? Thélonius semblait s'appuyer sur elle, même après qu'elle ait quitté ce monde.

\- Klark… Il est temps… souffla-t-il une nouvelle fois en caressant son visage et en dégageant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds.

 _Temps de quoi ?_ Ne devait-elle pas dormir pour l'éternité ? Ne lui avait-il pas promis ? Ses paupières papillonnaient lourdement, ses songes essayaient d'échapper à cette voix grave alors que son corps reprenait peu à peu conscience qu'il était bien vivant, la froideur et la dureté de la table en métal sur laquelle elle était allongée ne pouvait pas la tromper. Klark luttait pour ne pas se réveiller, les bras de Morphée étaient bien plus confortables que la réalité de Coelum ou même celle de la Terre, et pourtant, cette voix l'arrachait à son doux sommeil qu'elle croyait éternel. Elle tentait en vain de s'accrocher, mais la lumière se faisant plus vive à travers ses paupières, cette voix se faisant plus distincte, le métal se faisant plus dur et froid elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lutter plus longtemps. Dans une dernière tentative elle se força à maintenir ses yeux fermés, les plissant à la déraison. En vain. Comprenant qu'elle avait bien été tirée de son sommeil qui se devait être éternel, Klark ouvrit enfin les yeux… Lorsque Thélonius les voyait, il savait instantanément qu'elle était la plus belle des créatures qu'il avait pu créer : un esprit vif dans un corps presque humain si proche de la perfection. Ces yeux de la couleur des océans terriens serrèrent le cœur de Thélonius, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient emplis de larmes et teintés d'un désespoir profond.

\- Klark… murmura-t-il d'une voix douce pour apaiser la jeune femme.

\- Tu me l'avais promis… Tu avais promis que je pourrais dormir éternellement et que je n'y retournerais pas… répondit-elle d'une voix brisée, le cœur lourd et les larmes dévalant désormais ses joues.

Thélonius baissa les yeux, presque honteux de son mensonge. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à la laisser partir pour que son corps puisse enfin reposer en paix : Klark était son meilleur agent, elle avait réussi chacune de ses missions avec brio et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer d'elle avant la dernière. Il espérait qu'après celle-ci et malgré les tourments qu'elle allait lui créer, elle pourrait enfin quitter ce monde l'âme paisible, fière d'avoir réalisé ce qui devait être fait.

\- Je sais, dit-il fermement.

\- Alors pourquoi Thélonius ? demanda Klark, la gorge serrée et son habituel sourire complètement déformé par la tristesse.

L'homme au bouc blanchi par son âge avancé ne lui répondit pas immédiatement et se contenta de plonger son regard dans le vide avant de l'inviter à le suivre. Klark s'assit sur la table et tenta d'esquisser ses premiers pas depuis 1988. Telle une toute petite fille, elle eut besoin de Thélonius pour garder son équilibre, ses jambes étant bien trop faibles pour la soutenir convenablement après tant d'années passées à ne pas s'en servir. L'homme la prit par la taille, passant l'un des bras de la blonde autour de son cou et la mena vers le grand panneau de verre, seule séparation qu'ils avaient avec l'espace depuis cette immense tour. Il faisait noir et Alpha Centauri B rayonnait beaucoup plus loin comme un phare dans la nuit, et Klark y trouva une image réconfortante, cela faisait tellement d'année qu'elle n'avait pas vu une si belle chose… Thélonius l'observa d'un œil bienveillant, il devait la mettre en condition et ménager son esprit avant de lui annoncer le pire. Il s'approcha du grand panneau et appuya sur un bouton de métal pour démarrer une nouvelle interface présentant des images en direct de la planète Terre. Klark le regarda intriguée, étonnée de voir la planète en presque bon état. Thélonius s'approcha d'elle et répondit à sa question tacite :

\- Ils ont pris conscience que ce qu'ils avaient créé était grave, mais ils continuent de la détruire et de se détruire les uns les autres…

Klark ne répondit pas et se contenta d'acquiescer en refoulant ses horribles souvenirs.

\- La Terre se meurt Klark… Le Conseil de la Coalition pour la Sauvegarde des Systèmes de l'Univers nous a chargé de la sauver et d'éviter l'aggravation de l'invasion de Mars. Trois nouveaux vaisseaux viennent de s'y poser… reprit-il, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

\- Et après ?

Théolonius savait parfaitement ce qu'elle lui demandait par cette simple question. La mission était de taille, et après plus de trois mille ans de bons et loyaux services, et à errer dans les différents systèmes de l'univers, il se devrait de lui exprimer sa gratitude en lui offrant ce qu'elle attendait désormais le plus : sa fin.

\- C'est ta dernière mission Klark, après ça, je te promets que tu trouveras le repos. Cette fois, tu as ma parole.

\- Tu disais déjà ça la dernière fois et me voilà éveillée à tes côtés, prête à servir une nouvelle fois, lui répondit-elle avec amertume.

Thélonius ignora le reproche sachant qu'une telle conversation ne mènerait à rien et se contenta de répondre :

\- Tu ne seras pas seule. Le temps presse, j'ai mobilisé tous les agents et je t'ai affecté une région, voilà ses coordonnées : 42°N à 46°15'N, 116°45'W à 124°30'W.

\- L'Oregon ? le questionna la blonde, son cerveau venant de localiser en une micro-fraction de seconde la région qui lui avait été affectée.

\- Je sais à quel point tu aimes ce genre de paysage et qu'ils te rappellent le calme de Coelum quand tu n'es pas endormie.

\- Dans combien de temps ?

\- Soit prête dans quatre rotations.

\- Bien.

\- Je n'ai pas fini Klark… Il faut que je t'explique comment vous allez procéder.

Thélonius prolongea ses explications, donnant chacun des détails de la mission, de l'arrivée sur Terre, jusqu'au départ en passant de longues heures à lui expliquer la méthode de préservation. Un mot de ladite méthode parvint à ses oreilles, la fit déglutir et déclencha un frisson qui lui parcourut le dos. Elle connaissait trop bien ce mot, il était pire que tout ce à quoi elle avait dû faire face... Pourtant, elle savait que c'était le seul moyen de sauver la planète, elle s'était préparée à cette mission depuis 3397 ans et l'heure était enfin venue de l'accomplir.

* * *

Le réveil était toujours difficile après un court sommeil, surtout lorsque celui-ci n'avait duré que quelques heures… Tout juste quatre petites heures pour être presque exact. Après tout, elle n'en savait rien, elle ne savait même plus l'heure à laquelle elle était rentrée ce soir-là. De toute manière tout le monde n'en n'avait rien à faire… Elle-même, ses parents puisqu'ils étaient morts… Oui, personne n'était là pour lui faire la morale, lui verser un seau d'eau sur la tête ou la tirer par les chevilles alors qu'elle s'accrocherait de toutes ses forces à son oreiller.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les chiffres rouges de son réveil déclenchèrent à son coeur un soubresaut la tirant immédiatement de son lit. Elle rabattue les couvertures à une allure folle, se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair, s'éclata un orteil contre le coin de sa commode et fila prendre une douche expresse. Non, finalement tout le monde ne se foutait pas qu'elle soit en retard et encore moins Mrs. Slavery, sa prof de philosophie. Elle lui avait promis deux heures de colle à son prochain retard. Le troisième, depuis le début de l'année, qui n'avait commencé que trois semaines en arrière. Et cela sans compter les multiples retards qu'elle accumulait aux autres cours et dont les professeurs lui avaient promis tout autant d'heure de colle. A cette allure, elle finirait sans doute par passer sa nuit au lycée. _Pas trop mal comme idée,_ pensa-t-elle, au moins elle ne serait plus en retard, _quoi que…_

Propre, maquillée et vaguement coiffée, elle descendit à la hâte les escaliers oubliant presque certaines marches. Elle se saisit de son blouson en cuir, claqua la porte dans le même élan, enfourcha sa moto et… Rien.

\- Oh non non non… Pas maintenant… Démarre s'il te plaît, gémit-elle.

Mais la bécane n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Elle souffla bruyamment et savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle la poussa sur une centaine de mètres, actionnant sans cesse le démarreur jusqu'à ce que les rugissements du moteur se fassent entendre dans de grosses pétarades.

\- Saleté… souffla-t-elle.

Elle finit par arriver tant bien que mal devant le Polis High School dans lequel elle pénétra à la hâte, courant à travers les couloirs aux murs rouge et blanc totalement vides. Jour de chance pour elle, sa salle de classe bénéficiait d'une double entrée, une à l'avant et une à l'arrière. En passant devant la première à pas de loup elle put observer Octavia, une chaise vide se tenant à ses côtés.

 _Double chance._

Comme elle l'avait prévu, elle passa par la seconde porte, ayant patiemment attendu que Mrs. Slavery se rende au tableau pour y noter l'un des concepts du cours.

 _Combo de chance._

Elle s'assit sans bruit près d'Octavia qui lui souffla les yeux rivés sur le tableau :

\- Pas mal bébé, tu t'améliores… Je suis sûre que la prochaine fois tu auras quarante-cinq minutes de retard et non pas quarante…

\- Fermes-là… Elle va t'entendre…

\- Je crois qu'elle a déjà remarqué que tu étais là, ou plutôt que tu n'étais pas là, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- LE TEMPS ET LE RETARD, s'appliqua à dire Mrs Slavery en écrasant violemment sa craie sur la dernière lettre.

La professeure à l'allure squelettique, aux vêtements d'un autre âge, au chignon aussi gris que les ballotins de poussière qui traînaient près de la petite estrade et à la mine aussi aigrie que celle de ce chat faisant le tour des réseaux sociaux, s'approcha à pas lents du fond de la classe, fixant ses yeux d'un bleu glacial dans les siens, cherchant à la déstabiliser d'un simple regard qui pouvait tuer.

 _Merde…_

\- Je te l'avais dit… soupira Octavia avec malice comme si elle avait pu entendre les pensées de sa meilleure amie, et le sang qui s'était mis à battre bruyamment dans ses temps.

\- Le retard est un facteur temps, une fois passé le « maintenant » débute le retard, certains philosophes pensent que l'imprévu temporel qu'il engendre est fascinant, personnellement, je trouve que c'est un manque de bienséance flagrant. Qu'en pensez-vous Miss Woods ?

Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise mal à l'aise d'être jetée en pâture à tous ces regards qui s'étaient désormais tournés vers elle. D'un naturel timide, elle détestait être épiée de la sorte et avait du apprendre à vivre avec, ses professeurs ayant un goût prononcé pour le sadisme et n'hésitant jamais une seule seconde à la mettre dans cette position. Face à leur plaisir malsain, sa seule arme était l'humour, généralement cela ne fonctionnait pas très bien avec eux, mais au moins, elle faisait rire ses camarades.

Octavia se mit à la regarder à son tour, son air mutin toujours accroché à son joli minois, s'apprêtant déjà à rire au moyen que son amie allait trouver pour se sortir de cette situation. Elle trépignait déjà d'impatience de consigner la phrase dans ce qu'elle appelait « son livre de perles ».

\- J'attends, lança fermement Mrs Slavery entre ses dents.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de Lexa et elle releva la tête pour lancer un regard plein de défiance à sa professeure avant de dire :

\- Socrate disait, mieux vaut tard que jamais !

L'invention de Woods déclencha les rires de chacun dans la salle, mais évidemment pas celui de Mrs Slavery dont les traits du visage se durcirent instantanément.

\- SILENCE !

A l'ordre qui venait de claquer dans l'air comme un fouet, chacun se tut en une fraction de seconde.

\- Premièrement, Socrate n'a jamais dit ça et vous le sauriez Miss Woods si vous n'arriviez pas en retard à chacun de mes cours. Deuxièmement, il semble qu'au vu de l'heure de plus en plus tardive à laquelle vous arrivez en cours, vous êtes plus proche du jamais que du tard, ce que j'apprécie encore moins que le retard lui-même. Troisièmement vous allez quitter mon cours, votre non-présence ne sera pas comptée comme un « retard » mais comme une absence injustifiée, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

Lexa se leva et se saisit de son sac et commença à sortir de la classe sous les pouffements de ses camarades.

\- Bien sûr Woods, je vous avais promis deux heures de colle à votre prochain retard, promesse tenue, indiqua-t-elle dans un sourire malsain alors qu'elle notait la punition sur un papier.

Elle lui tendit le papier et Lexa le saisit lassement avant de quitter la salle en traînant des pieds.

 _C'était finalement bien une journée pourrie…_

Paille à la bouche, verre de slush dans une main, magazine dans l'autre et pieds posés négligemment sur la table de la cantine du lycée, Lexa attendait l'heure du déjeuner espérant qu'Octavia la rejoigne. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille, la faute à son réveil tardif, et son estomac commençait à gargouiller. Elle aspirait bruyamment la fin du contenu de son verre lorsqu'un sac atterri sur la table la faisant légèrement sursauter.

\- Bien joué, tu l'as mise en pétard pour la seconde heure, elle nous a collé un test, mais ta petite blague en valait le coup, une perle de plus dans la catégorie Lexa Woods… Tu lis quoi ? demanda Octavia en s'asseyant près d'elle et en sortant leur déjeuner.

\- Des conneries.

\- Montre.

Sans en attendre l'autorisation ou que Lexa n'esquisse un quelconque geste pour lui tendre le magazine, elle s'en saisit rapidement.

Elle commença par feuilleter quelques pages espérant que les images lui donneraient quelques informations, pour finalement se résoudre à le fermer et se contenter de lire les gros titres en couverture.

\- « _La Terre vit à crédit_ », tu parles ça fait cinquante ans qui nous le rabâche et on est toujours là, pas l'ombre d'une apocalypse en vue…« _De quoi avons nous réellement besoin_ », j'ai besoin que Lincoln revienne de ce foutu stage … poursuivit-elle en soufflant, « _Apocalypse : comment créer votre bunker_ », ces gens sont fous… Je te jure que je préfère mourir plutôt que de bouffer des trucs lyophilisés jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

\- C'est déjà ce qu'on mange je crois et on s'en accommode plutôt bien.

\- Parce qu'on arrive encore à le cuisiner et y faire ressembler à quelque chose, je te jure que tu ne fais pas de la bouffe de palace dans un bunker… Et puis imagine… Zéro intimité, retranchés, plus de soirée, plus de sortie… Rien que d'y penser ça me file le cafard… Pourquoi tu lis des trucs pareils !

\- Ça traînait sur la table… répondit Lexa avant de siroter bruyamment une nouvelle gorgée de slush.

\- Sûrement un de ces barjots de survivor…

Alors que Lexa s'apprêtait à répondre de manière courte comme à son habitude, l'ombre d'une grande personne se dessina sur la table. Les deux jeunes filles levèrent les yeux et les posèrent sur celles qui osait les déranger. Echo Johnson les regardait un grand sourire aux lèvres dans son uniforme de cheerleader rouge et noir, un verre de slush à la main. Elle salua Octavia, sa capitaine d'équipe, et recentra son regard sur Lexa. Son sourire fit soudainement place à une mine coléreuse… _Décidément la journée peut-être encore plus pourrie qu'elle ne l'est déjà…_ Lexa ne comprit que trop bien ce qui allait se passer pour elle, et tenta de se protéger à l'aide de ses mains. Mais Echo avait été plus rapide, et elle sentait déjà le liquide froid couler le long de son visage et tacher son t-shirt.

\- Je te le redis Woods : Niylah n'est pas célibataire, la prévint-elle avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la cantine.

Octavia souffla de désespoir et se demanda comment Lexa pouvait toujours s'attirer autant d'ennui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Rien ! Je te le jure ! s'écria-t-elle en tentant de s'enlever les résidus de glace qui collait à ses longs cheveux bruns.

\- Bébé… Évite de me les énerver… Le championnat de cheerleading reprend bientôt, je ne veux pas que des histoires de cœurs les distraient…

\- O ! Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! C'est Niylah qui me court après !

\- C'est ça, essaye de me faire croire que tu n'y es pour rien, rit Octavia.

\- Je te le jure, elle m'a juste envoyé des messages et je lui ai seulement expliqué que je ne voulais être avec personne ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont… gémit Lexa en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, lasse de toutes ces histoires.

\- Oh tu sais très bien ce qu'elles ont… Elles savent que tu aimes les filles même si tu n'as jamais touché personne, que tu as une petite gueule d'ange montée sur un corps de déesse dont tu refuses de te servir de tes atouts pour… souffla-t-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir, ah oui, ça me revient ! Te préserver.

\- Tu dis ça avec un tel dédain…

\- Je dis ça parce que tu pourrais sauter tout le lycée si tu en avais envie.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Pourquoi ?! Ça te détendrait ! Regarde, Lincoln et moi avant une compétition on…

\- Stoooooooop ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être prude… Tu fais des soirées de folie, tu bois comme un trou, tu fumes comme un pompier, tu manges comme un porc, tu ne crois même pas en dieu, tu as quasiment tous les vices de la Terre et tu veux te taper personne avant le mariage… Manquerait plus que tu rejoignes le Virgin Club du lycée et que tu mettes des jupes en dessous du genoux et des serre-têtes.

\- C'est une bonne idée, je suis sûre que je deviendrais un phénomène de mode ! répondit Lexa en se moquant légèrement d'elle.

\- Il n'y a que les jupes en cuir de moins de quarante centimètres qui te vont Lexa…

\- C'est pas faux… Mais pour en revenir une dernière fois au sujet précédent, je fais ce que je veux O'… Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, depuis Costia…

\- Je sais Lexa, je sais… Je tentais juste… Enfin, je n'aime pas te voir seule, c'est tout.

\- Je suis bien seule, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Un peu plus loin, Raven Reyes les observait derrière ses grosses lunettes de vue, un regard empli de dédain. _Qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent être cruches…_ pensa-t-elle en se remémorant le début de la conversation. _Surtout cette pimbêche d'Octavia Blake qui ne pense qu'à son Lincoln et à se faire les ongles alors qu'il ne reste qu'un ours polaire sur toute la Terre bordel !_ Il fallait qu'elle se calme, de toute manière, elle savait que des gens comme eux ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ils étaient des consommateurs nés : belles voitures, belles motos, beaux vêtements, maquillage fabriqué avec la graisse des dernières baleines, derniers téléphones aux composantes pleine de sang… Bref, elle était en colère contre ces personnes qui n'avait fait qu'accélérer le processus.

Pourtant, elle trouvait Lexa différente, malgré sa popularité, elle restait accessible et elle aimait partager des moments avec elle lorsqu'elle se rendait au club d'astronomie et d'astrophysique. Lexa lui avait avoué qu'elle n'y comprenait foutrement rien à toutes ces distances et calculs mathématiques, mais elle lui avait confié qu'elle aimait venir ici parce que ça la faisait passer pour quelqu'un d'intelligent et qu'elle aimait simplement observer les étoiles, leur couleur, leur forme, et tous les délires avec la NASA. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Lexa Woods pouvait avoir des atomes crochus avec Octavia Blake la pimbêche du lycée, vouée à être élue reine du bal de promo, dont la petite bande martyrisait les « nerd » de l'établissement… C'était sans doute sa coolitude qui lui permettait autant de tolérance et de s'entendre avec tout le monde…

Sans se rendre compte qu'elle les fixait depuis déjà quelques minutes et perdue dans ses pensées, la réalité la frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'Octavia Blake lui lança un regard noir et lui dit :

\- Tu veux ma photo Reyes ?

La petite brune à lunette détourna les yeux et quitta la cantine alors que Lexa lui jetait un regard peiné.

\- O', t'es une vraie brute… Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Elle ne faisait rien de mal…

\- J'ai une réputation à tenir.

\- Génial, dans le Year Book de la fin d'année tu auras le droit à une super légende « Octavia Blake, bourreau des geek et des nerds » ! répondit Lexa en modifiant sa voix pour qu'elle paraisse plus terrifiante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête quand tu t'y mets…

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison O', et je sais aussi à quel point tu es une belle personne, sincèrement, je préférerais que les gens se souviennent de toi comme je te connais et pas de cette pimbêche futur reine du lycée, penses-y.

\- Je tâcherais d'y penser, mais avant tout ça, je dois aller me remaquiller, j'ai entraînement dans trente minutes.

\- Tu es incorrigible… Tu viens ce soir ? Je suis encore seule… Tu peux dire à Lincoln et ton frère de venir, il y aura aussi Jasper.

\- Lex' combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que c'est craignosse d'inviter ton dealer à tes petites soirées sur le toit ?

\- Il est cool ! s'exclama Lexa alors que O' quittait déjà la table.

\- A ce soir bébé.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta la cantine à son tour, laissant Lexa seule pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

La soirée arriva vite. Octavia finit son entraînement et se rendit immédiatement chez Lexa. Parfois quand la brune aux yeux verts se sentait un peu seule et complètement délaissée par ses parents, la Blake venait improviser un coloc' où elles se gavaient de céréales, de sushi et de pizza devant les dernières séries télé, notamment la vingt-septième saison de Game of Throne qui leur prenait un temps fou. Cette nuit ressembla à tous les vendredi soirs : shot de tequila à la main, cigarette magique dans l'autre, allongés à observer les étoiles sur le toit terrasse de la Woods, ils refaisaient le monde. Ce soir là, c'était la nuit des étoiles filantes, Lexa le savait grâce au club d'astronomie. Leur patelin ne souffrait pas de la pollution lumineuse, et cela même en 2037, en même temps ils étaient perdus en plein milieu de l'Oregon, elle espérait bien en voir quelques-unes et dire à ces amis ce qu'elle avait appris. Après plusieurs heures à patienter les yeux rivés vers le ciel, la première étoile apparut comme une traînée d'or dans la nuit presque noire.

\- Hé regardez ! leur lança-t-elle.

La première fut suivie d'une multitude d'autres rendant le spectacle encore plus beau. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un tel phénomène et en restèrent béats d'admiration devant tant de beauté. Les minutes passèrent, et les traînées se firent de plus en plus nombreuses.

\- C'est magnifique… souffla Octavia blottie dans les bras de Lincoln.

\- Ce sont des météoroïdes, les traînées sont faites de gaz, ionisé et lumineux, du plasma si vous préférez.

\- Tu connais ces mots toi ? s'étonna Bellamy.

\- Oui ! Je les ai appris au club d'astro !

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire…

\- Peut-être, mais je m'en fous, je trouve ça beau, et je profite de l'instant présent plutôt de me torturer l'esprit à savoir ce que veut bien vouloir dire ionisé.

Tous rirent à l'emportement de Lexa et fermèrent les yeux, la fatigue commençant à doucement les atteindre. Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, tout le monde aurait pu l'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde, et une micro-seconde plus tard un halo vert illumina entièrement le ciel avant de disparaître en un rien de temps.

\- Wow. Putain ! s'écria Lexa.

\- Quoi ? demanda Octavia la voix presque endormie.

\- Vous avez vu et entendu ?!

\- Quoi ?! répondirent-ils en coeur

\- Ce truc vert ! Dans le ciel !

\- C'est sûrement un con qui joue avec un laser… soupira Lincoln.

\- Un laser ne fait pas autant de lumière ! Et le bruit ?!

\- Sûrement un mec qui a claqué sa portière…

\- Roooh pose cette cigarette magique et va te coucher… lui lança Jasper en riant.

\- Je ne plaisante pas ! C'était fou !

\- Bonne nuit Lex ! lui dirent-ils tous en coeur.

La Woods croisa les bras devant ses amis qui ne semblaient pas l'écouter, ni même se rendre compte de ce qui venait se passer. Sans l'ombre d'un scrupule, il la virait de sa propre soirée sous prétexte que l'herbe lui était sans doute un peu trop montée à la tête.

\- Allez va te coucher bébé… lui dit Octavia voyant que Lexa avait toujours les yeux rivés vers le ciel espérant voir un nouvel halo vert.

\- Vous faites chier… Et je vous signale que c'est mon toit ! leur lança-t-elle d'un ton boudeur avant d'écouter leur conseil, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

* * *

 **Hello everybody !**

 **Pour toute l'histoire: les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Oui, je suis de retour :) J'ai bien profité de mes vacances en Irlande et peut-être que certains sont étonnés que je ne publie pas la suite de Galway Girl (I know I Know... It's so cruel but...): je préfère prendre tout le temps possible pour le faire, pour que l'histoire tienne la route et vous offrir le meilleur.**

 **Revenons en à Earth. Autre registre, vraiment... Qui j'espère vous plaira quand même ! Je pense que c'est plutôt une mini FF (moins longue que Galway Girl, plus longue qu'un OS [je ne sais pas écrire des OS :'(]), il y aura donc moins de chapitres et ils seront bien plus courts que d'habitude.  
Concernant le rythme de publication... Je n'ai pas pris autant d'avance que pour Galway Girl, je pense que ça sera toutes les deux semaines, un jour au hasard dans la semaine (vive l'organisation !). **

**En tout cas, je suis contente de vous retrouver ! :D**

 **Dans le chapitre suivant: Klark, Clarke Griffin.**

 **PS: vous savez à quel point j'aime la musique donc peut-être qu'il y aura une playlist spotify comme pour Galway Girl :)**


	2. Partie 2: Klark, Clarke Griffin

_**Suggestion musicale pour le chapitre (playlist Spotify, Earth FF by Flowerskepa)**_

 _Simple Minds - Don't you forget about me._

* * *

La planète Coelum avait tourné quatre fois. Klark se tenait devant le grand portail d'énergie, elle était enfin prête. Elle ajusta sa combinaison et s'apprêta à faire un pas vers la Terre lorsque Thélonius la retint pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- La mission ne sera pas aisée Klark, mais je serais toujours avec toi, tout comme nos lois continueront de te guider dans ce monde. Prends soin de toi, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix rassurante.

Il relâcha et la blonde lui lança un sourire triste. Elle savait parfaitement que sa mission ne serait pas de tout repos, elle ne le savait que trop bien… La Coelumie inspira une énorme bouffée d'air et fit un pas décisif vers sa mission.

Il ne suffit que de quelques minutes pour que chacune des particules de son corps préalablement désintégrées ne se reforment à la vitesse de l'éclair et apparaissent à travers le portail qui venait de se former dans ce qui semblait être un champ de maïs. Il fallait absolument qu'elle mentionne à Thélonius que ces interfaces de téléportation n'étaient pas assez discrètes de part leur luminosité. Klark passa entièrement la porte et désactiva le portail, le faisant disparaître aussi facilement et étrangement qu'il était apparu, laissant derrière lui une impressionnante trace circulaire. _Cela_ _non plus_ _ce n'était pas discret,_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, ne voulant pas perdre de temps ici, lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit froid du chargement d'un fusil. Un agacement non feint teinta son soupir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et pensa que décidément, les humains n'avaient pas changé depuis sa dernière visite et qu'elle allait encore devoir jouer à la gentille extra-terrestre. Elle se retourna un grand sourire aux lèvres et s'approcha du jeune homme qui la tenait en joue. Il devait avoir moins de vingt ans, il avait la même apparence juvénile que la sienne, trois mille ans en moins. Le garçon avait pas mal d'embonpoint et Klark pensa que la malbouffe continuait de faire des ravages en ce bas-monde… Elle s'approcha de lui, d'un pas lent, un sourire rassurant accroché à ses lèvres. Elle eut à peine posé le second pied à terre qu'il pointa un peu plus fermement son fusil en direction de sa poitrine. Une pointe d'exaspération teinta son sourire, et elle laissa ses bras qu'elle avait mis en protection retomber lourdement le long de son corps. De toute manière, elle n'avait besoin d'aucune protection. Elle était invincible.

\- Bonsoir, je viens en paix, lui dit-elle, fatiguée de répéter la même phrase à chaque fois.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, tremblant désormais de peur alors qu'elle avançait dans sa direction. Elle fut assez proche au point de pouvoir lui saisir la main alors que le canon de l'arme touchait désormais sa poitrine. Elle la lui tendit lentement, mais le geste fut peut-être un peu trop brusque pour le pauvre homme qui, prit de peur lui tira dessus. La balle se bloqua au bout du fusil et Klark le désarma avec facilité avant de lui dire :

\- Je ne vais pas te faire un sermon sur l'art et la manière d'accueillir des étrangers, ou sur le danger des armes, je n'ai pas le temps. Tu ne sais pas où je pourrais trouver des vêtements ? J'ai chaud avec ma combinaison.

Sans répondre verbalement, encore trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, le jeune homme lui montra du doigt ce qui semblait être la sortie de la propriété.

\- _Dois-je effacer ses souvenirs ?_

 _\- Comment s'appelle t-il ?_

 _\- Bill Dursley._

 _\- Inutile, personne ne le croira, passes ton chemin Klark._

\- Merci, se contenta-t-elle de finalement répondre au fermier dans un sourire.

Elle passa devant lui et s'en alla, disparaissant dans l'ombre de la nuit.

* * *

L'Ark était le lieu de tous les rendez-vous lorsqu'il n'y avait rien à faire à Polis. En réalité, il n'y avait souvent rien à faire cette petite bourgade de l'Oregon, à part aller au lycée, participer au concours de pêche ou aller à la chasse. Oui, la vie était assez morne à Polis, et le petit café était bien le seul endroit de la ville où il semblait y avoir un peu d'animation.

Lexa, la tête reposant sur l'une de ses mains, remuait nonchalamment son chocolat chaud. Octavia se tenait en face d'elle et lisait un magazine. Elles avaient pour habitude de se retrouver ici le samedi après-midi, pour papoter ou tout simplement ne rien faire et profiter de la présence l'une de l'autre.

Malgré leur différence de caractère, Octavia et Lexa étaient inséparables. Lexa l'élève moyenne, la plus flemmarde des sportives, la fille la plus banale de tout le lycée et surtout la plus grande des timides se cachait derrière ses airs plein de nonchalance et de cool-attitude. Elle avait trouvé en Octavia, la fille la plus sûre d'elle de tout l'univers, aimée de tous, professeurs comme élèves, capitaine de l'équipe des cheerleader, une véritable amie qui lui avait donné confiance en elle.

Leur rencontre avait eu lieu au jardin d'enfants. Leur première conversation avait été rude, Lexa, le garçon manqué contre Octavia la petite princesse, et tout le monde aurait parié que ces deux-là n'étaient absolument pas faites pour s'entendre. Pourtant, derrière ses airs de princesse capricieuse, Octavia avait bon coeur. Quelques années plus tard, elle avait remarqué que Lexa rentrait souvent seule de l'école, et cela peu importait le temps. Elle avait remarqué que ses parents n'étaient que rarement présent, elle ne les avait jamais croisé aux anniversaires, ni même aux fêtes d'école, et la vie que pouvait mener Lexa lui créait un pincement au coeur. Alors un jour, du haut de ses huit ans et alors que la petite brune rentrait une nouvelle fois seule à pied dans un froid glacial, Octavia demanda à sa mère de stopper la voiture, elle en baissa la fenêtre et interpella Lexa pour lui proposer de monter. La petite brune chargée de son lourd cartable et chaudement couverte avait hésité face à la demande de la Blake avec qui elle ne cessait de se disputer. Après quelques secondes de réflexion et sentant le bout de ses doigts geler, elle avait finalement accepté la proposition. Octavia avait tenu à partager l'après-midi avec elle et leur avait préparé des chocolats chauds. Elles s'étaient installées devant la télévision et avaient passé leur après-midi à regarder les dessins-animés dans un silence confortable. Ce jour-là, alors qu'Octavia venait de lui offrir la plus simple des choses – un peu d'affection - Lexa Woods avait su que la Blake allait beaucoup compter pour elle.

Voir Lexa remuer son chocolat rappela à Octavia ce doux souvenir et alors qu'elle observait son amie, un fin sourire plein de tendresse commença à se dessiner sur son visage.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh rien… répondit simplement Octavia en replongeant le nez dans son magazine.

Lexa secoua la tête et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsque le son de la télévision du café se fit soudainement plus fort. Les informations passaient ici en continue, dévoilant jour après jour, heure après heure, minute après minute le moindre malheur qui avait lieu dans ce monde.

Le gérant du café augmenta encore le son et tous se turent lorsque les images d'un halo vert apparurent en boucle sur l'écran.

\- _Un mystérieux halo vert a illuminé_ _le ciel de Polis la nuit dernière. Phénomène scientifique, ou simple canular, aucun habitant ne semble savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là. Au vu de l'ampleur du phénomène, une enquête a été ouverte._ _Les scientifiques pensent que la nuit des étoiles filantes et le halo ont une origine commune…_

La voix de la journaliste attira l'attention de Lexa qui se concentra à son tour sur l'écran et sur les images qu'il diffusait. Décidément, elle n'avait pas rêvé la nuit dernière lorsqu'elle avait juré à ses amis avoir vu le phénomène. Octavia avait l'air tout aussi captivé qu'elle par l'écran lorsque elle sentit un regard satisfait se poser sur elle. Lexa souriait malicieusement et attendait qu'elle réponde à ce petit mouvement de sourcil qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle avait raison.

\- « Tu vois, je te l'avais dit », l'imita Octavia pour la devancer.

\- On se connaît depuis que l'on a genre cinq ans et tu m'imites toujours aussi mal…

\- C'est mon seul défaut… souffla Octavia.

\- Faux, l'orgueil est le second, la corrigea Lexa.

Octavia s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque son attention et celle de Lexa furent une nouvelle fois attirée du côté de la télévision. Le gros Bill Dursley, casquette vissée sur la tête et chemise sale sur le dos semblait tenir un discours auquel tous ses amis lycéens semblaient rire.

\- Je vous jure ! Un truc énorme et lumineux !

\- T'as peut-être un peu trop picolé avec ton père hier soir Billy… répondit l'un des jeunes

\- Non non ! J'étais de garde pour la naissance du veau ! Et puis attendez c'est pas tout, là elle s'est avancée vers moi et elle m'a dit « je viens en paix ».

\- E.T téléphone maison… se mit à dire un autre des garçons qui l'accompagnait en imitant le fameux extra-terrestre.

\- Et bien mon gars ! Je te jure qu'elle était loin d'avoir la gueule d'E.T la petite blonde !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à cette petite blonde ? demanda l'un des jeunes hommes d'un ton goguenard.

\- Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais…

\- Effectivement je suis sûre et certain que t'as pas tiré ton coup ! T'es trop gros et trop moche pour ça, tu ne pourrais même pas la trouver !

\- Ta gueule.

\- Bah alors Billy ! Elle est où ta petite blonde ? raillèrent les lycéens en molestant légèrement le jeune homme et en lâchant des éclats de rire gras.

Voyant que personne ne le croyait, Bill Dursley s'éloigna se rassit sur son tabouret un peu vexé par les ricanements de ses camarades et se remit à boire tranquillement une gorgée de son soda.

Lexa et Octavia avaient assisté à toute la scène, Lexa montrant un grand intérêt à l'histoire de Bill, alors que la Blake levait les yeux aux ciels devant la grossièreté du groupe de lycéens.

\- Décidément, tu as raison bébé, les filles c'est mieux.

\- Je te l'avais dit… répondit Lexa amusée par la remarque de son amie.

* * *

Klark avait erré dans la ville à la recherche d'un endroit où dormir. Vêtue de sa combinaison couleur argent, elle se faisait dévisager par les rares passants. Cela aussi elle devrait le dire à Thélonius… Lorsqu'elle s'était rendu sur Terre à la fin des années 1980, elle était quasiment passée inaperçue, et aujourd'hui il était sans doute temps de redonner un coup de jeune au matériel. Pourquoi pensait-elle à cela ? C'était sa dernière mission, après ça, elle n'en aurait plus jamais besoin, et au final peu lui importait de savoir quelle allure aurait ses successeurs.

Guidée par la voix de Thélonius qui résonnait dans sa tête, elle finit par s'arrêter devant un petit motel.

 _\- Tu m'avais habitué à mieux…_ pensa-t-elle.

\- _Ne joue pas à la Terrienne capricieuse… Débrouille-toi pour avoir la chambre 4, ta prédécesseur en mission reconnaissance y a laissé des vêtements convenables._

Klark sourit, ouvrit les yeux et avança d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à la réception. Un petit homme d'un certain âge, chauve et aux lunettes rondes se tenait derrière le comptoir poussiéreux. Celui-ci ne semblait lui prêter aucune intention malgré la sonnerie de la cloche signifiant que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans l'établissement.

\- Hum hum, fit Klark en se raclant la gorge pour que l'homme daigne au moins la regarder.

Il leva lentement la tête et les yeux de son livre et lui dit d'un air las :

\- Oui, c'est pourquoi ?

\- Une chambre.

 _Quoi d'autres dans un motel…_

L'homme la regarda avec un peu plus d'insistance lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur sa combinaison. Klark, mal à l'aise détourna légèrement le regard en espérant qu'il ne lui fasse aucun commentaire.

\- Je vous préviens, pas de soirée déguisée, alcoolisée, fétichiste, galactico-masochiste ou même en hommage à Star-Trek.

\- Bien Monsieur, se contenta de répondre Klark.

\- Chambre 2, dit-il en lui tendant la clef.

 _Mauvaise pioche._

Alors que Klark s'était à son tour mise à le regarder avec insistance, l'homme voyant que la jeune femme ne se saisissait pas de la clef qu'il lui tendait croisa son regard qui s'était fait d'un bleu glacial. Alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent de plus en plus, le réceptionniste pu apercevoir un étrange phénomène se dérouler au fond des yeux de la blonde: ses iris prenaient une allure et la couleur d'une tempête de neige. Subjugué parce ce à quoi il était en train d'assister, il ne put quitter le regard de Klark et se laissa submerger par un méli-mélo de pensées contradictoires. Son bras se mit à trembler et ses lèvres se firent de plus en plus sèches alors que son cœur battait au-delà du raisonnable. Il déglutit et finit par lui dire difficilement en lui tendant une autre clef :

\- A moins que vous ne préféreriez la chambre 4 ?

Le visage de Klark se détendit, elle lança un sourire à l'homme et se saisit de l'objet.

\- Va pour la chambre 4.

* * *

Les couloirs du Polis High School étaient déserts en ce lundi matin. La sonnerie annonçant le début de la journée avait retentit depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes lorsque Klark pénétra dans le bureau de la principale. Au fil de ses voyages, et des récits de ses compagnons Coelumis, elle avait apprit que l'école était le meilleur lieu pour passer inaperçue et se bâtir une crédibilité en béton armé. _Qui pouvait bien soupçonner la petite nouvelle d'être une extra-terrestre ?_

Elle toqua à la porte et une voix l'invita rapidement à entrer. Vêtue d'un jean, d'une chemise à carreaux, d'une paire de basket et un sac sur le dos, l'imposture était plus vraie que nature malgré ses trois mille et quelques années. Oui, Klark ressemblait à une lycéenne lambda dans ce qu'elle appelait « accoutrement ». Elle s'avança timidement jusqu'au bureau de la principale Porter comme elle avait pu le lire sur le petit écriteau, et patienta jusqu'à ce que celle-ci la salue.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je voudrais m'inscrire pour l'année.

 _Ces gosses croient vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire…_ sembla entendre Klark.

\- Avez-vous conscience que vous êtes en retard d'au moins trois semaine si ce n'est plus ? lui signifia-t-elle alors qu'elle continuait de traiter des papiers comme si elle n'était pas là.

\- Je viens… commença Klark avant de se reprendre, ma famille vient de s'installer, c'est pour ça que j'ai raté la rentrée.

\- Je vois, dit-elle d'un ton dur, installez-vous, je vais rapidement remplir votre dossier pour ne pas perdre de temps.

 _Où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir la caser… Jolie et athlétique… Au moins Blake pourra la recruter comme cheerleader._

Klark sourit à la pensée qu'elle venait de saisir et s'exécuta. Ce qui semblait le plus s'apparenter à un interrogatoire poussé commença, de toute manière elle en avait l'habitude.

\- Bien, votre prénom ?

\- Klark.

 _Elle se fout de moi ? C'est pas commun ça._

La principale acquiesça et écrivit son prénom sur la fiche. Elle aurait bien voulu lui mentionner qu'elle venait de remplacer le K par un C et d'ajouter un « E » inexistant à la fin, mais après tout, elle l'avait entendu, la Principale Porter n'avait pas le temps.

\- Votre nom ?

Elle préparait toujours minutieusement ses voyages sur Terre mais laissait toujours le choix de son nom pour la fin. Elle aimait l'inventer sur le moment, et c'était bien la seule folie qu'elle s'autorisait. Klark avait porté bien des noms au fil des époques et des lieux où elle s'était rendue… Klark Delacour, Klark Jones, Klark Del Cielo, Klark Bauer… Elle avait eu de multiples identités, et devait en trouver une nouvelle. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le mur se tenant derrière la principale, et un éclair de lucidité traversa son regard. Un immense griffon rouge sur un cercle noir y était peint, le logo du Polis High School, son nom était désormais tout choisit. Elle regarda la principale dans les yeux alors que celle-ci semblait s'impatienter, et lui dit d'un sourire franc :

\- Griffin, je suis Clarke Griffin.

\- Bien Miss Griffin, votre année de naissance ?

D'un rapide calcul Klark répondit qu'elle était née en 2020, aujourd'hui elle avait dix-sept ans, et l'idée des quelques millénaires en plus la fit sourire.

\- Métier des parents ?

\- Mes parents sont… Ingénieurs. Ingénieurs aérospatial.

\- Bien, dernier lycée fréquenté ?

\- American Academy de Tokyo.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien venir faire ici ?_

 _-_ Mes parents sont ingénieurs, nous voyageons selon les opportunités de travail qui sont les leurs, répondit-elle d'un sourire mutin.

Mrs Porter fut quelque peu troublée que la jeune fille réponde à sa question qui se voulait tacite, mais elle ne devait rien laisser paraître : elle était la terrible Principale du Polis High School.

\- Bien Miss Griffin, vous êtes affectée dans la classe 5, voilà votre emploi du temps et le numéro de votre casier, 451. Vous pouvez directement vous rendre en cours de Physique, je vais prévenir Miss Hawking de votre arrivée.

\- Merci.

\- Dernière chose. Je vous ai affecté à la même classe que Miss Blake, derrière ses airs de cheerleader écervelée, c'est une gentille fille, référez-vous à elle en cas de problème, elle se fera un plaisir de vous aider. En revanche, si vous ne voulez pas vous faire remarquer, évitez Miss Woods.

 _D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris ce qui pouvait bien lier ces deux là…_

\- J'en prends compte Mrs Porter, répondit poliment Klark en se saisissant de l'emploi du temps.

Clarke… Elle était désormais Clarke Griffin. Elle arpenta une nouvelle fois les couloirs pour trouver la salle indiquée sur son emploi du temps. Dans l'un de celui-ci elle croisa le jeune homme au fort embonpoint qu'il l'avait accueillit comme il se devait sur Terre. Accompagné d'un autre élève et d'un homme un peu plus âgé qui devait être un surveillant, il passait négligemment la serpillière en se plaignant de sa punition. Les bruits de pas de Clarke durent attirer son attention. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de contourner le pan qu'il venait de nettoyer qu'il grogna :

\- Fais gaffe, je bosse pas pour la gloire !

\- J'allais faire attention, répondit simplement Clarke à l'agression.

Cette voix. Il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. D'un rapide mouvement il leva la tête pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Choqué il leva un doigt hasardeux et commença à balbutier.

\- Bosses Billy, l'avertit d'une voix forte le surveillant.

\- Mais ! Mais… C'est…

\- Juste une fille.

\- C'était elle…

\- Mais bien sûr, aller, bosses gros tas, je vais pas finir ça tout seul, lui lança l'autre élève sans prendre compte de qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

 _Gros tas… J'en ai marre qu'ils me traitent comme ça, c'est pas de ma faute si je suis gros… Un jour je leur montrerai qui je suis réellement… Je ne peux plus les supporter… Pour qui ils se prennent ces gosses de riche… Et puis… Putain c'est elle, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?!_ s'exclama silencieusement Bill Dursley.

 _Qu'il est con… Il croit vraiment qu'il pourrait sortir avec une nana comme elle…_ pensa l'autre élève.

Malgré l'embarras qu'elle éprouvait, Clarke ne s'attarda pas, elle s'occuperait du cas de ce Billy plus tard s'il lui posait des problèmes. Elle finit par taper à la porte de la classe qui lui avait été mentionnée et entra. Elle se laissa assaillir par chacune des pensées de ceux qui étaient présent dans cette salle, son cerveau travaillait à la vitesse de l'éclair tentant de recueillir les meilleures informations sur chacun.

\- Miss Griffin ! Mrs Porter m'a prévenu de votre arrivée, allez vous installer à côté de…

La professeure de physique balaya la salle d'un bref regard pour trouver une place libre et reprit en pointant une jeune fille du doigt :

\- A côté de Miss Woods.

Klark acquiesça et se dirigea vers le fond de la classe. Mrs Porter ne lui avait-elle pas dit d'éviter cette Miss Woods ? Peu importait à ce moment précis, elle devait se contenter et se fondre dans la masse. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans la salle les pensées l'assaillaient sans relâche.

 _Waouh, faut reconnaître qu'elle est belle, j'espère qu'elle me piquera pas le titre…_ pensa une jolie brune aux yeux hazel. Au vu de sa tenue, elle était sûrement la fameuse Blake, se dit Clarke.

 _Je m'ennuie tellement ici… Vivement la fin de l'année qu'on bouge à Miami…_ se disait le grand métis assis à côté d'elle.

 _Encore une espèce de pimbêche…_ souffla une hispanique aux épaisses lunettes de vue.

Oui décidément, les Terriens n'avaient pas changé, songeant constamment à des choses futiles et jugeant d'un coup d'œil les nouvelles personnes qui entraient dans leur espace. Chacune des pensées des élèves présents et même celles de la professeure passèrent sans encombre à travers le cerveau de Clarke. Une seule personne semblait faire de la résistance. Elle avait beau s'en approcher et se tenir désormais à côté de sa voisine de table, rien ne se passa. Clarke avait pensé à des interférences ne lui permettant pas d'accéder à ses songes, ou alors à un trop plein de pensées, et même au fait que cette fille ne pensait définitivement peut-être pas. Peu importait la raison, l'esprit de cette brune semblait totalement impénétrable. Frustrée et intriguée par cet échec qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, elle pris place à côté de la propriétaire de ce mystérieux cerveau, et celle-ci lui adressa un léger sourire avant de décaler le livre de physique entre elles deux.

\- Euh…Salut…. Je m'appelle Lexa Woods.

* * *

 **Hey tout le monde ^^  
Oui, j'avais dit dans deux semaines, mais vous savez que je suis sympa... (n'y prenez pas trop goût quand même !) **

**Je vous laisse à vos debriefs ;)**

 **Chapitre prochain: Lexa Woods, on reprend directement là où on s'est arrêté :)**

 **PS: C'est fou tout le mouvement qu'il y a encore autour de Galway Girl (entre les follow, les favoris, et les reviews plus ou moins sympa à lire ;) ) ! N'oubliez pas les guest que je ne peux pas vous répondre directement alors que j'adore vous répondre et discuter avec un peu tout le monde ! :p  
Donc _Babouche_ , si tu lis Earth ^^: **Heureuse de t'avoir fait ressentir tout cela :D, merci pour tous tes compliments ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et j'aime à croire qu'on s'est peut-être croisé cet été :p A bientôt.


	3. Partie 3: Lexa Woods

**_Suggestion musicale pour le chapitre (playlist spotify Earth, Flowerskepa)_**

 _Mike and the Mechanics – Over my shoulder_

* * *

Lorsque Lexa leva les yeux dans sa direction, Clarke fut assailli par la beauté de ce regard émeraude. Elle détailla le visage de la brune en silence alors que tous semblaient les observer. Elle lui avait paru banale au premier abord, et pourtant… Lexa Woods n'était certes pas la plus belle fille de l'univers, ni la plus magnifique des Terriennes, mais elle ne pouvait le nier, Lexa était belle, et surtout, elle semblait spéciale. Son teint était légèrement hâlé, son nez était fin, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses pommettes bien dessinées lui faisait paraître quelques années de moins et ce joli visage harmonieux était entouré d'une longue chevelure légèrement ondulée et d'un brun un peu plus clair que la normale. Ses yeux furent une nouvelle fois attirés par ce regard dont les iris semblaient imiter à la perfection les lacs de Coelum. Était-elle comme elle ? Impossible. Aucun mouvement dans son regard ne témoignait de cette possibilité… Lexa, malgré la beauté de son regard qui lui rappelait tant son chez elle, restait la plus banale des Terriennes.

\- Je crois que Lexa a une touche… chuchota Octavia à l'adresse de Lincoln en observant le moment.

\- Lexa a des touches avec toutes les filles qu'elle croise…

\- Mais elle ne les touche jamais…

Leur conversation et leur observations furent rapidement interrompues par la voix de Mrs Hawking qui demanda l'attention de tous pour que Clarke se présente.

\- Alors Clarke d'où viens-tu ?

Encore une fois le mensonge était tout trouvé et son histoire désormais bien ficelée.

\- Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin, j'étudiais l'an dernier au lycée américain de Tokyo…

 _Sexy…_

 _Intéressant…_

 _Crâneuse…_

 _-_ Et je suis très heureuse d'être parmi vous cette année.

Finalement elle décida qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

\- Très bien Miss Griffin, où en étiez-vous dans le programme de physique ?

\- Euh… hésita Clarke.

 _Où en était-elle ?_ Au bout. Au bout de leur connaissance à eux, les Coelumis. Ils savaient tout de l'univers. Ils avaient réussi à acquérir tout le savoir possible, même celui qui restait inatteignable pour les Terriens.

 _Ça commence bien… Elle a déjà du oublié tout ce qu'elle a fait l'an dernier…_

A cette pensée Clarke souffla. Encore un jugement. Cela faisait à peine trois jours qu'elle se trouvait sur Terre et ses habitants commençaient déjà à l'agacer.

\- Bien, je vois… Que pouvez-vous me dire de l'estimation de la température d'une planète à l'aide de la loi de rayonnement du corps noir.

Tous les élèves sans exception firent les gros yeux, même la petite hispanique à grosses lunettes dont le cerveau fourmillait de questionnement. Lexa quant à elle s'avachit sur la table totalement dépitée : elle n'avait pas compris un traître mot de cette phrase. Le geste amusa Clarke, cette professeure semblait leur mener la vie dure. Elle retira son regard du dos de Lexa et le plongea dans celui de Mrs Hawking, le teintant d'un air plein de satisfaction.

\- Obsolète, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Obsolète ? demanda la professeure pleinement surprise alors que tous les élèves s'étaient désormais tournés vers Clarke, même Lexa avait daigné relever un peu la tête pour l'écouter.

\- Totalement.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

 _Pour qui se prend-elle cette gamine ? Elle pense avoir étudié tout le savoir de l'univers dans son lycée au Japon ?_

A ce ruminement tacite et amer, Clarke sourit davantage. Voulant faire taire ces pensées. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait, et qu'elle était sans doute bien plus intelligente qu'elle. Elle se lança alors dans un exposé de plusieurs minutes montrant à quel point cette théorie était dépassée, remettant en cause tour ce que les Terriens savaient depuis des années et leur montrant la voie d'une nouvelle théorie sans pour autant dévoiler toutes les lois physiques élaborées par les Coelumis.

L'assistance resta bouche-bée, même Lexa qui elle n'avait rien compris mais qui avait été bluffée par la prestance dont faisait preuve sa voisine de table. Rien qu'au premier regard, elle l'avait trouvé extrêmement belle. Lexa était restée sans voix devant cette silhouette élancée, cette blondeur lumineuse, aussi rayonnante que le soleil, et cette peau aussi blanche que le lait, sans aucun défaut, comme si elle avait été préservée sous une cloche de verre depuis sa naissance. A peine Clarke avait pris place à côté d'elle qu'elle l'avait fait plonger dans son regard aussi bleu que l'azur. Lexa était restée ébahie et comme hypnotisée par ce mouvement dans ses iris qui semblait annoncer une douce tempête, _comment faisait-elle cela ?_ S'était-elle demandée, captivée par le phénomène. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser plus de questions que Mrs Hawking interrogeait déjà Clarke. _Et quelle réponse !_ Bon, elle n'avait pas compris un seul mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais elle avait trouvé la blonde encore plus belle en donnant toutes ces explications, _elle à l'air tellement intelligente…_ songea-t-elle un peu rêveuse.

\- Bien Miss Griffin, répondit Mrs Hawking, vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Au même moment Octavia capta le regard de Lexa. La Blake lui adressa un clin d'oeil et lui mima de s'essuyer le coin de la bouche, signe auquel Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, pleine de dépit.

 _Tu baves bébé…_ crut entendre Clarke sans pour autant comprendre à qui était destinée cette pensée.

 _C'est qui cette fille ?! C'est une infiltrée envoyée par la NASA ou quoi ?!_ Pensa Raven. La remarque de la jeune fille fit légèrement sourire l'intéressée qui se rassit, silencieuse et satisfaite. Elle tourna brièvement la tête et s'aperçut que Lexa ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, mais la brune rattrapée par sa grande timidité détourna rapidement le regard.

\- J'ai rien compris, mais c'était bien ! se contenta-t-elle de lui dire sans la regarder, tentant de faire disparaître le soudain malaise.

Clarke sourit, elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit.

\- J'ai vos devoirs de la semaine dernière, récupérez les avant de sortir s'il vous plaît.

Tous se levèrent et s'exécutèrent avant de prendre le chemin pour le cours suivant.

 _B- c'est insuffisant pour l'université…_ souffla en silence Lincoln.

 _Mince… Il a eu B-, peut-être que si on échangeait le nom de nos copies… Ah non, c'est vrai, elles sont enregistrées._

 _A- ?! J'ai bossé trois heures sur son devoir !_ S'exclama tacitement la petite hispanique.

Lexa passa la dernière, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas avoir une bonne note et espérait que Mrs Hawking ne lui fasse pas trop de remarques.

\- Woods, fit-elle en lui tendant sa copie, désastreux, D+ pour l'effort d'avoir tenté quelque chose.

Lexa se saisit de sa copie sans rien dire, de toute manière elle était habituée à ses notes. Elle s'apprêtait elle-même à quitté la salle de classe lorsque la professeure de physique la stoppa.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça Woods. Miss Griffin, restez aussi.

 _Elle veut jouer à la plus maline, alors elle va se taper le sale boulot de faire de Woods un génie._

 _-_ Miss Griffin, vous semblez posséder des connaissances en physique allant bien au-delà du programme de cette année.

\- Oh… Je connais juste quelques trucs…

\- Quelques « trucs » intéressants.

Clarke acquiesça poliment, elle ne la laisserait pas en placer une de toute manière.

\- Quant à vous Miss Woods, nous avons à peine commencé l'année certes, mais ils ne faut pas être devin pour savoir que vous êtes déjà proche du redoublement si vos notes ne s'améliorent pas.

Lexa acquiesça de la même façon, elle savait parfaitement qu'avec tout le travail du monde ses notes d'histoire et de littérature ne rattraperaient jamais celle de physique et de mathématique.

\- C'est pourquoi, Miss Griffin je vous demande de vous engager dans un tutorat avec Miss Woods.

\- Pardon ? Mais je… tenta de protester Clarke.

Clarke n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'une gamine paumée en physique. Elle avait une mission bien plus importante à remplir.

\- C'était une demande sans attente de réponse en réalité Miss Griffin. Je veux que le tutorat ait lieu trois fois par semaine, et surtout, j'attends des résultats concrets.

Lexa était restée silencieuse tout ce temps. Écartelée entre un possible redoublement et le fait que Clarke ne semblait pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de lui donner des cours particuliers, elle avait préféré se taire et attendre le dénouement de cette histoire.

Clarke avait quant à elle remarqué une certaine tristesse dans les yeux de Lexa, lorsqu'elle s'était apprêtée à refuser la tâche de Mrs Hawking. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas lire dans ses pensées et pourtant elle avait sentie que la brune semblait manquer cruellement d'attention. A la vue de son air de chien battu, Clarke soupira et se refusa de s'immiscer dans le cerveau de sa nouvelle professeure de physique - comme elle l'avait fait avec le réceptionniste - pour que celle-ci revienne sur sa demande.

\- Bien, c'est d'accord, répondit simplement Clarke alors que le visage de Lexa semblait s'être soudainement illuminé.

\- Tenez-moi au courant de vos progrès Miss Woods.

Lexa acquiesça une nouvelle fois, et la professeure les autorisa à quitter la salle pour rejoindre leur prochain cours.

Clarke partie la première d'un pas vif à travers les couloirs, aussi vite que Lexa eut toute la peine du monde à la rattraper, tentant de marcher à son allure et bousculant quelques élèves au passage.

\- Clarke ! Clarke ! héla-t-elle pour attirer son attention.

La blonde se stoppa net et se retourna attendant que Lexa la rattrape. Essoufflée, elle tenta de dissimuler sa gêne et lui dit :

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée d'accepter tu sais…

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant j'ai cru comprendre le contraire.

\- Je sais, mais si… ça te dérange vraiment… Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire, après tout elle ne saurait pas que tu… Et puis tu as peut-être d'autres choses à faire, je comprends parfaitement, je…

\- Lexa.

\- Désolée… Je parle trop.

\- Oui. Je vais m'acquitter de la mission qu'elle m'a confié. Point. Je m'acquitte toujours des missions qu'on me confie.

Soudainement Clarke pensa que Lexa n'était pas Thélonius, elle était Terrienne, une humaine totalement imparfaite avec des sentiments, et son ton avait pu la blesser.

\- Lexa… souffla-t-elle alors que la brune semblait avoir été troublée par le ton qu'elle venait d'employer, je serais là si tu as besoin de mon aide, quand es-tu disponible ?

Lexa se mit à réfléchir… Entre ses propres heures de cours, les heures de colle et ses heures à papoter avec Octavia, finalement elle n'avait pas tant de temps disponible que ça. Elle pensa tout d'abord à sacrifier ses heures de cours, mais c'était impossible, sacrifier ses heures de colle l'était tout autant et elle ne ferait qu'en gagner de nouvelle… Elle allait devoir oublier ses longues pauses avec Octavia.

\- Le lundi, mercredi et vendredi soir ?

\- Bien, parfait.

\- Chez toi ou chez moi ?

Clarke tiqua à la question. Elle avait déjà entendu des gens prononcer ce genre de chose lors de son passage sur Terre en 1988 et se mit à sourire en se rappelant cette époque.

\- Pardon… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… Enfin… Ou alors le lycée peut-être un bon endroit pour travailler aussi, reprit Lexa les joues en feu.

Elle n'avait invité qu'une seule fille chez elle, hormis Octavia, et l'expérience n'avait pas été très plaisante. A cette époque, elle sortait avec Costia Green. La belle métisse l'avait séduite au point qu'elle avait mis beaucoup de ses principes de côté pour elle. Pas encore out, sauf auprès d'Octavia et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire le grand saut, la Blake l'avait immédiatement prévenu que Green se jouait d'elle et que sa chambre était filmée et les images retransmises en direct sur les réseaux sociaux. Même s'il ne s'était rien passé ce soir-là, parce qu'Octavia l'avait prévenu à temps, Lexa s'était sentie totalement trahie, même violée dans son intimité… _Comment et pourquoi Costia avait-elle pu vouloir jeter en pâture à tout le lycée sa première fois et le fait qu'elle aimait les filles ?_ Elle ne le sut jamais. Après cette expérience douloureuse, Costia en dernière année à cette époque était partie à l'université, et Lexa avait juré que désormais elle se préserverait jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur la bonne et unique personne qui partagerait sa vie.

\- Alors rendez-vous mercredi soir au lycée, dix-huit heure ? demanda Clarke pour la sortir de ses songes.

\- Dix-huit heure, répéta Lexa en signe d'accord.

Clarke s'appétait une nouvelle fois à partir lorsque Lexa la retint par le bras et fut impressionnée par la température de sa peau : elle était presque bouillante, et pourtant aucune goutte de transpiration ne semblait couler le long de ses tempes, et aucune tâche de sueur ne semblait souiller ses vêtements. A ce contact, Clarke retira délicatement son bras pour ne pas éveiller de quelconque soupçon chez la brune qui la scrutait déjà, une lueur d'intrigue dans le regard.

\- Excuse-moi je… J'ai pris l'habitude… du Japon… On ne se touchait pas beaucoup.

\- Non c'est moi… J'aurais dû y penser… J'ai été maladroite. Je voulais juste…

Le coeur battant, Lexa ne savait pas si c'était dans ses capacités d'inviter quelqu'un à une soirée, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une fille, d'une très belle fille d'ailleurs, cela faisait si longtemps, un peu plus d'un an. Le contact l'avait dérangé, alors qu'allait-elle penser d'elle si elle l'invitait ? Finalement elle décida de prendre son courage à deux mains, après tout elle voulait simplement la remercier pour ses futurs cours et lui permettre de s'intégrer.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais venir au « Burning boat » vendredi.

Devant l'incompréhension de Clarke, Lexa reprit :

\- C'est une sorte de festival sur la plage, où l'on brûle un gros bateau avec tout ce qui pourrait nous encombrer pour l'année à venir, ça serait bien que tu viennes, tu pourrais t'intégrer plus facilement…

\- Je vois.

Ce festival était une aubaine pour s'intégrer, gagner en crédibilité et continuer la mission, une foule de gens à sonder lui permettrait de gagner énormément de temps.

\- Alors ?

\- J'y serai.

Clarke lui adressa un sourire et finit par tourner le dos et s'éloigner de Lexa sans rien ajouter d'autre, laissant la brune dans un certain trouble quant à son comportement.

* * *

Lexa rejoignit Octavia pour le cours suivant. Clarke ne l'avait pas suivi, pourtant elles étaient dans la même classe. La blonde séchait-elle déjà ? Pourtant elle avait l'air plutôt intelligente et cultivée, une fille du genre à vouloir entrer à Harvard ou Stanford. Mais peu lui importait, Clarke pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait.

La brune s'assit nonchalamment sur la chaise voisine de celle de son acolyte. Elle ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment sur quel terrain allait l'emmener Octavia. Elle n'eut à peine le temps de lever le regard vers elle, que celle-ci commença de son ton mutin :

\- Ta petite copine n'est pas avec toi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulait Hawking ? J'ai vu qu'elle vous avait gardé.

\- C'est pas ma petite copine.

\- C'est vrai que personne n'a vu votre petit moment…

Lexa la regarda intriguée ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Moment ? Quel moment ?!

\- Celui où vous vous bouffiez littéralement des yeux… répondit Octavia en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi… souffla Lexa alors que le rouge lui montait de nouveau aux joues.

Octavia avait raison, il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose lorsqu'elle avait plongé dans son regard, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer.

\- Et pour Hawking ?

\- Elle lui a demandé de me donner des cours de physique…

\- Je vois… Une prof particulière, très particulière, une très belle prof particulière avec de sacrés atouts ! murmura Octavia en portant les mains à sa poitrine.

\- T'es con… C'est pour m'éviter le redoublement… Et Hawking l'a obligé.

\- On vient à peine de commencer l'année et elle te parle déjà de redoublement… Et sinon, elle gagne quoi en échange ? Sans vouloir t'offenser, t'es une vraie plaie quand il s'agit du scolaire…

\- Justement, rien. Mais du coup je me suis dit que ça serait bien qu'elle s'intègre au lycée, et qu'elle vienne au Burning boat.

\- Pour qu'elle s'intègre ? T'es aussi une plaie en termes de drague bébé…

\- Je ne veux pas la draguer ! Juste la remercier !

\- Bien sûr !

\- O ! Tu l'as vu ? Elle est…

\- Magnifique, la coupa Octavia. Oui je l'ai bien remarqué, et j'espère qu'elle ne se présentera pas à l'élection de la reine du lycée.

\- Elle ne me regardera jamais autrement que comme l'élève débile…

Octavia leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, elle n'avait jamais trouvé Lexa débile, elle n'était peut-être pas scolaire mais elle en restait tout de même intelligente, elle avait son intelligence propre, sa vision des choses à elle, et jamais elle ne cessait de la surprendre. Alors, elle lui prit l'avant-bras et lui dit d'un ton qui se voulait réconfortant :

\- Prends confiance en toi Lex', parfois, il n'y a pas que le cerveau qui compte, regarde moi !

Lexa sourit à la blague et reprit sur le même ton triste :

\- En tout cas, elle en a un sacré gros, et je pense qu'elle joue dans sa catégorie.

\- Tu verras bien, je sens des bonnes ondes entre vous…

\- Elle m'intrigue juste… Son regard… O, j'y ai vu…

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien… se rétracta soudainement Lexa comme si elle voulait garder ce secret d'azur pour elle seule.

Octavia voulut en savoir plus, mais la voix de leur professeur d'histoire les interrompit. La Blake tenait tout de même à lui dire une dernière chose :

\- Bébé… La prochaine fois parle lui d'intégrer ton lit plutôt que d'intégrer le lycée.

* * *

La semaine était passée à une allure phénoménale, c'était sans doute dû au rythme de la reprise. Et puis Lexa n'avait pas eu un seul moment pour elle. Entre les cours, ses heures de colle et celle de tutorats de Clarke, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'amuser ou de sortir avec Octavia. En tout cas la Blake avait raison : elle était une vraie plaie pour tout ce qui touchait au scolaire et Clarke avait pu s'en rendre compte lors des deux premiers cours. Lexa ne cessait de grogner, de se défiler devant les exercices, de geindre comme une enfant parce qu'elle ne comprenait rien, et de papillonner alors que Clarke semblait se donner tout le mal du monde pour lui faire comprendre de simples lois de physique.

\- Tu es une véritable enfant Lexa… souffla Clarke alors que la brune couinait une nouvelle fois, je vais tenter de t'expliquer autrement…

\- Ça ne sert à rien… Je suis foutue...

\- Il te reste encore neuf mois pour être prête pour tes examens terminaux.

\- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas en neuf mois que je vais devenir un génie.

\- Je n'ai pas pour objectif de te faire devenir un génie, ça m'a l'air tout bonnement impossible de toute manière… Mais je serais satisfaite si tu comprenais des choses simples.

\- Simples pour toi !

Il était vrai que la poussée d'Archimède était d'une simplicité infinie pour elle qui savait résoudre tous les problèmes de physique quantique ainsi que les problèmes irrésolus de mathématique. Il lui fallait une autre approche avec Lexa, surtout qu'elle ne comprenait pas le problème qu'elle pouvait avoir avec les sciences, et le fait de ne pas pouvoir lire dans son esprit l'handicapait grandement.

\- On va essayer autrement… Qu'est-ce qui te passionne Lexa ?

 _Ce que tu as dans les yeux sûrement,_ pensa la brune sans que Clarke ne puisse l'entendre. A cette simple réflexion, elle rougit puis reprit pour cacher son trouble.

\- J'aime bien l'histoire et la littérature, c'est les seules matières où j'arrive à obtenir des A- sans trop de difficulté.

\- Bien.

A ce moment Clarke capta l'attention de Lexa en lui racontant Archimède, de sa vie à sa mort en passant par ses découvertes. Au fil de son récit, elle ajouta des éléments de physique qui avait permis au grec d'élaborer son théorème, elle aussi d'ailleurs avait aidé le scientifique dans ses recherches, lui soufflant quelques astuces.

Lexa, coudes sur la table et tête dans les mains, semblait captivée par le récit de Clarke. _Comment peut-elle connaître autant de chose_ _s_ _à_ _dix-sept_ _ans._ Voyant Lexa se perdre peu à peu dans son flot de paroles si plaisants aux oreilles de la brune, Clarke s'arrêta de parler, et sentit une chaleur inconnue gagner sa poitrine. Que lui arrivait-il ? Peut-être que l'air terrien jouait des tours à son corps si pur. _Oui, c'_ _est_ _sûrement cela_ … finit-elle par se convaincre.

\- J'aime quand tu me racontes des histoires, souffla Lexa un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'aime quand tu comprends ce que je raconte, prouve-moi que tu as compris et je serais plus que satisfaite, répondit Clarke le même sourire accroché à son visage.

La blonde lui tendit une feuille d'exercices simples et lui demanda de les résoudre. Lexa s'exécuta et après quelques minutes de réflexion et à gratter nerveusement le papier, elle lui tendit de nouveau. Clarke s'en saisit avec le sourire, tendit que Lexa espérait avoir réussi le test, non pas pour elle-même mais juste pour impressionner Clarke. Alors, lorsque celle-ci termina sa lecture et lui adressa un franc sourire, Lexa sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, elle la trouvait encore plus magnifique lorsqu'elle souriait ainsi.

\- Parfait, tu vois quand tu t'en donnes la peine.

\- On va dire que ma professeure n'y ait pas pour rien…

 _Merde._ Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Et voilà que Clarke la regardait de manière plus qu'intriguée, son sourire venant de laisser place à un froncement de sourcil.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu expliques bien les choses ! se reprit-elle.

Et Clarke sourit de nouveau, voir Lexa réussir participait à son accomplissement personnel. Au delà de la mission qui lui avait été confiée, elle se sentait utile sur Terre.

\- Tant mieux… J'espère que ça continuera.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison, et peut-être que tu as tort, peut-être que je deviendrai un génie, plaisanta la brune.

Clarke secoua la tête, amusée. Elle savait parfaitement que cela serait impossible. Mais c'est ce qu'elle aimait chez les Terriens et encore plus chez Lexa. Ces imperfections ne la rendait que plus belle, plus humaine, et le fait qu'elle se rende compte de ses défauts et qu'elle s'en amuse la différenciait des autres de son espèce : alors qu'ils cherchaient à acquérir la connaissance absolue quitte à tout écraser sur leur passage, Lexa semblait ne faire que fit de tout ce savoir, se laissant vivre de chose simple comme un bol de céréales devant une série télé. Était-ce peut-être pour cela qu'elle n'arrivait pas lire dans les pensées de Lexa ? Comment pouvait-elle ne pas réussir à lire les pensées d'une personne aussi simple qu'elle ? Peut-être était-ce cette simplicité qui la bloquait, ou alors Lexa était un être définitivement plus complexe qu'elle ne le pensait… Son cerveau bouillonnait de question, ses méninges fonctionnaient à la vitesse de la lumière lorsque Lexa la tira de ses pensées.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Toujours ok pour le Burning boat ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux que je passe te chercher ?

 _Surtout pas._ Comment lui expliquerait-elle qu'elle vivait à l'hôtel et qu'en réalité elle n'avait pas de parent parce qu'elle était un être créé pour remplir une mission ? Non, il ne valait mieux pas que Lexa passe la chercher.

\- Je te retrouverai là-bas, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler avant…

Et dans un sourire Clarke disparu derrière la porte de classe, signifiant que le cours était fini, et laissant un peu de répit au coeur de Lexa qui ne cessait de battre lorsque Clarke se trouvait à ses côtés. _C'est juste parce qu'elle est intrigante,_ ne cessait-elle de se répéter pour se convaincre que Clarke ne l'attirait pas.

Elle finit par lever la tête et vit qu'une nouvelle personne se tenait contre l'encadrement de la porte. Elle lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- Alors Lexa Woods daigne me faire une petite place à sa table quand la Reine Octavia Blake n'est pas là, ironsia Raven Reyes.

\- Elle n'est pas encore Reine tu sais… Il va falloir attendre la fin de l'année pour le savoir.

\- Quel suspense insoutenable…

Les deux se sourirent de manière entendue, Raven savait que Lexa ne lâcherait jamais Octavia et Lexa savait que Raven ne pourrait jamais aimer ce qu'elle connaissait d'Octavia. _Peut-être qu'un jour elles pourraient se surprendre…_

\- Sinon pas mal ta nouvelle prof…

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie.

\- J'ai bien conscience que tu te sois rabattue sur les blondes depuis le Costiagate mais je disais ça parce que cette fille est tout bonnement incroyable.

\- Elle l'est aussi, affirma Lexa quelques étoiles dans les yeux.

\- J'ai assisté silencieusement à votre petite leçon depuis le couloir, on aurait dit qu'elle connaissait ce cher Archimède en personne… Comment connaît-elle tout cela ?

\- Jalouse ?

\- Impressionnée. Même si j'aimerais tout de même connaître ses petits secrets…

\- Demandes lui, elle vient ce soir au Burning boat.

\- Je comptais sur toi.

\- Pourquoi elle se confierait plus à moi qu'à toi ?

\- Tu lui plaît, et elle te plaît.

Lexa se figea et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Est-ce que Clarke lui plaisait ? En tout cas, elle la trouvait, magnifique, intelligente, pleine de belles intentions, mystérieuse… Oui, Clarke lui plaisait et elle n'aspirait qu'à la découvrir un peu plus, sans pour autant jeter son attirance en pâture aux plus curieux.

\- A toi aussi, non ? demanda-t-elle en éludant à moitié la question.

\- Sa matière grise me plaît, le reste je m'en tape, tu sais que je ne joue pas dans la même cours que toi Woods, mais peu importe… Tu me la présenterais ?

\- Tu m'as prise pour Tinder ? Raven, on est dans la même classe, t'as qu'à aller lui parler…

\- Oui mais toi tu la connais !

\- A peine !

\- Allez… S'il te plaît tu me dois bien ça, t'as eu un B en mathématique grâce à moi… lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Ouais mais pas un A !

\- S'il te plaît… lui demanda-t-elle les mains jointes.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel agacée, ses lacunes la rendaient trop redevable, elle qui avait déjà énormément de mal à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'elle était seule avec Clarke, qu'en serait-il lorsqu'elle devrait feindre de la connaître assez pour lui présenter Raven ?

\- Arrête de faire tes yeux de chat derrière tes lunettes de geek… C'est bon, je la présenterai ce soir… capitula Lexa, mais je t'avertis, Octavia sera là aussi.

\- Merci ! Je peux bien supporter une pimbêche le temps de quelques minutes si c'est pour rencontrer un des cerveau les plus performants qu'il m'ait été donné de côtoyer, affirma Raven plus que déterminée.

\- Vous êtes insupportables…

\- Je suis plus supportable que Blake, crois-moi… lui lança Raven alors qu'elle quittait la salle à son tour.

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **Alors, certains se demandent comment m'est venue l'histoire ^^: il s'est passé à peu près le même phénomène vers chez moi cet été (enfin je parle surtout de ce halo vert qui rempli le ciel, d'un gros boum, et d'un flash blanc). On est un peu restée sans voix ma soeur et ma première réflexion a été de lui dire pour rire "ils ont déposé quelqu'un... ça ferait une SUPER HISTOIRE !" Voilà, voilà !**

 **Sinon on atteint la barre des 100 favoris sur GG ! :D Merci à vous tous 3**

 **Prochain chapitre: Lexa revoit une vieille connaissance au Burning Boat, Clarke a un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrive ^^**


	4. Partie 4: Burning Boat

**Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre:**

 ** _Justin Bieber – 2U_** (Burning Boat)

 ** _Cigarette after sex – Sweet_** (Clarke & Lexa)

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque Lexa, Octavia et Lincoln arrivèrent aux abords de la plage à bord du Range Rover de la Blake. Leur conversation avait été animée, comme toujours, Octavia mettant un point d'honneur à ce que Lexa ne se sentent jamais de trop lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois. Octavia n'était d'ailleurs pas ce genre de fille à rester coller aux baskets de son athlète de petit ami, et Lincoln avait de son côté rapidement compris qu'il ne s'interposerait jamais entre les deux jeunes filles et respectaient leur relation de la meilleure des manières. Ils les avaient surprises plusieurs fois à s'endormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre, surtout après l'épisode Costia, lorsque Lexa passait des nuits à pleurer cette trahison et ce départ soudain. Plusieurs fois, lors de ces nuits, il avait observé Octavia serrer dans ses bras cette sœur qui ne l'était pas vraiment juste à cause de son sang, et lui murmurer tout bas « Lexa, ne pleures plus, c'est finit, et n'oublies jamais que c'est toi et moi, depuis toujours »... Et Lincoln, tel un gentleman avait su s'effacer dans ses moments. Il aimait Octavia et il adorait Lexa. Derrière ses airs plein de nonchalance, il savait que la jeune fille était sensible, sûrement plus que les autres, courageuse, et cela sûrement plus que les autres aussi, notamment depuis que ses parents avaient disparus tragiquement dans un accident d'avion. Depuis ses quinze ans Lexa vivait seule, recevant une fois par semaine la visite d'une assistante sociale, elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour garder son indépendance et ne pas être placée en foyer. Et aujourd'hui elle vivait comme une adolescente presque normale. Presque. Parfois Lincoln saisissait dans son regard cette tristesse qui la rattrapait.

Le grand métis fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Octavia serra le frein à main signifiant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Tous les trois descendirent sur la plage où de grands feux avaient été allumé pour l'occasion, alors qu'au loin on pouvait distinguer celui qui allait être le plus important de tous. Ils marchèrent dans cette nuit sombre mais sans nuage, jusqu'au fameux bateau de bois, laissant se mêler le bruit des vagues aux discussions des habitants. Malgré les lumières fauves qui éclairaient la nuit de manière tamisée, il n'était pas aisé de reconnaître leurs amis déjà présents. Pourtant, le regard de Lexa fut immédiatement attiré par une chevelure blonde que les couleurs du feu rendaient d'or. Elle ne pouvait appartenir à personne d'autre que Clarke, pensa Lexa. Son trouble ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Octavia qui glissa une main encourageante dans son dos et lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Ta petite copine est là…

Lexa n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la provocation, que Clarke comme si elle avait sentit qu'elle était le sujet de conversation, se retourna et avança dans leur direction.

\- Même pas besoin d'aller la voir, elle vient à toi d'elle-même, souffla de nouveau Octavia plongeant son amie dans un nouvel instant de gêne.

\- O' ! Arrête !

\- Hey Lexa ! Les salua Clarke.

La brune qui n'avait pas l'habitude de la côtoyer en dehors du lycée resta silencieuse à cet appel, sa timidité la rattrapant soudainement.

\- Hey Clarke ! Nous n'avons pas encore été présenté, je suis Octavia, la sauva la nommée.

 _La meilleure amie de Lexa, alors tu as beau avoir une tête d'ange et l'aider pour ses devoirs, n'oublies pas qu'au moindre faux pas, je te pète les dents._

Cette Octavia avait l'air drôlement loyale envers Lexa, elle les avait vu plusieurs fois ensembles mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi derrière ce si jolie sourire, la brune lui était si hostile. Alors Clarke tiqua mais ne releva pas se contentant de serrer la main de la brune aux yeux hazel.

\- J'ai entendu parler de toi, Octavia Blake c'est ça ? La fameuse capitaine de l'équipe des cheerleader.

\- Exactement ! D'ailleurs viens faire un essai quand tu veux… Et voici mon petit-ami Lincoln, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot.

\- Tu peux aussi faire un essai quand tu veux, lui dit le grand métis sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

 _O'… Ne serre pas les dents quand tu lui parles, elle à l'air hyper sympa…_

 _-_ Le petit couple parfait en somme, répondit Clarke sans que sa moquerie n'atteigne Octavia qui le prit plutôt comme un compliment.

\- En quelques sortes, d'ailleurs j'en connais d'autre qui pourraient former le couple parfait !

A cette remarque, Lexa préféra détourner le regard, laissant Clarke seule avec sa confusion. Il fallait que quelqu'un la sauve de ce moment extrêmement gênant, Octavia ne la lâcherait pas de si tôt… Et cette sauveuse prit soudainement l'allure d'une petite geek hispanique aux lunettes bien trop grande pour elle.

\- Hey Raven, s'écria-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras, regardes qui est là ! dit-elle en désignant Clarke.

La petite latina s'approcha un large sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Ce soir-là, elle rencontrait sa nouvelle rock-star. Un peu timide à son tour, elle balbutia lorsque Clarke la salua et qu'elle l'entraîna sur des sujets où elles pourraient converser toutes les deux. Lire dans les pensées des autres était vraiment d'une grande aide lorsqu'il s'agissait de savoir ce qu'il les faisait vibrer, et Clarke avait rapidement compris à quel point Raven vouait une passion à la science.

Totalement exaspérée par l'arrivée de la nouvelle venue, et de peur que les autres pensent qu'elle pouvait traîner avec des geek, Octavia reprit la conversation en main, mettant fin à l'échange entre Clarke et Raven.

\- Et si on s'approchait du bateau !

\- Volontiers, répondit poliment Clarke, qui ne comprit pas l'attitude changeante de la capitaine des cheerleader.

\- Alors Lexa que vas-tu brûler ? Demanda la blonde un peu curieuse.

\- Un livre de math, ça me délestera d'un poids immense, je pense.

Le ton que venait de mettre Lexa dans cette plaisanterie la fit rire. Rire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus rit. Depuis plus d'une centaine d'années. Et Lexa, grâce à son sarcasme le plus simple la faisait rire. Fière de ce qu'elle venait de provoquer chez la blonde qui avait pour habitude d'afficher son air si froid, elle s'approcha d'elle et lui confia un pan intime de son histoire.

\- En fait, je vais brûler des photos…

Clarke aurait aimé que Lexa soit d'une transparence sans faille avec elle, comme tous les autres Terriens. Elle aurait énormément donné pour voir qui se trouvait sur ses photos à ce moment précis et savoir qui ternissait ce regard émeraude d'une lueur triste. Elle ne tarda pas à le savoir lorsque des pensées parasites traversèrent son cerveau.

 _Devrais-je aller lui parler ? Après tout ce temps ? Peut-être qu'elle me pardonnera…_

\- Et moi, le passé et mon énorme bêtise… prononça solennellement une jeune femme qui se tenait désormais à leur côté.

Cette voix, Lexa ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle avait rythmé chacun de ses matins et chacune de ses soirées durant plusieurs mois. Cette voix était le son de mots d'amour soufflés au creux du cou, et de promesses chuchotées à l'oreille. C'était aussi celle de la trahison, celle d'une lame qui avait transpercé son coeur, un soir de bal de promo…

\- Costia ? souffla la brune soudainement perdue.

\- Lexa… Je…

La lycéenne recula d'un pas, de peur ou de dégoût, elle n'en savait rien. Elle savait juste que la blessure que lui avait infligé la jeune métisse était encore vive même si elle avait essayé de se convaincre du contraire.

\- Ne la touche pas, l'avertit Octavia en serrant les dents.

 _Si je pouvais me la faire celle-là et la jeter dans ce bateau en feu, on serait sûrement moins encombré…_

Clarke se tenait entre les trois parties à la dispute. Elle observait Lexa complètement apeurée, Octavia la protégeant de tout son corps et cette Costia, face à elles, pleine d'espérance.

 _Je suis tellement désolée…_

 _-_ Lexa, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

\- Oh mais je crois que tu n'as rien à expliquer, on a tous bien compris à quel point tu étais tarée, restes loin d'elle.

Des noms d'oiseaux, aussi grossiers les uns que les autres s'échappèrent des pensées d'Octavia, permettant à Clarke d'évaluer à quel point elle pouvait haïr cette jeune et jolie métisse.

\- Tu as toujours parlé à sa place Octavia, elle n'a pas besoin de toi.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de toi non plus, et je la protège contrairement à toi qui était prête à la jeter en pâture à un site internet pourquoi ? Un stupide pari ? L'argent ? Le pouvoir ? Tu as détruit sa vie et tu as perdu le droit de l'approcher à ce moment-là.

 _Elle aurait au moins pu faire ça en UHD+…_ pensa Raven qui avait vu la vidéo.

\- Tu as toujours été jalouse Octavia. Jalouse que Lexa puisse se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

 _La ferme._

\- Tu n'es personne Costia, tu es juste un monstre.

La métisse ne fit pas cas des paroles de la Blake, et chercha Lexa du regard. En un rien de temps elle capta les yeux émeraude de la lycéenne et lui dit.

\- Lexa je suis désolée pour tout…

 _Je regrette tellement… Je ne t'aimais pas assez à l'époque pour me rendre compte du mal que j'allais te faire._

 _-_ Tu me manques… J'ai essayé de passer à autre chose, mais je ne peux pas… Pas sans toi.

 _J'ai failli te voler ta première fois, je le sais, je suis consciente de ma bêtise…_

 _-_ S'il te plaît Lexa, pardonne-moi…

Après avoir mis à bout chacun de ces segments de réflexion, Clarke comprit ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Lexa : une trahison qu'elle avait subie de la part de la personne qu'elle aimait sans doute le plus au monde. Durant tout l'échange, elle n'avait eu d'yeux que pour les siens, tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à ce moment-là. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir à quel point elle était bouleversée. Ses yeux parlaient pour elle, ils étaient emplis d'un maelstrom de sentiments, de tristesse, de colère, de dégoût, d'incompréhension.

Malgré la faiblesse qu'elle pouvait afficher devant Costia, ses mots d'excuse semblaient glisser sur elle. Ils tentaient bien de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son coeur, mais Lexa résistait, elle lui avait fait bien trop de mal. Elle voulut lui dire tant de choses à son tour, à quel point elle l'avait aimé, à quel point elle s'était sentit trahie, à quel point elle l'avait pleuré, , mais à peine eut-elle ouvert la bouche que les mots restèrent coincé dans sa gorge. Comme devenue muette et sous le regard insistant d'Octavia qui priait intérieurement pour que ce qui devait être fait soit fait, Lexa réussit tout de même à se ressaisir le temps de quelques secondes.

\- Je ne peux pas… souffla-t-elle de manière presque imperceptible.

Elle l'avait dit. Elle s'était enfin libérée de Costia et de tous les sentiments contraires qu'elle pouvait avoir à son encontre. Elle l'avait détesté pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait et l'avait tout autant détestée d'être partie et de l'avoir laissée seule avec son incompréhension. C'était comme si l'avoir en face d'elle s'excuser aussi faiblement venait de lui prouver à quel point elle ne la méritait pas. Alors pour la première fois de sa vie Lexa sut qu'elle valait mieux qu'elle, que Costia ne pourrait jamais l'aimer à sa juste valeur. Ce n'était pas pour autant que Lexa en devenait insensible. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, totalement chamboulée par cet échange, elle sentit l'air soudainement lui manquer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible devant Costia, ni devant… Clarke. La blonde était restée là, silencieuse, observant et tentant de saisir chacun des détails de la scène. Le souffle un peu haletant, Lexa décida qu'elle s'était déjà dépassée ce soir-là, et qu'à ce moment précis, elle voulait juste fuir pour être seule. Fuir. C'est ce qu'elle fit.

\- Lexa ! L'appela Octavia en tentant de la rattraper par le poignet.

Mais la jeune fille se défit rapidement de cette main ferme qui tentait de la retenir. Cette fois-ci, elle ne voulait pas d'Octavia à ses côtés, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à gérer ses peines seule.

\- O', laisse-la… Cette fois-ci elle a besoin de faire le point seule… lui dit délicatement Lincoln en la rattrapant elle-même par le bras.

\- Non ! Je dois y aller ! Elle a besoin de moi ! Je le sais, protesta-t-elle vivement.

 _Elle a besoin de moi… Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste… Je ne veux pas la laisser seule, elle en a déjà trop bavé…_

 _-_ Octavia ! Il faut que tu apprennes à la laisser se gérer parfois ! Elle a dix-sept ans ! Ce n'est plus une gamine et tu es peut-être comme sa sœur, mais tu n'es pas sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas que tu la suives. Laisses-lui le temps…

 _Lexa…_ Pensa tristement Octavia alors qu'elle voyait la brune s'éloigner plus loin sur la plage. Cette pensée n'échappa pas à Clarke qui comprit à ce moment ce qui pouvait unir les deux brunes. Octavia aimait Lexa et Lexa aimait Octavia, pas du même amour qui unissait la cheerleader au footballeur, mais un amour incommensurable, un amour fraternel. Clarke sentit à quel point le coeur d'Octavia souffrait lorsque celui de Lexa subissait le même sort. Soudainement, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté se produit. Elle avait fait bien des voyages sur Terre, et pourtant elle n'avait jamais ressentit un tel sentiment : elle se sentait déroutée, inutile, et une boule venait de gagner sa gorge… Clarke était peinée. Peinée de voir Lexa dans un tel état alors qu'à l'accoutumé, un sourire timide et des yeux rieurs illuminaient son visage.

\- Toi ! s'exclama Octavia à l'adresse de Costia.

La voix de la cheerleader qui s'était teintée d'une rancoeur acerbe venait de tirer Clarke de ses songes. Elle la vit avancer d'un pas décidé vers l'ex petite-amie de Lexa, et en un rien de temps elle entendit le bruit d'une main s'aplatir violemment contre un visage, et le silence. Costia accusait le coup, massant la brûlure de sa joue comme si elle allait faire disparaître la preuve de sa culpabilité qui venait de lui éclater sur le visage.

\- Pas besoin de jeter des trucs dans un bateau en feu pour se sentir plus légère, et ne t'approches plus jamais d'elle, lança Octavia.

La jeune métisse ne répondit pas au geste, elle savait qu'elle méritait son sort. Elle resta là, la main sur sa joue réalisant que lors d'une stupide soirée elle avait tout perdu. Elle vit pour la dernière fois de sa vie le regard de feu d'Octavia Blake la scruter et comme si d'un simple battement de cils elle était capable de l'envoyer en enfer. Elle les regarda s'éloigner dans la nuit noire, leur silhouette s'évadant à la lueur des flammes.

Clarke profita de ce moment pour s'échapper. Lincoln avait bien prévenu Octavia de laisser Lexa seule. Mais la blonde, ne pouvant toujours pas s'immiscer dans ses pensées, ressentait comme un besoin viscéral de savoir dans quel état se trouvait la lycéenne. Cette sensation aussi était nouvelle pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit un tel besoin. Elle avait pour habitude d'arriver sur Terre, d'entrer dans les pensées de ceux qu'elle croisait et de les pousser à faire ce qu'elle voulait pour leur bien, pour le bien de leur planète, parfois pour celui de leur galaxie et même de leur univers. Elle avait rattrapé Lexa et l'avait suivit durant quelques minutes. Les feux ardents ne ressemblaient plus qu'à de minuscules points fauves brillants dans la nuit que désormais, seule la pleine lune et les étoiles éclairaient. Le bruit des conversations, des rires, et de la musique n'était plus qu'un lointain écho, et un silence de plomb enrobait la plage si bien que lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Lexa à pas de loup, elle pu l'entendre renifler bruyamment et inspirer de grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer. Lexa n'allait vraiment pas bien. Ne sachant de quelle manière elle devait gérer la situation, pendant un instant elle se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable de faire demi-tour d'appeler Octavia à la rescousse. Finalement, elle se ravisa, elle voulait en apprendre plus, comprendre pourquoi Lexa se mettait dans un tel état, comprendre pourquoi son esprit lui résistait autant. Pour la première fois de sa longue vie, elle qui était née avec la science infuse, avait soif de savoir, soif de la connaître elle et de comprendre ces sentiments et ces sensations qui lui étaient parfaitement étrangères.

Hésitant totalement sur la manière dont elle devait s'y prendre, elle réfléchit de longues secondes. Ça aussi elle n'en avait pas l'habitude : son cerveau était tellement performant que les idées lui venaient en temps de Planck. Mais cette fois, elle était totalement perdue face à Lexa, elle ne voulait pas la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était, elle ne voulait pas la brusquer non plus, ni paraître trop curieuse. Lexa avait besoin de sourire, elle la trouvait vraiment très belle lorsqu'elle souriait, et la faire sourire apparu comme le bon comportement à avoir alors à la manière de Lexa, elle lui dit :

\- Tu ne comprends rien à la physique, ni aux mathématiques, l'unité « vitesse de la lumière » n'a pour toi été inventée que pour une série du nom de Stargate, et pourtant… Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois le nez en l'air à observer les étoiles…

Lexa rit légèrement et essuya de sa manche les quelques larmes qui glissaient le long de ses joues.

\- C'est parce que le spectacle est magnifique…

\- C'est vrai qu'il l'est… affirma Clarke qui elle aussi aimait regarder le ciel d'en bas, je peux ?

Lexa acquiesça à la demande et l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu Hercule sous cet angle…

\- Hercule ?

\- Là regarde, lui montra Clarke en pointant le ciel du doigt.

\- Tu sais, au club astronomie je me contente seulement de trouver la Grande et la petite Ours…

\- Montre-moi alors…

Lexa se rapprocha de Clarke sans pour autant la toucher et l'invita à suivre la direction de son doigt alors qu'elle traçait des formes imaginaires vers le ciel.

\- Pas mal…

Le silence lourd qui enveloppait la plage quelques instants plutôt s'était désormais fait plus plaisant, plus confortable. Pourtant, Lexa avait décidé de le troubler, d'une manière à laquelle Clarke ne s'attendait pas. Lexa de part son esprit impénétrable et sa timidité ne laissait rien voir d'elle, hormis sa phobie pour la science alors lorsque la lycéenne ouvrit légèrement la bouche et inspira une bouffée de courage, Clarke comprit que ce soir-là elle prenait le rôle de l'oreille attentive.

\- C'est mon ours… Je veux dire Octavia est mon ours, même si ça n'a rien avoir avec l'histoire de la constellation, derrière ses airs de reine du bal de promo, elle est mon ours, comme une maman ours… On ne s'aimait pas trop pourtant, elle était déjà une pimbêche et moi j'étais un peu garçon manqué… On se disputait pour savoir quel était le meilleur des jeux, la poupée ou le ballon… Mes parents ne faisaient pas beaucoup attention à moi et un jour Octavia s'est chargé de ça… De me donner de l'affection… Lorsqu'ils sont décédés, même si je ne les voyait que très peu, elle a été là jour et nuit pour me consoler… Lorsque… Costia…prononça-t-elle difficilement, m'a trahi, elle était là pour me consoler jour et nuit et la maudissait de tout les noms… Comme une maman ours… Et pourtant elle à mon âge…

\- Elle t'aime tu sais ?

\- Je sais, et elle sait que je l'aime. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous le dire, elle n'attend pas que je lui dise et je n'attends pas qu'elle me le prouve, ces mots ne servent à rien entre nous, et ça nous va…

\- C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air d'être une belle personne.

\- Elle l'est… Et j'aimerais être aussi forte qu'elle, aussi sûre de moi qu'elle l'est, aussi futée et aussi belle qu'elle.

\- Tu l'es. A ta manière, mais tu l'es. C'est certain.

\- Je ne pense pas… Si j'étais futée, je me serais rendu compte à quel point Costia était une mauvaise personne.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ? Pourquoi t'as t-elle fait ça ? Elle t'aimait non ? demanda Clarke pour qui certains sentiments et certaines actions terriennes n'avait aucun sens.

\- Pas assez visiblement… Peut-être que le fait de me transformer en actrice porno contre mon gré allait la rendre riche et célèbre… dit Lexa dans un rire jaune. Peut-être pour la gloire, ou pour sa fierté personnelle, montrer qu'elle allait être la première à me toucher, que je lui appartenais… continua-t-elle plus sérieusement.

\- Oh… Je… D'accord, répondit Clarke un peu confuse qui n'avait jamais saisit ce détail concernant Lexa.

Un nouveau silence les enveloppa. Clarke avait trouvé Lexa tellement touchante tout au long de l'histoire qu'elle avait décidé de lui livrer. Touchante ? Oui, elle avait senti une certaine chaleur emplir sa poitrine, un sourire mêlé de joie et de tristesse s'afficher sur son visage et cette irrépressible envie de… la prendre dans ses bras ? Jamais elle ne s'était laissée aller à un tel contact avec un Terrien, ni même avec une autre créature de l'univers, et pourtant ce soir-là elle en mourrait d'envie. Et comme si le corps de Lexa avait pris connaissance de cette pensée secrète, la lycéenne se mit à frissonner alors que l'océan s'était mis à souffler une légère brise marine.

\- Viens là, lui souffla Clarke qui n'avait pu réprimer son envie.

Un peu choquée et perturbée par la demande de la blonde qui était à l'accoutumée froide et distante, Lexa, le coeur battant hésita quelques secondes.

\- Tu as froid Lexa… Ne sois pas stupide.

\- Tu as déjà oublié tes habitudes japonaises ? plaisanta la lycéenne en relevant un sourcil.

\- Dis merci à l'Oregon…

Lexa finit par s'approcher de Clarke et se blottit dans ses bras sans pour autant trop s'y laisser aller. Sa peau était aussi chaude que la dernière fois, et alors qu'elle avait trouvé ce fait totalement perturbant lorsqu'elle l'avait touché pour la première fois, ce soir, elle trouvait ce contact plus que réconfortant. Lexa tourna de nouveau son regard émeraude vers le ciel, l'éclat de la lune lui donnait une lueur presque translucide, la couleur de la forêt laissant place à celle de l'opaline. A ce moment, Clarke ne put savoir quel était le plus beau spectacle… Le ciel ou Elle… C'était sûrement Elle, surtout lorsqu'elle regardait le ciel, et qu'à cette vision son coeur battait à la déraison.

 _Que se passe t-il ?_ Elle alla jusqu'à se demander si son système si fort et si fragile à la fois ne souffrait pas d'un quelconque dysfonctionnement.

\- C'est gigantesque et pourtant ça nous rend tellement proche, murmura la lycéenne toujours aussi fascinée par cette immensité.

Clarke tourna la tête pour se plonger une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux couleur opaline. Elle ne sut pas si elle parlait de l'humanité ou si Lexa parlait d'elles. De la Coelumie et de la Terrienne normalement séparée par quatre millions d'années-lumières. Peu lui importait, elle avait raison à ce moment, l'immensité les rapprochait.

\- La couleur de tes yeux… On dirait Coelum… murmura-t-elle sans filtre, une nouvelle fois soufflée par tant de beauté.

Lexa tourna la tête et lui sourit, plongeant son regard dans le sien, repassant de l'opaline à l'émeraude, alors que les yeux de Clarke s'étaient teintés d'un bleu profond, à dix mille lieux de celui qu'elle avait pu observer le jour où elle avait débarqué à Polis.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est Coelum… souffla-t-elle tout proche des lèvres de la blonde, se sentant un peu honteuse à cet aveu, mais je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

\- Ça l'est…

Lexa pouvait sentir le regard de Clarke passer incessamment de ses yeux à ses lèvres, faisant s'accélérer les battements de son coeur, les amplifiants à la déraison. Il battait si fort qu'elle pensa que Clarke pouvait les sentir. Ce qu'elle ne perçut pas, c'était que Clarke se trouvait dans le même état qu'elle… Sans cela, et dans un geste qu'elle ne se força pas à retenir, la timide Lexa, celle qui avait quasiment oublié ce qu'était les sentiments, passa sa main sur la joue chaude de la blonde et approcha lentement son visage avant d'effleurer puis de se saisir de ses lèvres.

Clarke ne comprit pas dans l'immédiat ce qui était en train de se passer, se laissant emporter par un maelstrom d'émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait chaud et pourtant des frissons parcouraient son corps. Son coeur battait à la déraison et marquait d'imperceptible pause. Un pied dans la réalité, un autre dans l'inconscience joyeuse. Cette volonté que le temps s'accélère pour obtenir plus et la volonté que le temps s'arrête et que ce baiser ne se termine jamais. Elle avait envie de sourire et de pleurer de joie, de peur… Son corps se fit soudainement froid, plus dur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle avait peur. Elle n'était jamais tombée. Et Lexa, son esprit impénétrable, ses yeux qui lui rappelaient tant les lacs de Coelum, sa mâchoire comme ciselée dans les pierres volcaniques de sa planète, et ses lèvres aussi douces que la lumière de son Soleil à elle, la faisait plonger dans des méandres inconnus. Inconnu. Trop inconnu pour elle et malgré le bien-être qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, elle préféra y mettre fin, se retirant délicatement pour ne pas blesser Lexa, ni la brusquer. Elle était si belle et si fragile, elle aurait voulu en prendre soin à sa manière, mais elle n'était pas là pour ça, elle avait une mission à accomplir.

\- Lexa… chuchota-t-elle les yeux clos et le souffle légèrement haletant.

\- Dis moi…

\- Je pense que tu es bouleversée par le retour de Costia, et qu'au fond de toi, tu ne désirais pas ce qui vient de se passer… lui répondit-elle en repassant délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille.

Surprise et déçue par la réponse de Clarke, Lexa se défit de son étreinte. Elle venait de se prendre une nouvelle gifle. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de la blonde, mais elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas, et que son chaud-froid incessant l'intriguait. Pourtant, et avec toute la distance émotionnelle qu'elle avait prit à mettre entre elle et les autres, elle ne lui montra à aucun moment à quel point la désillusion l'avait gagné.

\- Oui, tu as raison… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je suis désolée.

D'un sourire entendu, elles se relevèrent et rejoignirent les autres, alors qu'au loin, Octavia les observait.

* * *

Jackson observait le cerveau des agents Coelumis envoyé sur Terre. C'était son travail de veiller sur eux, et de s'assurer qu'il ne leur arrivait rien, qu'il ne manquait de rien. Alors lorsque l'une des zones cérébrales presque inconnue de l'agent S matricule 2038 s'activa, teintant l'image projetée de couleur rouge, Jackson fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Maître, appela-t-il une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Oui Jackson ?

\- Il se passe des choses étranges avec le cerveau de l'agent S matricule 2038.

\- Klark ?

Il chercha rapidement dans la base de données qui retransmit une image de la jeune femme.

\- Exactement.

\- Dites moi, dit-il soudainement concerné.

\- Venez voir, regardez. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée sur Terre, une zone de son cerveau qui doit pourtant rester inactive ne cesse de… s'activer.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Une partie de son cerveau reptilien, regardez les tâches. Et ce soir, enfin ce soir sur Terre, cette zone s'est mise à briller un peu plus.

Le maître avala difficilement sa salive et reprit, mal à l'aise :

\- Je vois… Tenez-moi immédiatement au courant la prochaine fois que ça arrive.

Thélonius quitta la salle de contrôle, inquiet. Il savait parfaitement ce qui était en train de se passer, il était leur créateur, comme lui-même avait été créé. Crée sans émotion pouvant entraver chacune de leur mission. La peine, la compassion, la peur, l'amour, le plaisir leur étaient inconnus : cette zone de leur cerveau était désactivée dès les premières secondes de leur conception, laissant une plus grande place à leur prouesses scientifiques et psychiques. C'étaient bien les seules choses dont ils avaient besoin pour mener à bien leur mission.

\- Klark… souffla-t-il à lui-même alors que son regard était désormais fixé sur le grand panneau de verre le séparant de l'espace, tu es la meilleure des agents… Ressaisis-toi ma belle, les Terriens n'en valent pas la peine…

* * *

 **Hello tout le monde !**

 **Alors ? Oo Ce premier baiser ? Et Clarke qui découvre la vie ahah...**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : le retour du froid glacial et une question mythologique ^^**

 **Bonne semaine à vous :)**


	5. Partie 5: Pandora

**_Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre._**

 _The Offspring – You're gonna so far kid_ (Octavia)

 _Cigarette after sex – Each time you fall in love_ (Clarke & Lexa)

* * *

Il était quasiment onze heures du matin lorsque Octavia pénétra dans la maison de Lexa, deux cafés à emporter de l'Ark dans la main droite et un sachet de cookie dans l'autre. Elle claqua la porte du pied, posa le petit-déjeuner sur la table de la cuisine, et monta les escaliers de bois menant à la chambre de Lexa, sans se préoccuper de leur grincement presque strident. Sans délicatesse, elle ouvrit la porte de chambre de son amie, se rua sur la fenêtre, en ouvrit les volets, et retira sa couette découvrant son corps encore endormie et chassant le chat qui s'y trouvait au pied. La brune se frotta les yeux, râla contre l'agression de la lumière, tenta de se recouvrir… En vain. Octavia était plus que déterminée à recevoir quelques explications quant à la soirée de l'avant-veille, et surtout que Lexa lui confirme ce qu'elle avait crut voir.

Quant à Lexa, elle savait parfaitement pourquoi Octavia lui rendait visite de si bon matin. Oui, pour la Woods, onze heures équivalaient à six heures du matin en unité de temps week-end. Elle la maudissait d'avance pour l'interrogatoire qu'elle allait subir et se maudissait elle-même de lui avoir donner le double des clefs presque dix ans plus tôt.

\- O… C'est trop tôt… gémit-elle alors que la cheerleader tirait une nouvelle fois sur sa couette.

\- Debout.

\- Nooon… pleurnicha-t-elle.

\- Arrête de geindre.

\- Je ne veux pas…

\- Dépêche-toi ou j'ouvre la fenêtre.

\- Hmf… Laisse-moi… Grogna la brune en se protégeant les yeux à l'aide de son bras.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant.

\- Je n'ai que dix-sept ans… ronchonna la lycéenne.

\- Lexa.

\- Octavia…

\- Je t'ai laissé toute la journée d'hier pour digérer ce que j'ai cru voir, alors maintenant ça suffit.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… marmonna Lexa, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

\- Tu vois mal de loin… Je te rappelle que t'es myope O'…

\- Peut-être mais mes yeux fonctionnent encore assez bien pour distinguer une blonde au bonnet C te prendre dans ses bras, et bien plus encore.

Lexa abandonna. De toute manière Octavia ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire, elle le savait, elle avait toujours été comme ça. Alors, d'un mouvement lent, elle se leva en soufflant, enfila un sweat du Polis High School par-dessus son débardeur et sortit nonchalamment de son lit, en passant devant la capitaine des cheerleader qui affichait un air plus que satisfait.

\- Désolée pour le réveil Monsieur Badger, s'excusa Octavia auprès du chat avant de suivre sa maîtresse qui descendait déjà les escaliers.

Arrivée dans la cuisine Lexa se saisit de son café, un éternel Machiatto nappé de caramel et de chantilly. Octavia prit le sien, et s'assit sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, attendant que Lexa daigne ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu devrais faire attention à Badger, il devient de plus en plus gros et il ressemble bien plus à un blaireau qu'à un chat, finit-elle par dire face au silence de Lexa qui s'amusait à émietter son cookie, le regard dans le vide et la tête entre ses bras.

\- J'imagine que tu n'es pas venue pour me parler du poids de mon chat.

\- Je me soucie du poids de ce bon gros Badger, mais c'est vrai que d'autres choses m'intéressent bien plus…

\- Comme ?

\- Pourquoi tu joues tout le temps à ça Lex' ?

\- À quoi ?

\- À ça précisément !

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire !

\- Tu rigoles ?! Je vous ai vu vous embrasser !

\- Alors pourquoi toi tu joues à me réveiller à onze heures du matin pour me demander ce que tu sais déjà ?!

\- Parce que je veux, non, j'ai besoin des détails, corrigea-t-elle automatiquement.

\- Pfff… soupira Lexa en allant jeter son gobelet avant de se rasseoir à sa place.

\- Alors ?

\- Rien…

\- Rien ? Comment ça rien ? Tu peux faire des phrases ? lui demanda Octavia en roulant des yeux.

\- Il n'y a rien eu d'autre… On s'est embrassé puis voilà ! Elle m'a dit que je faisais sûrement une erreur parce que j'étais trop bouleversé par le retour de Costia blablabla…

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

\- Qu'elle avait sûrement raison et que j'étais désolée, répondit Lexa en haussant les épaules.

Octavia, pleine de dépit, ne put se retenir de se taper vivement la tête à l'aide de la paume de sa main.

\- C'est pas vrai… Tu n'es pas une plaie Woods en terme de drague, tu es un véritable fléau.

\- Je me suis pris le vent, la tornade du siècle, Katrina mélangée à Harvey en pleine tête ! Que voulais-tu que je réponde ?!

\- Que tu ne faisais pas une erreur ! Dis-moi si je me trompe mais tu ne faisais pas une erreur ?

\- Nooooon, geignit-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Alors quoi ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, elle m'a parlé d'un truc, je ne sais plus… Coel… Peu importe, elle a dit que mes yeux y ressemblaient que c'était un compliment et puis je l'ai embrassé, c'était bien, elle ne s'est pas retiré tout de suite, puis je ne sais pas… Elle m'a dit ça… Et moi j'ai flippé… J'ai senti le grain de sable qui me sert d'égo que j'ai s'effriter encore plus…

\- Ouais c'est bizarre…

\- Oui…

\- Lex ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ça t'atteint vraiment ? Je veux dire, elle te plaît ?

\- À qui elle ne plaît pas ?

\- J'avoue que même si ce n'est pas ma came…

\- Ferme tes yeux O ! la prévint Lexa.

\- Okay, elle te plaît vraiment… C'est quoi le plan ?

\- Me morfondre devant un dessin animé, puis oublier avec de la glace, je peux partager si tu veux.

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel de dépit, Lexa était une vraie dramaqueen…

\- Pour qu'elle te trouve pathétique ?

\- Je suis déjà pathétique…

\- Arrête de te plaindre bébé… Tu as cours avec elle lundi ?

\- Oui mais je ne veux paaaas...

\- Tu vas pas rester cacher jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

\- Pourquoi pas ?! C'est l'idée du siècle O' ! s'exclama Lexa sur un ton soudainement plus enjoué.

\- Stop. Tu vas aller à ton cours avec Sexy Blondie, et tu vas la jouer cool et détachée. Je t'ai dit, je sens des bonnes ondes entre vous, surtout si elle ne s'est pas retirée et qu'elle t'as fait des compliments.

\- Humf… pleurnicha Lexa, dépitée.

\- Ressaisis-toi ma vieille, Costia est en ville, il faut que tu lui montres que tout va bien pour toi…

\- Si tu le dis…

* * *

Octavia et Lexa débarquèrent au lycée à neuf heures du matin pour leur premier cours de la journée. Lexa, sachant qu'elle allait devoir confronter Clarke au sujet de leur baiser se sentit soudainement fébrile avant de descendre de la Rover de la Blake.

\- Je ne peux pas y aller…

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel face aux pleurnicheries de Lexa et se pencha sur elle pour ouvrir la portière passager.

\- Bouges tes fesses de ma caisse.

\- O… Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Regardes ! J'hyperventile tellement que je suis mal ! S'exclama la lycéenne en saisissant un petit sac en papier avant de souffler dedans.

La cheerleader soupira bruyamment comme déjà blasée de la journée qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre aux côtés de sa fidèle acolyte Lexa Woods, puis elle sourit. Elle se rendit compte que chaque jour au côté de Lexa était une aventure, une belle aventure, pleine de rire, de sarcasme et de rebondissement. Elle reconnaissait que leur duo était à première vue mal assortie : elle la cheerleader populaire, riche et belle, et Lexa la solitaire nonchalante, détestée des professeurs, mais Lexa avait ce je ne sais quoi qui la rendait attrayante. Elle était son anti-héroïne par excellence : peureuse, gaffeuse, flegmatique, sans grandes ambitions, et pourtant elle la trouvait belle, dévouée, attendrissante, et drôle. Sauf à cet instant. À cet instant elle était emmerdante avec son sac en papier dans les mains. Octavia perdit immédiatement son sourire attendrit et sortit de la voiture pour en tirer Lexa à son tour. Elle se saisit du papier, le jeta dans la voiture, claqua la portière avec force et lui dit :

\- Tu vas survivre à cette journée soldat Woods.

\- Tu as beaucoup trop foi en mes capacités, à cet instant j'ai juste envie de me décomposer, devenir une matière visqueuse et disparaître en passant par cette bouche d'égout…

Octavia allait la malmener verbalement une nouvelle fois lorsque son regard se porta plus loin dans le dos de son amie. Elle y vit Clarke, cheveux au vent, son teint de porcelaine et sa silhouette à se damner avancer d'un pas rapide en leur direction. À cette vision, la moue de colère de la cheerleader laissa soudainement place à un sourire crispée.

 _Je suis sûre qu'elle a les seins refaits…_

\- Elle est là, l'avertit-elle entre ses dents.

\- La bouche d'égout ? Ouais je sais… J'y vais de ce pas d'ailleurs.

\- Non ! Cl… souffla-t-elle sans avoir le temps de finir.

\- Hey !

À ce simple salut, Lexa se figea et devint livide. Elle sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer alors qu'une goutte de sueur froide dévalait sa tempe. Ses yeux qui s'était fait soudainement rond semblaient appeler Octavia à l'aide, alors que la Blake avait l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à sourire de son état.

\- Hey Clarke ! _Mal-meneuse de coeur !_

En entendant la pensée d'Octavia, Clarke se dit qu'elle aurait dû prévoir cette réaction. Octavia, un sourire faux accroché aux lèvres s'était tout de même efforcée de rester amicale et polie, c'était une maman Ours bonne comédienne.

\- Ça t'a plu vendredi soir ? reprit Octavia un sourire un peu hypocrite aux lèvres. J _e parle de la séance bécotage avec ma meilleure amie que tu as lâchement abandonné, et pas du burning boat, tout le monde s'en fout du burning boat._

C'était une maman Ours sacrément tenace.

\- C'était parfait, se contenta de répondre Clarke dans un sourire tout aussi faux.

 _Elle se fout vraiment de moi…_

\- Bien ! Je vais vous laisser, je viens de voir Lincoln arriver, on se retrouve en classe !

Les yeux de Lexa se firent encore plus rond qu'il ne l'était, tout comme son teint mat qui s'était soudainement fait blafard. Elle mima discrètement quelques « non » mais Octavia n'en fit qu'à sa tête, lui adressa un petit signe de la main et s'en alla.

 _Débrouille-toi, je sais que tu vas gérer._

Si Octavia pensait au baiser qu'elles avaient échangé, Clarke en était tout aussi mal à l'aise et préféra jouer la carte de l'oubli et de l'indifférence.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? répondit Lexa sur le même ton, tentant de dissimuler sa gêne.

\- Tu es vraiment pâle…

\- J'ai dû prendre froid au Burning Boat.

À cet instant, Lexa aurait vraiment aimé que Clarke se saisisse de la perche qu'elle venait de lui tendre et aborde d'elle même le sujet. Mais la blonde n'en fit rien, et l'invita d'un signe de tête à avancer pour leurs cours de la matinée. La journée allait être longue… Très longue.

* * *

La journée se déroula comme Lexa l'avait prévue : pleine de tension, sans un regard de Clarke qui s'évertuait à se murer dans un silence profond, et empli des remarque d'Octavia pour qu'elle daigne mettre le sujet sur la table.

Éreintée par ce trop-plein d'émotion et par le travail d'équilibriste qu'elle avait effectué toute la journée afin de déjouer toutes les insinuations graveleuses d'Octavia, s'est presque somnolente et la tête reposant dans ses bras que Clarke retrouva Lexa le soir. La vision de la brune avachie sur la table et attendant patiemment son cours particulier l'attendrit. Si bien que, c'est d'une main bienveillante qu'elle lui pressa l'épaule pour la réveiller sans la brusquer. Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point son coeur s'emballerait à ce contact, emplissant sa poitrine d'une chaleur qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser, surtout lorsqu'elle croisait le regard émeraude quelque peu endormie de Lexa. Elle devait absolument mettre fin à cela.

\- Excuse-moi… Je me suis assoupie, expliqua la brune d'une petite voix.

\- J'ai cru comprendre… On peut reporter si tu es trop fatiguée.

\- Non ! s'exclama Lexa.

Même si la gêne du vendredi soir ne l'avait pas quitté, elle avait rapidement compris qu'il fallait qu'elle lutte contre sa timidité et qu'elle aborde le fameux sujet. Et puis même… Elle n'avait aucune envie de reporter ce cours, elle adorait voir Clarke lui raconter des histoires, lui expliquer les choses les plus compliquées du monde avec toute la bienveillance de l'univers, lui sourire comme elle ne le faisait rien qu'avec elle…

\- Je veux dire… Ça va aller, je vais tenir le coup, se reprit-elle en employant un ton plus calme.

Le cours commença et Lexa remarqua que Clarke y mettait moins d'entrain que lors des fois précédentes, se contentant de lui donner des exercices à résoudre, d'acquiescer ou d'objecter selon les réponses qu'elle lui donnait. La lycéenne pensa que quelque chose était désormais rompue entre elles, _du moins s'il y avait déjà quelque chose_ , pensa Lexa sans que ses songes n'atteignent le cerveau de Clarke. Elle se consola en se disant qu'Octavia avait sûrement tord quant à ses « bonnes ondes » qu'elle avait ressentie entre elle et que de toute manière Clarke était trop bien pour elle.

\- On va passer à l'observation des molécules au microscope.

Sans un mot, Lexa se dirigea près des instruments et s'installa sur la chaise haute tandis que Clarke glissait une plaquette sous les lentilles grossissantes.

\- Que vois-tu ?

\- Une molécule d'eau.

\- Et là ?

\- De l'hydrogène, de l'oxygène et du carbone.

\- Combien de chaque ?

\- J'en sais rien, c'est juste un foutu grain de sucre, répondit Lexa légèrement agacée par l'attitude presque glaciale de la blonde.

\- On va passer à d'autres observations.

Clarke plaça une nouvelle plaquette et s'éloigna légèrement. Depuis le début du cours, elle réprimait cette folle envie de l'embrasser, ou même de seulement l'approcher. Elle était restée froide et distante espérant que ce phénomène nouveau passerait.

\- Je ne vois rien, se plaignit Lexa.

Clarke approcha de nouveau et dans un geste qu'elle ne contint pas, elle posa sa main dans le dos de la brune. Son corps dur et froid se détendit légèrement à ce contact comme cela avait été le cas quelques minutes plus tôt. _Comment arrive-t-elle à faire ça,_ se demanda la blonde _…_ Elle déglutit, tentant de ne pas faire cas de ce qui était en train de se passer et s'approcha de la lunette du microscope, une main toujours dans le dos de Lexa, comme un ancrage dans le bien-être qu'elle éprouvait. Lexa l'observait de manière curieuse. Elle avait été si distante durant tout le cours et la voilà qui la touchait sans que cela ne la gêne. Clarke, et surtout ses chauds-froids incessants allaient la rendre folle. Alors que son visage se trouvait tout près du sien, si près que Clarke pouvait sentir son souffle mentholé contre sa peau, elle se saisit de son regard azur. Et comme elle l'avait pressentit, elle y vit le même phénomène qu'elle avait pu observer trois jours auparavant : les yeux de la blonde s'étaient teintés d'un bleu profond tournoyant calmement, de la même manière que l'écume des vagues bleues, qui venaient s'échouer sur la plage de Polis. L'instant semblait suspendu et la tension presque palpable. Le souffle court, Lexa pensa qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela. Se rappelant des leçons de drague d'Octavia, rassemblant tout son courage et les quelques miettes d'égo qui lui restait, c'est le coeur battant jusque dans ses tempes qu'elle trouva le culot de lui dire dans un souffle :

\- Je sais que tu as envie de m'embrasser.

À cette révélation, Clarke resta interdite. _L'embrasser ? Comme la dernière fois ?_ Elle en mourrait d'envie. Les sensations que cette expérience lui avait procurées l'avaient rendue addict dès lors que Lexa avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. On l'avait embrassé plusieurs fois durant sa longue vie, et elle avait fait de même pour le bien de ses diverses missions, pourtant elle n'avait jamais rien ressentie. Elle avaient toujours considéré ses baisers comme de simple outils à convaincre, jamais elle n'avait ressentie le besoin viscéral de recommencer. Mais le baiser que lui avait donné Lexa avait été bien différent de tous les autres, et ce proche souvenir lui déclencha de nouveaux frissons.

\- Tes yeux ne mentent pas Clarke, j'y ai vu la même lueur l'autre soir, sur la plage.

À cette affirmation, elle resta toute aussi muette. Lexa avait vu le doux tourbillon qui avait empli ses iris, preuves d'un maelstrom de sentiments inconnus et pourtant tellement doux et plaisants. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir de telles choses, elle n'avait pas été créee pour cela. Elle était l'agent S matricule 2038, et elle avait une mission que rien ne devait perturber. Perdue, elle tenta de se ressaisir en posant ses doigts sur la pierre verte aux reflets bleus qui pendait à son bracelet : une grandidiérite que tous les agents Coelumis portaient pour se souvenir de leur créateur et de leur tâche à accomplir. Elle était la meilleure et elle était surtout la fierté de Thélonius. Alors, comme si son maître et créateur avait réussi à infiltrer ses pensées, elle se recula lentement, et désamorça la bombe qui se tenait prête à exploser dans son coeur.

\- Il me semblait que nous avions dit que c'était une erreur, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

\- Une agréable erreur que tu as envie de réitérer.

Lexa n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile. La douce et timide lycéenne qu'elle avait rencontrée une semaine plutôt s'avérait être pleine d'aplomb.

\- Je me trompe ? la questionna Lexa, les yeux dans les yeux.

 _Tu ne te trompes absolument pas…_ Prise entre son envie irrésistible et son devoir Klark ne savait plus quoi répondre. Elle devait écarter Lexa, mais se refusait à la blesser. Pourtant, elle se devait d'être ferme pour ne plus être tentée, pour ne pas tomber.

\- Je pense toujours que le retour de Costia t'a bouleversé et que tu fais un transfert sur moi parce que tu as peur de ce qu'elle pourrait te faire à nouveau et pourtant tu as toujours envie d'être avec elle.

\- C'est totalement faux. Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'être avec la personne qui m'a fait le plus de mal dans ma vie. Clarke… Tu me… fit-elle en s'approchant de nouveau de la Coelumie

\- Le cours est terminé Lexa, la coupa soudainement la blonde, dorénavant, tu ne seras plus seule pendant nos cours, Raven a demandé à ce que je l'aide pour quelques travaux.

Elle ne voulait pas entendre plus d'explication, elle ne voulait pas que Lexa s'approche une nouvelle fois d'elle. Elle voulait la tenir la plus éloignée possible. Elle sortit de la salle sans se retourner, elle sentit son corps redevenir froid, et son coeur s'apaiser… Pourtant, une douleur aiguë venait de le gagner. Elle passa la main sur sa poitrine pour y déceler une quelconque gêne, mais elle n'y trouva rien. Sa gorge se fit plus serrée, l'empêchant de respirer avec aise, elle sentit ses yeux s'emplir d'un liquide qui gêna sa vision. Elle ferma les yeux pour le chasser et sentit une goutte d'eau glisser le long de sa joue. Elle avait déjà vu cet étrange phénomène sur beaucoup de Terriens et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle en était victime à son tour. _Lexa._ La lycéenne lui avait-elle fait cela ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle continua de déambuler dans le couloir vide et y croisa Raven un grand sourire aux lèvres. La petite hispanique s'approcha et son sourire disparu soudainement lorsqu'elle vit les yeux légèrement rougie de la blonde.

\- Clarke ?

\- Oui ? répondit la blonde avec difficulté, sa gorge encore nouée.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Parfaitement, affirma-t-elle pourtant sans sourire.

\- Tu pleures…

Raven s'approcha jusqu'à se tenir tout près d'elle et lui tendit un mouchoir. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait vu les Terriens s'en servir plus d'une fois. Sans grande conviction, elle épongea ses larmes sous le regard intrigué de Raven, qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état.

\- Alors… Pourquoi es-tu triste ? demanda la petite geek d'un ton précautionneux.

\- Triste ?

\- Tu as une tête affreuse et tu n'as pas l'air de pleurer de joie… Donc tu es triste.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis… Triste.

Pour la première fois en trois mille ans d'existence, elle comprit ce que pouvait ressentir des millions de Terriens lorsqu'ils étaient… tristes.

* * *

Clarke, bouleversée par ce qui s'était passée dans la salle de classe, s'était réfugiée à son endroit d'arrivée. Elle se tenait en tailleur au milieu de cet immense cercle que la porte de téléportation avait dessinée. De là, elle n'était visible pour personne : les plants de maïs tous plus hauts les uns que les autres la protégeait du regard des curieux, et même Billy n'osait plus se rendre dans le champ. Les yeux clos et ne cessant de passer ses doigts sur sa grandidiérite, elle se concentra pour entrer en contact avec Thélonius.

\- _Klark…_ souffla-t-il.

\- _Thélonius._

 _\- Fais-moi un rapport sur l'avancée de ta mission._

 _\- J'ai passé au crible un sixième de la population de la région qui m'a été assignée, j'y ai trouvé quatroze élus de la liste._

 _\- Bien. Néanmoins, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose…_

 _\- Dis-moi._

 _\- Tes scans neurologiques montre quelques anormalités, tout va bien ?_

La pierre les reliait. Elle les reliait tous entre eux, accentuant le lien avec leur créateur. Grâce à elle et grâce à une technologie dont elle ne connaissait pas le secret, il pouvait analyser leur cerveau en temps réel : elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher, à moins que…

\- _Tout va bien,_ assura-t-elle.

Rien n'allait bien depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Lexa. Elle sentait que beaucoup de choses la dépassaient, que son corps et son cerveau ne lui obéissaient plus aussi bien que ces trois mille dernières années, lui faisant connaître des sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentée et qu'elle désirait plus que tout vivre encore et encore.

\- _Tu sais Klark,_ commença Thélonius d'un air grave, _tu as été en Grèce ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- As-tu entendu parler de Pandore ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Raconte-moi,_ lui ordonna son maître d'un ton doux mais assuré.

\- _Dans un temps lointain, les hommes qui vivaient sur Terre ne connaissaient ni la souffrance, ni les maladies, ni le travail pénible,_ commença Clarke, docile.

\- _Continues._

 _\- Zeus demanda à Héphaïstos de créer Pandore : il voulait se venger des hommes pour le vol du feu. Pandore fut fabriquée dans de l'argile et de l'eau, chacun des dieux lui donna des qualité et des défaut, dont Hermes qui lui donna la curiosité et l'impudence. Zeus offrit la main de Pandore à Epiméthée, le frère de Prométhée qui lui avait volé le feu. Pandore apporta en cadeau une boîte que Zeus lui avait interdit d'ouvrir. Celle-ci contenait tous les maux de l'humanité : vieillesse, maladie, guerre, famine, misère, folie, mort, vice, tromperie, passion, orgueil et espérance… Epiméthée accepta le cadeau de Zeus alors qu'il avait juré à son frère de ne jamais rien recevoir du Dieu. Pandore céda par la suite à sa curiosité et ouvrit la boîte libérant tous les maux qu'elle contenait. Consciente de sa bêtise, Pandore referma la boite, emprisonnant l'espérance…_

 _\- Bien… C'est une belle histoire n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- C'est une triste histoire…_

 _\- Bien connue des Terriens. Sais-tu pourquoi ce mythe ne nous atteint pas ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Parce que nous sommes curieux, beaucoup de choses nous intriguent… Mais nous restons raisonnables. Pandore a libéré la passion. Sais-tu ce qui découle de la passion ?_

Clarke ne répondit pas, elle comprenait désormais pourquoi Thélonius lui avait demandé de narrer le mythe de Pandore. La gorge serrée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à entendre, elle préféra se taire et le laissa reprendre la parole.

\- _De la passion découle la joie, l'amour, la luxure, la colère, la tristesse, la peur, le désespoir, l'orgueil, la jalousie. Ce sont des émotions Klark, dont nous, les Coelumis sommes préservés pour accomplir à bien nos missions et trouver le repos éternel._

 _\- Est-ce que certains Coelumis ont déjà ressentit ce genre de chose ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Que leur est-il arrivé ?_

 _\- Certains ont résisté, d'autres non. Les moins raisonnables n'ont pas pu achever entièrement leur mission, ils ont abandonné leur objectivité et échoué. Aujourd'hui ils errent dans l'espace ou sur Terre, privés du repos éternel._

Klark déglutit à la nouvelle. _Privée d'un repos éternel ?_ Alors que Thélonius lui avait promis que c'était sa dernière mission sur Terre ?

\- _Comment y résister Thélonius ?_

 _\- N'ouvre pas la boîte de Pandore, tiens en toi éloignée Klark._

Sur ces derniers mots aux allures quelque peu mystérieuses, la voix de Thélonius se tût. Clarke ouvrit les yeux et se reconnecta avec la Terre. Le sort réservé à ceux qui avaient succombé lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle avait tellement œuvré pour son repos qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout gâcher maintenant. Soudain, une question lui traversa l'esprit…

Elle avait bien compris que Lexa était à l'origine de beaucoup de ces nouvelles sensations et émotions qu'elle expérimentait, mais, Lexa était-elle sa boite de Pandore, ou la lycéenne était-elle seulement Pandore ?

* * *

 **Hello tout le monde :D**

 **Alors ? Un pas en avant pour deux pas en arrière ?  
Lexa boîte de Pandore ou Pandore tout court ?  
Thélonius is the new relou ?**

 **Prochain chapitre: une soirée d'Halloween au Polis High School.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous :D**


	6. Partie 6: Who the fuck are you !

_**Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre:**_

 _INXS - Need you tonight_ (Halloween)

 _Cigarette after sex - Nothing's gonna hurt you baby_ (Clarke & Lexa's dance)

 _X Ambassadors – Unsteady_ (Clarke & Lexa)

* * *

C'est complètement abattue que Lexa se décida à quitter à son tour la salle de classe. Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac alors qu'une énorme boule de tristesse lui obstruait la gorge. Elle lança son sac sur son épaule et sortit de la salle la tête baissée, totalement affligée. Pourquoi Clarke ne cessait-elle jamais de souffler le chaud et le froid. Un jour elle l'embrassait, le lendemain elle la repoussait. Une minute elle lui lançait son regard aussi profond que l'océan, la seconde d'après elle lui faisait une leçon de psychologie sur le thème du transfert. Lexa n'y comprenait rien et pourtant, elle n'avait pas envie d'abandonner car elle sentait que quelque chose clochait chez la blonde. Alors même si elle devait se résigner à ne plus rien ressentir pour elle pour se protéger, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'attendre patiemment que Clarke se révèle un peu plus.

À son tour elle marcha dans le couloir, presque sans but, à part celui de retrouver son canapé, son pot de glace et une bonne série télévisée. Le regard un peu perdu dans le vide, c'est sans prêter aucune attention à Raven qu'elle passa devant elle, et la petite hispanique ne tarda pas à lui faire remarquer.

\- Et bien t'en tire une tête Woods !

\- Fatiguée.

\- Le cours avec Clarke devait être sacrément intense pour que vous soyez toutes les deux dans cet état…

\- Toutes les deux ?

\- Ouais, Clarke est sortie en pleurant de la salle.

\- En pleurant tu dis ?

\- Ouais… Elle avait l'air vachement triste, je suis sûre que c'est parce que tu lui as dit que tu savais pas ce qu'était la table de Mendeleïev…

\- La ferme Reyes… Soit reconnaissante, je te l'ai présenté et tu vas t'incruster à nos cours si j'ai bien cru comprendre…

\- Jalouse ?

\- Je m'en tape… Et quand bien même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle me choisirait moi, n'oublies pas que je suis plus cool que toi !

\- Peut-être mais tu es moins intelligente !

Sur ces derniers mots, Lexa se retourna avant de franchir la grande porte du lycée et lui lança un doigt d'honneur amical. Raven se défendait comme elle le pouvait et pour le coup, elle ne lui en voulait pas.

* * *

Lexa rentra chez elle à pieds. Sa moto ne fonctionnait plus, et Octavia avait déjà quitté le lycée depuis plusieurs heures. C'est en traînant les pieds qu'elle pénétra dans sa maison et entendit que la télévision était déjà allumée. Elle entra dans le salon et trouva son amie enveloppée dans un plaid, un pot de glace à la main. Lexa jeta son sac près du canapé avant de s'écrouler dedans. De mauvais poil, elle tira la couverture à elle poussant Octavia sur le bord du canapé.

\- C'est ma glace.

\- Tu étais prête à la partager, lui répondit la Blake sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

\- C'est pas bon pour ton corps d'athlète.

\- Encore moins pour ton corps de flemmarde.

\- Donnes moi le pot, lui ordonna Lexa en lui tendant la main.

Octavia se redressa, avala une dernière cuillère de glace et lui tendit le pot avec regret.

\- T'es d'une humeur massacrante…

\- Non, répondit simplement Lexa.

Bien sûr que si elle était de mauvaise humeur à cause de cette blonde qui ne cessait de la faire tourner en bourrique. Octavia connaissait Lexa comme si elle lui avait donné la vie, elle savait parfaitement que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors sans trop insister, elle reprit.

\- Ton cours ?

\- Oui.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'était un véritable fiasco O'… répondit Lexa en pleurnichant et la bouche pleine de glace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Mais rien… C'est elle… Elle n'arrête pas de me coller, de me regarder avec ses yeux qui jettent des cœurs puis elle me repousse… Alors moi j'ai essayé de faire la fille cool, détachée et sûre de moi comme tu me l'as appris mais ça n'a pas fonctionné ! Elle m'a ressorti l'excuse Costia et elle m'a dit de retourner avec elle ! Franchement O' j'ai juste envie de me noyer dans ma honte.

\- Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ?

\- À me noyer dans ma honte ? Ça risque d'être facile vu ce que je ressens à l'heure actuelle…

\- Non… Retourner voir Costia !

\- La glace t'a gelé le cerveau ?

 _Comment Octavia pouvait-elle envisager une telle chose ?_ Et puis… C'était tout bonnement impossible pour elle : elle était bien trop fascinée par Clarke, par ses yeux, par sa personnalité tantôt douce et avenante, tantôt froide et fuyante.

\- Je suis sérieuse Lexa ! Dans un instant de faiblesse…

\- Je ne suis pas dans un instant de faiblesse. Il n'y a rien eu, juste un baiser… Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien !

\- Je m'inquiète toujours pour toi bébé, surtout quand des vilaines filles te font du mal…

\- Clarke ne m'a pas fait de mal, elle a juste été honnête, peut-être que tu t'es trompée sur cette histoire de bonnes ondes.

\- Non. J'y crois toujours. Faut juste la laisser mariner.

\- J'y ai pensé aussi…

\- Tu vois toi non plus tu n'abandonnes pas ! S'exclama Octavia dans un sourire mutin.

Lexa lui rendit son sourire, ainsi que le pot de glace. C'était fou comme Octavia avait le don de lui remonter le moral à chaque fois que les choses n'allaient pas.

\- Allez lances l'épisode… souffla Lexa en se calant dans les bras de son amie qui accepta l'étreinte sans rechigner.

\- Encore une fois bébé, c'est toi et moi…

* * *

Les jours et les semaines passèrent à une allure presque égale à la vitesse de la lumière. Les douces journées de septembre avaient rapidement laissé place à celles plus fraîches et plus pluvieuses du mois d'Octobre. Le mois de Novembre n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez, tout comme la soirée d'Halloween : une véritable tradition au Polis High School.

Clarke était restée distante, comme Lexa l'avait prévu... Clarke ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole se contentant de lui parler uniquement lors de leur cours, comme Lexa l'avait prévu… Elle n'avait eu aucun contact physique, ne s'était échangé aucun sourire. Pourtant Lexa avait bien prévu quelque chose : parfois elle surprenait Clarke la regarder comme elle l'avait fait pour la première fois lors de leur soirée sur la plage, ses iris s'emplissaient d'une douceur féline et prédatrice que Lexa n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître. À chaque fois que cela arrivait, Lexa, dans une attitude qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, s'amusait à fixer Clarke, jusqu'à ce que la blonde rougisse et que son trouble devienne parfaitement visible. Durant ces moments où le temps se suspendait et qu'elle sentait son coeur s'emballer, elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec Clarke Griffin.

La blonde, quant à elle, s'était jetée à coeur perdu dans sa mission, manquant de nombreux cours, ne répondant présente que pour ceux de Lexa. Malgré la mise en garde de Thélonius aux allures de mythe grec, Clarke avait bien du mal à lutter contre toutes les émotions qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence de la lycéenne. Elle avait beau mettre toute la distance du monde entre elles, elle avait beau l'éviter, ne lui adresser la parole que lorsque cela était nécessaire, elle avait beau tenté de ne pas se perdre dans ses yeux tantôt imitant les lacs de Coelum, tantôt imitant les forêts de l'Oregon, Clarke n'arrivait pas à sortir Lexa de ses pensées et encore moins les sensations qu'elle lui procurait sans même lui parler, ni même la toucher, mais par de simples regards. Elle se sentait étouffée maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à toutes ces émotions, et seuls les moments en présence de Lexa lui donnait une petite bouffée d'air mais jamais assez pour se sentir totalement bien. Pour la première de sa vie et malgré tout l'espace dont elle jouissait, toutes les planètes sur lesquelles elle pouvait se rendre par simple téléportation, elle se sentait comme prisonnière.

Clarke était perdue dans ses pensées, elle fixait Lexa avec envie en pensant au soir du Burning Boat, ce soir où la lycéenne à l'esprit impénétrable l'avait embrassée et fait connaître ses premières émotions terriennes. La brune comme à son habitude ne tarda pas à saisir son regard et la faire plonger dans le sien. Lexa semblait prendre goût à la torturer de cette manière et c'est la voix de Raven qui la sauva.

\- Clarke, j'ai vraiment du mal à résoudre cette équation à quatre inconnues…

La blonde reporta son intention sur Raven et s'approcha d'elle sans grande envie. Elle aurait largement préféré que Lexa lui demande de l'aide, mais la brune semblait respecter à la lettre la distance qu'elle avait instauré entre elles. Clarke savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, mais il en allait de salut éternel.

\- Comme ça… souffla la blonde qui se sentait morne depuis la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Lexa.

À cette réaction Raven soupira et alla s'asseoir près de Lexa qui tentait de son côté de résoudre une équation à deux inconnues.

\- Invite-la pour Halloween.

\- Comment ça ? Elle est au lycée, elle sait qu'Halloween c'est dans une semaine.

\- Dis-lui de venir avec toi à la soirée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous n'arrêtez pas de vous reluquer sans vous adresser la parole, elle te bouffe des yeux et pourtant elle est insupportable en ce moment, je te jure que la tension sexuelle entre vous est palpable, c'est comme si j'étais dans un lit avec vous !

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas et ça ne le sera jamais.

\- Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse… Bon tu l'invites ou pas ?

\- Non.

\- D'accord, fit Raven en haussant les épaules et en se dirigeant vers Clarke.

\- Raven ! l'avertit Lexa qui avait bien comprit ce que la petite hispanique s'apprêtait à faire.

Mais la geek l'ignora et lui lança un sourire victorieux.

\- Clarke, Lexa adorerait t'inviter à la soirée d'Halloween.

Clarke resta interdite et eut le plus grand des mal à saisir ces informations alors qu'à l'accoutumé son cerveau fonctionnait à la vitesse de la lumière. Lexa. Inviter. Soirée d'Halloween. Elle sentit soudainement une douce chaleur emplir sa poitrine, Lexa voulait l'inviter ? _Est-ce que Raven traduisait les pensées secrètes de la brune ?_ _Est-ce que Lexa ressentait la même chose qu'elle ?_ Elle n'en savait rien… Elle n'avait toujours pas accès à ses pensées, et aussi agaçant que cela pouvait l'être, ce phénomène la fascinait et rendait Lexa encore plus magnifique. Surtout lorsqu'elle la regardait comme ça, tentant de cacher ses yeux émeraude entre ses doigts et ses joues rougies par la gêne. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, un petit sourire gagna son visage, elle trouvait Lexa vraiment attendrissante.

\- Alors ? insista Raven.

Que devait-elle répondre ? Thélonius pourrait surgir à n'importe quel moment dans ses pensés et comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais d'un autre côté elle avait tellement envie de passer une soirée à ses côtés, de lui parler, d'entendre sa voix, son ton plein de sarcasme, de se perdre dans son regard, de la prendre dans ses bras, de sentir son coeur battre jusqu'à ce que cela lui fasse mal à la poitrine, de sentir cette douce chaleur l'emplir… Elle voulait juste respirer et se sentir bien sans que Thélonius ne s'immisce. Clarke passa ses doigts sur la petite pierre accroché à son bracelet… Après tout, ce n'était qu'une soirée.

\- Pourquoi pas.

 _Comment Raven avait-elle pu convaincre Clarke sans même essayer de la convaincre ?_ Elle ne le savait pas. Peut-être que tous ses jours passés si proche et pourtant si loin l'une de l'autre, et tous ces regards lui avait fait réalisé que sa plus grande erreur avait été de lui fermer son coeur.

\- On pourrait même y aller tous ensemble, reprit Clarke.

 _Ouais, c'est toujours mieux que rien,_ songea Lexa qui avait trouvé très étrange que la blonde dise oui aussi facilement.

\- Ça serait bien, je tiens à mettre un véto sur Blake.

\- Raven… souffla Lexa en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Octavia est une fille très sympa, tu devrais apprendre la connaître… intervint Clarke.

\- C'est vrai que ça pourrait avoir ses avantages, je serais maquillée tous les matins en lui faisant la bise…

\- T'es pas croyable Raven.

\- Ne vous dispersez pas trop, reprenons, les interpella Clarke d'une voix sérieuse.

Sur ces derniers mots le cours repris, sans que Clarke ne puisse s'empêcher de lancer un regard en direction de Lexa. Et comme à son habitude comme si elle sentait le regard envieux de la blonde sur elle, elle s'en saisit et lui adressa un léger sourire qu'elle lui rendit. La tempête était peut-être passée entre elles.

* * *

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que Reyes serait là ce soir, accusa Octavia.

La cheerleader était en train de se maquiller et venait d'apprendre que la petite geek ferait partie de leur groupe pour la soirée d'Halloween.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Le regard des autres sur moi.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, elle avait beau aimer Octavia comme sa sœur, elle ne supportait pas lorsqu'elle se comportait comme la pire des garces intolérantes.

\- Repense à ce que je t'ai dit en début d'année, de manière altruiste. Penses-y aussi de manière calculatrice : en étant vue avec des geek que tu martyrises, tu obtiendras leur vote pour le bal de promo, énonça Lexa en remontant la fermeture éclaire de son amie.

\- Tu sais que t'es pas bête toi !

\- Oui ça m'arrive des fois…

\- On dirait que ton cerveau a pris quelques grammes depuis que tu bosses avec Clarke… D'ailleurs, elle sera là ce soir ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui ?

\- Raven l'a convaincu de venir avec moi.

\- Avec toi ?! J'ai loupé un épisode ?

\- On ne s'est pas trop vu ces dernières semaines avec tes entraînements et les sélections des cheerleader…

\- C'est vrai bébé… Je suis désolée… Mais maintenant je suis toute ouïe, soupira Octavia un peu coupable.

\- Raven lui a juste dit que j'aimerais bien y aller avec elle sans que je demande quoi que ce soit, et bizarrement elle a dit oui, puis a quand même ajouté qu'on devrait y aller tous ensemble… Mais c'est cool quand même ! soupira Lexa dans un faux sourire.

\- Ça explique ta bonne humeur du moment, mon bébé s'est enfin remise en selle avec Griffin… Raven me surprend.

\- Tu verras, elle est cool !

\- Elle reste une geek.

\- Tu restes une chieuse… Prête ?

\- Prête.

* * *

Raven tiqua lorsqu'elle vit arrivée Octavia vêtue d'un déguisement court, très court, trop court pour Halloween, alors qu'elle-même était déguisée en zombie. Clarke se trouvait à ses côtés vêtue quant à elle d'une super combinaison argentée.

 _Bon elle fait pas flipper, de toute manière elle est flippante à sa manière, et puis j'avoue que sa combinaison est super chouette !_

\- C'est une combinaison intergalactique, assura Clarke en sachant pertinemment que grâce à ce ton, elle ne révélait aucun secret.

\- Elle est vachement cool !

\- Je sais.

Et voilà que Clarke recommençait son petit jeu de la froideur et de la distance. Pourtant, c'est bien des coeurs que ses yeux semblèrent lancer à Lexa lorsque la lycéenne débarqua presque aussi courtement vêtue qu'Octavia, le teint blafard et du sang coulant au coin de ses lèvres. Même avec les pires vêtements et le pire maquillage du monde, elle trouvait Lexa magnifique.

\- Hey, finit-elle par dire, soufflée par tant de beauté.

\- Hey, répondit Lexa sur le même ton.

\- Clarke ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! _Heureusement pour toi, j'avais envie de t'étrangler…_

 _-_ Bon on y va ? demanda Lincoln dans un sourire terrifiant alors que de grandes canines dépassaient de sa bouche.

\- Au fait, t'es déguisée en quoi Reyes ?

\- En zombie bien évidemment…

\- Ouais ça change pas trop de d'habitude.

\- O… soupira Lexa.

\- En tout cas, toi, c'est ta couche de maquillage qui ne change pas de tout les jours, et puis je suis sûre que même si Nicky Minaj était encore vivante, elle aurait trouvé ta tenue too much… Si c'est dire…

\- Raven…

\- Et si on y allait vraiment ?! s'exclama Lincoln déjà fatiguée par la première joute verbale entre sa petite amie et la geek.

* * *

Le club d'art s'était encore surpassé cette année et avait réussit à reproduire une forêt maléfique dans tous le lycée. De la mousse, des arbres biscornues, des toiles araignées, des squelettes étaient présent dans chacun des couloirs et jusque dans la grande cafétéria qui avait été reconvertie en piste de danse pour la soirée. Clarke s'émerveilla de tous ces décors : elle n'avait jamais participé à une telle soirée de sa longue vie. Attendrie par la réaction de Clarke dont les yeux brillaient comme ceux des enfants le jour de Noël, Lexa, osa s'approcher pour lui demander :

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non merci ça va aller, peut-être plus tard, mentit-elle.

Elle ne buvait rien, ne mangeait rien, et était heureuse qu'aucun de ses nouveaux amis s'en soit rendu compte. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, son corps répondait lui-même à ses propres besoins.

La soirée se déroula comme toutes les soirées lycéennes. Les jeunes dansaient, fumaient et buvaient de l'alcool en cachette, discutaient tranquillement ou draguaient dans les salles de classe vides. Clarke semblait passer une bonne soirée, s'émerveillant du punch sans alcool aux yeux globuleux jusqu'au choix des musiques. Elle mit tout de même un point d'honneur à discuter avec d'autre personne de sa classe, histoire de se fondre un peu plus dans la masse. Lexa l'observait au loin s'amuser et discuter, rayonnant dans sa combinaison argentée, mais ses yeux se firent plus sombre lorsqu'un garçon qu'elle connaissait du club astronomie s'approcha d'elle et commença une conversation en la dévorant des yeux.

\- Mais quel regard… s'écria Octavia alors qu'elle venait de surprendre une pointe de jalousie dans les yeux de la lycéenne

\- La ferme…

\- Ça pourrait être toi, si tu te sortais les doigts des miches.

\- Je sais… Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, elle vient tout juste de redevenir sympa, j'ai pas envie de tout foirer…

\- Quand tu es arrivée tout à l'heure elle t'as reluqué de la tête aux pieds, les mêmes regards que je jette à Lincoln lorsqu'il s'apprête à…

\- C'est bon j'ai compris, la stoppa Lexa.

\- Bébé, tu n'as rien à perdre… la poussa un peu la cheerleader.

\- Les dernières poussières de mon égo ?

\- Je te filerai un peu du mien…

\- C'est sûre que tu en as assez pour deux…

\- Bonne chance !

Sur ces derniers mots, Octavia partit rejoindre Lincoln et son équipe de football. Lexa quant à elle jeta un regard en direction de Clarke. Le garçon à ses côtés venait de la faire largement sourire.

 _Ouais… Pas pour ce soir…_ pensa la brune qui détourna tristement le regard. Mais c'était sans compter que Clarke ne l'aperçoive s'en aller. Rapidement, elle s'excusa auprès du jeune homme du club d'astronomie et partit rejoindre la lycéenne aux yeux d'émeraude. Elle détestait lire une telle émotion dans son regard, surtout depuis qu'elle savait ce que ça faisait d'être triste. Est-ce qu'elle avait créé cela dans le regard de la brune ? Sûrement, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle se comportait avec rudesse tentant au mieux de l'éloigner d'elle, tout en se faisant autant de mal. D'un pas rapide et sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, seulement poussée par son instinct et une envie incontrôlable de la toucher, voir même juste de la regarder, elle se lança à sa poursuite. Lexa n'avait pas encore quitté la grande cafétéria lorsque Clarke la saisit délicatement par le poignet. Sa main encore une fois était chaude, plus chaude que ses dernières semaines lorsqu'elle l'avait effleuré. À cet instant elle ne sut quoi dire, elle venait de toucher Lexa, elle se sentait bien mais ne savait plus quoi faire. Soudain, quelques notes d'une chanson au rythme langoureux résonnèrent dans la cafétéria. Elle se rappela de ce que les gens faisaient sur ce genre chanson et eut la même envie qu'eux, juste comme ça, juste pour essayer. Alors, elle se saisit un peu plus fermement du poignet de Lexa et l'attira légèrement vers elle.

\- Je… Est-ce que… Tu voudrais danser avec moi ? balbutia-t-elle.

Elle n'avait jamais balbutié, tout comme elle n'avait jamais danser avec personne durant trois millénaires. Elle ne savait même pas danser, mais avait rapidement comprit qu'il s'agissait de prendre l'autre dans ses bras et de tourner lentement. Ça, elle savait le faire, prendre Lexa dans ses bras, elle en avait vraiment envie à ce moment.

Plus que surprise, Lexa haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Finalement Clarke était venue à elle sans qu'elle ne se jette à ses pieds… Dans un timide sourire, elle se saisit de la main de Clarke et la suivit sur la piste de danse. La blonde, à la manière des autres couples qui se trouvaient dans la cafétéria, colla un peu plus son corps à celui de la lycéenne, lui faisant partager la chaleur qui venait de l'envahir. Elle avait à nouveau l'impression de respirer, et surtout de se sentir vivre lorsque son coeur battait à cette allure.

\- Tu es aussi belle que terrifiante… glissa-t-elle à son oreille, en se collant encore plus à elle et en portant la main de la brune jusqu'à son coeur.

Elle trouvait Lexa terrifiante, vraiment. Pas de par son costume et son maquillage sanguinolant, mais parce que la brune lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais connues, qu'elle ne devaient pas connaître et qui pouvaient mettre à mal sa mission et son objectif final.

\- Tout ce maquillage et ces cheveux en pagaille, c'est la faute d'Octavia, murmura Lexa dans un sourire sans réellement saisir le fond de la pensée de Clarke, et toi tu es juste très belle dans ta combinaison d'argent, pas terrifiante pour un sou…

Clarke sentit son coeur s'emballer au compliment et elles continuèrent de tournoyer lentement sur le rythme de la musique. On lui avait fait énormément de compliment durant toutes ses années, pourtant jamais de simples mots ne l'avaient atteinte comme ceux de Lexa le faisait… L'instant était paisible, pourtant des milliers de questions embrumaient le cerveau de la lycéenne. Elle avait besoin de réponse, elle devait et voulait savoir pourquoi Clarke se comportait ainsi avec elle, la repoussant et la cherchant comme ce soir où elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras.

\- Clarke… souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Hum…

La blonde avait fini par fermer les yeux d'aise, se concentrant sur les battements de coeur de Lexa, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait entendre.

\- Est-ce que c'est juste pour ce soir, ou as l'intention de me fuir ? Pourquoi me fuis-tu Clarke ? chuchota-t-elle comme si elle demandait de lui révéler un secret.

 _Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir toutes ces choses, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ressentir toutes ces choses…_

Thélonius l'avait prévenu à demi-mot de se tenir éloignée, il la surveillait, elle savait d'ailleurs même qu'à cet instant il devait observer le scan de son cerveau et que celui-ci devait briller de milles-feux. Mais elle s'en moquait parce qu'à cet instant elle se sentait bien dans les bras de Lexa. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait avoir les deux ? Lexa et accomplir sa mission ? Peut-être… Polis était la dernière ville qu'elle passerait au crible, peut-être que Lexa serait une élue… Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être… Et même si elle était une élue, elle, elle mourrait à la fin de sa mission, et si Lexa ressentait la même chose ? Elle la laisserait seule après sa mort ? Tout cela n'était qu'égoïsme, et pourtant elle avait envie de le vivre. Lexa était à sa façon, à la fois Pandore et la boîte, et il était déjà trop tard pour que Klark referme son coeur.

\- Lexa, je… commença-t-elle à dire les yeux dans les yeux en s'approchant doucement de ses lèvres.

Soudain, le bruit d'une rafale de balles les fit revenir à la réalité. Les balles ne cessaient de s'écraser contre les murs dans des bruits métalliques effroyables. Une nouvelle salve partit de la mitraillettes et Clarke eut juste le temps de se jeter sur Lexa pour la protéger de tout son corps. Les élèves courraient, hurlaient à travers les couloirs alors que l'homme cagoulé continuait de tirer sans relâche, blessant et tuant des élèves sur son passage.

Clarke serra fort contre elle le corps de Lexa qui s'était fait tremblant, attendant que le tueur passe son chemin. Elle l'obligea à rester à terre, sans bouger, respirant le plus lentement possible, se mêlant aux corps des blessés. D'un pas lourd, chaussé de rangers, il passa près de leur corps qui semblait inerte. Il partit, s'aventurant dans les couloirs à la recherche d'élève à tuer, et délaissant la cafétéria qui commençait à sentir la mort.

\- _Klark…_ entendit-elle.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour que Thélonius la contacte.

\- _Tout va bien ?_

 _\- Si tu me contacte c'est que tu sais bien que non._

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Une fusillade…_

 _\- Bien, fuis, n'interviens pas, tu risquerais de te dévoiler…_

Clarke se reconcentra et ouvrit les yeux. Elle pouvait entendre les gémissements des blessés et sentir Lexa sangloter contre elle. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir, pas tant que Lexa ne serait pas en sécurité. Elle allait désobéir à son maître et pourtant elle savait que c'était la chose à faire, une force invisible l'y poussait.

\- Lexa, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Mais la brune ne répondit pas et continua à sangloter.

\- Lexa, écoute-moi… Il faut partir d'ici, il faut qu'on se cache… D'accord ? lui demanda-t-elle en prenant son visage en éventail.

La lycéenne acquiesça légèrement et se releva. Clarke qui avait jusque-là retenu sa respiration expira enfin, soulagée de voir que Lexa n'était pas blessée. Elle la prit par la main et la tira à travers les couloirs, prenant garde à ne pas croiser le tireur. Après avoir marché, et parfois couru silencieusement et durant de longues minutes dans le dédale de couloir mystérieusement vide, elle finirent par se réfugier dans la salle de chimie.

\- Comment tu te sens ? s'inquiéta la blonde en passant ses mains sur les joues de Lexa, et inspectant son visage sous toutes les coutures à la recherche de la moindre coupure.

\- Octavia, Lincoln, Raven… sanglota de nouveau Lexa.

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien… Lincoln est un bon gaillard, il les a protégées.

Lexa acquiesça une nouvelle fois, tentant tant bien que mal de se convaincre que Clarke lui disait la vérité. Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver si vite ? Comment le chaos avait-il pu les submerger en un rien de temps ? _C'était une simple fête d'Halloween bordel,_ pensa la lycéenne, l'esprit embrumé par les cris et les coups de feu qui avaient retenti dans la cafétéria. Alors que Clarke commençait à se lever, la privant de son étreinte rassurante, Lexa la rattrapa par le poignet. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait que la blonde ne la fuît à ce moment précis.

\- Je ne pars pas, je vais juste nous barricader, la rassura-t-elle.

À peine s'était-elle levée qu'elle entendit la poignée de la porte s'abaisser. Il était là. Du sang recouvrant ses vêtements, sa cagoule protégeant son identité. Son fusil mitrailleur au poing, il pointait Clarke sans trembler qui se tenait tout à fait droite face à lui.

\- Pose cette arme, il est encore temps, lui dit-elle avec assurance les yeux dans les yeux alors que les sirènes des voitures de police commençaient à retentir.

\- Pourquoi Blondie ?

Cette voix elle la reconnu aisément. Elle aurait dû le reconnaître dès le début, son allure ne pouvait tromper personne.

\- Écoute-moi Bill… Je sais que ce que tu vis quotidiennement ne doit pas être vraiment facile, mais est-ce que ça vaut la peine de tuer tout ces gens ?

\- Ta gueule ! _Tu ne sais pas toi ! Toi tu as été immédiatement accueillie, moi ça fait des années qu'ils me martyrisent !_

 _-_ Bill reste calme, tenta une nouvelle fois Clarke en s'approchant de lui.

\- Clarke ! l'appela Lexa alors que sa voix était transit de peur.

\- Dis-lui de fermer sa gueule où je la descends ! De toute façon ça ne sera pas une grande perte, elle est aussi conne que la Blake et sa troupe de cheerleader et ses footballeur ! hurla-t-il en pointant sa mitraillette sur Lexa.

À ce geste, le corps de Clarke se figea. Son coeur s'accéléra d'une façon désagréable, ses poils se hérissèrent, et elle sentit une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur.

\- Ah tu fais moins la maline maintenant que je vais buter ta petite copine hein ! T'as peur pour elle hein ! Je vais te faire mal comme tu m'as fait mal ! Parce que tout ça, c'est à cause de toi ! Ils me prennent pour un fou et croient pas ce que j'ai vu quand t'as débarqué ici.

\- Alors tue-moi… Elle est innocente… souffla Clarke qui sentait sa gorge se serrer.

\- Et moi je suis pas innocent peut-être ?! J'ai rien fait pour que ses potes me traitent comme la pire des merdes et elle, elle a jamais rien fait pour m'aider ! Elle est comme eux !

Sans prévenir, Bill Dursley repointa son arme sur Lexa, un doigt sur la gâchette. Soudain le temps fut comme ralenti. Le coeur de Clarke s'était soudainement arrêté de battre, laissant le temps à ses facultés hors norme de prendre le dessus. D'un mouvement rapide, alors que la balle venait de sortir du canon de l'arme, elle mit son corps en opposition pour protéger Lexa. La balle atteignit sa poitrine sans pour autant s'y enfoncer. Bill tira plusieurs rafales, et c'est avec surprise qu'il vit toutes ses balles subir le même sort. A court de munition, il sortit un petit objet de sa poche et appuya sur le bouton créant une déflagration dans le couloir qui venait de s'enflammer. Clarke, sans se jeter sur lui, le projeta par la simple pensée contre le mur et se retourna vers Lexa. Son regard était légèrement perdu, choqué parce qu'elle venait de voir.

\- Mais t'es qui putain ?! T'es la version féminine de Superman ou quoi ?! réussit-elle à s'exclamer alors que Clarke se rapprochait d'elle.

\- Il faut sortir d'ici avant que tout le bâtiment ne prenne feu, déclara Clarke en éludant la question.

Mais Lexa ne se laissa pas faire, la poigne de Clarke sur son bras avait beau être ferme, elle voulait comprendre.

\- Clarke.

\- Plus tard, on doit sortir.

Sans la prévenir elle la souleva avec aisance et la porta à travers les couloirs alors que le feu se trouvait à leur trousse. Une fumée épaisse commençait à envahir le lycée et Lexa avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, fermant les yeux de temps à autre.

\- Restes avec moi Lexa...

Il lui fallu plus de dix minutes pour se trouver à l'air libre sur le parvis du lycée, Lexa dans ses bras, respirant enfin convenable en lâchant de grosse quinte de toux.

Derrière les cordons de police, Clarke pu observer Octavia qui ne cessait de pleurer dans les bras de Lincoln et Raven.

 _Lexa…_ Ne cessait d'appeler l'esprit de la cheerleader.

Octavia prendrait soin d'elle… Elle serait là quand elle partirait. Cette fois-ci, elle était allée trop loin. En la sauvant, elle avait dévoilé son identité. Désormais, sa mission se trouvait à la limite de l'échec. Il fallait qu'elle disparaisse au plus vite, le temps que les choses se calme en espérant que Lexa ne révèle pas son secret. Elle avait confiance en elle.

\- Regardez ! hurla l'un des pompiers alors que la silhouette de Clarke venait d'apparaître à travers les flammes, Lexa dans ses bras.

\- Clarke… souffla Octavia le coeur soudainement empli d'espoir de la voir porter son amie.

La blonde posa Lexa au sol qui reprenait peu à peu conscience. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien,, mêlant ses saphirs à ses émeraudes, car elle savait que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle la verrait avant qu'elle ne retourne à Polis pour le dernier pan de sa mission. Dans un geste incontrôlable et pour se donner le courage de partir, elle déposa ses lèvres une dernière fois sur les siennes, emplissant son cerveau du doux souvenir de sa bouche, de son coeur battant à la déraison, et de cette douce chaleur irradiant son corps. Après les quelques secondes de ce baiser désespéré, Lexa rompit l'échange et murmura près des lèvres de la blonde :

\- Ne me fuis pas… Tu as promis.

\- Je n'ai rien promis…

\- Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux Clarke, tes yeux ne me mentent pas.

Clarke se releva, bouleversée. Comment Lexa pouvait-elle lire en elle alors que son esprit lui était impénétrable ? C'est bien ce qu'elle allait lui promettre avant que ce fou ne se mette à tirer sur tout le monde, Lexa le savait, elle l'avait vu… Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, il fallait qu'elle disparaisse. Clarke sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, et se dit qu'encore une fois elle était triste. Triste parce qu'elle allait abandonner Lexa et retourner dans la prison de sa mission. Elle savait que pendant quelques temps, elle ne respirerait pas aussi bien que lorsque Lexa était à ses côtés, mais pourtant il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne d'elle, il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse crédible…

\- Je suis désolée, je retourne chercher Bill, lui dit-elle fermement avant de s'échapper en retournant dans le lycée.

\- Claaaaarke ! hurla Lexa sans pour autant que la blonde ne daigne se retourner.

Choqués par l'acte héroïque de la blonde, Octavia profita de l'inattention des policiers pour franchir le cordon et se ruer auprès de sa meilleure amie, elle savait que la blonde n'en sortirait pas vivante et qu'elle devrait être présente pour la brune.

\- Miss Blake ! hurla le Sheriff de la ville.

Mais Octavia n'écouta pas, comblant le vide qui la séparait de Lexa en quelques secondes.

\- Claaaarke ! ne cessait de sangloter Lexa.

Octavia la saisit par les bras et la tira de toutes ses forces loin du parvis du lycée.

\- Lex ! Ecoute-moi ! C'est finit !

\- Non ! Elle m'a promis qu'elle ne fuirait pas ! Elle a promis ! sanglota Lexa un peu plus fort, en tentant de se débattre pour rejoindre Clarke.

\- Lexa ! STOP ! Clarke est morte à cette heure ! lui dit-elle plus durement.

\- Non ! Elle ne peut pas mourir ! Elle a promis… continua de sangloter Lexa alors qu'elle sentait les forces la quitter… Elle a promis… Clarke…

\- Chhht… C'est finit bébé… C'est finit, murmura Octavia en caressant doucement les cheveux de Lexa.

Octavia et Lexa se retrouvèrent vite entourées par de nombreux pompiers, qui prirent en charge la plus mal en point des deux. Lexa fut rapidement installée sur un brancard et mise sous oxygène alors qu'Octavia lui tenait la main pour la rassurer. Après quelques minutes de soin, Lexa finit par retirer son masque et souffla sûre d'elle à Octavia :

\- Elle n'est pas morte… Elle ne peut pas mourir.

À cette confession, la gorge de la cheerleader se serra de tristesse. Clarke avait été stupide d'y retourner pour ne pas en sortir vivante, et rien que pour ça elle haïssait la blonde, car elle savait que Lexa, aurait beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre.

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **Allez je vous entends déjà vous énerver contre moi :p  
**

 **Prochain chapitre: la peine de Lexa et des funérailles.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous :D**

 **PS: Tu vois MagRd, tu l'as eu ton chapitre plus long :p**


	7. Partie 7: Just one body

_**Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre:**_

 _Oasis – Don't look back in anger (la cérémonie)._

 _Lord Huron – The night we met (Lexa le soir de Nöel). [allez l'écouter :p]_

* * *

 _15 jours plus tard…_

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la fusillade du Polis High School. La tragédie avait fait la une des journaux télévisés. De nombreux speech sur le danger des armes et le harcèlement à l'école avaient été fait pour l'occasion, encore une fois. Et encore une fois, la NRA avait utilisé le même argument qu'à l'accoutumée : si les élèves avaient été armés ce soir-là, il n'y aurait eu qu'un seul mort. Lexa suivait ce débat télévisé dans son canapé, Octavia, Lincoln et Raven se tenant à ses côtés. Ces quatre-là étaient devenus inséparables depuis la tragédie et s'évertuaient à se soutenir mentalement et surtout soutenir Lexa.

\- _Il s'agit de protéger sa vie et ses biens…_ dit le vieux Texan.

\- Des conneries, réfuta Lexa, mauvaise.

\- Je pense que pour le coup il a raison… Si l'un de nous avait été armé ça ne serait jamais arrivé… soupira Octavia sous le regard outré des trois autres.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… lui répondit Lexa d'un ton las.

\- Je te signale que j'étais là.

Le fait qu'Octavia défende ce genre de personne la mettait en rogne, Lexa étaient convaincue que les armes n'étaient pas la solution pour se protéger. Elle avait comprit depuis longtemps que le problème était bien plus enfouit et que dans le cadre du lycée, si certains pétaient les plombs c'était bien à cause de la haine qu'ils subissaient quotidiennement.

\- Tu étais là ? lâcha-t-elle ironiquement entre ses dents.

\- Oui, moi aussi j'ai vu des gens se faire buter sous mes yeux, j'ai pleuré pendant des heures en croyant que tu étais morte à cause de ce taré !

\- Sauf que tu n'étais pas là ! Tu n'étais pas là quand il a voulu me buter en disant que j'étais aussi conne que toi et ta bande de footballeurs ! S'il a voulu nous tuer c'est à cause de ça ! Il ne cessait de hurler à quel point il nous haïssait de lui faire subir tous ces mauvais traitements ! Il m'a accusé de n'avoir rien fait contre toi et ta bande de pouff !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour tirer sur les gens Lexa !

\- Il a pété un plomb ! Tu réagirais comment si tu avais vécu la même chose tous les jours depuis toujours ? Hein ? Dis-le moi !

Octavia resta silencieuse. Elle savait que derrière tout ça, la brune subissait une peine bien plus lourde que le traumatisme de la fusillade.

\- Sûrement pas comme ce taré. Regardes Raven, elle n'a jamais essayé de buter personne ! Finit-elle par reprendre.

\- Oh mais c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, et j'ai encore parfois envie de te plumer Octavia… répondit la latina, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Les filles… C'est bientôt l'heure de l'hommage… On devrait y aller, intervient Lincoln, pacifique.

* * *

Des centaines de chaises avaient été installées sur le parvis du lycée et des immenses photos dressées. Sur chacune d'elle, on pouvait voir le visage d'un des disparus de la tuerie du Polis High School. Les yeux bleus d'Emily, le sourire de Jacob, la rousseur flamboyante de Rachel, l'appareil dentaire de Tyler, les fossettes de Megan, les tâches de rousseur de Joshua. Malgré ce que l'on pouvait penser d'elle, Octavia les connaissait tous, elle leur avait à tous adressé la parole au moins une fois, même si certains étaient sans intérêt pour elle, elle avait toujours tenté d'essayer de les connaître, et c'est bien de la peine et des regrets qu'elle ressentait en regardant ces photos. Elle aurait aimé se comporter autrement avec certain d'entre eux… Lexa avait raison, s'ils étaient morts aujourd'hui c'était sans doute à cause d'elle aussi… Son regard finit par se porter sur les deux dernières photos, la casquette de Bill qui lui provoqua la nausée, et la blondeur angélique de Clarke. A cette vision Octavia prit Lexa dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. La brune avait l'air affecté, mais pas autant qu'aurait pu le penser Octavia… Lexa avait l'air à mille lieux d'un deuil normal, _à moins qu'elle ne se trouve en plein déni…_

La cérémonie dura une heure. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient venus témoigner pour parler du danger des armes, du harcèlement à l'école, de la volonté que cela ne se reproduise plus, des souvenirs partagés avec leurs amis décédés. Mais personne ne vint parler de Clarke. Personne n'était là pour elle. De toute manière, très peu de personne la connaissait. Même elle au final ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça, pensa Lexa. Le pied des photos était jonché de bouquet de fleurs, sauf celle de Clarke… Lexa, une rose blanche dans les mains se tenait silencieuse face au portrait de la blonde, lorsqu'Octavia vint se poster derrière elle et lui pressa l'épaule avec bienveillance.

\- Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu, mais je suis sûre que c'était une personne formidable…

\- Pourquoi tu parles au passé ?

\- Lexa…

\- Elle n'est pas morte, je le sais.

\- Tu sais Lexa… Il y a cette personne qui pourrait t'aider à avancer…

Lexa se tourna vers son amie et lui jeta un regard à la fois interrogateur et consterné.

\- Tu veux que j'aille voir un psy ?

\- Ca pourrait être bien…

\- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Lexa, l'air complètement indifférent.

\- T'aider à faire ton deuil…

\- Mon deuil de quoi ? Clarke n'est pas morte, assura froidement la brune aux yeux verts.

\- Lexa. Clarke est morte parce qu'elle a voulu sauver Bill. Elle a pris la décision la plus stupide mais aussi la plus héroïque. On se souviendra d'elle comme ça…

\- Elle EST stupide et héroïque.

Ne pouvant plus supporter le déni de son amie, Octavia la tira un peu à elle. Elle savait que peu de temps avait passé depuis la fusillade et le décès de Clarke mais le déni de Lexa devenait vraiment inquiétant…

* * *

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis l'hommage aux victimes de la tuerie du Polis High School. Tous avaient repris le chemin des cours dans un quotidien qui s'était vu complètement bouleversé. Le parvis si paisible avait été affublé de portique de sécurité, des agents de fouilles sous la supervision de Bellamy avaient été employé, des cellules psychologiques et des groupes de parole avaient été mis en place. Lexa, qui avait fait face au tueur avait été obligé de participer à chacun d'eux, et Octavia s'assurait que la brune remplisse cette obligation. Depuis la fusillade Lexa était distante, n'écoutait aucun cours lorsqu'elle ne les séchait pas. Mais ce qui intriguait le plus Octavia était que Lexa ne passait pas son temps à se morfondre dans son canapé, enveloppée dans un plaid, et un pot de glace ou une bouteille du pire des alcools à la main… En revanche, elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque du lycée. Lexa ne fréquentait pas la bibliothèque. Jamais. Lexa ne lisait presque pas… Et Octavia se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien y fabriquer.

Un jour, alors que Lexa était cachée derrière une montagne de livre, aux noms tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres, et qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer que le haut de son visage, Octavia décida de la rejoindre. Elle poussa brusquement la porte de la bibliothèque, faisant relever la tête à de nombreux élèves, jeta son sac sur la table qu'occupait Lexa et ses nombreux livres et lui dit :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Des recherches.

Octavia soupira face au ton froid qu'avait employé la brune. La faire parler n'allait pas être aisé…

\- Lexa, tes notes dégringolent, tu viens à peine en cours et tu passes ton temps à la bibliothèque, il est temps de te reprendre en main.

\- Tout va bien O, souffla la lycéenne sans même lui jeter un regard.

\- Et puis qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?!

\- Des choses qui ne t'intéresse pas, jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles…

\- Est-ce que ça un rapport avec Clarke ?

Lexa ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle savait que Clarke était en vie, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas dévoiler son possible secret, au risque de passer pour une folle, et au risque que si la blonde revenait, elle ne lui pardonne jamais.

\- Non, finit-elle par dire froidement.

Octavia jeta quand même un coup d'oeil aux livres qu'avait emprunté Lexa et fut étonnée par leur sujet : physique, philosophie, biologie, histoire… Rien ne semblait rapprocher les livres de la blonde, du moins pas directement, et la cheerleader en fut soulagée, mais resta tout de même intriguée par la soudaine passion de Lexa pour la science.

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au Cosmos et aux civilisations anciennes ?

Lexa resta interdite à la question ne sachant quoi répondre dans l'immédiat. Avant qu'elle ne rencontre Clarke et qu'elle ne soit fascinée par sa personnalité, elle détestait toute ces choses trop complexes pour elle et que son cerveau avait du mal à matérialiser. Il était vrai que sa soudaine passion pour les sciences pouvait se révéler plus qu'intrigante lorsqu'on la connaissait bien.

\- Comme tu dis, je me reprends en main, Hawking m'a filé un exposé vu que j'ai raté pas mal de cours…

Octavia la regarda de manière suspicieuse, jetant un froid entre elles. C'était comme ça depuis la fusillade… Comme si les balles avaient brisé quelque chose entre les deux brunes. Sans doute que les remarques d'Octavia quant à Bill et sa culpabilité trop profondément caché par sa fierté avait raison de l'empathie de Lexa. Mais elles savaient malgré elles que si en surface les choses avaient l'air mauvaises, au fond elles continuaient d'être là l'une pour l'autre en dépit de leur désaccord sur qui était le plus grand coupable de cette histoire.

\- Okay… finit par dire Octavia, on se voit ce soir ?

La cheerleader essayait d'arrondir les angles depuis la disparition de Clarke, mais Lexa ne semblait toujours pas prête à oublier, et préférait rester seule.

\- Non, je vais rester tard à la bibliothèque…

\- Okay… répondit une nouvelle fois Octavia le coeur un peu peiné.

Lexa la regarda partir, se sentant un peu coupable de ne rien lui dire, mais elle savait que tout était mieux ainsi, pour l'instant.

* * *

 _Le bruit des balles qui sifflent…  
_ _Des mains chaudes sur le visage…  
_ _Un regard aussi bleu que l'océan…  
_ _Une voix réconfortante…  
_ _Bill propulsé par la simple pensée…  
_ _Des flammes…  
_ _Le vide…  
_ _« Tes yeux… Ils ressemblent à Coelum… »  
_ _Des yeux bleus._

C'est le souffle haletant, et la nuque pleine de sueur que Lexa se réveilla en sursaut, cette dernière image imprimée dans ses pensées. Elle refaisait le même cauchemar encore et encore, toutes les nuits sans que son subconscient ne la laisse tranquille. Mais cette nuit-là était différente. Coelum. Voilà ce que Clarke lui avait dit sur la plage. Soudain, tout se fit presque clair dans l'esprit de Lexa. Les yeux à moitié endormis et encore en nage, elle se rua sur son ordinateur et commença à taper le mot qui sonnait de manière mystérieuse à ses oreilles. Coelum. Rien. Le moteur de recherche ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner de réponse… Clarke. Elle n'avait jamais tapé Clarke. Peut-être que… En pensant que son idée était tout de même stupide, Lexa s'exécuta. Des milliers de photos apparurent subitement, des filles blondes, des brunes, des rousses, il y avait pas mal de Clarke Griffin dans le monde. Désespérée et alors qu'elle accédait à la cinquante deuxième page, l'image d'une photo jaunie par le temps l'intrigua. C'était une photo de promo, la promotion de 1988 de l'université de Seattle. Au milieu de tout ces jeunes gens, diplôme en main, cape sur le dos et chapeau sur la tête, un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu apparu. Elle était blonde, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs, on ne pouvait que mal distinguer ses yeux, mais elle avait les mêmes joues, le même menton, le même nez, la même bouche. Un choc secoua le coeur de Lexa : Clarke était allée à l'université en 1988.  
D'un mouvement plein de maladresse, elle s'extirpa de son lit, se cogna l'orteil contre le coin de celui-ci, grogna en insultant toute la famille du morceau de bois responsable de son soudain malheur, et se rua sur son sac à dos, refuge de toutes ses recherches. Elle en sortit une trentaine de feuilles de papier gribouillées, pleine de détail concernant Clarke Griffin. _Iris en mouvement, peau tantôt chaude tantôt froide, connaissance hors norme en physique et en astronomie, tendance à répondre sans qu'on ne lui pose les questions…_ Puis elle sortit un petit carnet où elle consignait le fruit de ses recherches à la bibliothèque, et ce fut le déclic… _Coelum, le halo vert, l'arrivée de Clarke trois jours plus tard, Bill et cette apparition d'une blonde…_ Bill n'avait ni menti, ni halluciné, et elle savait que si le visage de la blonde avait pu résister au temps, ce n'était pas quelques flammes qui allaient l'atteindre. Clarke n'était pas morte.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lexa n'alla pas en cours. Octavia l'avait attendu une bonne vingtaine de minutes devant sa porte, mais elle n'avait jamais répondu, surveillant par la fenêtre que sa meilleure amie aux yeux hazel parte d'elle-même. Une fois qu'elle fut montée à bord de sa Range Rover, Lexa se prépara à la hâte, enfilant des chaussures de randonnée et une veste chaude pour tenir dans le froid du milieu du mois de décembre. Elle partit rapidement en direction de la ferme des Dursley. La famille avait déserté la ville depuis la tuerie, trop honteuse ou trop affectée par les actions de leur défunt fils.

C'est avec un peu de mal qu'elle enjamba la barrière de bois blanc de la ferme des Dursley, et bien évidemment elle ne manqua d'atterrir les pieds joints dans la boue.

 _Fais chier…_

D'un pas hésitant elle se dirigea vers les grands silo qui se trouvaient face au champ de maïs. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un passage et surtout qu'elle prenne garde à ne pas se perdre. Prête à découvrir ce qui la tracassait depuis la veille, elle s'enfonça entre les longs pieds verts qui semblaient grimper jusqu'au ciel.

 _Si ça c'est pas du transgénique… Du maïs en hiver on aura tout vu… Quoi qu'avec le réchauffement climatique…_

Lexa marcha quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que les plants se fassent moins dense, la menant à un cercle parfaitement dessiné qui n'en comptait pas un seul. Elle avança au centre de l'immense forme géométrique et se rendit compte que le sol était comme brûlé à certains endroits.

 _C'est quoi ce bordel…_

 _S_ es doutes se confirmèrent : elle ne savait pas qui était Clarke, mais elle ne pouvait plus nier que la blonde ne venait pas d'ici.

\- Qui est-tu Clarke Griffin… souffla-t-elle à elle-même avant de se remettre en chemin.

* * *

Raven était assise près de l'étagère physique quantique de la bibliothèque de la Polis High School lorsque Lexa débarqua. Chaussures boueuses aux pieds, et doudoune sur le dos, c'est d'un pas rapide et assuré qu'elle s'approcha de l'hispanique qui semblait en pleine lecture d'un ouvrage de Max Born.

\- On a un truc à faire sur la théorie du quanta ?

Raven leva les yeux sur la brune qui venait de s'installer à sa table et se demande comment Lexa Woods était passée des D- en physique à la capacité de relier théories et physiciens.

\- Qui que vous soyez, regagnez votre corps et laissez Lexa Woods tranquille.

A la remarque la lycéenne leva les yeux au ciel. Sa réputation d'élève moyenne ne la suivait que trop, et pourtant Clarke avait participé à changer cela en la faisant se passionner pour des matières dont seul le nom lui donnait la nausée.

\- Alors oui ou non ?

\- Tu le saurais si tu ramenais tes fesses en cours. Hawking commence à être sacrément en pétard contre toi et tes absences, tu vas finir par te faire virer Lexa…

\- Et ? Personne ne sera là pour me punir…

\- Il ne s'agit pas que de ça, avec tous les efforts que tu as fait pour te rattraper, tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant… Je sais que la perte de Cl…

\- Stop. J'ai l'impression d'entendre Octavia.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle atteint le seuil 1 de ma capacité de tolérance que tu as le droit de me comparer à elle… Peu importe. Comment occupes-tu tes journées ?

\- Je fais des recherches…

\- Des recherches ?

\- Sur Clarke.

\- Lexa…

\- Non écoutes moi ! la coupa-t-elle avant qu'elle ne la sermonne de nouveau, je sais que ça va paraître complètement fou… Mais… Je crois que Bill avait raison…

\- Raison sur quoi ?

\- Sur le fait que Clarke était étrange… Tu te rappelles ce halo vert en septembre ? Clarke a débarqué au lycée trois jours plus tard et…

\- Minute. Si tu es en train de faire un lien entre ces deux choses, donnes-moi le nom de ton dealer, lui ordonna Raven.

\- Je ne plaisante pas !

\- Lexa est-ce que tu te rends compte que t'es en train de me dire que Clarke est une extra-terrestre ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est exactement, mais je sais que tout est lié et qu'elle n'est pas morte.

Raven se prit le visage dans les mains et soupira longuement. _Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit passer à autre chose…_ Lexa débloquait totalement depuis la mort de la blonde.

\- Ecoutes Lexa…

\- Le soir de la fusillade, elle était avec moi, commença Lexa tout bas, elle m'a protégé, elle a pris les balles qui m'étaient destinées, mais elle n'est pas tombée… Elle a envoyé Bill s'écraser contre un mur, elle m'a sorti des flammes sans se brûler… Elle n'est pas humaine Raven !

\- Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht ! fit la bibliothécaire de manière courroucée , invitant Lexa à parler moins fort

\- Tu étais en état de choc comme nous tous, tu as sûrement vu des choses que tu aurais aimé voir… Tu voulais que Clarke te sauve, elle l'a fait, mais peut-être pas de la manière des plus héroïque que tu crois, elle a eu beaucoup de chance de te sortir de là… Moins après…

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Si je n'étais pas sincère, je te dirais que oui je te crois pour que tu me lâches, puis je lèverai les yeux au ciel, ensuite je te prendrai pour une folle et contacterai le premier hosto psychiatrique du coin, mais comme je suis ton amie, je vais être sincère et te dire que Clarke est tragiquement et stupidement décédée après la fusillade, je me demande comment un esprit si vif a pu commettre l'erreur de sauver un mec qui a voulu te buter… Bref, je sais à quel point tu tenais à elle Lexa, et je sais que tu essayes de trouver des explications à tout ça, à sa personnalité ultra-complexe, mais il n'y en a pas… Il faut que tu avances…

Plus les semaines et les jours passaient, plus elle avait l'impression d'être folle. Raven, la seule personne qui aurait pu la croire se comportait comme Octavia. Peut-être avaient-elles raison, que tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination, et que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Clarke l'avait conduit à développer une forme d'obsession malsaine et morbide. Pourtant, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il y avait une chance infime que Clarke soit toujours en vie, mais elle était la seule à le croire, et puis Clarke l'avait fuit une nouvelle fois sur ce parvis. Peut-être était-ce la colère qui lui donnait cette envie de la retrouver, de faire la lumière sur sa disparition, pour lui faire entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire une dernière fois… Et puis il n'y avait rien eu… Juste deux baisers et des regards enflammés, ce n'était rien… Peut-être s'accrochait-elle à si peu et à toutes ses recherches parce qu'elle avait toujours voulu plus. Clarke avait été la seule personne à ne pas la juger, à croire en elle, à la valoriser, à la faire se sentir à sa place dans ce monde. Mais Raven avait raison… Il fallait qu'elle avance, cet espoir de la retrouver était en train de la ronger.

\- D'accord, se contenta-t-elle de murmurer, une pointe lui transperçant le coeur.

Lexa se leva sans rien ajouter de plus, et partit en silence. Quant à Raven, elle se prit une nouvelle fois le visage dans les mains. Elle savait que la fusillade avait eu de terribles répercussions sur chacun d'entre eux, mais elle ne s'était pas aperçu que Lexa souffrait autant et elle s'en voulait terriblement… Mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus hormis le fait de répondre présente ? Jamais elle n'aurait acquiescé à ses délires morbides sur Clarke, elle l'appréciait bien trop pour cela… Elle espérait que comme eux tous, le temps guérirait l'esprit de Lexa.

* * *

Noël était la seule fête que Lexa passait avec ses parents. Bien qu'ils n'eut été que très peu présent, ils avaient toujours marqué un point d'honneur avec leur fille unique… Et lorsqu'ils avaient disparu, les parents d'Octavia avaient pris le relais. Depuis ses quinze ans, Lexa fêtait Noël avec sa meilleure amie. Beaucoup auraient pensé que c'était quelque chose de super, et même de cool, mais Lexa savait que si elle pouvait le faire ce n'était que parce que ses parents n'étaient plus de ce monde. Noël, seul souvenir plaisant, était devenu une véritable corvée. Mais Lexa jouait le jeu chaque année pour que personne ne la prenne en peine, et puis au moins elle pouvait se gaver de cochonnerie avec Octavia qui s'autorisait quelques excès.

Octavia, Bellamy, leur parent, Lincoln et Lexa étaient assis autour de la grande table, finissant de partager le repas du réveillon. La dinde avait été délicieuse comme toujours, la purée de patates douces aussi, et le vin commençait à montrer quelques effets sur Bellamy. Chez les Blake, la tradition voulait que chacun fasse un souhait de Noël et le dise à voix haute, espérant avoir un peu de chance pour l'année suivante et tirer des conclusions quant à l'année passée. Octavia commença…

\- J'aimerais qu'on réussisse tous intellectuellement et sportivement cette année.

\- J'aimerais qu'Octavia s'installe avec moi à Miami, dit Lincoln en adressant un regard tendre à sa petite-amie

\- J'aimerais vous voir tous heureux, poursuivit la mère d'Octavia.

\- Oui pareil, ajouta le père.

\- Vous dites ça chaque année… soupira la Blake.

\- C'est peut-être cliché mais c'est la seule chose qui nous importe…

\- Moi, j'aimerai bien avoir une promotion et devenir Shérif à la place du Shérif ! s'exclama Bellamy…

Vint le tour de Lexa qui se trouva soudainement silencieuse. _Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien vouloir… S'il_ _s_ _le savai_ _en_ _t, il_ _s_ _me prendrai_ _en_ _t pour une folle… Ne pas plomber l'ambiance, ne pas plomber l'ambiance…_ Elle avait beau se sermonner intérieurement, elle désirait deux choses plus que tout au monde : la première, retrouver Clarke, la seconde oublier cette terrible fusillade. Alors entre passer pour une folle ou plomber l'ambiance, le choix n'était finalement pas si compliqué que cela…

\- J'aimerais oublier la fusillade…

\- Bébé… soupira Octavia, peinée que son amie n'ait pas fait un vœu plus joyeux.

\- D'ailleurs ça reste entre nous, mais vous savez qu'ils n'ont retrouvé qu'un corps ? Celui de Bill ! Le corps de la jeune fille qui t'a secouru Lex' a disparu… Pouf… Évaporé, déclara Bellamy avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

L'information jeta un froid. Lexa se figea et sentit une pointe lui transpercer le coeur. Combien de fois avait-elle dit qu'elle était sûre que le cercueil de Clarke était vide… Et cette nouvelle information remuait en elle une série de questions qu'elle tentait d'oublier par tous les moyens.

\- Ce n'est pas censé être secret Bellamy ? demanda son père.

\- C'est bon… On est entre nous… ronchonna l'aîné des Blake.

Un maelstrom de sentiments venait d'envahir Lexa. _Et s'il disait vrai ?_ Bien qu'elle s'accrochait au fait que Clarke ne soit pas morte, les dires de Bellamy rendait son espérance plus crédible.

\- Je vais chercher du bois, fit-elle en se levant promptement.

Tous la regardèrent quitter la table en silence, Octavia n'essaya même pas de la rattraper, de toute manière Lexa lui échappait en ce moment, se renfermant sur elle-même. Une fois la brune sortit, elle se contenta de lancer un regard assassin à son frère et lui dit d'un ton mauvais :

\- T'es vraiment con tu sais ?

Puis elle quitta la table à son tour, jetant sa serviette dans un coin, pour aller s'isoler.

La remise ne se trouvait qu'à une trentaine de mètres de la porte de la maison. Lexa frictionnait ses bras tout en marchant afin de ne pas avoir trop froid. Cela ne faisait que quelques secondes qu'elle se trouvait dehors et pourtant ses lèvres étaient déjà bleues et le bout de son nez tout rouge. Elle pénétra sous le petit auvent et s'appliqua à choisir les plus belles bûches perdant allègrement son temps pour ne pas affronter le regard des Blake. Un craquement de branches lui fit lever le nez. Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata que rien n'avait bougé. _Sûrement une bûche qui venait de glisser…_

Elle se remit à la tâche lorsque cette fois, le bruit de pas faisant craquer la fine couche de neige de décembre lui firent relever la tête. Elle ne se retourna pas : un sentiment de malaise venait de l'envahir. L'allure des battements de son cœur devait frôler les mille kilomètres à l'heure, ses entrailles étaient sans dessus dessous, et une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il ne s'agissait ni d'Octavia, ni de Bellamy, ni de leur parent et ni de Lincoln. Lexa lâcha la dernière bûche qu'elle avait choisie, inspira une grande bouffée d'air dont la fraîcheur lui brûla presque les poumons. Que devrait-elle montrer ? De la joie ? De la peur ? De la colère ? Du soulagement ? De la rancœur ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle ne savait même pas comment elle se sentait, toutes ses émotions mettant une jolie pagaille dans son esprit. _Advienne que pourra…_ Les pas s'étaient arrêtés juste derrière elle, elle pouvait sentir toute la chaleur émanant de ce corps, cette chaleur caractéristique qu'elle connaissait bien. S'armant de tout son courage, elle décida enfin de se retourner tout en espérant que son esprit ne lui joue pas un tour comme l'avait mentionné Raven. Il n'en fut rien. Saisie par ce regard, elle sourit béatement comme si elle venait de voir un ange de Noël ou une apparition divine. Une larme joyeuse et chaude roula cette fois sur sa joue : elle savait qu'elle avait raison.

\- Bonsoir Lexa.

Complètement figée par ce qu'elle était en train de vivre, elle ne put se mouvoir jusqu'à cette personne dont elle avait tant attendue le retour. Elle aurait aimé l'étreindre, l'embrasser, mais elle ne put rien faire… Surtout lorsque la voix d'Octavia résonna dans la pénombre.

\- Lexa ! appela-t-elle, inquiète.

Elle était partie depuis déjà une bonne vingtaine de minute, et il était légitime qu'Octavia s'inquiète, de toute manière Octavia s'inquiétait toujours pour elle, même si leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir Octavia qui se tenait sur le perron, à sa recherche. Elle attendrait. Prenant conscience de la situation, que tout cela n'était pas qu'une hallucination, Lexa tourna la tête vers cette personne qu'elle avait tant attendue… Et seule la vision du grand jardin enneigé des Blake la ramena un peu plus sur Terre… Elle avait une nouvelle fois disparu…

\- Clarke… murmura-t-elle à la nuit.

Cette fois encore, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

* * *

 **Hey ! :D  
Oui le chapitre est un peu en avance ! (Remerciez MagRd qui passe des petits "pactes-lecture")**

 **Clarke Griffin is back (enfin pas totalement mais bon, c'est déjà ça) !**

 **Comme d'hab j'attends avec impatience vos retours pour ce chapitre un peu plus calme que le précédent ;)**

 **Dans le chapitre suivant: des retrouvailles, des explications, chapitre entièrement CLEXA \o/**


	8. Partie 8: Probably God

_**Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre:**_

 _Patrick Watson – The Great Escape._

* * *

Lexa avait passé la journée du 25 décembre à ruminer les événements de la veille. Des flashs du Réveillon assaillaient sans cesse ses pensées, la faisant sourire béatement. Clarke était vivante. Elle l'avait sentie. Elle l'avait vu. Elle l'avait entendu. Elle l'avait presque touché. Elle se sentait revivre. Elle n'était pas folle et Clarke était revenue.

Cette soudaine bonne humeur n'avait pas échappé à Octavia. En pyjama sur le canapé, un chocolat chaud au marshmallow entre les mains, la Blake ne cessait de l'observer sourire, ravie de retrouver un peu de joie de vivre chez son amie.

\- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin…

\- Je le suis, répondit Lexa en souriant finement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend heureuse ?

\- De passer la plus belle journée de Noël depuis longtemps, avoua Lexa.

\- Vrai ?

\- Vrai, et je suis désolée pour ces dernières semaines… lui assura-t-elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait tout. Et même si ces dernières semaines avec Octavia n'avaient pas été de toute gaieté, elle reconnaissait que sa sœur de coeur ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, et lui pardonnait presque tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire sur Bill. Elle savait qu'Octavia ne le pensait pas vraiment, mais que la simple idée qu'il ait pu lui pointer une arme dessus la mettait en rage. Elle la protégeait. Toujours. Par n'importe quel moyen. Oui, aujourd'hui, elle avait tout, des amis, une sœur, une famille de substitution et Clarke était de retour en ville.

\- C'est toi et moi bébé, toujours, lui répondit Octavia en resserrant son étreinte.

* * *

Lexa avait beau avoir repris du poil de la bête, elle avait émis le souhait de rester seule le lendemain, pour se reposer. Octavia, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa meilleure amie et son sourire, ne lui en avait pas tenu compte. Elle était seulement passée le soir, elles avaient regardé un film et Octavia était rentrée chez elle.

Ce matin-là, Lexa s'était levée aux aurores, avant même que les premiers rayons du soleil n'illuminent le ciel de Polis. Le ciel qui était encore sombre et nuageux jusqu'à tard durant cette période hivernale, dissimulerait sa silhouette alors qu'elle se rendrait une nouvelle fois à la ferme des Dursley, là où tout avait commencé, là où sa vie avait été bouleversée un soir de septembre. Il ne lui fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour l'atteindre. Elle avait fini par connaître le chemin à force de s'y rendre. Comme à son habitude, elle enjamba la barrière de bois blanc, mis les deux pieds dans la boue, râla, se tapa le pied contre l'un des outils abandonné, passa devant le silo, pénétra dans le champ et avança jusqu'à tomber sur l'immense et parfait cercle de plants brûlés. Lexa ferma les yeux et une légère brise lui caressa le visage. Elle attendit comme cela peut-être trois à cinq minutes, s'enivrant juste de l'odeur des épis mouillés et du chant des premiers oiseaux, lorsque ce qu'elle attendait arriva. Et elle sourit. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle entendit le craquement des feuilles sèches et de la neige sous de léger pas. Clarke était là, mais elle n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de lui sauter dans les bras, elle gardait dans un coin de sa tête qu'un soir où elle avait le plus besoin d'elle, elle l'avait abandonné sur le parvis du lycée.

Clarke, bien qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas entendre les pensées de Lexa, sentit le corps de la jeune fille se tendre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elles avaient partagé un baiser désespéré et elle avait disparu sans lui donner de nouvelle pendant presque deux mois. Respectueusement, elle ne s'avança pas. Elle resta là, dans son dos, attendant que la lycéenne se décide à faire le premier pas, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

\- J'ai d'abord pensé que tu étais Dieu… commença Lexa d'un ton serein sans pour autant la regarder, puis je me suis dit que si j'affirmais que Dieu était une femme, on allait m'enfermer dans un asile, ou une guerre allait éclater, c'était une super mauvaise idée… Puis j'ai pensé que tu étais la version féminine d'Edward Cullen, sûrement à cause de tes chauds-froids incessants… Tu connais ? L'interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers elle.

Clarke sans ouvrir la bouche et d'un simple signe de la tête lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne savait absolument pas de qui elle parlait.

\- Non ? Tant pis… C'était mielleux à mourir, ma mère adorait ce mec… reprit Lexa. J'ai aussi pensé que t'étais Wonder Woman ou que tu étais une voyageuse du temps, type Marty McFly, ou Doctor Who, c'est un truc super vieux, tu dois pas connaître non plus… Puis je me suis dit que tu étais une tarée qui prenait plaisir à me torturer psychologiquement d'un simple regard… Et finalement j'ai pensé que c'était moi qui étais complètement tarée à penser tout ça de toi… Je crois que mes amis voulaient même que je consulte, ils croyaient que j'étais folle… N'empêche que malgré tout ça, j'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas morte le soir de la fusillade, et qu'au final je ne sais toujours pas qui tu es… Je sais juste que tu ne viens pas d'ici Clarke.

À aucun moment la Coelumie ne l'avait interrompu. Elle savait qu'en revenant à Polis, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de voir Lexa, c'était un besoin pour elle, et que celle-ci n'hésiterait pas à la confronter pour son silence, et aujourd'hui, elle lui devait bien la vérité. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer de toute manière, si elle menait à bien sa mission ?

\- Tu n'es pas folle Lexa.

\- Ravie de l'entendre de ta bouche…

Les choses n'allaient pas être aisées pour Clarke qui semblait avoir perdu la confiance de la brune. Elle fit un pas de plus vers elle, et plongea son regard dans le sien, peut-être que si elle retentait, elle l'amadouerait…

\- Pas avec moi Clarke… Tes yeux me parlent mais ils ne me contrôlent pas…

Elle avait été stupide d'essayer une nouvelle fois… L'esprit de Lexa lui restait entièrement fermé et elle n'avait pas le droit de lui infliger cette violence. Alors, n'écoutant que son coeur qui n'avait cessé de tambouriner aussi fort que cela était permis, elle combla le vide qui se trouvait entre elle et lui saisit délicatement la main. Cette main qui épousait parfaitement la sienne, comme si elle avait été créé pour elle. Lexa frissonna au contact de cette main toujours plus chaude que la normale et se laissa aller à l'étreinte, _à quoi bon lutter…_

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonné ce soir-là… Il le fallait… murmura Clarke fixant ses doigts se mêler à ceux de la brune.

Lexa déglutit en se remémorant ce souvenir. _Les tirs, les flammes, ce dernier baiser, Clarke qui part…_

 _-_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle la gorge un peu serrée.

\- Suis-moi.

Sans aucune hésitation, Lexa resserra un peu plus ses doigts sur ceux de Clarke et la suivit en silence. La blonde la mena près de la petite rivière qui bordait Polis. Elles la longèrent quelques minutes jusqu'à arriver sur la grande plage déserte. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, ses rayons commençaient tout juste à percer à travers les nuages, teintant le ciel de rose et d'oranger. Clarke invita délicatement Lexa à s'asseoir pour profiter de ce paisible panorama en espérant qu'elle comprendrait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire.

\- Approches… souffla-t-elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Lexa s'exécuta, en se rappelant à quel point elle y avait parfaitement trouvé sa place un soir de septembre alors qu'elles observaient les étoiles.

\- Je suis née il y a plus de trois mille ans sur une planète nommée Coelum appartenant au système de l'étoile Alpha Centauri B, à 4,36 millions d'années de la Terre, commença Clarke d'un ton qui se voulait doux et rassurant. À force d'entraînement, je suis devenue l'agent S 2038, ou Klark tout simplement, sans « C » sans « E »… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ? Si c'est le cas, je veux que tu saches que nous venons en paix.

Lexa inspira et expira bruyamment, totalement chamboulée parce qu'elle était en train d'entendre. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait chez Clarke, mais l'entendre de sa bouche rendait les choses plus réelles. Clarke était une extra-terrestre, et pourtant elle n'avait pas peur. Elle ne l'avait jamais terrifiée, même ce soir où elle avait fait usage de ses pouvoirs.

\- Tu ne m'effraies pas Clarke… murmura-t-elle, pourquoi tu es partie, pourquoi tu m'as laissé ?

\- Le soir de la fusillade, j'ai dû partir car je t'ai révélé une partie de mes dons… Une grosse infraction à notre code, ajouta-t-elle en riant amèrement. C'est à contrecœur que je suis partie Lexa… Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de toi mais il le fallait. J'ai essayé, j'ai vécu deux mois loin de toi. Et j'ai beau vivre depuis trois mille ans, ces deux mois sans toi m'ont paru durer une éternité… Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je l'ignore encore, je ne peux pas mettre de nom là-dessus… Je sais juste que pour la première fois de ma longue vie, tu me fais ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressentie…

Lexa avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait parfaitement ce que Clarke était en train de vivre. Elle le savait car elle l'avait déjà vécue, une fois, et elle le revivait aujourd'hui. Elle se sentait comme Clarke, elle était cependant moins perdue car elle pouvait mettre un nom là-dessus, _pourquoi Clarke ne le pouvait pas ?_ Elle tut cette pensée, elle devait lui laisser du temps.

 _-_ Je t'ai vu… En 1988, sur une photo de l'université de Seattle, éclaircit-elle.

Clarke sourit à l'information, Lexa n'avait pas lésiné sur les recherches.

\- Tu es déjà venue…

\- Pas mal de fois…

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

 _Comment lui avouer ça…_ Elle inspira fortement, elle ne devait pas lui mentir…

 _-_ Des catastrophes...Censées vous faire comprendre à quel point la vie de votre planète ne tient qu'à un fil, avoua la blonde avec courage.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, catastrophes et paix n'étaient pas synonymes pour elle.

\- Vous tuez…

Tuer ? Prendre la vie ? Ils ne connaissaient pas. Toutes ces actions, ils les connaissaient sous le nom de « sacrifice pour la préservation »… Jamais ils ne leur avaient dit qu'ils tuaient, et Lexa venait de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, mais il le fallait, c'était son devoir.

\- Nous vous sauvons, assura Clarke en se voilant la face.

Lexa ne releva pas immédiatement. Après tout qu'avait-elle à dire de plus, qui était-elle pour s'opposer à cette volonté ? Avaient-ils raison, avaient-ils tort ? À cet instant elle savait simplement qu'elle n'était personne. De par ses mots, Clarke venait de la renvoyer à sa condition humaine : elle ne représentait qu'une micro fraction de particule pour l'univers. Elle n'était qu'une fourmi sur l'immensité de la Terre. Elle n'était pas une héroïne et face à ce qui s'apprêtait à arriver, personne ne l'était. Ils devaient apprendre à vivre, profiter de chaque instant avant la fin, et non à tenter de survivre misérablement jusqu'à révéler leur plus bas instinct.

\- Et ça marche ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant les sanctions n'ont pas été assez dissuasive. La dernière le sera.

Clarke venait de lui confirmer à demi-mot qu'ils allaient sans doute tous périr. L'idée avait fait son chemin et contrairement à ce que Clarke pensait, Lexa accepta son sort.

\- Ça ne t'effraie pas ?

\- Ça le devrait ?

\- Mes nombreux voyages sur Terre m'ont appris que vous aviez peur de la mort… Au point où certains prolongent le cycle en croyant à la réincarnation. Selon eux, la vie serait plus belle après la mort…

\- Ça dépend, après la mort de qui ?

Clarke la regarda confuse, s'étonnant de sa réponse. Lexa comprit que Clarke n'était pas du genre à pratiquer le sarcasme. Clarke ne connaissait pas le sarcasme, elle était tout ce qui avait de plus pragmatique.

\- Je plaisantais. Pour répondre à ta question, on y passe tous à un moment ou un autre de toute manière, je préfère mourir jeune, fraîche et encore capable de mettre une cuillère dans ma bouche, plutôt que vieille, aigrie et avec des couches…

\- Je vois, lui répondit la blonde en souriant.

Clarke trouvait Lexa drôle, et était impressionnée par sa capacité à se moquer de tout, tout le temps, même des choses les plus graves comme l'extinction de son espèce.

\- Combien de temps ? demanda la brune alors que le silence avait de nouveau enveloppé la plage.

\- Ça sera bientôt la fin.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es là ?

\- Oui, la Coalition pour la Sauvegarde des Systèmes de l'Univers nous a chargée d'une partie de l'opération.

\- Nous aussi on a un truc du même genre, mais c'est un joli nom pour des génocidaires… Qu'est-ce que tu vas déclencher ? Un tsunami ? Des bombes radioactives ? Le fameux Big One ?

\- Je ne déclencherai rien, cette mission ne m'appartient pas. Je suis là pour les élus.

\- Les élus ?

\- Ceux qui survivront.

\- Alors vous allez presque tous nous cramer, ou nous rendre malades, ou nous pulvériser pour repartir à zéro ?

\- C'est un peu l'idée.

\- Génial ! s'exclama ironiquement Lexa.

Bien qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre la volonté de ces extra-terrestres, les moyens pour atteindre la fin ne l'enchantaient pas tant que ça.

\- Lexa… Je…

\- Non… Mais… Bien que j'accepte l'idée de mourir… De toute façon, on meurt tous un jour, alors maintenant ou plus tard… Mais pourquoi certains auraient le droit de vivre et d'autres non ?!

\- Certains sont prêts, ils remplissent les critères pour être capable de recommencer et d'apprendre des erreurs du passé. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir foi en toute l'humanité…

\- Donc vous nous punissez pour notre gestion catastrophique de notre planète, et le fait que l'on s'entre-tue joyeusement pour quelques ressources, mais vous êtes prêt à commettre un génocide intergalactique ?

\- Tu as oublié la colonisation de Mars, et nous ne commettons pas un génocide, nous sauvons ce qu'il reste de bon.

Clarke venait de soulever un point important, et Lexa pensa que son espèce était préférait soulever des fonds énormes pour bousiller une autre planète plutôt que de sauver la leur. Cette Coalition machin truc avait sûrement raison… Les hommes étaient sans doute la pire espèce de l'univers… Mais bien qu'elle eut rapidement accepté ce qui serait sans doute son pauvre sort, une question lui trottait dans la tête :

\- Est-ce que je suis bonne ? demanda-t-elle, le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Bonne ?

\- Bonne, pas bonne comme Octavia dit bonne, bonne comme bonne à sauver.

Clarke, mal à l'aise concentra son regard sur l'horizon, et Lexa comprit que son silence était mauvais signe.

\- Clarke ? insista-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas Lexa. Je ne le sais pas encore, parce que ton esprit ne me parle pas…

\- D'accord, donc tu reviens à Polis, tu m'avoues qui tu es et ce que tu ressens, pour finalement me voir possiblement cramer ou réduite en cendres ou irradiée sans m'accorder le bénéfice du doute… Sympa !

\- Je ne choisis pas. Ce n'est pas mission. Je trouve juste les personnes dont le nom apparaît sur la liste. Je sonde l'âme de ces personnes pour être sûre de faire le bon choix, lui expliqua Clarke.

\- Non mais je comprends, s'exclama-t-elle en relevant des mains capitulardes, je ne fais pas le tri, je jette mes clopes sans scrupules dans la rue, je mange de la viande tous les jours, mais ! Pour ma défense, je coupe l'eau quand je me brosse les dents !

 _Comme si une chose aussi insignifiante allait changer le cours des événements…_ pensa Lexa.

\- Il ne s'agit pas que de cela, mais c'est un bon début…

\- Juste… J'ai besoin que tu me rassures sur un truc…

\- Oui ?

\- Dis-moi que cette sale emmerdeuse d'Echo va cramer, elle doit être punie pour tout le slush qu'elle m'a jeté à la figure pendant notre scolarité.

Clarke sourit de nouveau, Lexa ne perdait vraiment pas le Nord.

\- Echo comment ?

\- Johnson.

\- Je n'ai pas vu son nom sur la liste, si ça peut t'aider…

\- Cool…

Un nouveau silence, cette fois-ci agréable, les enveloppa. Lexa savait tout, enfin presque tout, et finalement elle ne voulait pas tout savoir, elle voulait juste profiter de ses derniers instants, sans trop ruminer. Alors, elle se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Clarke, pour profiter de sa chaleur et du lever du soleil. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de se rendre sur la plage le matin et d'apprécier ce genre de chose simple que la Terre pouvait lui offrir. Le calme environnant l'amena à repenser à ce qu'elle ressentait, au plus important, à ce qui l'avait peiné durant toutes ces semaines : la soudaine disparition de Clarke.

\- Où étais-tu tout ce temps ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu avais besoin de me voir ?

 _Est-ce sa façon à elle de me demander à elle si elle m'a manqué ?_ Sans jamais vraiment se l'avouer Clarke lui avait fait plus que simplement lui manquer. Son absence l'avait fait souffrir. L'école n'avait jamais été son fort et pourtant elle y avait pris goût depuis que Clarke était sa voisine de table. Les sentiments ? Elle s'en cachait et pourtant, elle s'était laissée un peu plus aller avec Clarke. L'amour ? Elle ne voulait plus y penser depuis Costia, et pourtant Clarke la faisait douter. La voir partir, imaginer la perdre lui avait brisé le coeur et plonger dans un profond déni, vouant chacune de ses journées et de ses nuits à trouver une explication plus ou moins rationnelle à sa disparition. L'absence de Clarke l'avait fait souffrir en silence au plus profond d'elle-même. Et elle savait à quel point ce sentiment était le revers de la médaille de quelque chose de plus intense qui l'avait frappé en un rien de temps et dont elle n'osait à peine prononcer le nom.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, répondit-elle pour se protéger.

Clarke n'était pas Costia, pourtant, elle n'allait pas abandonner sa carapace pour autant.

\- Un peu de partout dans l'État, je remplissais ma mission.

\- D'accord.

\- Alors ?

 _Alors quoi ?_ Devait-elle lui avouer ? Après tout Clarke l'avait fait, sans y mettre vraiment des mots, mais elle avait tenté… De toute manière, elle allait sans doute mourir, et elle voulait que Clarke sache.

\- Tu m'as terriblement manqué, j'avais le besoin viscéral de te voir si tu préfères.

Ces quelques mots eurent pour effet d'accélérer les battements de son coeur, elle savait que Lexa tenait à elle et qu'elle partageait sans doute ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle.

\- J'ai eu l'impression d'étouffer sans te voir… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… avoua-t-elle à son tour.

\- Clarke, j'ai l'impression que tu ne peux pas mettre de mot sur ce que tu ressens, ce n'est pas grave, ça me va, tant que tu restes là.

\- Je reste Lexa, je reste… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai hâte de retrouver Octavia et Raven.

À cet aveu, la brune mit fin à l'étreinte et lança un regard à Clarke teinté d'horreur et de surprise.

\- Tu comptes retourner au lycée ?!

\- Oui, j'aimais bien le club de philosophie, répondit Clarke en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais Clarke ! Tu ne peux pas disparaître et te repointer comme ça !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es morte, enfin déclarée morte, moi je sais que tu es bien vivante, mais les autres… Enfin bref.

\- Attends, mais ça veut dire que tout le monde croit que je suis…

\- Morte. Oui, c'est ce que j'essaye de te dire. Il y a eu un hommage, des grandes photos, des pleurs, des discours, je t'ai même acheté une rose blanche à 25$ !

\- Tu m'as acheté une rose ? demanda Clarke d'un air taquin.

\- Roooh oui ! C'était stupide en plus vu que je savais que tu n'étais pas morte ! Et puis… Non mais tu ne connais rien des sentiments et pourtant tu as l'air de bien comprendre ce que ça veut dire ! s'exclama Lexa de manière suspicieuse…

\- Je me suis déjà rendue à des enterrements ! Et j'ai cru comprendre ce que ça signifiait…

\- Enfin bref, Clarke réveille-toi ! Bienvenue sur Terre où aucun humain normalement constitué ne survit à des balles ou un barbecue géant dans un lycée ! T'as peut-être un QI de 400 si ce n'est plus mais t'es quand même pas futée parfois… Mais, continue, je complexe moins comme ça !

Clarke rit de bon coeur. Lexa avait raison, elle avait beaucoup à apprendre, notamment les choses les plus simples de la vie. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, et pensa que c'était si bon de la retrouver.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que je t'entends rire…

\- Je n'avais pas rit depuis très très très longtemps, la première fois… Grâce à toi et ton livre de math…

Lexa sourit. Clarke se rappelait de ces instants qui pouvaient paraître insignifiant au possible… Pourtant, ils ne l'étaient pas, et confirmaient seulement à quel point elle s'était attachée à elle quelques mois auparavant.

\- Comment allons-nous faire ?

\- Pour ?

\- Te cacher, et te réintégrer au lycée sans créer un vent de panique du type « Clarke Griffin est revenu d'entre les morts », tu ne peux pas sortir en ville, tout de suite.

\- Je ferais attention, puis j'inventerai un joli mensonge.

\- Tu peux rester chez moi… Enfin si ça te tente… Ça ne veut rien dire… C'est juste que… Pourquoi est-ce que je parle toujours trop quand tu es là ?

Lexa parlait toujours trop lorsqu'elle était embarrassée, la première fois qu'elle lui avait adressée la parole, Clarke avait trouvé cela agaçant et barbant… Aujourd'hui, elle trouvait cette facette de Lexa plus qu'attachante, et la faisait sourire béatement.

\- Je viendrai chez toi… La chambre du motel était vraiment… Et surtout le réceptionniste…

\- Les extra-terrestres ont des exigences particulières ? plaisanta Lexa.

\- J'entends tout de ses pensées et crois-moi que tu déménagerais vite si tu pouvais les connaître toi aussi… Et puis au moins tu auras ta professeure particulière à la maison, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais depuis le début ?

Lexa rougit et baissa la tête quelque peu honteuse en se remémorant la fois elle avait maladroitement dit à Clarke qu'elle pouvait venir faire son tutorat chez elle. Déjà à cette époque, elle savait qu'elle avait un faible pour elle.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne pouvais pas lire dans mes pensées…

\- Ton trouble… C'est la seule chose que j'arrive à peu près à comprendre chez toi… Et on va dire que les pensées d'Octavia m'ont un peu aiguillé…

\- Par pitié non… Pas celles d'Octavia… se plaignit Lexa en se cachant les yeux.

\- C'est vrai qu'elles sont… Je n'ai pas les mots en fait…

\- Comment est-ce possible d'ailleurs que tu ne puisses pas lire en moi ?

\- Parce que tu es spéciale Lexa…

De par ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir, il ne pouvait pas en aller autrement… Oui, Lexa était spéciale, et Clarke le savait au plus profond d'elle-même.

* * *

 **Hey ! (oui je publie un peu en avance... Mais j'ai bien avancé et je n'aime pas vous faire languir inutilement) :D**

 **Retrouvailles un peu tendues au départ, Lexa l'anti-héroïne qui s'en moque un peu de sauver sa peau... Et la mission de Clarke, comment va-t-elle gérer ça ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre: le Clexa s'apprivoise et quelqu'un découvre quelque chose ;) Jasmin & lilas.**


	9. Partie 9: Jasmin & Lilas

_**Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre:**_

 _Yodelice – Familiar Fire (Dans la chambre)_

 _Ed Sheeran – How would you feel (Sur le toit)_

* * *

Lexa mena Clarke jusqu'à sa demeure. Le tout Polis n'était pas encore réveillé lorsqu'elles atteignirent la porte de maison de la brune main dans la main. Clarke ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées, comme si elle tenait entre ses doigts sa bouffée d'air et sa raison de vivre. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait vécu que pour mourir, enchaînant les missions, espérant que l'une d'elles lui offrirait son repos éternel. Sa vie était trépidante, pleine d'adrénaline, mais elle était aussi morne… Et aujourd'hui tout était différent… Lexa l'avait ouverte telle une boîte de Pandore, laissant s'échapper de son âme tous ses nouveaux sentiments qui ne cessaient de l'envahir. Ces sentiments plaisants qui réchauffaient sa poitrine, la faisaient sourire béatement, et palpiter son coeur. Surtout lorsque Lexa tenait sa main et la caressait délicatement de son pouce en la tirant à l'intérieur.

Clarke entra à petit pas, alors que la brune lui retirait son blouson. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout analyser : des peintures d'un blanc immaculé, au mobilier de pin clair qui habillait joliment la pièce, en passant par tout ces cadres photos. Lexa retira ses chaussures et avança jusqu'au Pad intelligent qui alluma tous les appareils de la maison au premier son de sa voix. Clarke la suivit, ne sachant pas trop où s'installer dans cette grande maison qui semblait chaleureuse mais vide. Pas l'ombre d'une présence, sauf celle de Lexa.

\- Tes parents ne vont rien dire ?

\- Mes parents ?

\- Vous les Terriens êtes censés avoir des parents, des géniteurs, des créateurs, des gens qui s'occupent de vous… Du moins à chaque fois que je suis venue, les gens de ton âge avaient des parents.

Ses parents… En avait-elle déjà eu ? Clarke avait mis le mot dessus : géniteur. Oui, Lexa considérait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de parent.

\- Les miens sont décédés il y a deux ans. Crash d'avion, lui répondit simplement Lexa comme si cela ne la touchait pas.

\- Je suis désolée… Enfin c'est ce qu'on dit généralement.

\- Pas de problème, je ne les connaissais pas trop de toute manière…

La blonde plissa les yeux et demanda de manière intriguée :

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ils étaient très pris par leur boulot… Je ne les voyais qu'une vingtaine de jours par an.

\- Et comment tu… ?

\- Des nurses se sont occupées de moi, puis moi de moi grâce à l'héritage qu'ils m'ont laissé et qui est correctement géré par je ne sais qui de ma famille qui me file une part pour que je puisse vivre tous les jours, la coupa Lexa.

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu ça auparavant…

\- Bienvenue en 2037 ! La famille dont les membres mangent ensemble le dimanche midi est devenue une espèce en voie de disparition. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Je ne bois pas.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus. Je ne commence jamais à picoler à neuf heures du matin et sûrement pas la semaine… De l'eau ? Un café ?

\- Non, en réalité je ne bois rien du tout et je ne mange pas non plus, je n'en ai pas besoin, mon corps se régule seul, expliqua Clarke.

Donner autant de détail à quelqu'un, même si Lexa n'était pas la première venue, la rendait un peu nerveuse et presque mal à l'aise, tant elle avait peur d'effrayer la brune. À cet aveu, celle-ci la regarda droit dans les yeux et la fixa quelques secondes sans que Clarke ne puisse entendre la moindre de ses pensées. Elle trouvait ça réellement perturbant de ne pas pouvoir décrypter chacun de ses songes : elle ne pouvait rien anticiper, rien prévoir, elle n'aurait jamais un coup d'avance sur Lexa. Et cette sensation était aussi effrayante qu'excitante.

\- Lexa ? L'interpella-t-elle alors que la brune était restée silencieuse, son regard dans le sien, et un sourire

\- Tu es la fille la plus cool du monde ! Je ne sais pas faire à manger et je ne me nourris que de soupes lyophilisée et de burger ! Et de crème glacée parfois… Si tu ne manges pas je n'aurais jamais besoin de te satisfaire, et puis t'as du le remarquer, c'est pas la folie niveau restaurant… Bref… Je vais te faire visiter…

Lexa montra à la blonde tous les coins et recoins de ce qui allait être son nouveau refuge, sa base pour terminer la mission.

\- Et là, voilà ma chambre si tu as besoin… D'un truc… Demande-moi.

Clarke pénétra dans la pièce au parquet de bois clair. Elle était de taille moyenne et très lumineuse. Les murs bleu et blanc étaient recouverts d'affiches de la NASA, de polaroids et de guirlandes lumineuses. Clarke avança un peu, souriant à l'idée de pénétrer dans l'univers de la brune, ses pensées ne lui parlant pas, elle se saisissait du moindre détail qui lui permettrait de la connaître un peu plus. Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur le bout du lit de la brune et évidemment sur le chat de celle-ci.

 _C'est mon territoire, humaine._

 _-_ Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne pénétrerais pas ici sans y avoir été invitée, dit-elle à voix haute.

Lexa se retourna, plissa les yeux de manière suspicieuse et s'approcha de Badger pour le caresser.

 _Tu vois humaine, elle n'aime que moi._

\- Pour ton info je ne suis pas humaine, du moins pas vraiment.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas peur de toi Clarke… répondit Lexa tout en continuant de caresser son chat.

\- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je me permettais de discuter avec ton chat.

Surprise, Lexa leva de gros yeux vers elle. Elle devait vraiment être spéciale pour que Clarke arrive à s'immiscer dans le cerveau de son chat et échoue lamentablement lorsqu'il s'agissait du sien.

\- D'accord Eliza Delajungle ! Ne me demande pas de t'expliquer qui c'est, je te montrerais les vidéos, juste… Évite d'entrer dans son cerveau, tu risquerais d'y trouver d'horribles images, un peu comme sur une GoPro qui a tourné en soirée.

Clarke acquiesça sans réellement comprendre ce que Lexa lui avait dit. Elle avait beau avoir voyagé à travers les époques, et disposer des outils et machines les plus sophistiquées de tous l'univers sur Coelum, les années 2000 n'étaient pas vraiment son fort.

\- Quelle race ?

\- Tu es intriguée parce que tu n'en as jamais vu des si gros, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, est-ce qu'il a subi des radiations ou ce genre de chose ?

\- Non, il est juste… Gros. Pas vrai Monsieur Badger ?! S'exclama Lexa en lui donnant une dernière caresse sur la tête. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

 _J'ai gagné humaine, tu ne dormiras jamais ici !_

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, à quoi bon dormir, elle n'en avait pas besoin de toute manière. Elle suivit Lexa qui l'amena dans la pièce se tenant en face de sa chambre. La brune y pénétra, rangea quelques bricoles et arrangea les coussins qui se trouvaient sur le lit.

\- Tu peux dormir ici.

\- Je ne dors pas.

\- Tant mieux, au moins tu pourras me réveiller à l'heure pour les cours… J'ai la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas entendre mon réveil…

\- Je peux m'acquitter de cette mission aussi, lui répondit Clarke en souriant.

La mission… Bien sûr il y aurait toujours cette mission qui annonçait leur mort à tous… Lexa qui ne voulait pas y songer pensa que c'était sans doute le revers de la médaille : mourir en ayant eu la chance de connaître l'agent 2038 Klark de Coelum. Ses pensées macabres s'envolèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair lorsqu'elle capta le regard de la blonde. Bleu profond et le fond des iris dansant à un rythme apaisé. Elle savait exactement ce que ça voulait dire.

\- Hum, tu veux faire quoi maintenant ? C'est les vacances… Donc.. balbutia Lexa un peu gênée en se tortillant sur place.

Clarke avança d'un pas assuré jusqu'à elle, comblant le vide qui les séparait en lui souriant finement. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle attendaient de retrouver Lexa, son humour, sa timidité, ses yeux émeraude, ses cheveux d'un brun imparfait, ses pommettes hautes, son sourire en coin, sa bouche pulpeuse, sa peau aussi douce que la sienne…

\- Juste ça… murmura-t-elle avant de se saisir de ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

La sensation de sa bouche contre la sienne était grisante… La pensée de ses lèvres caressant les siennes l'exaltaient, et celle de sa langue trouvant la sienne l'enivrait. Elle avait attendu de longues semaines pour réentendre son coeur battre de cette façon, pour se sentir aussi envoûtée de nouveau. Elle savait que lorsque elle embrassait Lexa, c'était comme si tout son corps flottait, comme si des tonnes de coton l'accueillaient, elle se sentait légère, heureuse, vivante.

\- _Klark… Attention…_ souffla de manière lointaine Thélonius, alors que son poignet commençait à la brûler. N'était-elle pas censée résister au feu ?

Mais Clarke occulta cette sensation désagréable. Elle n'avait aucune envie de mettre fin à ce moment, rongée par quelque chose de plus fort, de plus intense, qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas décrire, une envie d'elle-ne-savait quoi la poussant à approfondir son baiser qui s'était désormais fait plus fiévreux, une chaleur envahissant tout son corps et l'amenant à plaquer légèrement Lexa contre la porte. Clarke savait qu'elle aurait pu littéralement prendre feu si son corps n'avait été composé de matière ne le craignant pas. Son corps normalement plus chaud que celui des Terriens venait de gagner encore quelques degrés, et le changement de température n'échappa à Lexa qui commençait à s'inquiéter de la soudaine réaction de la blonde. Doucement, elle posa ses mains sur le visage de la Coelumie et le recula légèrement pour mettre fin à ce baiser qui n'annonçait rien de bon, du moins pour l'instant.

\- Juste ça ? railla Lexa tout bas et en posant son front contre le sien.

\- Désolée je… J'ai un peu de mal à me contrôler quand tu es là…

\- J'ai cru comprendre que je vous donnais chaud agent 2038, mais… Clarke… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour moi, du moins tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire… Et… Je veux qu'on aille doucement, pour ton bien et pour le mien… A cause de… murmura Lexa hésitante.

\- Costia… la coupa Clarke, quand bien même tu n'as pas à te justifier...

Lexa acquiesça délicatement, ses mains désormais nouées autour de la nuque de la blonde et son front contre le sien.

\- Je ne te blesserai jamais Lexa… Et on ira doucement, de toute manière je ne connais rien à ces choses, je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe lorsqu'on ressent tout cela…

Lexa sourit. Elle savait ce qui se passait lorsqu'on ressentait tout cela, mais elle ne l'avait jamais expérimenté, et à en croire ce que disait Clarke, elle non plus, et étrangement cela la rassura. Son corps empli d'une certaine béatitude, elle resserra son étreinte et embrassa Clarke du bout des lèvres comme pour la remercier de la comprendre et de la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite. Pour elle, ses sentiments étaient familiers… Elle n'avait plus mal, le sang circulait à nouveau à travers son coeur de pierre, sa peau s'embrasait au même rythme que son désir augmentait… Comment avait-elle pu ignorer cela, comment avait elle pu s'en éloigner si longtemps : elle tombait amoureuse.

 _Sexy…_ pensa Badger en se frottant à leurs jambes.

\- Lexa, je crois que ton chat a des pensées étranges…

\- Comme ?

\- Il vient de dire qu'on était sexy… souffla Clarke amusée.

Lexa soupira, si son chat pensait de telles choses, une personne en était bien responsable.

\- Je savais que ce chat était un petit pervers… Octavia l'a tellement dévergondé…

\- J'imagine oui… répondit Clarke en souriant.

En voyant ce sourire, Lexa ne pu s'empêcher d'embrasser la blonde une nouvelle fois sur le nez.

 _Maîtresse tu es mielleuse…_

 _-_ Il pense que tu es mielleuse.

\- Seulement avec toi, répondit Lexa en rougissant. Allez viens, on doit trouver un plan pour te réintégrer au lycée sans que ça ne paraisse trop bizarre…

Au départ elle ignorait qu'en revenant à Polis elle pourrait s'attirer des ennuis, puis l'idée avait son chemin quand Lexa lui avait mentionné qu'elle avait été déclarée morte. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne ferait machine arrière.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures sur Polis. Clarke et Lexa se trouvaient sur le toit de la brune et s'adonnaient à l'activité favorite de celle-ci : regarder les étoiles. Allongée sur l'un des transat, Lexa entre ses jambes, emmitouflée dans une grosse couverture, Clarke pensait qu'elle ne voulait être nul part ailleurs en ce moment. Elle était bien ici, à Polis, Lexa à ses côtés. Elle n'avait presque plus cette affreuse sensation d'angoisse due à son traumatisme de 1945, elle avait pourtant passé de bons moments à la fin des années 1980, mais pas assez pour lui faire oublier ces sentiments d'horreur sentiments que Lexa parvenait à remplacer par des choses meilleures. Avec Lexa à ses côtés, elle était apaisée et avait enfin trouvé une certaine paix intérieure. A cette pensée elle resserra son étreinte autour de la brune et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux à l'odeur enivrante d'un subtil mélange de jasmin et de lilas. Jasmin… Cette senteur la projetait dans le passé, son voyage en Orient où un Maharadjah lui avait soufflé que ces fleurs étaient attachées aux flèches d'amour du Dieu Kama, et qu'elles étaient signes de beauté et de tentation… Le lilas… Innocence, souvenir, nostalgie et premier amour, lui avait confié un parfumeur de la Cour de France… Ces douces odeurs appartenaient à Lexa, et ne cessaient de la renvoyer à ses souvenirs et tout ce qu'elles représentaient. Lexa était tentation, Lexa était beauté, Lexa était innocence, Lexa était… Beaucoup de choses. Peut-être même trop de chose, qui ne cessaient de chambouler son esprit au point de se demander si Lexa n'avait-elle pas existé à une autre époque, si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré sous une autre forme, à un autre endroit. Impossible. La réincarnation preuve de l'égocentrisme des Terriens et de leur incapacité à s'avouer vaincus par une force transcendante, n'avait pas sa place dans la science Coelumie… Et puis si cela avait été le cas, si toutes ses croyances avaient été remises en cause, elle se serait souvenue de son esprit qui ne lui murmurait que le silence… Non, Lexa n'avait jamais existé autre part qu'ici et maintenant, Lexa était unique.

\- Je t'entends réfléchir d'ici… chuchota la brune pour ne pas troubler le calme de cette nuit de décembre.

Clarke rit légèrement en massant son poignet qui se faisait de nouveau douloureux à l'endroit où elle portait sa grandidiérite.

\- Je pensais à toi… Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment se passait les cours.

\- _Klark… Pense à Pandore… Eloigne-toi tant qu'il est encore temps._

Clarke secoua la tête et ignora de nouveau les recommandations de Thélonius pour se concentrer sur Lexa.

\- L'avantage de ne pas avoir de parents est que personne ne pose les questions qui fâchent, murmura Lexa les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

\- Je vois…

\- J'ai dégringolé en physique et en math depuis que tu es partie, finit par avouer la brune, je suis vraiment nulle… Pourrie du cerveau…

 _« Pourrie du cerveau » ?_ Elle s'accordait à dire que Lexa n'avait pas l'esprit le plus vif de tout l'univers mais aucun moment elle n'avait pensé que son cerveau était pourrie, ou qu'elle-même était pourrie. La vision que Lexa pouvait avoir d'elle-même la peinait réellement. Elle, elle la voyait comme la plus imparfaite des Terriennes certes, mais aussi comme le plus bel esprit silencieux qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Il fallait que Lexa croit en elle. Alors, Clarke se décala, obligeant la lycéenne à se lever. Elle s'approcha des bacs de fleurs qui décoraient le toit et y trouva rapidement une graine que le froid avait abîmée. Elle s'en saisit, la plaça dans un pot rempli d'un peu de terre et l'amena à Lexa.

\- Tu vois cette graine ? demanda-t-elle à la brune.

Lexa acquiesça se demandant jusqu'où les réflexions philosophiques de Clarke allaient cette fois l'emmener.

\- Elle n'est pas très jolie n'est-ce pas ? Un peu pourrie même ?

\- Je rêve ou tu es en train de me comparer à une graine qui ressemble plus à une boule de bousier qu'à autre chose ?

Clarke secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel, Lexa était rarement capable de rester sérieuse quelques secondes.

\- Regarde, avec un peu d'affection, de détermination et de foi…

\- La foi ? Tu es tout ce qui a de plus scientifique et tu me parles de foi ? la coupa Lexa qui ne s'était pas rendu compte du phénomène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- La foi n'est pas destinée qu'à un être supérieur que vous appelez Dieu, elle peut aussi être destinée à un projet, à l'humanité, moi j'ai foi en toi... assura Clarke.

À force de concentration, de la petite graine pourrie, Clarke venait de faire naître une jolie pousse de fleur qui laissa Lexa sans voix.

\- Parce que d'une mauvaise graine peut naître une très belle fleur, tu vois ? termina-t-elle en souriant et en espérant que Lexa ait compris où elle venait en venir.

Ce n'était qu'une petite fleur, qu'un petit tour de magie ou de science ultra-complexe, qui venaient de montrer à Lexa qu'elle devait avoir confiance en elle et que Clarke serait là pour elle. Les quelques mots de la blonde, si doucement prononcés, venait de lui redonner le sourire et l'envie d'avancer. Lexa se saisit du pot et le posa à terre, lui permettant de prendre Clarke dans ses bras et de l'étreindre aussi fort qu'elle tenait à elle.

\- T'es aussi impressionnante qu'Hermione Granger dans les films Harry Potter…

\- Je ne connais pas toutes ces références, je n'étais pas là, mais je crois que tu passes un peu trop de temps devant les écrans…

A ce reproche déguisé, Lexa n'eut que l'envie de l'embrasser furtivement. Délicatement elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et se retira dans un souffle d'aise et de bien-être.

\- Je suis fatiguée…

\- Tu devrais aller dormir petite Terrienne, la journée a été riche en émotion…

Lexa la tapa sur l'épaule en plissant les yeux et lui répondit d'un air revanchard :

\- Bonne nuit E.T…

\- E.T ?

\- Laisse tomber… A demain Klark, souffla Lexa.

Lexa venait de prononcer son nom comme seuls les Coelumis le prononçait, faisant claquer la première lettre comme un fouet dans l'air et les dernières comme un doux murmure. Cette douce intention la toucha, puis lui rappela qu'elle était une Coelumie et que Thélonius la surveillait… Une nouvelle fois, elle passa les doigts sur son bracelet qui laissait désormais des traces rouges sur sa peau pourtant si pure, et partit à la suite de Lexa.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, la neige continuait de tomber sur Polis empêchant quiconque de mettre le pied dehors, et même si cela avait été possible, Lexa ne l'aurait pas fait. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle ne se contentait que de la présence de Clarke, de ses paroles, de ses regards, de sa chaleur et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait quitter le cocon douillet dans lequel elles s'étaient lovées à l'abri des regards, en oubliant même son téléphone qui ne cessait d'afficher le nom d'Octavia Blake…

Chaque matin, Clarke venait déposer un baiser délicat sur sa tempe pour ne pas la réveiller, et chaque matin elle la voyait partir avant le lever du soleil pour remplir sa mission : trouver les élus. Elle n'était pas sûre de la manière dont l'histoire allait se finir pour elle et ses amis, Clarke étant à la fois un ange de vie et celui qui leur reprendrait, ils allaient sûrement tous mourir… Malgré ces pensées macabres et incertaines, et alors qu'elle la voyait une nouvelle fois s'éloigner dans la rue, elle se dit qu'il y avait bien trois choses dont elle était sûre. La première était que Clarke était une extra-terrestre, la seconde était que son esprit lui était totalement impénétrable et la rendait spéciale à ses yeux, la troisième était qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse d'elle… Clarke lui jeta un dernier regard qui la fit sourire, et elle la vit disparaître à travers l'épais brouillard de ce matin de décembre, sans y voir, une Range Rover plus que reconnaissable.

Octavia n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Lexa depuis le lendemain de Noël. Son amie semblait avoir remonté la pente et souriait de nouveau, et elle ne s'inquiéta pas plus que celle-ci lui demande de la laisser un peu seule. Lexa avait sûrement besoin de se retrouver et de faire le point sur tout ce que Clarke avait pu représenter pour elle, et ce qu'elle ne représentait plus. Un jour, puis deux, puis trois, quatre, cinq, puis six étaient passés sans que Lexa - qui avait certes besoin d'espace – ne daigne répondre à ses messages ou ses appels. Lexa avait comme disparu et la Blake commençait cette fois-ci à s'inquiéter. Elle savait que Lexa n'était pas matinale mais elle savait aussi que si elle ne voulait pas la louper au cas où elle se déciderait à sortir avant onze heures du matin. C'est de cette façon qu'Octavia décida de faire le pied de grue devant la maison de Lexa Woods, dans sa voiture, emmitouflée dans sa doudoune en plume d'oie, et un café à la main. La brune aux yeux hazel porta la boisson à ses lèvres, sirota une gorgée les yeux fixés sur la porte d'entrée et s'étouffa avant de recracher le tout sur son volant.

\- Bordel de… souffla Octavia choquée par le manège qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Une blondinette aux cheveux semblables à des fils d'or, et à la silhouette à l'en faire pâlir de jalousie venait de quitter la maison à grand pas, en se retournant pour jeter un dernier regard et un immense sourire en direction de la fenêtre.

\- Mais… Comment c'est possible… Qu'est-ce tu es en train de me faire Lexa…

Sans trop réfléchir, elle attendit que Clarke s'éloigne un peu. Elle descendit de sa voiture et s'élança à la poursuite de cette revenante inattendue _._ _Revenante ? Etait-ce au moins Clarke ? Lexa n'avait-elle pas développé une passion morbide pour les blondes aux yeux bleus afin de se consoler de sa perte ? Oh merde… Et si c'était un clone envoyé par une agence gouvernementale ultra-secrète…_

Sa chasse silencieuse la mena jusqu'à la ferme des Dursley. A peine eut-elle posée un pied dans la propriété abandonnée qu'un sentiment de dégoût l'envahie. Elle se rappela le visage de Bill, la tuerie d'Halloween, ce qu'il avait dit à Lexa avant d'essayer de la tuer. Elle chassa rapidement ses pensées… Elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour, pas maintenant, pas sans savoir ce qui se tramait entre Lexa et cette fille qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Clarke.

\- Fais chier… râla-t-elle alors qu'elle venait d'atterrir avec ses bottes en daim flambant neuves dans la boue.

Elle pensa que Clarke l'avait peut-être entendue mais elle était trop loin pour cela. Elle se dépêcha d'avancer jusqu'à la grande bâtisse rouge pour se cacher, enjambant avec une certaine agilité les outils et les bottes de paille pourries qui traînaient ça et là. A couvert, elle observa Clarke pénétrer dans le champ de maïs en prenant garde de regarder si personne derrière elle ne la suivait. La blonde disparue et Octavia s'élança à sa suite, bataillant entre les immenses tiges et les épis jusqu'à déboucher sur l'immense cercle brûlé, Clarke devant elle venant d'activer un immense portail digne des plus grands films de science-fiction.

 _J'y crois pas, réveillez moi de ce rêve trop louche…_

A cette pensée, Clarke se retourna et aperçu Octavia se tenant derrière elle, aussi pâle qu'un linge. Elle était vraiment foutue… Elle fit un pas vers la brune prête à l'assommer ou à la manipuler pour lui faire oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir, mais la Blake ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Clarke… souffla Octavia avant de s'évanouir.

 _Il ne manquait plus que ça…_ pensa la blonde en sachant pertinemment que Thélonius ne manquerait pas de la contacter suite à ce petit incident.

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **Alors j'espère que ce petit début de cohabitation vous a plu ;)**

 **Prochain chapitre: une petite discussion s'impose ^^**


	10. Partie 10: Octavia Blake

Clarke était assise au centre du cercle brûlé attendant patiemment qu'Octavia se réveille et que Thélonius lui passe un savon pour son manque de vigilance. Le murmure d'une voix lointaine ne mit pas à longtemps à se faire entendre dans sa tête. Clarke ferma les yeux et commença à écouter le début du sermon.

\- _Tu savais que ça allait arriver un jour où l'autre. Je t'avais dit de t'éloigner des Terriens et de te concentrer sur ta mission Klark,_ commença Thélonius de sa voix grave.

 _\- Je me concentre sur ma mission._

 _\- Faux, tu traînes et tu sais que le temps leur manque, tu retardes le processus. Certains agents sont déjà rentrés. Ne veux-tu pas rentrer et te reposer éternellement Klark ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que si, je le veux plus que tout,_ assura Clarke.

 _\- Alors pourquoi traînes-tu ?_

Pourquoi traînait-elle ? Ah oui… Pour une certaine brune aux yeux verts, mais Thélonius n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

 _\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, la mission ne serait pas aisée,_ mentit-elle.

 _\- Elle ne serait pas aisée au sens où je te connais Klark, et je savais qu'une nouvelle fois une telle mission t'infligerait certaines douleurs et qu'il te tarderait de rentrer._

 _\- Il me tarde de rentrer._

 _\- Ne me mens pas Klark,_ répondit fermement Thélonius.

Clarke pouvait sentir l'agacement non feint qui émanait de la voix de son créateur. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu s'exprimer de cette manière, et à ce moment là, il lui faisait presque peur.

 _-_ _Thélonius je…_ balbutia-t-elle mal à l'aise avant qu'il ne la coupe.

 _\- Tes scan_ _s_ _sont assez révélateur_ _s_ _Klark, n'as-tu pas entendu mes mises en garde ? Est-ce que cette personne vaut plus que ce que tu attends depuis si longtemps ?_

Lexa… Valait-elle plus ? Sûrement. Du moins elle valait tout autant que son repos éternel. Elle avait accepté de mourir, elle savait ce qu'il l'attendait et que son histoire avec Clarke serait courte mais peut-être intense. Et Clarke savait que Lexa n'était pas comme les autres. Elle était humaine, de race Terrienne, la plus imparfaite qui pouvait exister, mais la plus belle aussi, et celle qui créait des choses en elle que personne n'avait jamais réussit à lui faire ressentir.

 _\- Lexa… Lexa est spécial_ _e,_ affirma-t-elle, sûre de ce qu'elle avançait.

 _\- Tu donnes des noms aux Terriens maintenant ? As-tu oublié ce qu'ils ont fait ?_

 _\- Je n'oublie pas, mais elle n'est pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé, elle est certes imparfaite mais elle_ _le_ _reconnaît._

C'était vrai… Pourquoi Lexa devrait-elle porter sur ces épaules les erreurs de ses ancêtres ? Pourquoi leurs actes devaient-ils la condamner ?

 _\- Leur responsabilité est ancré_ _e_ _dans leur âme Klark. Ils sont des destructeurs nés. Ils sont nés pour piller, saccager, massacrer, envahir. Ces choses sont écrites en eux,_ s'emporta un peu l'homme au bouc blanc.

 _\- Pas en elle, Thélonius._

 _\- Oh, et comment le sais-tu ?_

Elle devait lui dire… Peut-être qu'il lui donnerait une explication et qu'elle pourrait enfin lire en Lexa.

 _\- Son esprit, je n'arrive pas à le décrypter, son cerveau ne cesse de me résister._

 _\- Et cela t'intrigue…_

 _-_ _Énormémen_ _t._

 _\- Klark, quel était le défaut de Pandore ?_ demanda-t-il alors qu'elle pouvait sentir son sourire faux à travers ses pensées.

 _\- La curiosité…_

 _-_ _Tu retardes ta mission car tu es devenue trop curieuse, tu veux absolument savoir pourquoi les pensées de cette Terrienne te résistent,_ _or il n'y a pas d'explication, le phénomène s'est déjà produit, nous n'en avons jamais trouvé la raison. T_ _u veux absolument lire dans son âme pour t'assurer qu'elle soit sur la liste, n'est-ce pas ? Or, tu sais que quand bien même son nom apparaîtrait sur la liste il faut les décrypter pour être sûr qu'ils soient des élus._

Thélonius l'avait démasqué. Désormais, elle devait plaider la cause de Lexa.

 _\- On ne peut pas la condamner sans lui accorder le bénéfice du doute._

 _\- Pourquoi pas ?_

 _\- Parce que je…_ balbutia-t-elle une nouvelle fois, peu sûre de ce qu'elle voulait lui confier ou non.

 _\- Parce que tu fais de sa rédemption une affaire personnelle. Je te le redis, tes scan_ _s_ _nous révèlent beaucoup de chose Klark, beaucoup de choses qui je pensais ne t'affecterai_ _ent_ _jamais. Ton esprit faiblit Klark… A cause d'une Terrienne,_ dit Thélonius d'un ton cinglant.

 _\- Mon esprit est aussi fort que ces trois mille dernières années Thélonius._

 _-_ _Pourtant tu as dit à cette Terrienne qui tu étais._

 _\- Elle l'a compris seule, et cela n'entache en rien ma force._

 _\- Si tu dis vrai, es-tu capable d'effacer_ _les souvenirs de son amie ? En sachant qu'elle se réveillera sans même savoir qui elle est ?_ la défia le chef Coelumi.

 _\- Octavia ne dira rien._

 _\- Effaces-les Klark. Pour notre bien,_ _et_ _pour le leur._

 _\- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que…_

 _\- Parce qu_ _'_ _elle est l'amie de cette Terrienne et que cette Terrienne ne se remettrait pas de perdre son amie ?_ la coupa Thélonius avant même qu'elle n'ait pu lui donner une raison valable.

 _\- Tu sembles bien connaître les sentiments Terriens pour quelqu'un qui les déteste._

 _\- Ne me défie pas Klark. Assez discuté. Exécute l'ordre._

Elle ne le ferait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Une force transcendante le lui interdisait. Elle avait le choix, et elle avait confiance en Octavia.

 _\- Non,_ pensa-t-elle fermement.

 _\- Tu me désobéis ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Très bien. Voilà de quoi te faire réfléchir._

Clarke sentit soudainement son poignet la brûler de nouveau. Elle qui n'avait jamais connu la douleur était plus que surprise quant à la sensation de picotement chaud qui marquait sa chair sous son bracelet, l'obligeant à retenir ses cris et ses larmes.

\- _N'oublie jamais que je suis ton maître, et que je suis le seule à détenir la clef de ton repos,_ lui lança fermement Thélonius avant de disparaître de ses pensées.

Clarke déglutit amèrement à l'avertissement et la voix disparue. C'était la première fois qu'elle désobéissait à Thélonius. Elle n'avait pu faire autrement. Rendre Octavia amnésique revenait à blesser Lexa, or tout comme elle avait promis à Thélonius de remplir sa mission, elle avait aussi promis à la brune de ne jamais lui faire de mal… Cette promesse semblait désormais s'asseoir sur sa propre souffrance… Sa grandidiérite qui avait toujours été comme son repère sur Terre, marquait aujourd'hui sa peau comme celle des esclaves autrefois marquée au fer rouge... Elle porta la petite pierre à ses doigts, et les rayons du soleil en révélèrent ses couleurs presque magiques… _Un comble…_ Le bleu et le vert se mêlaient parfaitement dans cet instrument de torture…

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Octavia pour sortir de son soudain sommeil. Alors qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux, elle pouvait sentir deux mains tièdes encadrer son visage. Les rayons du soleil agressaient ses iris hazel, et l'empêchait de voir convenablement qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle, même si elle arrivait à tout de même distinguer quelques mèches d'une chevelure blonde aux allures angéliques.

\- Non… Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant… J'ai presque réussi à économiser assez d'argent pour m'acheter le dernier sac Vuitton…

A la remarque, un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Clarke. Octavia allait bien, et le choc de sa tête contre le sol n'avait eu aucune conséquence sur son esprit. Elle était toujours la fille superficielle au grand coeur.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir Octavia et ce n'est pas le dernier… C'est une réédition de 1988…

\- Clarke ? C'est donc définitif ? Je rejoins les anges au paradis ?

\- Malheureusement, désolée de te décevoir mais le paradis et l'enfer n'existe pas, vous les Terriens n'êtes qu'aspirez par la Terre et vous redevenez poussières grâce aux insectes qui se font un festin de votre corps.

\- Je m'en fous je vais être incinérée…

\- Tu finiras soit dans un jardin, soit dans le ventre des derniers poissons, soit dans un aspirateur…

\- Quelle incroyable destinée…

\- Lève-toi Octavia…

\- Je ne peux pas je suis morte.

\- Tu es aussi morte que moi, soit vivante.

Soudain tout lui revint. La disparition de Lexa, le pied de grue devant sa maison, cette fille blonde, le volant de sa Rover tâché de café, la ferme des Dursley, la boue sur ses nouvelles bottes, le champ de maïs et le portail. A ce dernier souvenir Octavia ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva en une micro-seconde.

 _Comment est-ce possible ?! Est-ce que je dois crier ?! Lincoln ?! Où sont ses muscles quand j'en ai le plus besoin ?! Est-ce que quelqu'un me viendra en aide ?! Est-ce que c'est un rêve ?! La réalité ?! Est-ce que je tourne dans le remake de Stargate ? Si oui n'est-ce pas super ? Impossible. Aucun remake n'est prévu ? Oh merde… Ca ressemble vachement à un crop-circle ça… Est-ce que je vais me faire enlever par des aliens ?! Pourquoi me regarde-t-elle en riant ? C'est une caméra cachée ?! Une blague filée sur plusieurs mois ? Les morts reviennent ? Est-ce l'apocalypse ? Ou alors je suis dans une réalité alternative ? Impossible. Dans une réalité alternative je ne vivrai pas dans ce trou paumée. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que c'est le fantôme de Clarke qui vient me hanter parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle me vole mon futur titre ? A moins que je sois comme ce gamin qui voit_ _l'acteur chauve et musclé_ _et des gens bizarre. Mon dieu. Mon dieu. Mon dieu. Où est Lexa ?! Il faut que j'appelle Lexa pour lui dire que ce qui ressemble le plus à sa copine La Torche est de retour ?!_

\- Octavia… Calme-toi… Tes pensées me font mal à la tête…

\- Mes pensées ? _Je réfléchis si fort que ça ? Est-ce qu'elle a compris que j'étais totalement en train de flipper ? Est-ce qu'elle a saisit ma faiblesse et va me torturer ?_

Clarke s'approcha d'elle d'un pas déterminée alors que la Blake ne cessait de tourner comme un lion dans une cage au milieu du cercle brûlé. D'un mouvement plein d'assurance, elle se saisit de ses poignets et la calma d'un simple regard.

\- Je ne vais ni te torturer, ni te manger, ni t'enlever où réaliser je ne sais quelles autres idées bizarre. Et Lexa sait.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle sait vu que tu es sortie de chez elle ! S'emporta Octavia, à moins que tu ne l'es découpé en rondelle pour la faire passer à travers ce portail bizarre ! Je te jure que je vais appeler la police ! l'avertit Octavia en dégainant son téléphone.

En une simple seconde de concentration, Clarke tendit le bras et arracha le portable de la brune d'une simple pensée.

\- Okay ! Je me rends ! Mais s'il-te-plaît ne me fais pas de mal ! Du moins pas le visage !

\- Octavia ! Je ne vais rien te faire. Laisse-moi juste t'expliquer… Mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire.

\- Pardon ?!

Clarke fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard plein de menace. Après tout, il était encore temps de la rendre amnésique.

\- Okay ! Je ne dirais rien !

Pendant de longues minutes Clarke servit le même discours qu'elle avait fait à Lexa, tentant au mieux de trouver les mots, en oubliant quelques passages comme le fait qu'ils allaient sans doute tous mourir, et en mettant l'accent sur quelques uns, notamment sur l'écologie et ceux concernant ce que lui faisait ressentir Lexa et son esprit impénétrable. Plusieurs fois elle crut voir Octavia tourner une nouvelle fois de l'oeil, mais la cheerleader resta forte jusqu'aux dernières explications.

\- Voilà, tu s ais ce qu'i savoir.

\- Donc je ne sais pas tout.

\- Perspicace… Mais inutile de rentrer dans les détails… affirma Clarke qui ne voulait pas créer un vent de panique à Polis.

Octavia soupira de dépit et se prit le visage dans les mains… Elle avait dix-sept ans, elle était en dernière année, elle allait être élue reine du bal de promo, elle ne devait pas se faire remarquer sauf en bien, et voilà que Clarke débarquait l'air de rien sur Terre et semblait s'éprendre de sa meilleure amie. _Comment vais-je gérer ça…_

Clarke ne voulut pas la perturber encore une fois en répondant à sa question tacite. Octavia encaissait le choc comme elle pouvait et elle la remerciait de ne pas être partie en courant pour alerter elle ne savait quelle force de l'ordre… De toute manière, elle ne l'aurait pas laissée faire et l'aurait arrêté de la pire des manières, mettant à mal ce qu'elle était en train de vivre avec Lexa. Clarke fut tirée de ses pensées de course poursuite par un énième soufflement.

\- Okay Griff in, tu es donc une extra-terrestre, venue en paix pour nous faire un cours d'écologie et de philosophie et au passage Lexa ne te rends pas insensible.

Clarke acquiesça, les choses étaient bien plus complexe que le résumé d'Octavia mais il valait mieux qu'elle ne le sache pas.

\- Lexa a vraiment le don de nous ramener des filles louches… Entre Ashley la vegan qui aimait les burger au poulet, Jenny qui collectionnait ses culottes, Shannon qui ne mettait jamais les mêmes chaussettes, Costia la productrice porno…

A l'entente de tous ces prénoms de fille, le coeur de Clarke se serra et la nausée gagna sa gorge alors qu'une certaine colère semblait gagner ses pensées, la travaillant au plus profond de sa chair. Clarke fulminait jusqu'à en froncer les sourcils et serrer douloureusement ses poings, jusqu'à ce que la roche sur laquelle elle était assise se fende.

\- Et toi Clarke, capable de faire péter des cailloux parce que tu es verte de jalousie, reprit Octavia un souriant, c'est quand même vachement plus cool que tout le reste…

\- La jalousie ?

Elle avait déjà entendu ça… Thélonius l'avait prévenu que de la passion découlait la jalousie… Cette fois-ci elle était vraiment foutue.

\- Oui, un sentiment normal quand tu tiens à une personne et que tu as peur de la perdre. Bref, je laisserai Lexa t'expliquer ça. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille la voir pour lui botter le cul. Où est-elle ?

\- A la maison.

\- A la maison ? Répéta Octavia en plissant les yeux.

\- Euh oui…

\- Voyez-vous ça… Ecoute-moi bien Clarke du ciel et des étoiles, « à la maison » veut dire que tu partages et que tu vis dans cette maison, qu'elle est ton chez toi.

\- C'est le cas ? Lexa m'a dit « fais comme chez toi »…

\- Sauf que c'est aussi MA maison, j'ai LE seul et unique double des clefs, MES crèmes glacés sont dans NOTRE frigo à Lexa et moi, tu saisis ce que je veux dire.

Devant l'air féroce qu'arborait soudainement la Blake, Clarke sourit et ne se démonta pas. Elle avait beau expérimenter les relations humaines avec sentiments que depuis peu de temps, mais elle savait ce que ressentait Octavia à cet instant, la même chose qu'elle, quelques instants plutôt.

\- Que tu es jalouse, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire en haussant les épaules.

Soufflée par la réponse, la cheerleader ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre que d'adresser un sourire mutin à Clarke.

 _Pas mal… Au moins elle a du répondant._

 _-_ Allez, Lexa doit être sortie de son lit… Et j'aime bien regarder les programmes du matin avec elle…

\- J'y crois pas…

 _Plus mielleux tu meurs…_

A cette pensée, Clarke sourit, Octavia était bien la responsable du langage de Monsieur Badger.

* * *

Lexa, assise sur son canapé, un bol de céréales dans les mains, commençait à s'inquiéter. Il était déjà dix heures du matin. Clarke était partie depuis quatre heures. Jamais elle ne partait autant de temps, quelque chose la retardait et cela la rendait anxieuse… Le matin même, alors que la blonde l'avait délicatement réveillée pour la prévenir qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir – où se téléporter, comme le disait naturellement la blonde – et déposer un baiser sur la tempe, elle avait pu sentir que sa peau était abîmée autour de son poignet. Comment Clarke pouvait-elle se blesser alors que même les balles ne l'atteignaient pas. Quelque chose clochait et Clarke le lui cachait… Étais-ce _quelque chose de plus grand que le fait qu'elle soit une extra-terrestre ? Peut-être…_ En tout cas, elle essayerait de lui en parler quand elle rentrerait.

Un sourire gagna son visage lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle était enfin là. Lexa posa hâtivement son bol sur la table basse et se précipita à travers le couloir.

\- Clarke tu es rentrée ? héla-t-elle avant même d'avoir atteint la porte.

Et quelle fut sa surprise lorsque la silhouette de celle qu'elle attendait depuis le début de matinée fut remplacée par une chevelure brune et des yeux hazel.

\- O' ?!

La brune ne l'avait pas prévenue qu'elle passerait. Et Clarke allait pousser la porte d'un moment à l'autre. Lexa jeta un regard à son téléphone qu'elle avait abandonné depuis le retour de Clarke, s'étonnant que la blonde ait un tel effet détox' sur elle.

 _Merde, le double des clefs… Et… 76 appels en absence ?!_ s'étonna Lexa. Octavia allait la tuer.

La cheerleader pénétra dans le grand salon, une lueur de colère dans le regard, telle que Lexa aurait pu jurer que les yeux de la Blake venaient de la transpercer comme l'auraient fait les balles de Bill Dursley.

\- Holà bébé ! la salua amèrement Octavia, en jetant son sac sur le grand plan de travail de la cuisine.

\- Salut O', répondit timidement Lexa.

\- Salut O ? Salut O ?! Six jours sans nouvelles et tout ce que tu me trouves à dire c'est salut O ?!

\- Ma politesse ne m'a pas quitté en six jours, tu sais.

Octavia avait l'air extrêmement remontée. Il fallait qu'elle entame le combat verbal immédiatement si elle ne voulait pas que son amie la massacre.

\- Tu sais que je me suis fait un sang d'encre ?! Et puis c'est quoi ce pyjama à la taille ridicule ?! l'accusa-t-elle.

Octavia savait qu'elle ne se passait jamais de ses joggings et de ses sweat pour dormir, alors la voir dans ce mini-short et dans ce tout petit débardeur la rendit un peu confuse.

\- Oh mais je comprends mieux ! Reprit-elle comme si un éclair de lucidité venait de lui traverser l'esprit, et puis je comprends le maquillage à dix heures du matin aussi ! D'ailleurs, rien à taper qu'il soit dix heures du matin, sers-moi un verre !

Lexa acquiesça, Octavia n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Elle s'approcha à son tour du grand plan de travail pour servir son amie.

\- Jus d'orange ? Café ?

\- Tequila, répondit la Blake du tac-au-tac.

\- Okay… soupira Lexa en rangeant le verre pour finalement sortir un shot.

\- Okay ?! C'est la moindre des choses de me servir un verre après avoir appris que ta petite-copine qui est censée être morte brûlée vive est en réalité bien vivante et s'avère en plus de cela être une extra-terrestre !

Elle l'avait dit d'une traite. Sans respirer. L'information explosant au visage de Lexa telle une bombe atomique. Octavia savait. Lexa se mit à blêmir, cherchant quoi dire… Personne ne devait savoir pour Clarke, elle n'avait toujours pas de plan pour la réintégrer au lycée, et le fait que tout le monde sache qu'elle n'était pas Terrienne n'en faisait clairement pas partie…

\- Comment tu sais pour… réussit-elle finalement à dire.

Octavia n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Clarke entra dans l'immense salon. Elle avait patienté quelques instants dans le couloir, laissant le temps à la cheerleader et la lycéenne de s'expliquer, et là, il fallait vraiment qu'elle intervienne. Lexa n'y était pour rien.

\- Hey… murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de Lexa avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue, je lui avais dit de ne pas trop s'énerver…

\- Comment je sais pour Clarke qui en plus de ça semble bien être ta petite copine ?! Monsieur Badger, dis-moi que c'est une blague et qu'on nage en plein délire ! Finit-elle par dire en s'adressant au chat qui venait de descendre les escaliers.

\- O' ne lui apprend pas ce genre de chose… Il comprend et retient tout, l'avertit Lexa.

\- Peu importe ! Ta petite copine a activé un portail devant moi, je suis tombée dans les pommes en pensant être morte et en pleurant le dernier sac Vuitton, pour finalement qu'elle m'explique qu'elle habitait à quatre millions d'année-lumière d'ici et qu'elle venait en paix ! Et accessoirement qu'elle était jalouse de toutes ces filles avec qui tu es sortie ! s'emporta Octavia.

\- Je vais vous laisser, murmura Clarke gênée, en s'éloignant des deux lycéennes.

Lexa lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et reporta de nouveau son regard sur son amie.

\- Premièrement, Clarke n'est pas ma petite-amie…

\- Oh que si ça l'est…

\- O'… Elle ne connaît rien de tout ça… On profite juste de la présence de chacune…

\- En vous bécotant fiévreusement, et en demandant à votre coeur de ralentir dès que vos regards se croisent. Ça va, j'ai compris, elle ne connaît peut-être pas le concept mais c'est ta petite-amie, affirma la cheerleader.

\- Si tu le dis… C'est juste qu'elle n'a aucune notion de ces concepts comme tu dis…

\- Elle apprend vite ! Aujourd'hui elle a compris ce que voulait dire le mot jalousie : elle a fendu un caillou en deux après que je lui aie mentionné le prénom de quelques unes de tes ex bizarres…

L'information fit sourire Lexa. _Alors, Clarke qui ne connaissait rien aux sentiments humains pouvait ressentir de la jalousie ?_

\- Oh mais attends… reprit Octavia, quand tu veux dire qu'elle ne connaît rien de tout ça tu veux seulement dire que Clarke n'est que bonté aux cheveux d'ange ? Rassure-moi.

\- Quand je te dis qu'elle ne connaît rien de tout ça, je parle des sentiments, des sensations… Enfin tout ça tout ça quoi ! répondit Lexa un peu gênée en sachant pertinemment où cette conversation allait les mener.

\- Oh mon dieu… Tu veux dire que ?!

Lexa lui fit les gros yeux, l'invitant à parler un peu plus bas. Elle ne voulait pas que Clarke entende cette conversation.

\- Jamais ?! s'exclama de nouveau la Blake.

Lexa acquiesça silencieusement en l'invitant une nouvelle fois à se taire.

\- Tu déconnes… railla Octavia, en trois mille ans ?!

\- Oui !

\- Wow, souffla la cheerleader un peu choquée par l'information, c'est que ça doit être vachement... Poussiéreux…

\- O'… gémit Lexa, il n'est que dix heures du matin !

\- « O' il est dix heure du matin »… l'imita la cheerleader, tu crois que je me suis dit « Clarke il n'est que six heures du matin » quand je l'ai vu activer ce portail intergalactique ?!

\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans le champ des Dursley à cette heure ?!

\- Je la suivais !

\- T'es pas possible..

\- On ne peut compter que sur soi-même pour avoir les potins de la ville.

\- Ce n'est pas un potin ! Clarke n'est pas un potin ! Et puis tu l'aurais su si tu m'avais écouté quand je te disais qu'elle n'était pas morte !

A cet instant Octavia ne pouvait plaider que coupable. Mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait pas de sitôt.

\- Gnagnagna… « Je te l'avais dit »… Qui d'autre est au courant ?

\- Personne à part toi…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

\- Retourner au lycée, répondit nonchalamment Lexa.

Octavia se saisit de son shot de tequila, le bu d'une traite, s'en servit un autre et lui fit subir le même sort.

\- Est-ce que tu es devenue folle ?

\- Non… Mais… Elle ne peut pas rester cacher indéfiniment… Les gens en feront toute une histoire au début puis…

\- Crois-moi ça les occuperas un peu plus que ces photos nues de cette fille… Roh je ne me souviens plus de son nom… Peu importe, Clarke sera revenue d'entre les morts pour eux !

\- Je sais… Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on trouve une super excuse, un super plan de génie… soupira Lexa en passant ses mains sur son visage.

\- Je n'ai jamais osé penser ça, mais je crois qu'on va avoir besoin des lumières de Reyes, dis à Algèbre de ramener ses fesses.

\- On est le 31 décembre O'…

\- Merde Lincoln !

Octavia se précipita sur son téléphone, composa le numéro du footballeur, et prit une voix toute cassée pour lui annoncer qu'elle était malade et que ça serait une très mauvaise idée de sortir pour célébrer la mauvaise année.

\- Passer me voir ?! Non ! Lincoln je suis hyper contagieuse...Oui… Amuse-toi bien !

Octavia raccrocha alors que Lexa l'observait d'un sourire moqueur.

\- Octavia Blake qui n'a pas envie de faire la fête… Qui pourrait croire une telle chose…

\- Passer de 2037 à 2038 en compagnie d'E.T ça n'a pas de prix… Reyes va être épatée…

\- Heureusement que ça devait rester secret pour l'instant.

\- T'as besoin de cerveau puissant pour te dépêtrer de ce bourbier… C'est toi et moi bébé, et un-pour-cent de Reyes pour cette fois…

* * *

 **Hey !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre basé entièrement sur Octavia vous a plu ;)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre: un nouvel an pas comme les autres.**


	11. Partie 11: Not Free

**Suggestion musicale:**

Novo Amor - Cold (Lexa, Clarke, Octavia, Raven, le jardin)

* * *

Octavia Blake avait eu la main un peu leste sur le klaxon, attisant la curiosité de tout le voisinage. Qu'est-ce qu'une aussi grosse Range Rover pouvait bien faire dans ce quartier moins aisé de Polis et surtout devant la maison des Reyes ? Personne ne stationnait devant chez les Reyes avec une aussi grosse et belle voiture. Intriguée par le vacarme extérieur, Raven s'approcha de sa fenêtre et en tira les rideaux, scrutant la rue pour y trouver la voiture d'Octavia Blake.

Les événements d'Halloween les avaient certes rapprochés, mais pas au point que les deux jeunes filles deviennent amies. Elles s'entendaient et se toléraient pour le bien de Lexa qui semblait un peu perdue depuis la disparition de Clarke, alors oui, la présence de la Blake dans sa rue la surprenait vraiment.

Raven descendit les escaliers sans grande motivation, de toute manière, elle savait qu'elle n'accorderait que peu de temps à la Blake : elle avait des exercices à finir. Elle enfila une épaisse veste de laine et se rendit jusqu'à la voiture de la cheerleader alors que le froid était déjà en train de la saisir.

– Salut Algèbre, la salua-t-elle en se contentant de baisser la fenêtre.

– Salut _tontita*._ Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu passais. * gogole.

– Mon téléphone refuse d'ajouter les numéros de cas soc', il doit y avoir un bug…

– Tu aurais pu venir taper directement à la porte, je crois que ton cerveau bug aussi pour appuyer si fort sur ton klaxon.

– Je préfère mon siège chauffant au froid extérieur… Que veux-tu…

– Pourtant ta doudoune en plume d'oie doit te tenir chaud ? Tu sais que ces oies sont déplumées vivantes, ce qui fait de toi un monstre ?

– Il faut souffrir pour me rendre belle…

Raven souffla de désespoir, elle savait que l'information avait déclenché une sensation désagréable chez la Blake qui jetterait sûrement sa veste dès qu'elle rentrerait chez elle, et pourtant son attitude de pimbêche la poussait à montrer le plus mauvais côté d'elle-même.

– Que nous vaut l'honneur de la présence de la Princesse Octavia Blake dans les bas quartiers de Polis ?

– Prend un sac, pas de beaux vêtements, ne crois pas que je t'invite à un nouvel an, de quoi boire, et laisse toute ta science derrière toi, tu es invitée à une soirée très spéciale chez Woods.

– Si c'est un bizutage pourri… commença Raven pleine de doute.

– Fais-moi confiance Algèbre, tu vas passer la soirée de ta vie… Bon dépêche ! Je me gèle les miches avec la fenêtre ouverte !

– T'es pas possible ! Je me gèle les miches dehors moi !

– C'est bien ce que je dis ! Dépêche-toi !

– Pff… souffla Raven légèrement agacée par l'attitude de la cheerleader.

* * *

Lexa s'approcha du salon pour rejoindre Clarke sur le canapé. Elle était surprise que la blonde aime autant regarder la télévision et surtout ces émissions où les gens étaient enfermés dans une maison et filmés toute la journée et toute la nuit. Elle, elle regardait ça uniquement pour se moquer et se rassurer que même si elle n'était pas très ambitieuse, et dénuée d'une intelligence folle, elle était quand même plus futée que ces personnes. Certaines choses n'avaient pas changé en vingt ans… La brune déposa le reste de son petit-déjeuner sur la table et se colla à la blonde. Octavia avait raison, elle était ridicule de porter un pyjama aussi court pour plaire à Clarke…

– Je m'étonne encore que toi Clarke Griffin qui connaît tous les secrets de l'univers, tu te passionnes pour ces bêtises…

– N'oublie pas que j'ai un trou noir de presque cinquante ans… Ce que tu appelles télé-réalité n'existait pas la dernière fois que je suis venue, et je dois avouer que c'est un bon moyen d'étudier l'espèce Terrienne. C'est intéressant de voir pourquoi ils se disputent, se réconcilient, à quoi ils s'intéressent même si ça paraît assez futile à chaque fois… Je crois qu'Octavia pourrait participer.

Lexa explosa de rire. Clarke l'avait dit avec tellement d'innocence, et elle avait raison, une part d'Octavia, celle qu'elle laissait voir à tout le monde aurait parfaitement sa place dans ce genre d'émission.

– Pourquoi ris-tu ?

– Parce que tu as entièrement raison, et ta candeur est tout bonnement adorable.

– D'ailleurs… hésita Clarke, j'ai entendu répéter plusieurs fois la même chose tout à l'heure, je crois qu'elle parlait de toi et de moi, c'est quoi une petite-amie ?

 _Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, vraiment ?!_ Pensa Lexa sans que Clarke ne l'entende. Clarke avait quand même fréquenté les Terriens et même si elle ne connaissaient presque rien des relations humaines, elle avait quand même pu observer certaines choses ! Surtout dans les années 1980 où les mœurs étaient assez libérées ! Elle se racla la gorge de gêne, et avait comme l'impression d'expliquer à un enfant la fameuse fabrication des bébés. Mais ce qu'il la gênait réellement c'était sûrement de mettre un mot sur leur relation. Oui, elle ressentait beaucoup de choses pour Clarke, elle était sans aucun doute amoureuse d'elle, elle adorait quand la blonde l'embrassait avec fougue ou lorsqu'elle lui déposait un simple baiser sur la tempe pour lui indiquer qu'elle quittait la maison, elle adorait leur discussion, ses rires, ses regards, chaque moment à ses côtés étaient précieux… Mais que pouvaient-elles pouvait représenter alors que Clarke ne connaissait rien de tout ça… Comment pouvaient-elles être quelque chose alors qu'elle allait mourir ? La réponse n'était-elle pas dans ses propres questions ? Ne devait-elle pas justement profiter du temps qu'il lui restait pour vivre entièrement, sans filtre, sans se cacher derrière sa timidité et la carapace qu'elle s'était forgée ? Si… Bien sûr que si…

– Hum, une petite-amie, c'est quelqu'un à qui tu tiens vraiment beaucoup… commença Lexa, quelqu'un que tu as envie d'avoir à tes côtés toute la journée, qui te manque dès qu'elle n'est pas là, et pour qui ton coeur bat très fort.

– Une nana ?

– Euh…

– Une gonzesse ! assura Clarke, simple évolution de langage, je t'ai dit que j'avais loupé cinquante ans.

– Donc tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

– Que je suis ta petite-amie ou ta nana et que tu es la mienne, répondit Clarke en haussant les épaules.

Lexa sourit, Clarke ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre, elle était tellement pragmatique… Et ce trait de personnalité lui plaisait énormément, au moins, elle n'hésitait jamais à aller droit au but, les choses étaient simples sans chichi, sans code secret à décrypter.

– Oui, répondit Lexa tout sourire.

– Très bien ! Alors est-ce que je peux faire ce que les petites-amies font ? demanda Clarke avant d'approcher son visage de celui de Lexa.

– Je crois que tu te passais de la permission jusqu'à maintenant… répondit Lexa en se saisissant amoureusement de ses lèvres.

Les mains de la brune se saisirent des poignets de Clarke qui tenait son visage entre ses mains. Ses doigts passèrent sur la blessure qu'elle avait sentie le matin même. Elle devait lui en parler maintenant, avant qu'Octavia ne rentre avec Raven. Délicatement elle quitta les lèvres de Clarke et posa son front contre le sien.

– Excuse-moi si ça devenait encore trop intense… chuchota la blonde.

– Ce n'est pas ça… répondit Lexa sur le même ton en passant délicatement son doigt sur la blessure, Clarke… Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ?

La Coelumie, gênée, s'écarta de la lycéenne sans la regarder dans les yeux. Elle savait que ce moment viendrait et qu'elle ne pourrait pas laisser Lexa dans l'ignorance.

– Clarke ?

Comment devait-elle lui dire ? Est-ce que Lexa comprendrait ? Est-ce qu'elle accepterait sans faire de vague ?

– Je… Enfin, il y a des choses que je ne t'ai pas dites… Nous les Coelumis, nous ne connaissons pas la procréation comme vous les Terriens. Nous sommes entièrement créée par un créateur, un maître, pour réguler la population de notre planète et aussi pour que tous les êtres qui sortent du laboratoire soient les plus parfaits possibles : sans émotions, objectifs, avec une science sans limite, forts, et dotés de capacités psychiques inimaginables.

– De l'eugénisme ? s'étonna Lexa, surprise que la civilisation de Clarke puisse pratiquer une telle méthode.

– Même si je ne peux pas lire en toi, je sais ce que tu penses, je sais ce qu'on t'a appris, j'y étais, j'ai vu, je l'ai vécu et ce n'est pas cette forme d'eugénisme dégénérée et raciste que nous pratiquons…

– Pourtant c'est que vous vous apprêtez à faire avec vos « élus » , un génocide, un choix de qui doit survivre ou non selon des critères plus ou moins fumeux.

Clarke ne répondit, Lexa avait raison. Le Conseil s'apprêtait à commettre un génocide, supprimer tout une partie de la race Terrienne car elle n'était plus digne de vivre selon eux. Clarke ne pouvait rien répondre, elle n'avait aucun argument pour contrer le reproche de Lexa, et elle préféra lâchement éluder ce que la brune venait de lui lancer.

– Enfin bref… reprit-elle, nous sommes reliés à notre maître et notre planète par ce bracelet. Grâce un métal qui vous est inconnu et cette petite pierre, il retranscrit nos constantes sur des machines que tu ne pourrais imaginer même dans tes rêves les plus fous. Et il s'avère que quand je suis avec toi, mes constantes…

– Ne sont pas plaisantes… devina Lexa.

– Oui, Thélonius, mon maître sait que quelque chose d'étrange se passe lorsque je suis avec toi…

– Mais pourtant…

– Je suis censée avoir été créée sans pouvoir ressentir la moindre chose ? Oui.

– Donc tu n'es pas l'être aussi parfait que tu décris Clarke Griffin, mais je crois que je te préfère comme ça, tenta de plaisanter Lexa.

– Ce n'est pas le sentiment de Thélonius.

– C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle la gorge un peu serrée en passant de nouveaux ses doigts sur la blessure.

Clarke acquiesça en baissant les yeux, en se remémorant que pour la première fois en trois mille ans, Thélonius l'avait puni.

– Tu n'es pas libre ? souffla Lexa, une nouvelle fois surprise que ces gens à la soi-disant intelligence supérieur soient de tels barbares.

– Je le croyais jusqu'à présent, sourit tristement la blonde.

– C'est à cause de moi…

– Non. Et puis ne rapportes pas tout à ta petite personne, j'ai fait le choix de ne pas m'éloigner de toi, répliqua froidement Clarke. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi libre que je l'imaginais, mais j'ai récemment appris ce qu'était le libre-arbitre.

Clarke souffrait pour être avec elle. Elle la choisissait elle, et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ses souffrances, elle ne pouvait même pas la soulager. Une partie d'elle s'en voulait terriblement et l'autre souriait intérieurement à cette révélation largement déguisée. Clarke acceptait le fait qu'elles représentent quelque chose l'une pour l'autre certes, mais il y avait bien quelque chose de plus dans le coeur de la blonde, quelque chose de si fort qu'elle acceptait de subir le courroux de Thélonius. _Son maître…_ Elle avait envie de le réduire en cendres, même si elle n'était qu'une petite Terrienne insignifiante.

– Très bien ! Alors je vais aller activer le portail par lequel tu es arrivé, me désintégrer pour me régénérer sur ta planète et tuer ce Thélonius, je te jure qu'il va trembler devant moi ! lança-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie et pleine de détermination.

– T'es mignonne quand tu dis ça avec du chocolat sur le nez…

– Je vais te sauver et tu te moques de moi ! s'exclama Lexa avant de reprendre plus calmement, est-ce qu'il va recommencer ?

– Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il n'est pas content, il ne me contacte plus…

– Tant mieux, maintenant laisses-moi prendre soin de toi.

* * *

Octavia venait de se garer devant chez Lexa, Raven a ses côtés. Elle jubilait déjà de voir la réaction de la petite hispanique lorsqu'elle découvrirait que Clarke était vivante. Et même si elle ne faisait que tolérer un peu plus Raven depuis Halloween, elle n'avait pas envie que la geek fasse un malaise en découvrant le phénomène. Prévenante, elle arrêta le moteur de la voiture, se tourna vers elle et commença à l'avertir sérieusement :

– Ce que tu vas voir ce soir, c'est du jamais vu.

– Ne me dis pas qu'on va voir un sourire sur le visage de Lexa… Parce que ça, ça serait vraiment un scoop. Ou alors peut-être que tu vas être sympa avec moi plus de deux minutes et que tu as même décidé de me faire des cookies ! ironisa Raven.

– Rêves pas trop Algèbre, ce que tu vas voir dépasse tout entendement mais pas à ce point non plus, prête ?

– Prête.

Octavia et Raven descendirent de la voiture, et pénétrèrent dans la maison de la Woods, grandement éclairée et dans laquelle se dégageait l'odeur d'un bon repas.

– On est là ! héla Octavia tout en quittant ses chaussures.

Lexa apparue dans l'entrée, un large sourire habillant son visage. Étonnée, Raven la regarda en plissant les yeux, pleine de suspicions.

– Tu souris comme une bécasse ? Là c'est vraiment bizarre, quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

– Clarke ? appela Lexa.

A l'entente de ce prénom, les yeux de Raven se plissèrent encore plus. _Octavia avait-elle finit par soutenir les impossibles théories de Lexa ?_

– Okay… Est-ce que tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de contacter ce psy ? souffla Raven à l'adresse d'Octavia.

– Fais-lui confiance Raven.

– Je vois… Est-ce que vous êtes toutes les deux sous l'emprise de substances illicites ?

– Hein ? Mais non ! répondirent en coeur les deux concernées.

– Bonsoir Raven.

Cette voix qui venait de claquer dans son dos la figea. Elle regarda tour à tour Lexa et Octavia, le regard rempli d'effroi. _Pas possible. C'est un enregistrement. Les morts ne reviennent que dans cette vieille série. Les fantômes n'existent pas. Même la physique quantique ne pourrait résoudre ce problème. Clarke était morte._

– Je sais que c'est dur à croire Raven, commença la blonde qui avait entendu toutes ses pensées, et que ton esprit a du mal à accepter quelque chose qui semble irrationnelle, mais je suis bien vivante et c'est tout à fait rationnel…

– Lexa… Il va vraiment falloir que tu soignes ton addiction malsaine… Engager le sosie de Clarke pour te tenir compagnie ce n'est vraiment pas… La meilleure des solutions, finit difficilement l'hispanique qui croyait devenir folle.

– Pfff même-moi je me suis posée moins de question… souffla la Blake.

– Normal tontita, tu n'as pas de cerveau. _Je nage en plein délire là…_

– Raven, je ne suis pas un rêve, ni le sosie de moi-même. Je suis Clarke, et pour me croire il va falloir que tu ouvres ton esprit, et que tu acceptes que tout ce qu'on t'a enseigné jusqu'à maintenant n'est qu'une infime partie de ce qui existe dans notre univers.

– Il y avait de la drogue dans les gâteaux que tu m'as filés sur le chemin ?

– Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée… souffla Lexa qui voyait que Raven ne voulait pas y croire.

– Bon, trêve de questionnement. Laissez-moi faire les présentations. Raven voici l'agent Clarke 2038, trois mille et quelques années, lieu de naissance, Coelum à 4,6 millions d'années de notre planète, résistante au feu telle Dany l'imbrûlée, fendeuse de caillou, capable de lire tes plus sombres pensées et plus encore comme le Professeur Xavier, je sais que tu le kiffes… Et accessoirement la petite-amie de Lexa.

– Okay. Laissez-moi quelques minutes… souffla Raven avant de quitter la demeure.

 _Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Erreur. Erreur. Erreur 503. Cerveau en surchauffe, je répète cerveau en surchauffe. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Mais surtout INVASION EXTRA-TERRESTRE ! Lexa avait raison._

– Je vais aller la voir avant que son cerveau ne disjoncte, souffla Clarke.

La blonde n'eut pas eu le temps de franchir le pas de la porte que Raven réapparu, une lueur de colère dans le regard.

– Je te préviens que si tu viens pour nous réduire en esclavage…

– Nous venons en paix, la coupa froidement Clarke.

– C'est d'un cliché… souffla une nouvelle fois Octavia.

– C'est la première phrase de la Charte du Conseil ! se justifia la Coelumie.

– C'est boooon ?! On peut passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant qu'Algèbre a presque digéré la nouvelle ?

– C'est à dire ?

– Fêter la nouvelle et trouver un plan pour réintégrer Clarke au lycée sans que personne n'ait ta réaction.

– Ils auront tous ma réaction !

– C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut une diversion !

– Sers-moi un verre, on va y réfléchir…

Octavia servit quatre verres de tequila, il n'y avait aucune chance que Clarke échappe à cela, elle était tellement parfaite, que la dévergonder un peu était un challenge pour elle.

– Je ne bois pas.

– Vois ça comme ton Rumspringa Clarke Griffin, on va te montrer comment on s'amuse sur Terre.

– Tu n'es pas obligé… l'avertit tendrement Lexa.

Blake voulait jouer, elle n'allait pas la laisser gagner. Elle ne pouvait pas gagner, les dés étaient de toute manière pipés. Elle était une extra-terrestre, elle ne buvait rien car elle n'en avait pas besoin, et elle savait que l'alcool n'aurait aucun effet sur son corps. Elle était une sur-femme, un être exceptionnel.

– Octavia ne sait pas dans quoi elle se lance… la rassura Clarke dans un sourire.

* * *

Quelques heures passèrent, quelques verres se vidèrent, quelques rires éclatèrent, quant au plan, il n'avançait pas. En réalité les filles ne s'étaient pas penchées dessus, profitant de leur soirée de nouvel an comme des jeunes filles normales. Enfin presque, elles passaient leur soirée avec une extra-terrestre, et si Raven avait occulté ce gros détail, certaines questions la démangeaient.

– Doooooooooonc ! S'exclama-t-elle un peu ivre, tu peux lire dans les pensées ?!

– Oui, je sais tout ce que vous pensez, à part Lexa…

– Pourquoi est-elle privilégiée… se plaignit Octavia en se servant un nouveau verre.

– Je crois avoir ma petite idée, mais je ne dirai rien pour le moment, répondit Clarke dans une moue attendrissante.

– Okay mais prouve-le ! Lis dans les pensées de Blake !

– Okay…

Clarke avait l'impression d'être un animal de foire, après tout elle devait bien ça à Raven, lui donner au moins de quoi rendre rationnel l'irrationnel. Elle fixa son regard sur Octavia qui arborait un large sourire et se concentra sur son joli minois.

– Une machine à laver, Lexa et… Moi ? Demanda Clarke plus qu'intriguée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

– Octavia ! s'exclama Lexa qui avait très compris à quoi venait de penser la Blake.

– Quoiiii ?! répondit la cheerleader presque innocemment

– Je comprends que Badger soit un pervers né ! s'exclama Lexa.

– Je pensais juste au fait que ça pouvait matcher avec Madame Irma !

– Madame Irma ?

– Laisses tomber Clarke…

– Impressionnant ! Et sinon t'as quoi d'autre comme pouvoir cool ? demanda Raven.

Là, elle avait vraiment l'impression que les choses risquaient d'aller trop loin. Raven ne lui avait rien demander quant à sa mission, et pourtant il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était pas là pour une simple visite expresse, que les choses s'annonçaient bien sombres pour la Terre.

– Venez, leur ordonna-t-elle.

Les trois Terriennes suivirent sans broncher, s'habillant chaudement pour résister au froid de l'hiver, et la bouteille de tequila déjà bien entamée les réconfortant un peu. Leur pas craquèrent dans la fine couche de neige qui recouvrait le jardin de la Woods. Il ne neigeait plus beaucoup à cette époque, les habituels mètres du premier millénaire avaient progressivement laissé place à quelques ridicules centimètres.

– Prenez-vous la main.

Les filles s'exécutèrent, Octavia tenant celle de Lexa, Lexa celle de Clarke, Clarke celle de Raven, et Raven celle d'Octavia.

– Ça doit te faire tout drôle de tenir la main de quelqu'un d'intelligent tontita.

– Tu dois te sentir honorée de tenir la main de la future reine du lycée, répondit Octavia un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Même si Octavia et Raven avaient des personnalités se trouvant à mille années-lumière l'une de l'autre, chacune d'elles reconnaissaient que leurs joutes verbales étaient aussi animées qu'à mourir de rire, et qu'au final, leur égo mit de côté, elles pourraient faire plus que de simplement se tolérer.

– Okay, fermez les yeux…

– Wow Wow doucement ! S'exclama Octavia, on va pas invoquer l'esprit de ne sais quoi rassurez-moi ? C'est so New-Age, et puis ça finit toujours mal ces histoires.

– Esprit es-tu là, Esprit es-tu là, Espr… commença à réciter Raven.

– La ferme Algèbre.

– Je veux juste vous faire conscience du monde qui vous entoure, de votre monde, fermez les yeux, faites le vide, ne vous lâchez pas la main, concentrez vous…

Peu à peu le silence se fit. Les filles forcèrent un peu plus sur leurs paupières pour garder leur concentration. Soudain, le bourdonnement de quelques insectes se fit plus distinct, le clapotis de l'eau plus clair, et était-ce une chouette qu'elles entendaient hululer ? Comment cette brise si légère pouvait-elle faire autant de bruit ? Et ces craquements ? Était-ce le bruit du bois qui rompait sous les pattes d'un quelconque rongeur ?

Lexa respirait à plein poumons, elle n'avait jamais entendu tout ça, elle ne s'en était jamais rendue compte. Comment des choses qui lui paraissaient aussi insignifiante pouvaient-elles la bouleverser à ce point. Bouleversée était le mot, surtout lorsqu'elle sentait sa gorge se serrer de cette manière et une larme couler le long de sa joue. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de tout cela ? Pourquoi comprenait-elle maintenant à quel point la vie était précieuse surtout lorsque les doigts de chaud de Clarke s'entremêlaient avec force aux siens ?

\- Respire Lexa… souffla tendrement la blonde qui avait perçut les quelques tremblements de la lycéenne.

La Terrienne emplit ses poumons d'une nouvelle bouffée d'air. Elle aurait aimé qu'elle soit pure, mais elle était loin de l'être. Elle était seulement chargée de particules fatales, de poussières dangereuses, et de molécules mortelles. C'était de leur faute. A ses parents, ses grand-parents, ses arrières-grands parents, et aussi à elle… Un peu. Elle avait aussi participé à la décadence de ce monde, dans une moindre mesure, mais elle en était tout aussi responsable. A quoi servait-il de se battre désormais, alors que tout était foutu, alors que son arrêt de mort avait été signé par une civilisation qui vivait à 4,6 millions d'années de sa planète ? Avaient-ils raison ? Avaient-ils tort? Devaient-ils leur laisser une dernière chance ? Clarke avait déjà répondu : ils les avaient déjà trop avertis par le passé et leur heure avait sonné. Clarke… pensa-t-elle en inspirant de nouveau. Cette fois-ci la bouffée d'air ne lui brûla pas la gorge même si elle était identique à la précédente… Mais lorsqu'elle pensait à Clarke, les choses semblaient soudainement moins sombres, moins cruelles, moins destructrice. Clarke était sa bouffée d'air pur, celle qui lui évitait de vivre en apnée dans ce monde à l'aube de l'apocalypse, son salut à elle.

– Ta fonction amplificateur d'ambiance est juste géniale… souffla Raven les yeux fermés, c'est le meilleur cours de science de ma vie…

– Alors ma mission est en bonne voie pour être accomplie… mentit Clarke.

– Ta mission est de nous donner une leçon de science grandeur nature pour qu'on se rende compte de ce qu'on a ?!

– Exactement…

Lexa la regarda intriguée, pourquoi n'avouait-elle pas à ses deux amies ce qui s'apprêtait à arriver ? Rapidement elle comprit. Beaucoup de personne n'aurait pas la même réaction qu'elle et l'annonce d'une telle nouvelle risquerait de créer un vent panique.

– Et si tu manques à ta mission ? Parce que, je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais tu vas rencontrer des sacrés-con d'écolo et climato-sceptiques, genre Octavia !

La Blake roula des yeux. Elle ne montrait que peu ses émotions et pourtant aujourd'hui, elle se sentait réellement concernée.

– Si je ne remplie pas ma mission, je serais condamnée à errer éternellement.

– L'immortalité, c'est plus un cadeau qu'une condamnation ? Interrogea Octavia.

– Détrompe-toi… J'ai déjà vécu plus de trois mille années et je t'avoue que je n'aspire qu'à me reposer éternellement.

– Pourquoi ?! Qui ne reverrait pas d'être immortelle ?!

– L'immortalité c'est l'enfer. Je suis fatiguée de voir la violence humaine, la bêtise dont vous avez preuve durant trois mille ans… Et être immortel ça veut dire ne pas avoir peur de la mort, or que sommes-nous si nous n'en avons plus peur ? Nous repoussons à demain ce que nous voulions faire le jour même car le temps ne manque plus, il ne manque plus pour s'accomplir ou dire à quel point nous tenons aux gens… continua-t-elle en regardant Lexa, nous ne vivons plus lorsque nous sommes immortels, nous assistons juste à la vie des autres. Je sais que vous cherchez à le devenir, vous le tentez depuis des années, vous pensez que ça ferait de vous des héros… Et pourtant, lorsque la nymphe Calypso offrit à Ulysse de vivre éternellement, il refusa pour retourner auprès des siens et vivre intensément sa vie de mortel. Même les héros savent à quel point l'immortalité est une malédiction.

Les filles restèrent bouche-bée, impressionnée par la réflexion de Clarke, après tout, elle n'avait pas forcément tort et elle venait de réduire en poussière leur rêve de Terrien, tandis que Lexa avait le coeur lourd.

\- Okay Socrate, si on trouve pas de solution pour te réintégrer au lycée je veux bien que tu fasses mes devoirs de philo ! s'exclama Octavia pour détendre l'atmosphère.

La cheerleader avait beau tenté de plaisanter, Lexa avait le coeur lourd. Sa sensation de bien-être venait de soudainement s'envoler. Clarke allait mourir. Clarke voulait mourir. Et son repos éternel avait pour origine la destruction de la majeure partie de l'espèce Terrienne. Par sa mort à Elle. Elle n'était pas sur la liste, et elle ne savait rien de qui concernait Raven, Octavia et même Lincoln. Clarke devait la sacrifier pour atteindre son but, elle devait sacrifier ce qu'elles avaient pour ne pas vivre éternellement… Son coeur se serra à cette pensée. Puis elle s'imagina la douleur qu'elle pourrait ressentir si Clarke mourrait devant elle. Elle détestait cette image. Elle détestait le fait de la voir possiblement souffrir. Peut-être que Clarke ressentait la même chose, peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre éternellement avec le souvenir de sa mort… Elle n'en savait rien, elle ne savait plus. Elle était juste certaine que Clarke portait un lourd fardeau : mourir en ayant vécu intensément ou vivre éternellement en ne remplissant pas sa mission. La blonde semblait avoir choisi et Lexa devait se résigner à accepter le fait que la personne dont elle était amoureuse serait celle qui mettrait fin à ses jours.

* * *

 **Hey tout le monde, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté Oo (peut-être parce que cette histoire fonctionne moins bien que Galway Girl sûrement...)**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, notamment le méli-mélo de pensées de Lexa à la fin ^^**

 **Prochain chapitre: mi Clexa tout fluffy, mi avancée du plan ^^**


	12. Partie 12: I feel you

**Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre:**

Spice Girls: Wannabe (Raven et Octavia)  
Novo Amor: Carry you (Clarke et Lexa)

* * *

Lexa pouvait entendre Octavia et Raven chanter à tue-tête dans le salon. Finalement ces deux-là s'étaient trouvées quelques points communs, et notamment une passion pour les chansons du début du millénaire. Clarke était restée avec elle, tentant de rattraper le temps qu'elle n'avait pas connu et de comprendre comment fonctionnait un masque de réalité virtuelle Terrien. Lexa avait préféré s'éclipser. La soirée « il faut trouver un plan pour réintégrer Clarke » s'était rapidement transformée en pyjama partie quelque peu alcoolisée, sauf que ce soir-là, Lexa n'avait pas le coeur à la fête. Dans sa chambre, enveloppée dans sa couette, elle ne cessait de ruminer les mots de Clarke au sujet de sa mort, de sa mission, de l'immortalité… En quelques secondes, leur histoire était devenue un véritable casse-tête : aimer et mourir pour elle, ou mourir en ayant aimé à la folie, pour Clarke.

Ses pensées furent rapidement interrompues par le bruit d'un poing sur sa porte. Délicat, comme à son habitude. C'était bien évidemment Clarke qui se tenait derrière la porte.

– Entre, soupira Lexa.

Clarke s'exécuta, ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant entrer et sortir rapidement les voix de Raven et Octavia qui s'égosillait sur une nouvelle chanson. La chambre de Lexa était plongée dans la pénombre, et seule la clarté de la Lune permettait à la Coelumie de distinguer le corps de la lycéenne enfouie sous son épaisse couverture.

– Tu as disparu, alors je t'ai cherché, et te voilà.

– J'avais envie de rester un peu seule. De quoi vous discutiez avant que mon salon ne se transforme en karaoké ?

– De l'effet papillon. Un seul battement d'aile peut conditionner le reste du temps. Pour vous je l'appelle effet abeille, parce que lorsque les ailes de la dernière abeille ont cessé de battre vous vous êtes condamnés.

– A quoi bon parler de tout ça, de toute manière on va mourir.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Lexa parler si durement. Elle connaissait bien le sarcasme dont faisait preuve la jeune fille, mais cette réflexion n'y ressemblait en rien. Clarke avança d'un pas et prit la liberté de se glisser sous la couette pour faire face à ses yeux verts qui ne cessaient de la fasciner depuis qu'elle les avaient croisé pour la première fois.

Lexa, étonnée que Clarke n'hésite pas à envahir son espace, ne se décala pas immédiatement, laissant le temps à la blonde d'effleurer de ses jambes nues les siennes recouvertes par son épais jogging. Rien de sexy, contrairement à Clarke dont le corps ne semblait pas craindre le froid et passait ses journées à se balader en short de sport et en débardeur.

– Tu es en colère pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, commença la blonde.

– Non.

– Tu l'es, répondit-elle un peu plus froidement.

Lexa souffla, agacée.

– Et puis comment tu connais la colère toi ?

– Je connais le mot, je vous ai vu maintes et maintes fois être en colère, vous les Terriens, mais je ne la ressens pas.

– Je ne suis pas en colère je suis perdue par rapport à tout ce que tu as dit sur l'immortalité…

– Je vois.

– Tu ne vois rien, tu ne peux pas lire dans mes pensées.

Elle n'avait certes pas accès à l'esprit de Lexa, mais elle avait apprit à connaître son ton, son attitude, chacune de ses mimiques, chacun de ses regards.

– Je te ressens Lexa.

La lycéenne soupira et ferma les yeux, alors que Clarke lui caressait délicatement la joue, rabattant de temps à autres quelques mèches brunes derrière ses oreilles.

– A quoi bon discuter, l'une de nous deux va mourir, toi parce que c'est ce que tu attends le plus, et moi parce que je paye les erreurs de mes aïeuls, mais ça me va tant que tu es avec moi jusqu'à la fin...

– J'ai dit que l'immortalité était un enfer, et pourtant je ne cesse de prolonger mon voyage depuis que je t'ai rencontré…

– Tu n'as pas envie de ton repos éternel après trois mille ans ? demanda Lexa intriguée.

Bien sûr que si elle en avait envie, plus que tout même. Elle était fatiguée et lassée. Pourtant Lexa avait naître en elle de nouvelles sensations. Elle adorait ressentir, elle adorait se sentir fiévreuse lorsque Lexa la regardait, elle adorait cette chaleur qui l'envahissait quand elle la prenait dans ses bras, cette joie qui la gagnait quand elle entendait son rire, ce mélange de dégoût et de tristesse lorsqu'elle pensait que beaucoup de filles avaient pu ressentir la même chose pour la lycéenne, cette sensation douloureuse et délicieuse qui gagnait son corps entier quand elle l'embrassait. Elle adorait ressentir tout ça pour Lexa. Elle était la seule pour qui elle était prête à lâcher prise, à désobéir aux ordres de Thélonius, et laisser toutes ses sensations la submerger. Lexa était la seule.

– Je ne sens pas ce poids quand je suis avec toi… Je me sens plus jeune… avoua-t-elle.

– Tu devrais d'ailleurs me donner le secret de ton anti-ride… répondit très sérieusement Lexa en embrassant tendrement la main de la blonde. Je plaisante… Pourquoi prolonges-tu Clarke ?

– Parce que je...

Que voulait-elle ? Dire à Lexa qu'elle était unique et spéciale ? Continuer à se perdre dans son regard vert ? Continuer à ne pas réprimer ce qu'elle ressentait ? Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle n'avait aucun mot pour le décrire.

La lycéenne aurait espéré que Clarke lui dise qu'elle ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Mais tout ces sentiments étaient étrangers à la blonde qui apprenait à les apprivoiser. Il fallait qu'elle lui laisse du temps, même si elle, il lui en restait peu. Et pourtant elle ne voulait pas que la Coelumie se précipite par désespoir, elle voulait que son amour pour elle soit vrai et sincère.

– Je veux rester un peu avec toi… Pas toi ? finit par dire Clarke.

– Bien sûr que si… Je… J'acceptais mon sort… Mais maintenant je trouve que c'est une vraie tragédie, que l'une de nous meurt en si bon chemin… répondit Lexa dans un sourire triste.

– Tu ne vas pas mourir Lexa… Je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

– Mais toi si…

– J'ai le choix.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait le choix. Et plus le temps passait plus elle pensait que sauver Lexa, aller à l'encontre des ordres de Thélonius et ne pas remplir sa mission était le bon choix. Mais elle avait encore un peu d'espoir que le nom de Lexa apparaisse sur cette liste et que la brune soit sauvée.

Lexa, elle, savait qu'elle n'était pas une élue. Elle n'avait aucun talent, son code génétique était blindé d'anomalie et de maladie, elle ne réfléchissait pas comme Raven et était incapable de diriger un groupe comme Octavia. Elle n'avait aucunement sa place dans cette espèce d'arche Coelumie, et elle ne voulait pas que Clarke aille à l'encontre de la liste au détriment de son repos.

– Et ce choix est impensable, dit-elle en sachant à quoi la blonde songeait. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses… Trois mille ans sans compter le nombre d'années que tu passes sous couvert parce que j'ai du mal avec les chiffres… Mais c'est long… Tu mérites d'être en paix Clarke…

– Ma paix c'est toi… Avec toi je suis libre.

Lexa sourit. Clarke ne lui dirait sans doute jamais qu'elle l'aimait ou qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle. Elle le ressentait peut-être mais elle était incapable de mettre un mot sur ces sensations. Alors, avec ses mots à elle, elle venait de lui dire à quel point elle comptait pour elle, à quel point elle était bien avec elle. Elle lui apportait la paix. Cette paix qu'elle ne cessait de chercher à travers sa mort, elle venait de la trouver en elle. Lexa. Une lycéenne de dix-sept ans. La plus imparfaite des Terriennes dont les jours étaient comptés. Peu lui importait à part Lexa à ce moment-là, car elle sentait son coeur battre à la déraison. Elle avait envie de lui dire tellement de chose, elle voulait tellement lui exprimer son bonheur… Mais le fantôme de sa dernière relation planait… Pourtant Clarke n'était pas Costia. Elle ne le serait jamais. Clarke avait sans doute l'esprit le plus pur de toute la galaxie et elle lui avait promis qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal. A quoi bon attendre ? Ne devait-elle pas être comme Ulysse et vivre intensément le reste de sa courte vie ?

– Est-ce que c'est cliché si je dis que je t'ai attendu toute ma vie ? demanda-t-elle dans un tendre sourire et en plongeant son regard émeraude dans l'azur de Clarke.

– Terriblement en sachant que tu n'as que dix-sept ans… plaisanta la blonde.

Lexa n'avait pas quitté ses yeux. Elle savait que les siens criaient qu'elle l'aimait, que tout son corps et toute son âme envoyaient des signaux presque indescriptibles pour Clarke. Si la blonde avait pu lire dans ses pensées, elle y aurait sûrement entendu des milliers de « je t'aime » sans pouvoir les comprendre. Là était son bouclier, elle pourrait livrer tous ses sentiments à Clarke sans qu'elle ne s'en servent contre elle, sans qu'elle l'utilise même si ces idées n'étaient jamais passées par la tête de la blonde. Lexa avançait à couvert et n'avait plus peur de lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Clarke... souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant de ses lèvres comme pour leur murmurer un secret, je t'aime.

La blonde ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas ce que pouvait signifier ces trois petits mots, et surtout ce que ressentait Lexa pour les prononcer avec autant de sincérité. Elle la trouvait tellement belle dans ce clair de Lune à lui souffler quelques mots qui semblaient réellement importants. Sans voix, et sans savoir quoi lui répondre, elle ressentit l'envie irrépressible de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, seul moyen pour elle de lui faire sentir ce qu'elle vivait. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur gagner son corps alors que sa langue entamait une danse langoureuse contre celle de la lycéenne. Elle sentait son coeur s'emballer, des picotements s'emparer de tout ses membres, son entrejambe palpiter, son bracelet la brûler lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir tout cela. Mais elle s'en moquait. L'envie de passer ses mains sur le corps de la brune lui était irrésistible. Elle ne pouvait plus se résoudre à ne pas caresser son ventre, ses flancs, sentir la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Guidée par elle ne savait quoi, sans doute son instinct le plus primaire, elle ne résista pas à surplomber le corps de Lexa avec le sien, aventurant ses mains un peu plus haut, jusqu'à trouver ses seins dépourvus de soutien-gorge. Sa peau était douce, presque brûlante, elle sentait Lexa haleter sous les baisers mouillés qu'elle ne cessait de déposer dans son cou, alors que la brune s'accrochait à ses hanches. Elle avait envie de plus. Elle ne savait pas quoi, et n'avait aucune idée de comment combler ce besoin qui montait en elle au fur et à mesure que le bassin de Lexa cherchait de plus en plus avidement le sien, mouillant presque imperceptiblement sa jambe. Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais cette sensation fit battre son coeur davantage et accentua cette palpitation douloureuse et délicieuse qui naissait entre ses jambes. Soudain, la brûlure autour de son poignet se fit plus intense, atteignant sa chaire plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Clarke ne résista pas à la douleur et s'écarta violemment et à regret.

\- Clarke ? l'interrogea vivement Lexa alors que la blonde semblait souffrir le martyr.

Inquiète, elle se mit à genoux et approcha sa main de celle de sa petite-amie. La peau de son poignet était rougie, comme si un feu invisible la brûlait. _Thélonius._ L'homme venait de la punir pour leur courte étreinte passionnée. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cela, cette science dépassait tout ce que pouvait connaître les Terriens, et elle s'en voulait énormément de ne pas pouvoir lui venir en aide.

\- Calmes-toi Clarke… Respire… lui dit-elle pour l'encourager à se tranquilliser.

La blonde s'efforça de contenir sa douleur. Elle ne voulait pas faire peur à Lexa, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse faire le lien entre leur étreinte et ses brûlures. Elle était parfaitement prête à les ignorer et à recommencer, ce feu qui la consumait de l'intérieur était bien plus plaisant que celui qui s'attaquait à son poignet. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir à l'assaut du corps de la lycéenne lorsque celle-ci l'arrêta. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se passe de cette manière, elle ne voulait pas que Clarke souffre lors de leur première fois. Alors, elle amena lentement son front contre le sien, mêlant leur respirations haletantes et se saisit de ses lèvres de la plus tendre des manières.

– Tu devrais te reposer… Reste avec moi ce soir, souffla-t-elle avec douceur contre sa bouche.

Clarke soupira d'aise et s'exécuta, s'allongeant et entremêlant ses jambes à celle de Lexa avant que celle-ci ne s'endorme presque paisiblement.

* * *

Octavia ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa tête reposait sur un objet dur et inconfortable. Un casque de réalité virtuelle, une bouteille et… la jambe de Reyes ? La Blake tourna lourdement son corps jusqu'à rouler sur le tapis en gémissant. Sa tête allait exploser et sa bouche était pâteuse : la gueule de bois pointait son nez. Elle leva un peu la tête et vit Raven remuer et pousser les mêmes jérémiades qu'elle. Elles avaient définitivement peut-être trop fêté la nouvelle année.

La cheerleader referma les yeux et passa ses mains sur son visage. Plus jamais. Elle sentit quelqu'un ou plutôt un pied la tapoter. Lexa, accompagnée de Badger se tenait sur le canapé, un bol de céréales dans les mains et mâchouillait tranquillement en la surplombant de son regard jugeant.

– Est-ce que tu vas t'en remettre ? lui demanda-t-elle tout bas.

Octavia roula de nouveau jusqu'à atteindre le pied du canapé et soupira pour se donner un peu de courage avant de se lever.

– Wow… C'est so 2035 ce réveil…

– Faux, je me souviens que tu étais quand même plus fraîche.

– Parle doucement j'ai mal à la tête… gémit une nouvelle fois Octavia.

– La ferme Tontita ! grinça Raven qui était dans le même état.

– Je vois que vous vous êtes découverte une passion commune pour le karaoké et la tequila, remarqua Lexa.

\- Où est Clarke ? demanda Octavia en se levant maladroitement pour s'installer sur le canapé.

La cheerleader installa confortablement sa tête sur les genoux de Lexa, refermant ses yeux pour ne pas être attaquée par la clarté de l'extérieur, et attendant que celle-ci lui réponde.

– Partie donner ses cours d'écologie, mentit Lexa qui savait très bien que Clarke s'en était allée comme tous les matins à la recherche d'élus.

– Ils connaissent pas le jour de repos après le nouvel an chez elle ? Et puis tu étais où hier soir ?

– Dans mon lit.

– Clarke a disparu aussi… Est-ce que ça veut dire que… demanda Octavia alors qu'un large sourire était un train de s'afficher sur son visage.

Raven trouva enfin le courage de s'asseoir, de toute manière la voix d'Octavia l'empêchait de se rendormir à même le sol. Finalement, elle trouva la force de se lever sans manquer de tanguer un peu.

– T'es pas censée avoir mal à la tête tontita ? s'exclama-t-elle en lui amenant de quoi se soigner.

– Le besoin de potin surpasse largement ma migraine… Alors ?

– Rien, répondit simplement Lexa en se reconcentrant sur son bol de céréales.

– Vu ton petit sourire j'imagine que ce n'était pas si poussiéreux que je le pensais.

– O' ! s'exclama Lexa pour arrêter son amie.

– Elle vient vraiment de s'imaginer ça ou je rêve ? demanda Raven dépitée, heureusement que Clarke n'est pas là pour lire dans tes pensées…

– Et en plus il ne s'est rien passé ! On a juste dormi ensemble !

– Pas de touche-touche ? s'étonna la cheerleader.

– Pas de touche-touche, souffla Lexa exaspérée en roulant des yeux.

– Alors pourquoi ce sourire ? Lexaaaa, appela Octavia tout sourire et bien déterminée à tirer les vers du nez de son amie.

La lycéenne était prise au piège, elle savait parfaitement que son amie savait quelque chose et qu'elle ne la laisserait pas de si tôt.

– Lexa, dis lui, j'en peux plus d'entendre sa voix mielleuse de bon matin, par pitié, abrèges mes souffrances… soupira Raven.

– Je…

Devait-elle lui dire ? Lui avouer qu'elle avait peut-être été faible ce soir-là ? Qu'elle avait peut-être trop rapidement ouvert son coeur ? Quand bien même, cette fois-ci, l'avis d'Octavia ne compterait pas. Elle aimait Clarke, elle lui avait dit, elle savait que les jours lui étaient comptés et elle ne regrettait en rien son aveu de la veille.

– Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

Octavia ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva en sursaut, manquant presque inévitablement de se cogner au bol de céréales et de tomber du canapé.

– Quoi ?! s'exclama la Blake.

– Finalement j'aurais préféré que tu ne lui dises rien, si c'est pour l'entendre piailler comme ça…

– Oh la ferme Algèbre ! Tu comprends rien ! Lexa est amoureuse ! Victoire !

– C'est bon ça va O', elle ne m'a pas répondu donc on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire… soupira Lexa en allant laver son bol.

– Quoi ?!

A ce même moment la porte s'ouvrit et la moue exaspérée de Lexa se transforma en un joli sourire : Clarke était revenue et sa présence illuminait la pièce.

– Toute une histoire de quoi ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle venait de saisir quelques bribes de la conversation.

 _Je vais devoir lui parler, réellement, sa psychorigidité émotionnelle ne plus durer,_ se dit Octavia.

\- Octavia tu penses trop fort, je t'entends sans me concentrer, lui mentionna Clarke alors que Lexa jetait des regards suppliant à la cheerleader.

Ces deux-là semblaient lui cacher quelque chose. Octavia avait-elle un problème avec elle pour vouloir lui parler ? Était-ce au sujet de la veille, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas su ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à Lexa. Clarke était perdue dans ses propres pensées lorsque Lexa, trouvant le silence soudainement trop pesant, changea de conversation sans aucune délicatesse, comme à son habitude.

– J'espère que votre petite beuverie de la veille vous a donné plein d'idée quant à la réintégration de Clarke, on reprend genre… demain.

Bien évidemment qu'elles en avaient discuté. Elles n'avaient pas réussi à trouver un plan du tonnerre mais un plan restait un plan, surtout dans cette situation. Finalement Reyes avait été plus utile pour finir la bouteille de tequila plutôt que de se remuer les méninges pour que le retour de la blonde ne fasse pas l'effet d'une bombe. Du moins, pas trop longtemps.

– Alors, on a pensé avec Raven, que la meilleure solution pour que tu te réintègres sans faire trop de vague… commença Octavia peu confiante.

– Après t'être désintégrée quelque part dans la nature, poursuivit Raven sur le même ton.

– Que tu intègres l'équipe de cheerleader ! Surprise ! S'exclama Octavia.

Lexa et Clarke la regardèrent de manière curieuse. En quoi intégrer l'équipe de cheerleader pourrait l'aider à passer au-delà des questions, surtout lorsqu'on prenait en compte la visibilité des cheerleader du lycée : des vraies stars. Elle était censée être morte et cette idée semblait être la pire des diversions. Quand bien même ce plan fonctionnerait… Il y avait comme un problème.

– Non, répondit froidement Clarke.

– Comment ça non ?! S'étonna la cheerleader qui avait bien conscience que leur plan ne ferait pas des miracle mais qui ne lui semblait pas si nul que pouvait l'imaginer Clarke.

– Clarke… soupira Raven.

– Ecoute-moi bien Clarke Kent, alien ou pas, tu vas intégrer mon équipe de cheerleader parce que tu as des capacités physiques hors-norme et surtout parce qu'il faut que tu passes inaperçue.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi intégrer l'équipe la rendrait presque invisible… osa avancer Lexa.

– Bien sûr que si ! Si elle devient la nouvelle coqueluche de l'équipe, les gens se foutront complètement du fait qu'elle ait pu survivre aux flammes et se ramener trois plus tard sans avoir la tête d'une grande brûlée ! On lui posera des questions c'est certain, mais ça passera vite… Tout le monde préférera s'intéresser à sa plastique.

– Mouais… répondit Lexa en croisant les bras.

– Tu vois Clarke, ça c'est de la jalousie, mentionna Octavia en jetant un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie.

La blonde sourit finement, si Lexa était jalouse cela voulait dire qu'elle tenait à elle. Était-ce cela qu'elle avait essayé de lui dire la veille avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse ?

– C'est un plan qui se tient… intervint Raven. Clarke, tu sais très bien que les Terriens sont curieux et jugeant. Ils te poseront beaucoup de questions, tu sauras quoi y répondre j'en suis certaine, ils se lasseront rapidement de savoir comment tu as survécu, surtout si tu leur donnes autre chose à se mettre sous la dent… Octavia a raison.

– Merci Algèbre ! Enfin des paroles sensées…

– Je veux bien l'entendre, mais… Octavia, je peux te parler en privé ? demanda Clarke un peu gênée.

En privé ? Même Lexa tiqua à l'entente du mot. Qu'est-ce Clarke pouvait bien lui cacher ? Après tout, elle avait le droit d'avoir son jardin secret. Ses propres pensées lui étaient impénétrables, peut-être que Clarke voulait aussi se préserver… La blonde passa devant elle, et déposa un baiser rassurant sur le bout de son nez. Octavia la suivie en haussa les épaules lorsqu'elle croisa le regard suspicieux de son amie.

Les deux filles s'isolèrent à l'abri des regards et Clarke commença à retirer son débardeur sous les yeux surpris d'Octavia.

– Okay du calme Blondie, t'a bien dû lire dans mes pensées que je te trouvais vraiment très belle mais c'est pas une raison pour…

– J'ai vu vos tenues de cheerleader, et il va y avoir un léger problème… S'il te plaît ne le dit pas à Lexa, la coupa-t-elle.

Clarke attira le regard d'Octavia sur le bas de son ventre. La Blake pu lorgner sur son abdomen dessiné et musclé à souhait. _Au moins elle n'aura pas besoin de faire de renforcement, de toute manière c'était à prévoir qu'elle soit taillée comme ça, elle a du recevoir un entraînement digne de Terminator…_ Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il manquerait bien quelque chose à ce ventre parfait. Clarke avait été créée, elle lui avait dit, elle n'avait ni mère, ni père… Et finalement l'absence d'un nombril là où il y aurait dû en avoir un, l'embêta plus que cela ne la choqua.

– Il manquait plus que ça… soupira-t-elle en pensant que les cheerleader allaient devoir changer de tenue, et t'inquiète Blondie, Lexa le remarquera d'elle-même, assura-t-elle dans un clin d'œil avant de la laisser seule.

Octavia regagna le grand salon alors que Raven et Lexa attendait quelques explications quant au problème que pouvait bien rencontrer la blonde. Clarke était capable de se tirer de toutes les mauvaises situations et le fait qu'elle fasse appel à Octavia pour une chose inconnue les intriguait.

– Alors, elle a accepté ? demanda Raven.

– Oui, mais je vais devoir être chargée d'une lourde mission… Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus… minauda Octavia ravie de partager un secret avec une extra-terrestre.

– O'… Il s'agit de ma petite-amie, tu pourrais me dire ce qui ne va pas…

– Justement, elle m'a fait jurer de ne rien te dire ! En tout cas, je jalouse presque son corps.

– Presque ? insista Lexa qui avait pu se délecter la veille de la vision des jambes de Clarke et qui avait pu faire glisser ses doigts sur son dos musclé.

– Oui, presque, répondit Octavia de son air mutin avant d'aller se jeter dans le canapé et d'adresser un nouveau clin d'œil à Clarke qui venait de nouveau de faire son entrée dans le salon.

* * *

 **Hey ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que le chapitre vous a plu :)**

 **Prochain chapitre : Les problèèèèmes et une grosse révélation.**

 **Bonne semaine à vous !**


	13. Partie 13: Mrs Porter's dilemma

Octavia avait regagné sa maison. Comme tous les matins, elle retirait son soin de nuit, enchaînait trois séries de cents abdominaux et deux autres de squat, prenait sa douche, se maquillait, descendait avaler un fruit et un café. Mais ce matin-là, Octavia regarda de manière étrange la pomme qu'elle venait de saisir. Elle était parfaite. Trop parfaite. Ce rouge éclatant et cette peau sans défaut ne pouvait pas être naturels. Leur avait-on mentit durant toutes ses années ? Cette pomme en était-elle vraiment une ? Elle se rappela de sa soirée du nouvel an avec Clarke. La blonde leur avait dit que les apparences étaient trompeuses, que plus rien n'était vrai à force de modification génétique, les goûts, les couleurs, les textures. Rien. Octavia, prise d'un soudain cas de conscience, reposa la pomme, se rua sur son smartphone en pensant qu'il resterait tout de même son plus fidèle ami. Elle tapa quelques mots sur le clavier et passa une commande qui lui aurait semblé plutôt étrange il y avait quelques semaines de ça. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte d'entrée pour aller chercher Clarke, Lexa et Raven, elle entendit quelque chose frapper bruyamment contre celle-ci. _Mon dieu… Quel petit…_ Elle l'ouvrit rapidement, se saisit du journal enroulé et le renvoya avec force sur celui qui venait de le lancer.

– T'es au courant qu'il ne reste que un million de mètres carrés de la forêt amazonienne et que plus personne lit le journal parce que tout arrive sur la télévision ou nos téléphones ?! lui lança-t-elle.

– Hé mais t'es une grande malade ! lui répondit-il en pédalant un peu plus vite.

Le petit livreur de journaux accéléra sa cadence et ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter aux maisons suivantes pour ne pas subir les foudres de la Blake. La fille la plus superficielle de Polis était-elle en train de lui parler de respect de l'environnement ? Décidément certaines choses ne tournaient vraiment plus rond dans cette ville.

Octavia soupira sur le pas de la porte. Elle fit quelques pas vers son superbe Range Rover, s'arrêta net, regarda avec un certain dégoût la carte magnétique dans le creux de sa main, puis se ravisa. Il faisait vraiment trop froid pour aller au lycée en vélo. _Promis, dès que la température aura dépassé les dix degrés, et puis chaque chose en son temps, on ne devient pas écolo en deux jours…_ pensa-t-elle.

Lexa n'habitait qu'à trois minutes de voiture de chez elle. Elle se gara à la hâte devant la blonde et la brune et les invita à monter. Clarke n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et Octavia savait bien pourquoi : le retour n'allait pas être facile, et elle ne se sentirait jamais à son aise avec ses fesses de « défenseure de mère nature » posées dans un 4x4.

– Tu sais que c'est une des voitures les… commença la blonde.

– Plus polluante du marché ? Oui, je sais. Sauf qu'il fait cinq degré, donc si tu n'es pas heureuse d'avoir tes fesses aux chauds, téléportes-toi.

– O' tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Lexa, un peu gênée par le ton que venait d'employer son amie.

– Oui ! C'est juste que le livreur de journaux m'a foutu en rogne.

 _Et puis cette pomme transgénique aussi, et puis tout ce maquillage que je me mets sur la figure, et puis ce café même pas équitable, et puis TOUT en fait ! Sauf que c'est trop dur de bien se comporter alors que la planète est pourrie !_

– Ne t'inquiète pas Octavia, tu y arriveras petit à petit… répondit Clarke à la pensée tacite de la cheerleader.

– Clarke, arrête de lire dans mon esprit, sinon je me mets à penser des choses qui t'embarrasseront au point que tu voudras juste te cacher.

Lexa rit de bon coeur. Le fait que Clarke puisse décrypter chacun des songes d'Octavia l'amusait autant que cela l'embarrassait, mais au moins, leur joutes verbales était toujours animées.

La luxueuse Range Rover avait gagné les bas quartiers de Polis. Ici les maisons n'étaient pas intelligentes, semblaient coincées dans le début des années 2000, n'offraient qu'un toit d'ardoise et des murs de bois, et cela était en réalité déjà pas mal lorsqu'on s'attardait sur le nombre de personne qui n'avait plus rien au-dessus de la tête à cause des guerres et de la surchauffe climatique. Oui, le temps du réchauffement était dépassé depuis longtemps.

– Et bien dis donc… Jamais un tel carrosse n'était arrivé jusqu'à ma porte, dit Raven en montant dans la voiture.

– Ne prends pas des habitudes de Princesse, dès qu'il fera moins froid ça sera vélo, lui signifia Octavia.

– Mon dieu qu'avez-vous fait à Octavia Blake… soupira Raven.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée fut silencieux, chacune appréhendant quelque peu le retour de Clarke, les regards que les autres pourraient jeter sur la blonde et la pression qu'elle allait subir. Contre toute attente, leur amie semblait de loin la plus paisible. Alors que Raven ne cessait de souffler, Octavia de taper nerveusement sur le volant et Lexa de se ronger les ongles, la Coelumie arborait un léger sourire, impatiente de retrouver le lycée. Alors que sa petite-amie portait un nouveau doigt à sa bouche pour lui faire subir le même sort que les autres, elle se saisit de sa main et la prit dans la sienne avant de caresser de manière rassurante ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas lire dans son esprit mais au vu des pensées incessantes d'Octavia et Raven, il n'était pas difficile de savoir ce qui pouvait bien tracasser la brune.

 _Dans quoi est-ce qu'on s'est fourrée… Moi ma vie c'était juste les concours de mathématique, de physique et Octavia Blake qui me martyrisait…_ pensa Raven.

 _Tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer, pas d'angoisse, pas d'angoisse, pas d'angoisse, je reste Octavia Blake,_ ne cessait de se répéter la cheerleader comme s'il s'agissait mantra censé chasser ses peurs.

Ce bouillonnement de pensées lui donnait la migraine et même le tournis, leur négativité l'atteignait comme jamais, et finalement elle s'estimait chanceuse que rien ne vienne de Lexa. L'âme de la brune devait subir les pires remous émotionnels.

– Les filles tout va bien se passer, voulu les rassurer Clarke.

– On va le voir immédiatement, vu qu'on est arrivée. Sans mauvais jeu de mot, prête pour ton baptême du feu ? lui demanda Octavia.

– Prête, répondit clairement la blonde parfaitement déterminée à se réintégrer.

Elle entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Lexa et porta la main de la brune jusqu'à ces lèvres pour y déposer un baiser encourageant. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de problème, elle avait l'habitude que les regards se portent sur elle et que les pensées la visent. En revanche, Lexa n'y était pas accoutumée, elle jouissait certes de sa petite popularité, mais elle était devenue plus sauvage depuis la fusillade, craignant le regard des autres et subissant sa propre culpabilité.

– Ensemble ? lui souffla-t-elle, ses lèvres contre sa main, mêlant son regard azur aux émeraudes de Lexa

– Ensemble, lui répondit la lycéenne en souriant.

Ce trop plein d'amour écœura rapidement Octavia et Raven, qui roulèrent des yeux.

– Allez ! s'exclama Octavia pour les presser un peu.

Les filles sortirent de la voiture en prenant une grande inspiration. Il était temps qu'elles entrent dans l'arène telles des lionnes. Octavia était la première et menait sa troupe comme une vrai leadeuse, marchant de son allure féline, et la tête haute. Elle savait que de cette manière personne ne viendrait lui poser de question, elle était sûre d'elle, personne ne demandait des comptes aux gens sûr d'eux.

 _Bombe le torse Clarke…_ pensa-t-elle en sachant que la blonde allait pertinemment l'entendre.

Et la Coelumie n'y manqua pas, alors qu'elle voulait se faire discrète, elle releva la tête et imita Octavia, en prenant Lexa par la main. Toutes les quatre fendirent la foule qui se tenait sur le parvis. Les regards se firent curieux, étonnés, plein de surprise, apeurés, tout comme les pensées.

 _Mais…_ souffla un élève.

 _Oh mon dieu…_ s'écria un autre.

 _Comment est-ce possible…_ se demanda cette fille aux traits asiatiques.

 _Clarke Griffin ?!_ s'exclama un des professeurs.

 _Elle n'est pas censée être morte ? s_ 'interrogea un élève qui avait vu Clarke repartir dans les flammes.

 _Octavia tu déconnes… Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec une geek ?!_ Pensa une des cheerleader.

La petite troupe s'avança jusqu'à Lincoln qui se tenait de dos. Octavia ne l'avait ni vu ni contacté depuis ce matin du 31 décembre, elle aimait son footballeur mais à vrai dire, elle avait eu d'autres chats ou plutôt une extra-terrestre à fouetter. Sentant que tous ceux qui l'entouraient arborait un visage ébahi, Lincoln n'eut d'autres choix que de se retourner pour comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer derrière lui. La vision le choqua et le laissa presque sans voix, seuls quelques balbutiements réussirent à franchir ses lèvres, sur lesquelles Octavia déposa un baiser qui voulait dire « ne poses pas de question ».

– C'est une blague ? s'aventura-t-il tout de même à lui demander.

– Absolument pas, soit poli dis bonjour à Clarke… lui répondit-elle comme si tout était normal.

– Bon-Bonjour Clarke… Balbutia-t-il, O' tu peux m'expliquer ?

La cheerleader n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Johnson et Smith, deux filles de son équipe se postèrent face à Raven, envahissant l'espace avec force et portant un regard plein de dédain sur la petite hispanique qui se cachait derrière ses épaisses lunettes de vue.

– Tu veux pas retourner jouer avec ta calculette Reyes au lieu de coller aux fesses d'Octavia sans qu'elle ne l'accepte, demanda Smith.

– Mais je… répondit Raven soudainement un peu fébrile.

– Allez, cesses de l'embêter, dégages la geek.

– Du calme les filles, intervint Octavia en s'interposant entre la petite hispanique et les deux cheerleaders.

– T'inquiète pas Octavia tu n'auras pas à faire le sale boulot pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'est pas des nôtres, répondit Smith.

– Les filles elle est avec moi…

– Pff une fille avec de tels cul de bouteille et cette pauvre fille ? On ne savait pas que tu faisais la charité maintenant, pestiféra Johnson en jetant un coup de tête en direction de Lexa et Raven.

 _Entre les cas-soc' orphelines, les geeks, et les revenants…_ pensa celle qui l'accompagnait.

 _Cas-soc' orpheline, geeks, revenants…_ Si elle était sans aucun doute la revenante et Raven la geek, Lexa était la cas-soc' orpheline, pensa Clarke. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle se permettre de les traiter ainsi ? Un nouveau sentiment méconnu fit son apparition dans l'esprit de Clarke, elle était en colère et prête à tout excès de violence pour défendre celle à qui elle tenait, surtout lorsqu'un voile de tristesse gagnait ses jolis yeux verts de cette manière.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! demanda Clarke.

– T'as très bien entendu la blondasse, Miss culs-de-bouteille n'a rien à faire ici.

– J'ai surtout entendu cas-soc' orpheline.

Octavia releva qu'à aucun moment Johnson, qui leur faisait face n'avait prononcé ce mot… _Et merde…_ pensa la Blake qui savait que ce n'était que le début des problèmes.

– Oh mais si j'ai pensé si fort que ça c'est que tu dois le penser aussi ! Octavia je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu foutais avec Lexa… Elle est tellement…

– Peu intéressante, conclut l'autre fille.

– La ferme Echo, elle l'est sûrement plus que toi, tu sais que je ne choisis pas mon entourage au hasard, ne soit pas jalouse pour ça… souffla Octavia

Au même moment, Clarke sentit son sang s'échauffer à la vitesse de l'éclair, une lueur noire gagnant son regard azur, elle sentit ses poings se serrer et une certaine agressivité remplir tout son être.

– Bah quoi ? Ta petite copine est une cas soc' et alors ? ricana une des cheerleader en s'adressant à la blonde.

Clarke ne put retenir une gifle qui alla s'éclater sur la joue de la fille qui lui faisait face. Le contact avait été fort, ce n'avait pas été une simple gifle, Clarke n'y avait pas mis une force humaine et la cheerleader s'était vite retrouvée à terre. Pas abattue, elle se releva pleine de détermination et frappa la blonde qui ne bougea pas d'un cil. La situation devenait critique et étrange pour tous ceux qui regardait. Il fallait faire diversion, vite, très vite, pour que personne ne se doute de quelque chose. D'un regard entendu, Octavia, Raven et Lexa se jetèrent dans la bataille. On pouvait entendre des cris et des mots d'oiseaux, on pouvait voir des tirages de cheveux et des gifles claquer contre les joues déjà rosies par l'effort, alors que Lincoln observait impuissant le violent spectacle.

Soudain, une voix braillarde et hargneuse se fit entendre et les stoppa dans leur élan :

– WOODS ! REYES ! JOHNSON ! BLAKE ! SMITH ! Et… Griffin ?!

Chacune d'elle releva la tête, les yeux encore emplis de rage et prête à en découdre.

– Dans mon bureau ! TOUT DE SUITE ! les appela la Principale Porter.

* * *

Les réprimandes ne cessaient de claquer dans l'air, les poings ne cessaient de taper sur le bureau, alors que les six filles, la tête baissée, ne cessait de sursauter à chaque nouveau grognement de la Principale.

– VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE N'AI QUE CA A FAIRE UN JOUR DE RENTRÉE ?! M'OCCUPEZ DE VOS PETITES DISPUTES DUES A VOS EGO SURDIMENSIONNES?! VOUS ÊTES TOUTES COLLÉES SAMEDI MATIN !

– Mais Mrs Porter je suis déjà…

– COLLER SAMEDI MATIN ?! JE SAIS WOODS ! VOUS SEREZ COLLÉE LE SAMEDI SUIVANT ET BLAKE JE VOUS LAISSE SANCTIONNER VOS FILLES ! s'emporta une nouvelle fois la Principale. DÉGAGEZ DE MON BUREAU !

Les filles se levèrent précipitamment et quittèrent le bureau d'un pas vif. Clarke les imita avec un certain temps de retard. Elle allait à son tour passer la porte lorsque la voix de la Principale l'interpella :

– Sauf vous Griffin, je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire, continua-t-elle en se radoucissant tout en restant ferme.

La panique gagna Octavia, Raven et Lexa tandis que Johnson et Smtih ricanait joyeusement dans le couloir.

– Ça va aller, souffla-t-elle dans un sourire rassurant avant de fermer la porte.

Curieuses, les trois amies décidèrent de coller leur oreille à la porte ce qui ne manqua pas à Mrs Porter.

– J'AI DIT DÉGAGEZ ! Gronda-t-elle une nouvelle fois, faisant déguerpir les trois filles.

La Principale inspira bruyamment, se concentrant à chasser tout son énervement, et se laissa mollement tomber dans son fauteuil capitonné.

– Griffin… Griffin… Griffin… répéta-t-elle en soupirant et en passant la main dans ses cheveux crépus.

Clarke ne bougeait pas. A vrai dire elle n'en avait rien à faire des réprimandes de la Principale, mais elle restait tout de même surprise que cette femme colérique et blasée ne soit pas si étonnée de la revoir. Fronçant un peu les sourcils et forçant un peu sur ses yeux, elle tenta de lire dans ses pensées, mais rien ne filtra. _Bizarre…_ La première fois elle n'avait pas rencontré un tel obstacle.

– Vous êtes en train de vous dire que c'est étrange que je ne sois pas étonnée de vous revoir après quelques mois d'absence et surtout après avoir disparu dans les flammes.

Clarke ne moufta pas, intriguée par ce que la principale avait à lui dire.

– Et vous êtes aussi en train de vous dire « _Bizarre, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré je pouvais lire dans ses pensées »._

A cet aveu Clarke déglutit. Mrs Porter ? Une Coelumie ? Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

– Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas fréquenter Woods.

– Je… tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

– Je, je, je… l'imita la Principale, QUOI ? Thélonius ne vous a-t-il pas appris à vous exprimer correctement ?

 _Thélonius… Bien évidemment qu'elle le connaissait._

– Je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Elle m'intriguait.

– Bien sûr qu'elle vous intrigue… soupira la Principale.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, comment Mrs Porter pouvait être aussi sûre d'elle ?

– Son esprit vous est aussi fermé ?

– Non, je lis en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et parfois ce n'est pas très joli à voir, répondit-elle normalement.

– Alors pourquoi cela ne vous surprend pas qu'elle m'intrigue ?

– Ses pensées vous sont totalement impénétrable n'est-ce pas, agent 2038 ? J'ai immédiatement su qui vous étiez lorsque vous avez débarqué avec votre tête d'ange, tous vos mensonges et votre jolie grandidiérite, monta-t-elle du doigt avant de lui montrer la sienne, déclara-t-elle en éludant sa question.

– Comment ai-je pu lire dans vos pensées ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

– Parce que je n'avais pas fermé mon esprit, une habitude quand on a passé 4000 ans sur Terre, et surtout parce que je n'avais pas envie de me tracasser avec l'arrivée de quelqu'un de mon espèce, on sait toujours à quel point cela se révèle de mauvaise augure…

– 4000 ans ? Sans rentrer ? demanda Clarke surprise.

– Sans rentrer, acquiesça la Principale.

Clarke jeta un coup d'oeil au bureau de la Principale. Un exemplaire de la Constitution américaine en très mauvais état, une multitude de diplômes encadrés, des objets de collection datant d'un autre âge… Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de tout cela ?

– Ce qui explique les nombreux objets de collection, et les nombreux diplômes… souffla Clarke après avoir observé la pièce.

– Vous savez bien qu'il faut s'occuper, le temps est long…

– Pourquoi n'êtes-vous jamais rentrée ?

La Principale se leva, fit quelque pas dans son bureau, passant de temps à autre ses doigts sur les quelques babioles qui décoraient son bureau, elle se retourna et lui dit sur le ton de l'indifférence :

– Je n'ai pas pu. J'ai été bannie. Échec de la mission.

– Thélonius ?

– Thélonius.

– Qu'avez-vous fait ?

– J'ai sauvé un humain qui ne devait pas l'être. Je ressentais des choses pour lui, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le laisser... Comme vous avec Lexa.

Clarke déglutit une nouvelle fois, c'était la première fois qu'une autre personne que Thélonius s'immisçait dans son esprit.

– Je sais ce que ça fait Klark… dit-elle en prononçant correctement son prénom.

– Pourquoi moi… ? Pourquoi Lexa ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

– Nous sommes les mêmes Klark. Et c'est à Thélonius de vous apporter les réponses.

– Il ne sait pas, répondit la blonde après s'être remémorée sa conversation avec son maître.

– Il ment. Montrez-moi votre poignet Klark.

Elle s'exécuta et tendit sa main à la Principale qui passa ses doigts sous le bracelet pour constater à quel point ses cicatrices étaient semblables aux siennes. Clarke devait être réellement éprise de la lycéenne pour que Thélonius lui inflige de telles blessures.

– Croyez vous qu'il vous infligerait de telles souffrances sans savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Thélonius sait très bien ce qu'il se passe. Pour vous apporter un début de réponse, vous êtes un simple essai qu'il pensait réussit… Et il s'avère que vous êtes un essai raté, tout comme moi.

 _Un essai raté ?_ Thélonius lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était la plus parfaite, lui avait-il mentit ?

– Quel est le lien entre votre mission, la mienne, Lexa, vous et moi ?

– Thélonius vous répondra… Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que les deux personnes dont l'esprit nous est impénétrable sont l'incarnation de l'impuissance face aux événements, une sorte de présélection naturelle qui fait qu'ils n'ont aucune chance d'apparaître sur la liste. Ces personnes de par leur résignation ne sont pas des élus.

A cet aveu, Clarke sentit son sang se glacer, et des centaines de milliers de poignards transpercer son coeur. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Lexa survive.

– Vous espériez qu'elle y soit, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps ?

Clarke avala difficilement sa salive et acquiesça tête baissée, comme brisée par la nouvelle.

– Votre dilemme moral est encore plus flagrant maintenant que vous savez qu'elle va mourir.

Cette fois-ci il n'y avait plus d'espoir, il n'y avait plus d'attente, la suite des événements était certaine. Comment choisir ? Comment faire face à ce conflit existentiel ? Lexa était tout pour elle, mais elle voulait enfin se reposer… Pourquoi Thélonius la punissait de la sorte ? Pourquoi devait-elle faire ce choix ?

– Klark… 4000 ans c'est long, surtout quand on pense à l'éternité qu'il y a derrière… Je suis fatiguée de me réinventer tous les vingt ans… L'errance n'est pas une vie, pensez-y…

– Vous regretter de l'avoir sauvé ?

– Des jours oui, des jours non… soupira la Principale avant d'écourter la conversation, je parie que Blake va venir me demander quelques choses même si je viens de lui passer un énorme savon.

– Je crois oui…

– Bien retournez en cours, je vous laisse inventer une histoire à votre guise, et les convaincre en leur faisant accepter l'inacceptable grâce à vos facultés psychologiques inhumaines… Nous sommes doués pour ça. Et Klark… Quelque soit votre décision, mesurez-là et prenez soin de vous.

– J'y tacherai…

Clarke quitta le bureau le regard dans le vide. Le big bang qui venait de naître dans son cerveau l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle étouffait, suffoquait, sa gorge se serrait et ces yeux verts la hantaient. Elle devait respirer, maintenant. Elle courut jusqu'aux toilettes pour s'isoler. Elle ferma la porte à clef et se laissa glisser contre le mur en ne retenant aucune de ses larmes.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal, elle avait l'impression que son coeur était brisé en mille morceaux, les mots de la Principale résonnaient dans sa tête de manière dégoûtante et effroyable. Elle avait bien remarqué que Lexa n'allait pas se battre pour sa survie, elle le lui avait dit qu'elle accepterait son sort. Lexa n'était pas impuissante pour elle, au contraire, elle était une force de la nature capable d'accepter l'ordre transcendant et de subir les conséquences des erreurs du passé. Lexa, son humour plein de sarcasme, sa timidité, ses soupirs, leur matinée devant la télévision, ses réflexions philosophiques bas de gamme, sa résignation, ses râleries, ses petits complexes, sa gentillesse, sa tendresse, sa bienveillance, la chaleur de son corps, son fin sourire, ses joues légèrement rosées lorsqu'elle se tenait près d'elle, ses grands yeux verts qui lui faisait ressentir tellement de choses lorsqu'elle y plongeait, son rire discret qu'elle adorait surprendre, ses baisers qui enflammaient son coeur.

Lexa était parfaite à ses yeux, et l'injustice de sa mort lui donnait envie de tout briser dans la pièce. Il fallait qu'elle se contienne… Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse… Et surtout qu'elle pense à tout ce que lui avait dit la Principale Porter : désormais, tout était concret, mourir et ne laisser aucune chance à Lexa, vivre éternellement et sauver la femme qui la faisait se sentir en vie.

Clarke sécha ses larmes et tenta de faire le vide, il était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. Elle ne voulait pas que ses amies et sa petite-amie la voit dans cet état. Même si Lexa avait accepté son sort, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter et lui retirer tout espoir. L'image de son sourire lui vint et fit soudainement taire toutes ses douloureuses pensées… Pour l'instant, elle devait profiter du temps qu'il lui restait à ses côtés, remettant sa décision à plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait prête à faire son choix.

* * *

 **Et voilà quelques révélations qui font sans doute un peu de mal à votre petit coeur...**

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**

 **Prochain chapitre: Tu seras une cheerleader.**


	14. Partie 14: You'll be a cheerleader

**Suggestion musicale pour le chapitre:**

 **Beyoncé - Run the world (Girls), (l'audition de Clarke)**

* * *

L'heure du déjeuner arrivait au Polis High School. Clarke n'avait toujours pas regagné la classe, et son entrevue avec Mrs Porter semblait bien longue. Lexa ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que cela. Elle savait parfaitement que le retour de Clarke allait être rude et au centre de nombreux questionnements. Elle ne cessait de jeter quelques coups d'œil à la chaise vide qui se trouvait à ces côtés, déviant son regard de temps à autre en direction de la porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître une certaine blonde qui avait le pouvoir de lui couper le souffle à chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait.

Octavia sembla se saisir ce regard un peu perdu et lui sourit pour la rassurer. Après tout, elle n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter… Il était parfaitement normal que cette entrevue tourne à l'interrogatoire. Oui, Lexa pensa qu'il s'agissait juste d'un mauvais moment à passer et elle savait que Clarke disposait de tous les atouts pour s'en sortir. Un fin sourire gagna ses lèvres, finalement, hormis le fait qu'ils allaient sûrement tous mourir, tout allait bien : Clarke était revenue.

– Et bien Woods, c'est la première fois que je vous vois sourire il me semble ! L'apostropha Mrs Slavery.

Lexa, perdue dans ses pensées sursauta. C'était le premier cours depuis la rentrée et elle s'était déjà fait remarquer. Deux fois, c'était trop. Elle s'accordait à dire que la première elle ne l'avait pas volé, mais la remarque de Slavery était purement gratuite.

– En tout cas vos notes ne me font pas sourire, depuis que Miss Griffin a disparu, vous creusez et je pense bien que vous allez finir par trouver du pétrole, j'espère que je ne serais plus là pour assister à cela…

Tous se mirent à rire. _Woods a bon dos,_ _Woods par ci, Woods par là, ils ont de la chance que je ne sois pas aussi tarée que Bill, et puis de toute manière je m'en fous on va tous mourir…_ pensa la brune alors que les autres continuaient à se moquer d'elle. Et puis finalement, elle se dit que Mrs Slavery pouvait bien la descendre en flèche, lui parler de ses notes catastrophiques, l'exhiber comme une bête de foire, elle n'en avait rien à faire car il y avait bien une seule chose en laquelle elle croyait : Clarke lui disant qu'elle n'était pas une idiote, qu'elle était intelligente et belle à sa manière. Les mots auraient pu paraître maladroits s'ils avaient été prononcés par une autre personne que la Coelumie, mais lorsqu'ils avaient franchi ses lèvres avec tendresse, elle n'avait pu penser qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait de plus beau compliment. Clarke avait le pouvoir de lui redonner confiance en elle, un peu tard dans sa courte vie certes, mais l'effort de la blonde était noble. Alors Lexa se ressaisit, releva la tête et le menton et lui dit un sourire sarcastique :

– Je ne crois pas non… Bien que les réserves soient presque épuisées, je pense que votre grand âge vous empêchera d'assister à l'extraction des dernières gouttes de pétrole.

Les rires se turent immédiatement, chacun restant souffler par l'audace de la réponse de Lexa. Son regard plein de défi ancré dans celui de la professeure de philosophie, elle ne pouvait pas voir que tous ses camarades arboraient une moue plus que surprise, prêts à se décrocher la mâchoire et voir leur yeux sortir de leur orbite, seules Octavia et Raven eurent le courage ou plutôt l'indécence de laisser s'échapper un rire jaune, dont Mrs Slavery ne fit pas cas. Ses yeux noirs plantés dans les émeraudes de Lexa elle avança près d'elle une moue hargneuse accrochée au visage. Elle s'approcha si près que la lycéenne pu aisément sentir son eau de Cologne trop agressive pour ses jeunes narines, et sentir ses yeux la transpercer de toute part. Mais Lexa ne se démonta pas. Elle allait bientôt mourir et, au moins une fois dans sa vie elle voulait tenir tête à celle qui l'avait martyrisée durant ses quatre années.

– Vous êtes collée jusqu'à la fin de l'année, siffla-t-elle alors que Lexa la regardait toujours de manière hautaine.

– Que de changement… répondit insolemment la brune avant d'être sauvée par la sonnerie.

Soufflée par la rébellion de cette élève qu'elle adorait malmener, Mrs Slavery ne releva pas et Lexa quitta la salle en lui jetant un regard plein de dédain. En réalité, Lexa n'en menait pas large : elle pouvait sentir le sang battre dans ses temps, son souffle lui manquer et son coeur battre de manière déraisonné. Durant quelques instants, l'adrénaline avait gagné ses veines. Quelle agréable sensation elle venait d'expérimenter. Dans un état second, elle se sentait presque flottée, revigorée et légère. Un sourire aux lèvres elle poussa un long soupir et avança dans le couloir la tête haute.

– C'était quoi ça ?! s'exclama Octavia.

 _Il fallait bien que je le fasse un jour…_

– Rien, elle me tapait sur le système depuis trois ans…

– Wooow l'adrénaline t'as carrément explosé les pupilles, souffla Raven en examinant ses yeux verts à la recherche d'une quelques traces de drogue.

– Lexa, t'as jamais fait ça ! Dit Octavia inquiète.

– Ouais bah c'est finit maintenant, et je te parie qu'elle me laissera tranquille maintenant…

– Moi j'aime bien la nouvelle Lexa ! s'écria Raven en riant.

Les filles continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à atteindre la cafétéria, Octavia continuant de harceler Lexa sur son soudain changement d'attitude et Raven continuant de vanter ses mérites pour avoir enfin remis à sa place la terrible Mrs Slavery. Elle commencèrent leur déjeuner sur le même ton, Raven et Octavia se livrant à de nouvelles joutes verbales alors que Lexa resta pour le coup silencieuse, pignochant dans son assiette et émiettant son pain comme une enfant. Seule la vision d'une chevelure aussi blonde que les blés encadrant un regard aussi bleu que l'océan la tira de son soudain repli. Clarke avait séché ses larmes, et était en train de faire une entrée fracassante dans la cafétéria. La dernière fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds les corps jonchaient le sol, et celui de Lexa se tenait sous le sien. Elle ne devait pas y penser, Lexa était en vie, et cette simple pensée lui réchauffa le coeur.

La chaleur qui la rongeait douloureusement et délicieusement était de plus en plus difficile à contrôler, surtout lorsque Lexa passait la main dans ses cheveux, lorsqu'elle souriait à Octavia, lorsqu'elle se pinçait ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle l'écoutait attentivement quand elle lui racontait une histoire, lorsqu'elle s'approchait d'elle et l'enivrait de son odeur de jasmin mélangé à celle du lilas, lorsqu'elle se blottissait contre elle, lorsqu'elle entremêlait ses jambes nues aux siennes partageant la chaleur de leur peau, lorsqu'elle posait ses lèvres sur les siennes et passait la main sur son ventre… _Stop…_ pensa Clarke alors qu'elle sentait son poignet la brûler de nouveau.

L'arrivée de Clarke n'était pas passée inaperçue. Lorsque Octavia avait vu Lexa relever la tête alors que celle-ci semblait se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres de là, elle savait qu'une seule personne était à l'origine de cette soudaine reconnexion avec la Terre ferme. La cheerleader n'eut qu'à se tourner pour confirmer ses pensées et observer Clarke s'approcher de leur table, son regard à la fois tendre et enflammé planté dans celui de Lexa.

– Elle te regarde comme si t'étais son repas, souffla Raven qui avait elle aussi remarqué l'arrivée de la blonde.

– En même temps, elle n'a jamais rien mangé en trois mille ans… blagua Octavia.

– Comment ça ?

Le jeu de sourcil et le regard libidineux de la cheerleader mirent la latina sur la voie.

– Blake dis-moi que tu fais cette tête parce que tu trouves ta pomme très… attirante.

– Nope… lui répondit-elle en croquant dedans et en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

– Oh mais nooooooooon ! Lexa tu… Jamais… Clarke… Han ! s'exclama Raven choquée.

– Qu'est-ce que vous êtes bêtes… soupira Lexa son regard toujours ancré dans celui de Clarke et écoutant d'une oreille la conversation qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle.

Soudain le regard de la brune se fit triste lorsqu'elle perçut un rictus de douleur gagner le visage de sa petite-amie. Ses yeux ne lui mentaient pas, elle savait à quoi elle pensait lorsqu'elle la regardait ainsi, et elle savait aussi quel en était le prix. Les traces sur le poignet de la blonde voulaient tout dire. Elle aussi avait beau laisser vagabonder son esprit vers des pensées qui réchauffait tout son être et créait dans son bas ventre un fourmillement caractéristique qui ne demandait qu'à être tut, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. La dernière fois que Clarke avait déposé des baisers sur son corps et effleuré sa peau du bout de ses doigts, Thélonius l'avait puni, lui faisant souffrir le martyr alors qu'elle n'avait jamais connu la douleur. Elle devait se fermer, elle ne devait pas tenter Clarke, même si chaque nuit, lorsqu'elle s'endormait dans ses bras elle rêvait que la blonde la touche d'une manière dont personne ne l'avait jamais touchée, comblant ce vide qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus.

Ne saisissant pas pourquoi le regard de Lexa s'était soudainement teinté de tristesse, Clarke activa le pas pour combler la distance entre elles. Tendrement, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et contre son front sous le regard attendrit d'Octavia et dégoûtée de Raven.

– Il y a des chambres pour ça… souffla la latina.

– Ton cours s'est bien passé ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? demanda Clarke à Lexa en ignorant tout bonnement la petite geek à lunettes.

– Je…

– Elle est juste collée jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour avoir remballer royalement Slavery… soupira Octaiva.

– C'était du génie, surtout quand elle lui a dit qu'elle serait trop vieille et sûrement morte pour la voir extraire les dernières gouttes de pétrole… finit Raven sur un ton dramatique.

Clarke regarda Lexa de manière attendrie, alors que cette fois-ci, la brune accusait le coup en réalisant sa punition. Collée jusqu'à la fin de l'année… Et puis après tout… Elle n'irait pas. Jamais. Quelle pourrait être sa sanction alors que leurs jours étaient comptés ? Cela n'apparaîtrait même pas dans son dossier pour l'université. De toute manière, la mort l'emporterait avant même qu'elle n'aille à l'université.

– Tu as fait ça ? Demanda Clarke étonnée et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Lexa enfonça un peu sa tête dans ses bras, finalement peu heureuse de ce qu'elle avait fait.

– Et ouais… Ça c'est ma fille ! S'exclama Octavia en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, bon c'est pas tout, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec la Principale pour le « petit problème » de Clarke, poursuivit-elle en se levant et en mimant des guillemets.

La cheerleader quitta la table et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à déverser tous ses déchets dans la même poubelle, une voix la héla et lui rappela à quel point les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

– Oh Tontita ! Ne mélange pas le plastique avec ta bouffe si tu veux avoir une chance de sauver ton âme !

Raven avait dit cela en plaisantant, et pourtant… _Elle ne croit pas si bien dire,_ pensa Lexa.

* * *

C'est le coeur battant qu'Octavia abattit précautionneusement son poing sur la porte du bureau de la Principale. Les yeux fermés et un rictus de peur sur le visage, elle s'attendait à ce que Porter lui hurle une nouvelle fois dessus, mais il n'en fut rien. La Principale lui ouvrit la porte calmement, le visage néanmoins fermé. A quoi s'attendait-elle de toute manière ?

Sans un mot, elle l'invita à entrer et à s'asseoir, consciente de sa doléance. Elle avait parfaitement connaissance de ce que Blake s'apprêtait à lui demander, après tout, elle lisait dans ses pensées. Elle aurait pu écourter cette entrevue et lui répondre un « oui » avant même que la brune aux yeux hazel n'ait posé la question, mais elle avait envie de la voir se bagarrer et surtout de ne pas se découvrir.

– Donc vous êtes en train de me demander de débloquer un budget de 500$ afin de changer tous les hauts d'uniformes de l'équipe parce que vous en avez assez qu'on regarde votre nombril ? récapitula sérieusement Porter alors qu'Octavia venait d'exposer son projet.

– Oui Mrs. Porter.

La Principale soupira et se leva avant de commencer à marcher de manière nonchalante dans son bureau.

– Qui que vous soyez, quittez le corps d'Octavia Blake.

– Mrs Porter ! l'interpella la cheerleader. Je ne plaisante pas !

– Pourquoi devrais-je vous accorder ce budget alors que le club jardinage me demande la même chose pour leur histoire de légumes « oubliés », et que le club de peinture veut des pinceaux en fibres synthétiques.

– Car il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça un Président à la perruque jaune pisse…

– Ce n'était pas une perruque, malheureusement… la coupa la Principale.

– Peu importe ! Il a obligé toutes les équipes de cheerleader à porter des tenues dévoilant leur ventre ! Pourquoi ?! Pour son bon plaisir ! Parce que Monsieur rêvait d'attraper nos mères par la ch…

– Langage Blake.

– Par là où vous savez ! On ne nous a pas laissé le choix, ni à ma mère, ni à moi et j'en ai ma claque de cette société patriarcale de mes deux !

– Justement vous n'en n'avez pas deux…

– Encore une fois, peu importe ! Je veux m'habiller comme je veux ! Si je ne suis pas assez couverte on me traite de fille facile et de cheerleader écervelée, si je le suis trop, on me traite de sainte-nitouche ou alors d'intégriste féministe ! Or aujourd'hui je veux que ma tenue de cheerleader ne dévoile pas mon ventre ! Et je veux que l'équipe de Polis soit la première à aller à l'encontre de cette loi affreuse et sexiste ! #laissemonnombriltranquil ! Okay ?!

Octavia avait dit tout cela d'une seule traite. Se rendant compte de ses derniers mots qui avait pu se révéler irrespectueux, la cheerleader, soudainement embarrassée, inspira une grande bouffée d'air et dit :

– Désolée, je me suis un peu emballée.

La Principale Porter qui avait porté un stylo à ses lèvres, le retira, lui sourit et reprit place dans son fauteuil capitonné.

– Budget accordé. J'ai toujours su que vous feriez des grands choses Miss Blake, mais qui aurait crut qu'un jour vous nous feriez une tirade digne des plus grandes activistes féministes de notre pays…

Le sourire d'Octavia s'agrandit : elle était ravie d'avoir gagné cette bataille grâce à de simples mots.

– Peut-être qu'il faudra changer nos pompoms aussi… tenta-t-elle.

– Ne vous sentez pas poussez des ailes Blake et sortez de mon bureau.

Octavia se leva gaiement, et c'est la tête haute qu'elle quitta le bureau de la Principale.

– Et Blake ! N'oubliez pas que vous êtes collée samedi matin, lui rappela-t-elle un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard…_

Lexa… Lexa… Lexa… Voilà le seul prénom qui venait à l'esprit de Clarke à chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde des journées qui passaient. Depuis quelques jours, la brune au regard émeraude se comportait de manière étrange, autorisant tout juste Clarke à s'endormir auprès d'elle. La blonde pensait que son retour au lycée allait être la plus grande des épreuves, mais c'était sans compter ce changement chez Lexa. Que lui arrivait-il ? Est-ce que tout cela lui était passé ? Est-ce qu'elle ne voulait la plus la toucher, l'embrasser, lui sourire, ni même la regarder ? Sans tout ces contacts aussi simples qu'ils pouvaient être, Clarke se sentait lentement décliner. Pourquoi Lexa la fuyait-elle ? Pourquoi ce soudain changement ? Les questions fusaient dans son cerveau sans pour autant qu'elle ne puisse y répondre. Si l'esprit de Lexa lui était totalement impénétrable, cette fois-ci elle ne la ressentait même plus, c'était comme si la lycéenne lui échappait.

Clarke fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'Octavia la rejoignit dans les vestiaires du grand gymnase du Polis High School, ouvrant violemment la porte avant de la verrouiller à double tour.

– Tiens ! Enfiles ça, lui dit-elle en lui jetant le nouvel uniforme de l'équipe.

Clarke s'exécuta, aujourd'hui était le jour où les autres élèves la verraient comme la nouvelle coqueluche de l'équipe et cessaient leur question sur son retour impossible. Octavia passa derrière elle et remonta le zip de sa tenue, elle ébouriffa ses cheveux, et l'analysa des pieds à la tête.

– Okay bébé, je te trouve tellement sexy que je pourrais être homo juste pour toi, mais le cheerleading c'est aussi de la performance, je sais à quel point tu es athlétique, or vois tu, pour un soucis d'image et d'équité, tu devras passer le test comme tout le monde.

– D'accord, répondit simplement Clarke.

Octavia saisit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas chez la blonde, sa voix légèrement tremblante en était la preuve.

– Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…

Devait-elle lui dire ? Devait-elle lui parler du comportement de Lexa ? A quel point elle pouvait être inquiète, à quel point elle avait l'impression que Lexa lui filait entre les doigts et à quel point cela pouvait lui faire mal ? Oui, sûrement. Après tout peut-être qu'Octavia lui apporterait des réponses…

– C'est juste que Lexa…

 _Lexa, bien évidemment,_ pensa Octavia. Seule une personne était capable de mettre Clarke l'impassible et l'indifférente dans un tel état. _Hum concentre-toi, concentre-toi, tu lui en parleras plus tard, ce n'est absolument pas le moment, ce n'est absolument pas une discussion de quelques minutes._

Clarke saisit chacune de ses pensées et baissa le regard, laissant Octavia lui dire à voix haute tout ce qu'elle pensait ou presque.

– Je sais. On en parle plus tard. Pour l'instant, concentre-toi. Tu as choisis une musique ?

Clarke lui tendit une petite clef que Lexa lui avait prêté. Elles écoutaient souvent cette chanson avec Lexa, surtout lorsque la lycéenne décidait de faire la pitre de bon matin. La Blake tiqua quant au choix : une vieille musique des années 2000 au rythme quasi militaire et qui parlait d'émancipation féminine. Finalement elle n'était pas choquée, Lexa aimait tous ces vieux sons et ne s'intéressait guère à ce qu'on pouvait produire aujourd'hui.

– Okay, rejoins-moi dans le gymnase dans cinq minutes, lui indiqua Octavia en lui pressant amicalement l'épaule.

Les sélections pour l'équipe de cheerleading étaient toujours un événement au Polis High School. Les gradins du grand gymnase étaient archi-plein de possibles nouvelles recrues. Des petites, des grandes, des athlétiques, des moins athlétiques, des brunes, des blondes, des rousses, des amis venues soutenir les futures recrues, chacune était prête à tenter sa chance pour entrer dans le cercle très privé d'Octavia Blake, la capitaine de l'équipe depuis son entrée au lycée.

Un soudain silence envahi le gymnase lorsque les grandes portes s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître la cadette des Blake dans son uniforme, suivie par sa petite troupe. Bellamy qui était en charge de la surveillance du lieu depuis la fusillade la regarda passer et s'installer derrière la grande table avec fierté. Octavia y trônait comme une reine, prête à déterminer l'avenir lycéen de toutes ces jeunes filles.

– Bonjour à toutes ! Vous savez que Smith et Johnson ne font plus partie de l'équipe du fait de leur comportement à l'égard de certains de nos camarades. Je ne tolère aucune violence verbale, et physique. Aimons-nous… Mais un seul poste est à pourvoir pour cette deuxième partie d'année : que la meilleure gagne, annonça-t-elle d'un ton solennel.

Lexa sourit au ton employé. En tant qu'amie d'Octavia Blake, elle faisait aussi partie du jury et avait trouvé une place de choix juste à côté de la cheerleader.

Les filles s'enchaînèrent, dévoilant leur talent ou leur manque de talent. Octavia, ne cessait de répéter « suivante » et commençait à se lasser de cette mascarade attendant néanmoins patiemment le tour de Clarke. Oui, il fallait que tout cela paraisse plus vraie que nature, et que chacune ait l'illusion de tenter sa chance.

– Suivante ! appela une nouvelle fois Octavia.

Clarke qui n'avait cessé de tripoter la jupe de la tenue qu'Octavia lui avait prêté se leva, le regard rivé vers le sol. La blonde avança jusqu'à la petite croix marquée sur le parquet du gymnase, et s'y posta, ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Un peu perdue elle chercha le regard de Lexa, puis celui de Raven et enfin celui d'Octavia. En réalité elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait ici.

 _Bah qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ?_

 _Elle est quand même bizarre…_

 _J'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle était aussi musclée…_

 _Zéro traces de brûlure c'est fou !_

Face au mutisme de Clarke, Octavia posa son stylo, soupira, et se décida de voler à son secours. D'un pas rapide elle s'avança près d'elle, la pris la par les épaules et ancra son regard hazel dans le sien.

– Danse pour elle, lui dit-elle d'une voix ferme. _Tu dois tout déchirer. Tu vas les exploser. Tu es une machine de guerre Griffin._

Clarke soudainement plus confiante releva le menton et lui sourit. Elle se foutait de réintégrer le lycée, en réalité elle ne souhaitait qu'impressionner Lexa pour qu'elle continue de la regarder de cette manière, pour que ses yeux s'assombrissent à chacun de ses mouvements. Peut-être qu'en l'impressionnant, la brune au regard émeraude retrouverait la parole.

Octavia retourna s'asseoir à la place centrale et adressa un sourire réconfortant à Lexa. Sa petite-amie allait leur en mettre plein la vue, elle le savait.

– Quand tu veux Clarke, l'informa la Blake.

La Coelumie acquiesça, signifiant à Octavia qu'elle pouvait lancer la musique. Elle s'était préparée à cette audition toute la journée de la veille et s'était acharnée à apprendre une chorégraphie de l'équipe de l'État.

La musique commença sur l'appel d'une voix féminine. Clarke, concentrée, enchaîna quelques mouvements francs et saccadés à l'aide de ses bras et de ses jambes. Elle avança jusqu'à la table du jury de manière féline, passa les mains sensuellement sur son corps avant de repartir à sa place initiale en enchaînement quelques vrilles et quelques saltos. Clarke laissait l'assistance bouche bée tandis qu'Octavia mimait quelques mouvements pour se faire de l'air : effectivement, la blonde n'avait beau rien connaître de la sensualité, il faisait désormais quelques degrés de plus dans le grand gymnase, surtout lorsqu'elle bougeait son bassin de cette manière. Clarke enchaîna les derniers mouvements en faisant valser sa chevelure blonde de manière luxurieuse et en décochant quelques sourires à Lexa. Les derniers sons de la musique retentirent et la blonde termina sa chorégraphie par une dernière vrille arrière avant de retomber en grand écart sans même paraître essoufflée.

Le coeur de Lexa battait à tout rompre, ses yeux s'étaient largement assombris, une multitude de papillon semblaient voler dans son ventre, tandis que des milliers de picotements gagnaient son bas ventre. Il allait être décidément bien plus difficile que cela de s'éloigner de Clarke. Elle n'en avait jamais douté, son amour pour la blonde étant déjà démesuré, mais le désir qui naissait en elle et qui la perdait au plus profond de ses instinct ne cessait de la pousser vers elle. Clarke sembla saisir cet étincelle qui illumina le regard de la brune, ce regard qui s'était fait fuyant ses derniers jours, depuis la nuit où Thélonius l'avait sévèrement punie… Comme à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Lexa, les yeux de Clarke se teintaient d'un bleu profond, paisible, annonçant l'arrivée d'une douce tempête. Oui, c'était cela qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait cette lueur dans le regard de Lexa : tout devenait tempête, ses sentiments, ses émotions, ses sensations, mettant son coeur et tout son être sans dessus-dessous, et elle adorait ça. La chaleur qui gagnait sa poitrine à ses instants était encore plus douce que celle de ses plus beaux souvenirs de voyage, du sable d'Egypte contre sa peau, de l'odeur si caractéristique de ces draps flottant aux balcons de Rome, de ses nuits où elles pouvaient contempler la pleine Lune se refléter dans l'Océan Indien…

– Lexa je vais épouser ta copine ! s'exclama Octavia en refermant son carnet et en se levant promptement. Nous avons notre championne ! Désolée pour les déçues, continuez de croire en vous, vous êtes formidables toute autant que vous êtes…

– Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à être si gentille ? chuchota une des cheerleader qui faisait partie du jury.

– Je ne sais pas… C'est comme si elle était possédée… lui répondit la fille à côté d'elle.

– Et que ne pas faire de l'équipe n'est pas un échec, vous êtes toutes belles et intelligentes et je suis sûre que vous serez plus utiles ailleurs ! Merci à toutes.

Même Bellamy fut surpris par le discours si bienveillant d'Octavia. Il savait parfaitement que sa sœur était terrible à l'égard de ceux qui ne faisaient pas partis de la classe « populaire » du lycée, lui même avait été comme ça d'ailleurs. L'aîné des Blake se demandait de qui pouvait bien venir ce changement. Dans un déclic, il comprit que la réponse était sous ses yeux et prenait l'allure d'une blonde, résistante aux flammes, à l'entraînement athlétique sur-poussé et qui était en train de se voir gratifier par sa sœur et Lexa.

 _Quelque chose cloche chez cette fille…_

Clarke saisit non sans mal cette pensée et capta le regard du Lieutenant Blake qui s'était fait suspicieux. Mal à l'aise, elle détourna les yeux et se concentra sur Octavia qui terminait de la féliciter et sur Lexa qui avait enfin décidé de s'approcher d'elle.

– Comment tu…

– Il y avait ce film qui s'appelait Flashdance et puis j'ai regardé quelques vidéos…

– Je déteste quand tu réponds sans que je finisse ma phrase, j'ai l'impression que tu lis dans mes pensées… soupira Lexa amusée.

– Tu sais bien que ça n'est pas prêt d'arriver… lui répondit Clarke en lui rendant son sourire et en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

A ce contact, Lexa se tendit. Qu'arriverait-il si le maître de Clarke l'apprenait ? La brûlerait-il encore une fois ? De quelle manière lui ferait-il encore du mal ? Elle aussi avait son propre dilemme, se laisser aller à Clarke et la voir souffrir, ou réprimer son amour pour la blonde et souffrir elle-même… Elle l'aimait tellement que le choix était en réalité une évidence pour elle. Alors, délicatement elle retira sa main de celle de sa petite-amie, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue là où elle l'aurait par habitude déposé sur ses lèvres.

– A plus tard, lui souffla-t-elle avant de la laisser seule dans le gymnase sous le regard interrogateur de Bellamy.

* * *

 **Hé voilà pour le chapitre 14... Avec une audition de folie bien truquée et une Lexa qui fuit...**

 **Petit mot, alors comme Earth n'a pas le succès escompté, et que je suis pas mal occupée à la fac eeeeeeet que... Je vous prévois un petit cadeau de Noël :D, j'ai décidé de faire une petite pause pour cette FF (mais toute petite petite hein ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste la régularité des publications qui sera un peu hasardeuse).**

 **Au plaisir de vous lire encore et toujours, et de vous répondre, passez une bonne semaine :D**


	15. Partie 15: Origins

**Hello ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre de Earth (publication en premier jet, donc je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée pour les fautes ou manque de mots, fautes de frappes, mauvaises tournures etc etc)**

 **Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Les jours et les semaines passèrent. La neige avait fondu à Polis et les arbres s'étaient de nouveau étoffer des quelques bourgeons. Les jours s'allongeaient, le soleil brillait quelques minutes de plus sur la petite bourgade de l'Oregon en ce début de mois de février.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé : les notes de Lexa étaient au beau fixe dans toutes les matières, Raven connaissait les aspects de la popularité, Clarke avait intégré l'équipe de cheerleading et s'était inévitablement rapprochée d'Octavia. La Coelumie s'était peu à peu interdite d'investir ses pensées, respectant un peu plus son intimité. Elle ne lisait plus en elle, et n'entendait plus rien concernant Lexa. La discussion qu'Octavia lui avait promis n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Lexa. La jeune brune s'était murée dans un silence profond, ses contacts s'étaient fait de plus en plus distants ne se résumant qu'à un simple baiser le matin et le soir avant de dormir. Elle ne s'endormait plus en entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes, en glissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, et en caressant amoureusement son ventre jusqu'à ce que les bras de Morphée ne l'accueil. Clarke avait regagné sa chambre le soir, laissant à Lexa l'espace dont elle avait besoin. Parfois, elle l'entendait pleurer, Lexa était triste et elle n'en connaissait pas la raison. À chaque fois qu'elle entendait les sanglots secouer la jeune lycéenne, son coeur se serrait inévitablement. Clarke se sentait impuissante.

Lexa avait comme filé, tout comme ses gestes et ses regards enflammés, laissant un trou béant dans la poitrine de la blonde. Clarke avait bien tenté de combler ce vide en continuant sa mission, en s'acharnant à trouver les élus. Mais rien n'y faisait. Les yeux verts de Lexa ne quittait pas ses pensées. Sa gorge se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle passait la porte de la maison pour y trouver une lycéenne totalement indifférente et fuyante. Quel mal avait-il bien pu gagner Lexa pour que son comportement change ainsi ?

Clarke, assise au centre du grand cercle brûlé de la ferme des Dursley, se remémorait chacun de leur moment, ces instants où il n'y avaient qu'elles, ces moments où elles n'avaient pas de mission et qu'elles ne se vouaient que l'une à l'autre. Elle se remémora leur premier baiser : un délicieux saut dans l'inconnu… Puis le second : désespéré et plein de promesse tacite… Puis le troisième : enflammé, témoin du plaisir et du bien-être retrouvé. Il avait bien été suivit d'une multitude d'autres. Elle adorait poser ses lèvres sur celle de Lexa. La sensation était à chaque fois grisante, étourdissante, enivrante, excitante. L'excitation, c'était sûrement ce qu'elle avait ressentie la dernière fois qu'elle avait embrassé Lexa alors que quelque seconde plus tôt, la lycéenne lui avait murmurer trois petits mots qui avait délicatement dévasté tout son être. Elle se remémorait souvent cet instant. Elle adorait la sensation qu'il lui procurait. Elle se souvenait de chacun des frémissement de Lexa sous ses doigts, à sa peau chaude, à l'humidité de son entre-jambe contre sa cuisse… Tous ces souvenirs emplissait tout son être d'une sensation étrange sur laquelle elle n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre de nom. Tout ce qu'elle savait, était que quelque chose en elle dysfonctionnait, surtout lorsqu'elle sentait son entre-jambe palpiter d'une étrange façon.

Lexa avait beau ne plus être la même depuis quelques temps, elle savait que tout n'était pas perdu. Elle ne lisait pas en Lexa mais la ressentait malgré ses regards fuyants, certains restaient toujours aussi enflammés et ténébreux. Comme cette fois-là…

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tôt._

Clarke avait toujours vu les Terriens « prendre une douche ». Elle s'était documentée sur cette habitude : hygiène, réveil, relaxation. Lexa, en bonne terrienne ne manquait jamais à ce rituel. Elle, elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle était toujours propre, n'avait jamais besoin de se réveiller, quant à la relaxation…

Sa relation avec Lexa n'était pas au beau fixe depuis quelques semaines déjà. La brune la fuyait, et cette fuite provoquait tout un tas de nouveaux sentiments en elle. Clarke était triste, Clarke était en colère, Clarke s'interrogeait sur le mutisme de celle qui était sa petite-amie, du moins encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle la considère encore ainsi… Le tumulte qui naissait en elle la tendait au plus au point, l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, et embrumait son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle se détende, et peut-être que la douche aurait ce pouvoir salvateur sur elle.

Lexa n'était pas encore rentrée du lycée lorsqu'elle décida de se jeter à l'eau. Clarke fit un pas dans l'immense douche et sentit l'eau chaude couler sur sa tête et le long de son corps. Elle ferma les yeux et resta debout sans bouger, profitant des ruissellements apaisants qui détendaient ses muscles quelques peu endoloris. Ses pensées s'échappaient un peu jusqu'à laisser un immense vide dans son cerveau.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'entendait rien et ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à l'eau ruisselant sur ses cheveux, ses épaules, son dos… Le vide fut rapidement remplacé par la pensée de l'effet des gouttes d'eau qui perlaient le long de son corps. Elles étaient chaudes et leur longue descente ressemblait à des caresses… Des caresses procurées du bout des doigts… Comme lorsque Lexa passait sa main dans ses cheveux, comme lorsqu'elle glissait ses mains sous son débardeur, comme lorsqu'elle attrapait sa nuque pour l'embrasser, lorsqu'elle déposait des baisers mouillés dans son cou…

Clarke se souvenait de toutes ses sensations et tentait de les rattraper en passant les mains sur son corps. Elle sourit en croyant attraper les lèvres de Lexa contre sa nuque. Elle soupira d'aise lorsqu'elle crut les retrouver sur ses hanches. Ses mans glissèrent lentement jusqu'à son ventre cherchant à reproduire les sensations que la lycéenne lui avait procuré lors de cette fameuse nuit où Thélonius l'avait puni.

 _Non pas Thélonius. Juste Lexa._

Lexa et ses yeux verts, Lexa et ses mains, Lexa et son ventre ferme, Lexa et ses trois petits mots, Lexa et sa bouche, Lexa et sa poitrine contre la sienne, faisant résonner les battements de son coeur contre le sien. Clarke frissonnait et son coeur commençait à palpiter. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus haletant au fur et à mesure que ses mains glissaient vers le bas de son ventre. Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsque ses doigts atteignirent son entre-jambe qui s'était remis à palpiter rien qu'en pensant au fait que cette main ne pourrait pas être la sienne. Ses mouvements complètement nouveaux sur son bas-ventre lui faisait du bien, elle sentait tout son corps se serrer et se détendre à la fois dans de longs soupirs… _Lexa savait-elle_ _faire cela ? Comment serait-ce si cette main était celle de Lexa ? Est-ce qu'elle la délivrerait de la pression qui naissait_ _dans tout son corps_ _?_

Ses interrogations se turent immédiatement lorsque, depuis la salle de bain, elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

– Clarke ? Tu es rentrée ? héla la lycéenne dont le bruit des pas se faisaient déjà entendre dans les escaliers.

Surprise, la blonde sortit rapidement de la douche, sans couper l'eau qui continuait de couler, sans se vêtir, ni-même s'enrouler dans une serviette. Nue telle Eve dans son jardin, et trempée jusqu'au os, elle s'aventura dans le couloir, laissant sur le parquet d'importantes traces de pas mouillées. Elle avança dans cette tenue jusqu'à ce que le corps de Lexa qui avait finit sa course dans les escaliers percute le sien.

– Clarke ! S'exclama-t-elle, surprise, contre le corps entièrement nue de la blonde.

Lexa recula soudainement d'un pas.

– Wow ! Je vais t'apporter une serviette ! reprit-elle en tentant de garder son regard ancré dans celui de Clarke.

Ce regard… Il était de retour… Aussi sombre que les ténèbres et aussi étincelant que la Lune rayonnant dans la nuit noire. Lexa n'avait pas résister à rapidement abaissé une fraction de seconde, découvrant avec émerveillement les épaules nues et perlantes de la Coelumie, ses seins ronds et ferme dont les petites pointes tendaient fièrement vers le ciel, le haut de son abdomen parfaitement musclé...

 _Pas plus bas, pas plus bas, pas plus bas…_ Pensa Lexa dont les pupilles s'étaient instantanément assombries.

– Pour ? demanda Clarke en la sortant de cet instant de sidération.

– Te couvrir ! répondit vivement Lexa en détournant le regard de ces seins sur lesquels elle aurait aimé déposer milles baisers.

– Pourquoi ?

Le visage de Lexa était devenue blême, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle ne pouvait pas fléchir. La moindre caresse, le moindre baiser serait punit. Clarke ne devait pas souffrir. Elle entra rapidement dans la salle de bain, inspira profondément et se saisit d'une serviette qu'elle amena à Clarke.

– Clarke, sur Terre, il y a quelque chose qui s'appelle la pudeur. On ne se montre pas nue… comme ça, répondit-elle en déglutissant.

Clarke ne se saisit pas du tissu que lui tendait la brune. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en faire à vrai dire… Lexa comprenant que la blonde ne saisissait pas l'utilité de l'objet, s'avança près d'elle, passa dans son dos et lui déposa délicatement sur les épaules en laissant malencontreusement traîner un doigt sur sa clavicule.

Lexa arrêta soudainement de respirer et son corps se tendit instantanément alors que celui de Clarke s'était fait brusquement brûlant. _Respire, respire, respire…_ se répéta Lexa pour ne pas succomber au désir.

La blonde resta immobile, tentant d'imprimer ce misérable contact dans ses souvenirs alors que le palpitement de son entre-jambe avait subitement repris. Lexa, de nouveau sidéré s'était comme figée, se concentrant à son maximum pour que son doigt ne continue pas son chemin le long de cette clavicule qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'embrasser.

 _Respire, respire, respire…_ se répéta-t-elle de nouveau alors qu'elle sentait le bas de son ventre fourmiller.

Mais Clarke n'avait pas envie de la laisser respirer… Dans une envie irrépressible et alors que Lexa se tenait toujours dans son dos, elle laissa son corps se coller au sien et attrapa sa nuque, juste comme ça, juste pour la sentir sous ses doigts. Lexa sentit son coeur défaillir. Sa bouche était devenue sèche, et ses pensées ne lui renvoyait que des images d'elle caressant le corps de cette magnifique blonde. Elle avait envie d'elle. Elle avait terriblement envie d'être à elle et qu'elle soit sienne. Mais elle ne pouvait pas : cette maudite grandidérite était toujours présente au poignet de Clarke. Alors, doucement, elle se résigna et déposa son front contre la nuque de la blonde en fermant les yeux. Dieu qu'elle sentait bon... Elles restèrent immobiles et en silence quelques instants, profitant de ce contact troublant et qui leur avait tant manqué.

– Habilles-toi, fini par murmurer Lexa du bout des lèvres.

La brune décolla son corps et s'enferma dans sa chambre, laissant celui de Clarke s'emplir d'un froid glacial. La blonde ferma tristement les yeux et referma un peu plus les pans de la serviette sur son corps nu comme pour combler le vide que la lycéenne avait soudainement laissé : Lexa lui manquait déjà.

* * *

Clarke soupira en repensant au dernier regard enflammé de Lexa, à ce doigt qui avait effleurer sa clavicule, au souffle de la brune contre sa nuque… Son regard s'embua soudainement lorsqu'elle repensa à la sensation glaciale que le départ de Lexa lui avait procuré, ce trou béant que son absence avait crée. _Pourquoi ?!_ Se demanda-t-elle en lançant rageusement une pierre loin dans le ciel. Pourquoi tout ses sentiments ? Pourquoi ce comportement ? Pourquoi avait-elle mal à ce point ?

– _Tu te rends compte désormais ? Il est encore temps de te ressaisir Klark._

Il ne manquait plus que ça…

– _Je ne peux pas._

– _Tu le peux._

– _Non parce que ce n'est pas moi !_ S'emporta silencieusement la blonde alors que des larmes dévalaient ses joues. _Qui suis-je Thélonius ?!_

– _L'agent S 2038, une Coelumie prête à remplir sa mission, ma Klark._

– _Tu mens ! Je ne suis pas ta Klark ! Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Je sais que tu me mens ! Qui suis-je Thélonius ?! Dis-le moi où je fais capoter toute la mission,_ le menaça la blonde.

L'homme serra les poings, Clarke était en train de lui échapper. Sa protégée avait besoin de la vérité. Peut-être que celle-ci la remettrait dans le droit chemin. Peut-être était-ce ce dont elle avait réellement besoin. Peut-être que son esprit s'apaiserait si elle détenait la clef de tout ce qui lui arrivait.

Ratée. Clarke était ratée. Il avait encore une fois échouée mais gardait l'espoir de se tromper, que Clarke serait raisonnable et prouverait qu'elle était capable d'être raisonnable. Ses poings se serrèrent un peu plus au point où ses phalanges craquèrent dans un bruit désagréable que Clarke, même à 4 millions d'années-lumières de chez elle put entendre.

– _Dis-moi !_ s'impatienta-t-elle.

– _Très bien Klark,_ céda l'homme au bouc blanchit par le temps, _mais je dois te prévenir que tout ce que je vais te dire risque de bouleverser la fin de ta vie. Et oui je parle bien de la fin car je sais à quel point tu es forte et que tu arriveras à mettre un point final à ta mission._

Thélonius inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se concentra bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée, se plongeant dans des souvenirs vieux de trois millénaires.

 _3414 ans plus tôt_

Un bateau venait d'accoster sur la côte bordée par les eaux parfois turquoises de la mer Méditerranée. Sa grande voile pourpre témoignait de la richesse du marchand qui le possédait. Du cèdre de Tyr, voilà ce qu'ils amenaient ici. Elle avait toujours été émerveillée par le raffinement dont ce peuple faisait preuve, leur intelligence, leur goût pour l'avenir, leur bagout démesurée, elle aimait tout chez eux. Ce jour-là, elle se trouvait sur la jetée, l'air chaud qui provenait des terres grecques balayait doucement ses cheveux blonds, et le soleil faisait lentement brunir sa peau si blanche à l'accoutumée. Une main à la peau légèrement tannée se posa sur son épaule. Sans même se tourner elle sut que celui qui était partit depuis quatorze nuit était enfin revenu. Les yeux clos et un sourire délicat pendu à ses lèvres, elle expira lentement de bonheur.

J'ai tenu ma promesse, lui souffla tendrement l'homme en prenant place à ses côtés.

À ces quelques mots, elle ne put s'empêcher de contenir son émotion et s'accrocha à son cou, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux aussi bleu que l'océan. Il était sûrement le seul de son peuple à les posséder, pour certains cela n'avait aucune importance, les femmes le trouvaient beau pour elle en revanche, la couleur unique de son regard l'élevait dans son cœur au rang de divinité.

 _\- Qui est-ce ?_ demanda Clarke, intriguée.

 _\- Patience..._ lui répondit Thélonius avant de se plonger dans un autre souvenir.

Il était allongé là, à ses côtés, un simple drap blanc recouvrant leur corps recouvert d'un léger voile de sueur. Il adorait ce moment juste après l'amour, ce moment où elle était paisible quelques instants, ce moment où il pouvait se plonger dans ses iris qui tournoyaient lentement, ce moment il pouvait caresser tendrement son ventre arrondis. L'instant ne durait jamais très longtemps. La sévérité de son maître la ramenait toujours à la réalité. Il avait longtemps cherché à s'éloigner d'elle pour ne pas la voir souffrir, mais en vain. La blonde ne cessait de le retrouver, de l'envoûtée, de se laisser aller à l'aimer. De toute manière elle était déjà condamnée.

Il caressa doucement son visage et posa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Le moment était venu. Son maître était là affectant chacune de ses pensées et entamant la peau et la chair de son poignet. À chaque fois, il la serrait dans ses bras, retenant chacun de ses cris et buvant chacune de ses larmes. Sa douleur était la sienne. Plusieurs fois il rêva de partir pour qu'elle ne souffre plus, pour qu'elle retourne chez elle, dans les étoiles... Mais cette fille du Soleil allait lui donner le plus beau cadeau du monde : devenir père.

 _\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir Thélonius..._

 _\- Regarde. Imprègne-toi de mes souvenirs Klark._

Le ciel s'était largement assombrie. D'habitude si bleus et ensoleillées, les cieux de la mer méditerranée s'étaient soudainement teintés de noirceur. Le vent commençait à tout emporter sur son passage allant jusqu'à faire chavirer les bateaux et leur équipage. La foudre s'abattait sur les arbres les transformant en immense torches annonciatrices de mauvais présage.

 _\- Thélonius,_ souffla-t-elle, estomaquée par la colère destructrice de son créateur.

 _\- Rentre, protège-toi, et protège-la,_ lui demanda l'homme au regard saphir.

 _\- Où vas-tu ?!_

 _\- L'affronter._

 _\- Pauvre fou, ce n'est pas un mortel ! Tu ne survivras pas._

 _\- Je ne veux pas qu'il te trouve. Après tout ce n'est qu'une simple tempête..._

Elle s'accrocha fermement à son bras et le retint de tout son être. Thélonius était là, elle le savait. Elle savait aussi ce que cela signifiait : la fin. Pour elle, pour lui. Seule sa fille survivrait au courroux de l'homme au bouc blanchit. Elle l'attira un peu plus vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes une dernière fois. Par ce geste, elle le remerciait pour toutes les sensations qu'il avait crée en elle, pour tous ces sentiments qu'il avait fait naître, pour l'espoir de vie qu'il lui avait généreusement donné. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle devait rentrer si elle voulait le sauver, si elle voulait tous les sauver.

Les yeux de Clarke s'était largement embuée, faisant naître quelques larmes aux bords de ses yeux clos. Cette femme, cet homme... Il partageait la même chose que Lexa et elle, les mêmes caresses, les mêmes baisers, les mêmes sourires, la même bienveillance...

 _\- Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Ce sont de vrais souvenirs ou tente-tu de me manipuler ?_ demanda Clarke suspicieuse.

 _\- Tu le sauras bientôt._

Thélonius ferma de nouveau les yeux et l'emmena vers d'autres souvenirs.

L'atmosphère s'était soudainement faite plus froide. Le métal et l'obscurité simplement atténuée par l'éclairage de quelques point au sol, avait remplacé la vue sur la mer et l'air chaud de la méditerranée. Clarke reconnu aisément la salle de réveil des agents S. Elle n'avait pas changé. La femme était allongé là sur l'une des tables métalliques. Sa tunique blanche était couverte de sang, son visage était fatigué, quelques gouttes de sueur perlait le long de ses tempes. Thélonius. Il était là lui aussi. Que lui avait-il fait ? Clarke approcha près de la table sans que ni la femme ni son maître ne la remarque. Ici, elle n'existait pas réellement, elle était un simple témoin qui assistait à une scène vieille de plus de trois milles ans. Elle avait de la peine pour cette femme qui semblait être à bout de force. Des larmes coulait le long de ses joues et pourtant un sourire illuminait son visage, dans ses bras se trouvait... un bébé.

 _\- Là te voilà toi... Tu es la plus belle au monde... Le temps nous ai compté ma chérie, il ne s'agit que de quelques secondes... Tu seras la plus forte de toutes et la plus aimantes de tout l'Univers... N'aies jamais peur..._

Sur ces derniers mots, Clarke vit Thélonius se saisir du nouveau-né et le porter délicatement à hauteur de ses yeux. L'enfant ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Bleu comme les océans terriens et aussi envoûtant que ceux des Coelumis. Elle était parfaite. Elle était sa plus belle réussite.

 _\- Tu as les yeux de ton père, Klark,_ souffla Thélonius un petit sourire aux lèvres, fier de mettre fin à son expérience. _Il est temps._

À ces mots, le visage de la femme se crispa de douleur. Elle ne serait jamais avec Klark, elle ne la verrait jamais grandir. Sa seule joie ne résidait que dans le fait que la petite ait hérité des magnifiques yeux de son père. Un homme en blouse blanche s'approcha et lui administra le sérum qui allait mettre fin à toutes ses souffrances et lui offrir le repos éternel. Elle était morte.

 _\- Voilà qui tu es Klark._

 _\- Je... Elle aurait pu vivre ! Pourquoi Thélonius ?!_

 _\- Elle devait être punie. Et elle n'était pas aussi exceptionnelle que toi. Tu es le mélange parfait entre un terrien et une coelumie Klark. Il y en a eu d'autre comme toi, mais ils n'ont jamais su résister. Toi tu as enchaîné les missions sans être affecté par la nature humaine. Tu as effacé nos tares génétiques qui nous empêchait de vivre sur Terre et tu as hérité des pouvoirs de ta mère._

 _\- Tu l'as tué ! Tu n'avais pas le droit !_

 _\- Elle me l'a réclamé... Tout comme toi tu me le réclameras. N'attends pas de souffrir Klark. Remplis ta mission et viens accepter ton repos. J'ai bon espoir que toi tu saches lutter contre ce qui te fait souffrir et que tu sois raisonnable._

 _\- Je ne fais pas que souffrir !_ S'emporta la Coelumie. _Est-ce qu'elle ressentait ça pour lui ?_

 _\- Elle a commencé à le ressentir lorsque tu as pris place en elle… Ta mère est devenue égoïste aux côtés des Terriens, son dernier geste te concerne Klark elle a voulu que tu vives, elle t'a protégé pour que toi tu ne te laisse pas emporter par tous ce flot de sentiments. Elle a fait une erreur mais l'a réparé. Apprends d'elle Klark._

 _\- Comment..._

 _\- Tu as grandis en elle, presque comme le font les Terriens... Tu t'auto-suffisais déjà dans son ventre, elle n'avait rien besoin de t'apporter. Puis il était temps que tu vives en dehors de son corps. Après l'avoir tué, nous t'avons endormis durant dix-sept ans avant de te réveiller. Tu t'es développée pour devenir celle que tu es aujourd'hui, l'agent S 2038 investie de la plus grande mission jamais confiée : sauver la Terre._

 _\- Pourquoi..._

 _\- Visiblement tu as hérité de ton géniteur bien plus que la couleur de ses yeux... Ta mère avait pour mission de mettre au monde un parfait hybride... Tu as grandis en elle et l'a contaminé avec les sentiments de ton père... Tu es moitié terrienne moitié coelumie Klark. Tu ressens des choses tout comme eux, quelqu'un t'es destiné tout comme eux, quelqu'un dont tu ne peux sûrement pas entendre les pensées car ici, tu es son égal... Mais Klark tu as aussi la force de lutter contre tout cela. Laisses ton côté Coelumie prendre le dessus... Tu y arriveras, j'ai foi en toi._

Thélonius avait soudainement disparu de ses pensées. Désormais elle savait tout. Elle avait une mère, un père, elle n'avait jamais été crée. Elle n'appartenait à Thélonius uniquement parce qu'il l'avait volé. Elle était une hybride, le fruit d'une expérience complètement ratée. Elle aurait dû être la meilleure d'entre eux, capable de comprendre la race Terrienne de s'infiltrer sans problème parmi eux… Mais c'était un échec. Thélonius avait tué sa mère, sûrement son père, l'avait élevé dans le mensonge et confier la pire des missions… Et Mrs Porter ? Elle aussi devait sûrement avoir un père et une mère… Et puis pourquoi prendre le risque de confier cette mission à une hybride ?

Les pensées fusaient à la vitesse de la lumière dans son cerveau. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle ressentait : la haine, la tristesse, la déception, la colère, la peur. Elle avait parfaitement peur car elle savait que même si Thélonius avait foi en elle, sa part d'humanité avait pris une trop grande place dans son cœur. Les années avaient passé sans que l'homme au bouc ne se doute que Clarke rencontrerait la personne qui annoncerait sa perte.

Lexa. Voilà pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées « _quelqu'un t'es destinée »._ Lexa lui était destinée, Lexa était son égale sur Terre, Lexa était née pour elle.


	16. Partie 16: Octavia's Tango

**Hello ! Voilà le chapitre 16 :) qui reprend là où on s'était arrêté.**

* * *

Voilà. Elle savait. Tout. Elle était Klark. Hybride, moitié Terrienne, moitié Coelumie. La plus grand espoir de Thélonius. Sa plus grande réussite. Jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à Lexa.

Clarke avait quitté le cercle brûlé complètement chamboulé après les révélations de son maître. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser, des millions de pourquoi et de comment empruntaient ses canaux de pensées à la vitesse de la lumière créant un vacarme insoutenable dans son esprit. Elle avait juste envie de hurler son incompréhension, de pleurer toute sa peine, et de rugir sa colère. Thélonius l'avait trahie, dès sa naissance. Il avait assassiné sa mère, la seule personne qui aurait pu être là pour elle, qui l'aurait aidé à comprendre ce qu'elle vivait. Elle avait des parents. Des parents que Thélonius avait lâchement assassiné. Thélonius ne l'aimait pas, il ne connaissait pas l'amour, il s'était simplement servit d'elle pour l'amélioration de leur espèce. Thélonius ne valait pas mieux que les Terriens. Du moins certains Terriens, car parmi eux, il y avait Lexa.

Lexa… Son égal sur Terre, la personne qui lui était destinée, une âme indescriptible qu'elle avait pourtant appris à… Elle ne savait pas. Les souvenirs de Thélonius lui apparaissait encore comme des flashs, elle revoyait sa mère enlacer et embrasser son père, lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle souriait lorsqu'il la regardait de ses yeux aussi bleus que l'océan, elle pouvait sentir son coeur qui palpitait lorsqu'il passait la main sur son ventre. Clarke avait tout ressentit de l'amour Terrien, et Thélonius s'était évertué à la faire tout oublier.

Peu à peu, alors qu'elle déambulait dans les rue de Polis, elle ressentait tout ce que son cerveau avait su taire et cacher au plus profond d'elle-même. Les sensations vieilles de plus de trois mille année étaient presque réelles. Les voix qu'elles avaient entendues alors qu'elle n'était qu'un être en devenir résonnaient comme un écho lointain et doux, jusqu'à ce que trois petits mots reviennent à son esprit et le frappe de plein fouet. Son corps se souvint soudainement du coeur palpitant de sa mère, de cette chaleur envahissant tous son corps, des montagnes russes qu'avait pu faire ses organes, de cette soudaine sécheresse dans sa bouche, lorsque son père avait prononcé les mêmes mots que Lexa.

 _Alors voilà ce que cela voulait dire…_ Ou peut-être pas finalement. Clarke ne savait plus. Trop d'information se heurtait dans son esprit. Est-ce qu'elle ressentait la même chose que Lexa ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait lui dire les mêmes mots ? Quelle était l'origine de ce besoin presque animal de la sentir nue contre elle et de l'avoir rien que pour elle ? Clarke ne savait rien. Elle avait beau être à moitié-terrienne, elle ne saisissait toujours pas toute l'ampleur de ce qu'elle vivait.

Les yeux dans le vide et à une allure mécanique elle avait marché jusqu'au parvis du lycée normalement vide en ce samedi matin. Il semblait que seule Raven ne profitait pas de sa grasse matinée et aimait s'y rendre pour profiter du calme. Le week-end, elle se réappropriait le lieu de tout ses malheurs, de toutes les brimades et autres moqueries. Elle aimait s'asseoir à la table de béton et profiter du beau temps pour lire alors que les premiers bourgeons étaient prêts à s'ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle la vit, le nez plonger dans un livre de science-fiction, Clarke alla se poster derrière elle attendant qu'elle se retourne.

– Putain ! Ne me fait plus jamais ça ! s'écria Raven qui avait sentit comme une présence derrière elle.

Clarke ne répondit pas, encore trop chamboulée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Les souvenirs de ses parents et de leur bonheur ne cessaient de se mêler aux images de Lexa et elle, à leur parole, leur mots doux, leur geste tendre, le silence de Lexa et puis cet instant où elle s'était sentie en presque totale osmose avec elle.

– Bonjour ! insista Raven face au mutisme de la blonde.

Mais Clarke, le regard toujours perdue dans le vide, tâchant de ne pas se laisser submerger par le souvenir des sensations des doigts de Lexa sur son corps, ne répondit pas.

– Bon… Tu es bien silencieuse, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive E.T ?

 _E.T…_ Lexa s'était évertuée à trouver une copie du film en presque bon état pour le lui montrer. Et depuis ce jour-là, Clarke maudissait les trois terriennes de l'avoir au moins une fois surnommée ainsi : elle était loin de ressembler à cette créature qui habitait un autre système que le sien.

– Je ne suis pas ce E.T ! lança-t-elle d'un ton mauvais.

– Oh que si tu l'es, même si tu ne ressemble pas à cette petite bestiole moche à souhait, tu es une extra-terrestre. Une E.T, répondit Raven en fermant son livre.

Clarke, vexée, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et replongea son regard dans le vide.

– Mouais, répondit-elle agacée.

Cela aussi était tout nouveau pour elle. Il lui arrivait de se sentir blessée ou en colère à cause de simple mots ou de simples gestes, et plus exactement en ce moment même par l'absence de geste de Lexa.

– Alors ? lui demanda la petite latina en relevant un sourcil.

– Je… Je… Lexa… Roooh… J'ai besoin de Lexa, finit-elle par dire.

– Besoin de Lexa ? Vous vivez sous le même toit tu n'as qu'à aller la voir.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et souffla de dépit. Pour elle qui voulait se confier, les choses n'allaient pas être si facile.

– Pas besoin de cette manière ! C'est juste que… hésita Clarke, elle est très distante depuis quelques temps…

– Distante ? Vous êtes de vrai pot-de-colle au lycée !

– Ce n'est pas parce que la place est toujours libre à côté d'elle que nous sommes des « pots-de-colle »… C'est juste qu'à la maison… Elle… Elle ne dort plus avec moi, elle ne m'embrasse plus, elle refuse presque de me t…

 _Oh mon Dieu. Est-ce qu'elle est en train de me parler du fait qu'elles se pelotent, ou du moins ne se pelotent plus._

– Oui ! répondit Clarke aux pensées de Raven.

La petite hispanique ouvrit grand la bouche et lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule.

– Arrêtes de faire ça aussi !

– Comment veux-tu que j'arrête, ton flot de pensée est quasi continue.

 _Ouais elle a raison… Pour en revenir à son problème… J'y connais rien moi ! Enfin si… Mais bon. Pourquoi elle ne va pas voir Octavia pour ça ?! Pourquoi elle ne se tape pas Lexa tout simplement au lieu de jouer au chat et à la souris…_

– Taper Lexa ?

– Oui ! Enfin non pas comme tu le pense ! Oh et puis arrête de lire dans mes pensées, sauf que je pense que tu devrais aller voir Octavia pour ce genre de chose.

– J'ai déjà essayé il y a quelques semaines et elle m'a dit « je sais, plus tard… », mais il n'y a jamais eu de plus tard à vrai dire.

– Tontita a des fois la tête aussi percé qu'un panier de crabe… Tu devrais retourner la voir, c'est une experte.

– En Lexa ? demanda naïvement la blonde.

– Oui et en pelotage aussi.

Clarke lança un regard intrigué à Raven, ne semblant pas comprendre où elle venait en venir.

– Okay… soupira la latina.

Raven passa les mains sur son visage, tentant de choisir habilement ses mots et de taire toutes ses pensées. Une fois prête, elle saisit Clarke par les épaules et planta ses iris noirs dans les siens.

– Clarke. Tu as la dalle, lui dit-elle d'un air solennel.

– La dalle ?

– Oui. Tu as faim. Maintenant, vas voir Octavia et dis lui « Octavia, j'ai la dalle », Tontita ne fera pas sa Tontita et comprendra très bien ce que tu veux dire vu que tu ne te nourris de rien.

 _Pitié faites qu'elle ne pose pas plus de question._ Raven se mit à fredonner intérieurement vieille chanson pour occuper ses pensées et la Coelumie la regarda de manière intriguée. Seules les paroles filtraient à travers les pensées de la brune, et ça, ça l'énervait au plus haut point.

– Allez ! s'impatienta Raven qui arrivait au bout de la chanson.

Clarke secoua la tête et se leva sans demander son reste. Pour ce coup, Raven ne lui viendrai pas en aide.

– De toute manière cette chanson est nulle, lui lança-t-elle en s'en allant à reculons.

– T'es malade ! C'était un super groupe à l'époque de nos parents !

Clarke tourna les talons en souriant, sourire qui disparut rapidement, désormais seule Octavia pourrait répondre à toutes ses questions et l'aider à mettre des mots sur ses sensations.

* * *

Octavia était ravie que Clarke ait appris à se servir d'un téléphone portable. La blonde ne cessait de se moquer des gadgets terriens qui ressemblaient plus pour elle à de l'art ancien plutôt qu'aux dernières perles de technologie que tout le monde s'arrachait. Clarke n'avait évidemment pas besoin de tout cela sur sa planète, ou même ici, mais il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se comporter comme une terrienne si elle ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons. Alors lorsque la cadette des Blake reçu un message sur son téléphone dernier cri, elle fut tout à fait surprise de voir la photo de Clarke s'afficher et un message lui demandant de la rejoindre chez Lexa.

C'était sans trop se presser qu'elle avait enfourché son vélo, pédalant sans y mettre trop du sien jusqu'à atteindre la maison de sa meilleure amie. Elle se mit à pédaler encore plus lentement lorsqu'au loin, devant la maison de Lexa, n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître une voiture de Polis, et son frère appuyer contre celle-ci. Elle avança plus lentement vers lui jusqu'à l'atteindre tout en plissant les yeux de curiosité.

– Lexa est en colle, tu ne la verras pas peloter Clarke à travers la fenêtre, monsieur le pervers.

La tentative de plaisanterie ne fit absolument par rire Bellamy qui détourna lentement son regard de la maison.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, si Lexa n'est pas là ? Tu n'es pas censée entraîner tes filles ?

– Je suis passée voir Clarke.

– Clarke… soupira-t-il dans un rire sarcastique.

– Un problème ? demanda Octavia.

Le brun ne répondit pas immédiatement, laissant le doute s'immiscer dans l'esprit de sa sœur qui fronçait un peu plus les sourcils.

– Aaaah je vois ! s'écria-t-elle en riant légèrement, tu en pinces pour Clarke et tu t'es dis que jouer les Roméo serait la meilleure des tactiques pour évincer Lexa. Tu perds ton temps grand frère, je crois que Clarke est folle amoureuse d'elle…

Bellamy secoua la tête en pensant que sa sœur était complètement à côté de la plaque et qu'elle ne voyait même pas le danger roder.

– C'est fou que malgré ton imagination débordante tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ce qui se passe sous ton nez…

Octavia fronça un peu plus les sourcils et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

– Clarke.

– Et bien quoi Clarke ?

– Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'elle ait sauvé Lexa pour disparaître, passer pour morte et finalement réapparaître comme si de rien n'était ? Sans compter ses performances physiques…

– L'EPO grand frère… Mets-toi à la page, c'est autorisé depuis dix ans.

– Alors expliques-moi pourquoi elle est la seule à avoir de telles performances si vous en prenez toute ?

– Hé ! s'offusqua la Blake, tu es en train de dire qu'on est nulle ?!

– Je suis en train de dire que vous êtes normales et que Clarke ne l'est pas et ça c'est inquiétant.

– Mais de quoi tu parles ?! S'emporta Octavia, totalement sur la défensive.

– Écoute, je sais que c'est ton amie, mais… Quelque chose cloche avec cette fille.

– Tu dis n'importe quoi…

– Alors comment tu expliques qu'elle ne soit pas morte dans l'incendie du lycée ?

Octavia ne répondit pas immédiatement, tentant de trouver une raison valable et surtout acceptable à la survie de Clarke. Si Bellamy apprenait que son amie n'était pas terrienne, que se passerait-il pour elle ? Elle avait vu beaucoup trop de film de science-fiction pour les extra-terrestre étaient torturés, enfermés, ou même tués car étranger à ce qu'ils connaissaient. Et puis Bellamy était policier, et surtout, il visait le poste de Shériff. Une telle affaire le ferait passer bien au-delà de cette promotion. Elle devait absolument protéger Clarke.

– Tu vois… lui dit Bellamy, prenant le silence de sa sœur comme un aveu.

– Arrêtes, t'es complètement parano, il y a des tas de gens qui survivent à des trucs horribles et on en fait pas tout une histoire.

– Sauf que ces personnes racontent leur histoire. Clarke ne l'a jamais fait, elle s'est simplement repointer pour vivre une vie normale.

– Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ?

– Rien de concret à part le fait que je pense qu'elle n'est pas celle que tu crois.

– Pfff…

Elle s'apprêtait à partir et laisser son frère dans ses délires qui n'en étaient pas lorsqu'il la retint par le bras et lui dit.

– Je trouverais Octavia. En attendant fais très attention à toi. Et s'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre… Je compte sur toi pour me le dire.

– C'est ça t'as raison, lui lança-t-elle en avançant en direction de la maison.

Bellamy regarda sa sœur disparaître derrière la porte et entra dans sa voiture. Pour l'instant il n'était sûr de rien, à part du fait que Clarke Griffin n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être.

* * *

Octavia poussa la porte, pénétra dans l'entrée et… sursauta lorsque Clarke apparu derrière elle, surgissant de nul part. La Blake porta la main à son coeur et ferma les yeux tout en essayant de reprendre tant bien que mal sa respiration.

– On vous donne des cours de ninja sur ta planète ?!

– Désolée…

– Pas le temps de t'excuser, j'imagine que si tu étais planquée derrière la porte c'est que ton maître ne t'as pas crée d'oreille radar et que tu as du descendre pour entre ce que mon frère disait.

Clarke acquiesça silencieusement. Elle avait parfaitement entendu chaque parole que Bellamy avait prononcé et chacune de celle qu'il avait pensé. Il était finalement à des années-lumières de ce qu'il pensait être la vérité, mais Clarke devait faire attention : elle ne voulait pas se dévoiler et encore moins faire subir un lavage de cerveau au frère d'Octavia.

– Bien, tu sais quoi faire.

Clarke acquiesça de nouveau et l'invita à avancer avant de lui servir un verre d'eau.

– C'est bien, tu te fais aux coutumes terriennes, c'est déjà ça tu vas me dire…

– Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

 _Oh merde… Si elle emploi ce ton c'est qu'elle va me parler de… Merde j'avais complètement zappé !_

– Lexa.

– Je sais, et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir repensé à notre petite discussion, entre les préparatifs du bal de promo, et l'équipe…

– Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es là maintenant.

– Toujours aussi pragmatique, dit Octavia en levant son verre.

– Toujours.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux amies. Octavia savait parfaitement de quoi allait lui parler. Elle avait bien remarqué un changement de comportement chez Lexa, et à chaque fois qu'elle avait abordé le sujet avec elle, la lycéenne s'était défilé prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire, ou une heure de colle à pointer.

– Dis-moi tout, demanda solennellement Octavia, en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière et en croisant ses jambes.

– Elle ne me parle quasiment plus…

– As-tu manger toute la glace au cookie ?

– Tu sais bien que je ne mange pas…

– As-tu regardé une autre fille ?

– Hein ? Mais non !

– As-tu critiqué le dernier épisode de la troisième trilogie de Star-Wars ?

– Non plus.

Octavia se tut et sourit. Son analyse, aussi bête qu'elle paraissait était faite.

– Bien. Tu sais, Lexa, plus elle ressent moins elle parle.

– Elle parle vraiment très très peu en ce moment. Donc elle… ressent ?

– Mais c'est que t'es un génie Griffin, je t'ai quand même connue plus vive, répondit ironiquement Octavia.

– Sauf que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent ! Je ne sais pas si elle est en colère contre moi, si elle est triste, si elle est malade !

– Tu t'inquiète n'est-ce pas ? demanda Octavia dans un sourire taquin.

– Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! O… Elle… Et je…

– Elle te manque et tu tiens à elle ?

– Oui.

– Je crois que c'est plus que ça Clarke… Est-ce que ton coeur bat plus vite lorsqu'elle est là ? Est-ce que tes entrailles font du hula-houp lorsqu'elle te sourit ou quand elle te regarde ? Est-ce que tu sens tout ton corps s'échauffer lorsqu'elle te prend dans ses bras et un picotement te gagner là quand elle t'embrasse ? Est-ce que tu as mal quand elle a mal ? Est-ce que tu te sens en paix quand elle regarde simplement la télévision à côté de toi ? Est-ce que tu pourrais ta nuit sans dormir pour simplement la regarder ?

Octavia continua de poser ses questions, et à chacune d'elle Clarke acquiesça, souriant parfois en se reconnaissant parfaitement dans ce qu'Octavia disait et se remémorant chacun de ses souvenirs avec Lexa, de leur rencontre, en passant par cette nuit du nouvel an où elle avait sentit un délicieux monstre la dévorer de l'intérieur, jusqu'au mutisme de la brune.

Octavia soupira l'air désemparée mais resta néanmoins souriante, elle releva la tête et plongea son regard hazel dans celui de Clarke.

– Et bien… Miss Griffin je crois bien que tout les symptôme sont réunis pour affirmer que vous avez la plus belle des maladies : vous êtes amoureuse.

– Amoureuse ?

– Oui Clarke, c'est de l'amour que tu ressens…

– Oh ! souffla-t-elle.

Enfin elle comprenait, enfin elle connaissait les mots et savait ce qu'elle ressentait.

– Mais… Lexa ? reprit-elle inquiète.

– Elle te l'a dit Clarke, tu ne savais juste pas ce que cela signifiait. Elle t'aime.

– Mais alors pourquoi elle est si distante ?

– Je ne sais pas… Tu sais entre personne qui s'aiment, il faut communiquer, tu devrais lui demander.

Clarke acquiesça puis se mit à sourire béatement. Alors c'était ça qu'avait ressentit son père et sa mère ? Alors c'était ça l'amour…

– Je suis amoureuse !

– Oui ! s'exclama Octavia en riant, tu verras c'est plutôt cool !

– Je devrais lui acheter des fleurs, elle aime bien les fleurs, ou une pizza, elle adore la pizza… Et lui dire.

– Tu es trop mignonne…

– Mais il reste encore un problème… Octavia j'ai la dalle, prononça Clarke très sérieusement.

La brune la regarda en relevant un sourcil interrogateur. Clarke n'avait jamais faim. Clarke s'exprimait toujours très bien. _La dalle ?_

– Je peux aller chercher une pizza si tu veux, mais je ne pense pas que ton organisme… Enfin je ne comprends pas.

– Raven m'a dit que tu comprendrais, que tu étais une experte.

– Désolée Clarkie, mais la cuisine c'est vraiment pas mon truc… Raven t'as… Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Octavia, comprenant soudainement. Ok, sers-moi une tequila.

Clarke s'exécuta et tendit le petit shot à Octavia qui le bu d'une traite, comme à chaque fois.

– Okay, reprit-elle très sérieusement. Tout d'abord, même si Raven a raison, je ne vois comment elle est au courant, secondo… Secondo…

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « avoir la dalle » ?

– Avoir la dalle ça veut dire… Okay. Ça veut dire « désir ». Leçon numéro 56 sur les sentiments humains Clarke. Quand on est amoureux de quelqu'un on le désir, j'imagine bien ce que tu ressens en voyant Lexa, ou lorsque tu l'embrasse. Enfin non je n'imagine pas. Enfin si. Enfin bref.

– Tu es mal à l'aise, constata Clarke.

– Je pense que parler de désir charnel, de corps à corps amoureux, de sexe etc etc, avec une extra-terrestre rendrait mal à l'aise n'importe qui.

– Oh, je vois !

– Bien ! Tu m'enlève une épine du pied ! Je peux y aller ?

– Non ! Attends ! Je… Lexa elle ne veut pas.

– Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne veut pas, c'est juste qu'elle attend la bonne personne. Après Costia elle a perdu toute confiance… Mais je pense que tu peux arranger ça ! Lui dit-elle dans un clin d'oeil. Et puis quand elle sera prête, elle te le fera sentir.

– Sauf que je…

– Ah oui, Lexa m'avait parlé de ce poussiéreux problème. N'empêche que je n'y connais rien moi ! Du moins pas avec les filles.

– C'est peut-être la même chose qu'avec les garçons ?

– Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, je ne sais pas ! Bon… fit-elle en se levant, travaux pratiques, et ne me pelote pas.

Octavia s'avança près d'elle et lui prit le visage en éventail.

– Tu peux déjà l'embrasser, puis te coller à elle comme ça, expliqua-t-elle en accompagnant ses paroles de gestes.

Octavia poussa Clarke jusqu'au canapé dans lequel elle tombèrent lourdement, la lycéenne se retrouvant sur la Coelumie.

– Et puis là tu dois…

– Salut ! lança Lexa en entrant précipitamment dans le salon.

La position dans laquelle se trouvait Octavia et Clarke ne la surpris pas pour le moins du monde. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elles pouvaient fabriquer, mais cette soudaine complicité tactile, un peu trop tactile, _okay beaucoup_ _trop_ _tactile,_ lui créa un petit pincement au coeur. Même si elle avait pleinement confiance en Octavia, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier la proximité qu'elle pouvait partager avec Clarke. Elle aurait tout donné ne serait-ce que pour effleurer sa main… Mais les stigmates de la colère de Thélonius étaient encore visibles et sa grandidiérite pendait toujours à son poignet. _A moins que…_

– Je ne savais pas que tu donnais des cours de tango horizontal, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter pour cacher sa tristesse, je vais prendre une douche.

– Tu sais même pas ce que c'est, t'as jamais couché avec personne ! lança Octavia pas gênée pour le moins du monde.

– Maintenant j'en ai une certaine idée ! répondit son amie du haut des escaliers.

La porte claqua, indiquant que Lexa s'était enfermée dans la salle-de-bain. Octavia se redressa et se dégagea de Clarke qui était restée figée sous elle.

– Tu vois ! s'exclama la Coelumie voulant montrer à Octavia à quel point Lexa l'ignorait.

– Ecoutes… Je vais y aller. Et Clarke, bon sang va lui donner un cours de tango !

– Je ne sais pas danser le ta….

Octavia se leva et prit Clarke par les épaules avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

– Laisse place à ton imagination pour lui dire, et faites l'amour… J'en peux plus de cette tension sexuelle ! Penses tango ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié très centré sur Clarke, Octavia et Raven !**

 **J'attends vos retours ;)**


	17. Partie 17 : Let it go

La nuit était tombée, et Lexa n'avait toujours pas quitté la salle-de-bain. Clarke tournait en rond telle une lionne en cage. Elle avait enfin mis les mots sur tout ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait toute les cartes en main désormais. Elle aurait du se sentir soulagée pourtant l'anxiété l'avait gagné. Que devait-elle dire à Lexa ? Comment devait-elle lui dire ? Est-ce que Lexa l'aimait vraiment comme elle le lui avait dit quelques mois plutôt. Elle n'en savait rien. Ses pensées s'obscurcissaient de nouveau. Clarke soupira, et dans un élan de courage, elle décida de monter à l'étage. Elle n'avait rien à perdre. Enfin si beaucoup si Lexa ne voulait plus d'elle, mais au moins cela ferait un heureux… _D'ailleurs où est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-il aussi silencieux ?_ Après tout Clarke s'en moquait totalement. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était… _Aimer Lexa._

La Coelumie s'installa dans la chambre de la brune, sa douche s'étant sûrement transformer en bain. Elle prit le temps de caresser Badger qui avait toujours des pensées hostiles à son égard, peut-être que ce chat finirait à s'habituer à sa présence, et peut-être qu'elle s'habituerait à lire dans ses pensées.

La chambre de Lexa était seulement éclairée par les minuscules ampoules de la guirlande lumineuse qui courait le long de son lit. La lumière tamisée se reflétait sur les grandes affiches de la NASA leur donnant une toute autre allure. Elle aurait rêvé montrer toutes ces choses à Lexa, lui offrir toute ces vues, lui offrir tout l'univers s'il le fallait, et elle sourit. Elle voulait tout donner à Lexa parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Ses pensées furent soudainement interrompues. Lexa, seulement entourée d'une serviette, ses longs cheveux cascadant le long de ses épaules nues, venait d'ouvrir brusquement la porte. La vision de Clarke, assise là dans la douce pénombre la fit sursauter, alors que la blonde n'avait pas bouger d'un poil, Bagder non plus.

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda la brune en remontant un peu sa serviette.

Clarke déglutit. La finesse de la clavicule de Lexa, ses quelques mèches de cheveux habillant son épaule, sa peau sur laquelle perlait quelques gouttes d'eau, venait de la figer. Les battements de coeur s'étaient subitement accélérés, sa bouche s'était asséchée et des papillons venait de gagner son bas ventre. Clarke se reprit devant cette vision divine, se leva et approcha. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise.

– Octavia a dit que j'avais une belle maladie.

– Tu ne peux pas tomber malade Clarke…

– Si… J'ai souvent la tête à la limite de l'explosion, mon coeur bat bien trop vite lorsque tu es près de moi, j'ai comme des papillons dans le ventre quand tu te balade dans cette tenue ou que tu m'embrasse, je souris bêtement quand je me plonge dans ton regard, j'ai toujours envie de dormir tout contre toi, profiter de ta chaleur, et je crois mourir à chaque fois que tu t'en vas…

– Clarke… murmura Lexa la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

– Octavia a dit que tu étais amoureuse de moi et que tu ressentais tout ça aussi, la coupa la blonde, alors comment te sentirais-tu si je te disais que moi aussi… Je t'aime.

C'était comme si Lexa venait de se faire percuter par un train, comme si elle venait de chuter de la plus haute tour de la ville, comme si un tsunami venait de la submerger, comme si elle venait de plonger dans la lave d'un volcan, comme si elle venait d'être propulser dans l'espace. Son esprit marqua un temps d'arrêt laissant une période de flottement où elle eu l'impression de se trouver hors de son corps, comme en apesanteur. _Revenir sur Terre…_ se répéta Lexa pour reprendre contenance. Elle était restée muette jusque là, laissant Clarke dans une attente presque insoutenable si elle n'avait pas appris ce qu'était la patience… Et puis elle pouvait bien attendre quelques secondes, après tout, elle avait attendu trois millénaire avant de trouver celle qui était née pour elle.

Soudain, elle perçut dans le regard de Lexa une lueur qu'elle connaissait bien, une étincelle qui animait les terriens pour le meilleur et pour le pire. La lycéenne s'approcha d'elle toujours enroulée dans sa serviette. Ses dernières défenses venaient de tomber, toute cette distance qu'elle avait mit entre elle et Clarke l'avait tué à petit feu. Il fallait que cela cesse. D'un geste délicat, elle caressa la joue de la blonde qui soupira d'aise. Les yeux clos Clarke dégustait cette sensation de bien-être retrouvée. La main de Lexa glissa de sa joue jusqu'à son poignet. Elle passa les doigts sur la blessure encore présente et d'un geste habile se saisit du bracelet de la blonde.

– Lexa… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Clarke un peu inquiète alors qu'elle se sentait désormais comme nue.

La brune s'écarta, le bracelet à la grandidiérite entre les doigts. Elle recula de quelque pas et s'approcha de Badger pour lui glisser le bijoux sur la patte. Le chat presque endormie ne se formalisa pas du dérangement et se laissa faire avant de partir voguer à un autre endroit de la maison.

– Il a les pattes aussi grosses que des poignets d'humain, ton maître n'y verra rien… Tu es libre Clarke.

Lexa se releva. A cet instant son coeur battait sans doute tout aussi fort que celui de Clarke, s'écrasant dans sa poitrine, lui brisant presque les côtes. Ces trois petits mots venaient de changer le reste de son existence. Elle allait mourir, elle le savait, elle l'acceptait. Mais elle refusait de mourir sans elle, sans avoir été en totale osmose au moins une fois avec elle. Elle avança jusqu'à Clarke et d'un geste presque timide laissa tomber sa serviette, offrant son corps entièrement nu aux yeux de la blonde. Elle avait toujours caché son corps de jeune adulte, trop mince, pas assez musclé, cette toute petite tâche de naissance sur la cuisse, cette vilaine cicatrice sur le genou… Tout ce qui la rendait mal à l'aise à ses propres yeux n'existait plus lorsque Clarke la regardait de cette manière. Clarke lui permettait d'enfin faire la paix avec ce corps qu'elle refusait d'aimer.

– On ne doit pas se montrer nu sur Terre, c'est de la pudeur, souffla Clarke la gorge un peu sèche, en reprenant les mots de Lexa.

La brune sourit, s'avança encore, comblant presque le vide qui les séparait, tout en plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui de Clarke.

– Je m'en fous, je vais mourir, je ne veux plus être pudique avec toi. Je veux que ça soit avec toi… Pas depuis la première fois que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, la première fois tu m'as fait flippé, mais… Depuis ce soir là à la plage… avoua Lexa.

– Lexa… Je… balbutia Clarke, tu ne veux pas ça parce que tu vas mourir…

– Je le veux parce que je t'aime. Si je ne dois pas être sauvé, j'ai envie d'embellir mes derniers jours avec toi. Je veux que tu sois la première et la dernière, je veux être la première et la dernière… Je veux faire l'amour avec toi et toi seule.

Les mots firent soudainement écho à son esprit et se rappela de ce que Octavia lui avait dit quelques heures plutôt. Faire l'amour ? Le tango ? Elle voulait bien mais elle ne savait rien.

– Je… Je ne sais pas danser le tango… avoua Clarke.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Lexa. Elle ne se moquait pas, elle la trouvait simplement merveilleuse. Clarke parvenait à la détendre, à la faire se sentir belle et en sécurité à ce moment précis de sa vie.

– Ça tombe bien, moi non plus… souffla la brune. On… On devrait se laisser aller… Touches moi là où tu voudrais que je sois…

Se laissant envahir par la chaleur qui l'habitait Clarke combla les derniers centimètres qui la séparait de la lycéenne. Du bout des doigts, elle dessina ses bras, ses épaules, ses clavicules, sa nuque alors que le corps de Lexa frémissait sous son touché, elle avait la chair de poule, et d'agréables frissons courraient de la naissance de ses fesses jusqu'à sa nuque. Les yeux clos, elle n'attendait que Clarke, que la blonde fasse le dernier pas, qu'elle s'empare de son corps et de son âme comme elle allait le faire.

La Coelumie n'avait jamais vu une telle merveille et s'extasiait de ce corps qui réagissait sous ses doigts. N'y tenant plus, Clarke se saisit tendrement des lèvres de Lexa, redécouvrant leur saveur et leur douceur.

– Tu m'as tellement manqué… souffla la brune avant de rendre le baiser plus ardent, plus sauvage, alors que Clarke gémissait d'excitation contre sa bouche.

À cet aveu, la blonde libéra cet animal indomptable qu'elle avait emprisonné au plus profond d'elle-même et souleva avec force Lexa qui entoura ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Elle la porta jusqu'à son lit, prenant garde de ne pas la blesser en l'allongeant trop rapidement. Sa bouche ne pouvait quitter ses lèvres, ses mains ne pouvait quitter son corps… Mais Lexa voulait partager sa chaleur. D'un geste habile, la lycéenne renversa leur position et ôta l'éternel short-débardeur de Clarke. Elle ne savait pas, mais elle s'était tout de même renseigné, contrairement à la blonde qui était parfaitement innocente. Lexa n'avait pas expérimenté mais elle savait vaguement comment s'y prendre. Alors, elle abandonna son cou pour porter ses lèvres sur ses seins, torturant sa poitrine de baiser, sentant leur pointe se durcir sous sa langue. Elle laissa traîner sa bouche sur le ventre de la blonde jusqu'à ce que… _Wow…_ pensa-t-elle. Clarke n'avait pas de nombril, cette spécificité physique ne la perturba que durant l'ombre d'une seconde. Elle passa délicatement ses doigts à l'endroit où il aurait du exister et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ce corps si différent du sien. Même sans cela, Clarke était parfaite.

– Lexa je… murmura Clarke quelque peu gênée.

– Chhhhht… Tu es magnifique, tu m'expliqueras plus tard.

Sans cérémonie, sa bouche regagna le corps chaud et presque tremblant de Clarke dont le bassin ne se cessait de se mouvoir. Lexa était avec elle, elle avait beau la caresser et pourtant un vide énorme venait de se créer en elle. Un vide qu'elle avait besoin de combler alors que son entrejambe ne cessait de palpiter. Lexa parcourait le corps de la Coelumie déposant des baisers mouillés sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau douce qu'elle respirait avec délice. Clarke sentait l'été, les oranges, les embruns et le sable chaud, lui rappelant quelques souvenirs de son enfance lorsque ses grands parents l'emmenaient plus à l'est du globe. D'où Clarke avait-elle bien pu ramener cette odeur ? De France, de Grèce, du Maroc ? Elle n'en savait rien, et la seule chose dont elle était sûre était qu'elle voulait se souvenir de chacun de ces détails lorsque la mort l'emporterai et même après si elle le pouvait. La bouche de Lexa finit par s'aventurer à l'intérieure de l'une des cuisses de Clarke, la faisant se cambrer et la consumant davantage. Elle écarta un peu plus les jambes alors que Lexa espérait intérieurement que le corps de la Coelumie fonctionne comme le sien. Elle n'y connaissait rien, elle avait peur. Là, face à l'objet de ses désirs ruisselant de plaisir, face cet endroit qui faisait naître en elle des pulsions incontrôlables, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était seulement sûre de vouloir lui donner du plaisir, elle voulait être à la hauteur, elle voulait que Clarke meurt en fermant les yeux et en repensant à cet instant où elle lui avait l'amour. Elle voulait que cet instant de pur osmose soit le meilleur souvenir de Clarke.

Tout cela était prétentieux, mais Lexa fut rassurer lorsque la blonde se crispa alors que sa langue s'était mise à torturer son entre-jambe. Elle n'avait pas résister à la goûter, et elle ne le regrettait pas. Avide d'en avoir plus, avide d'entendre Clarke gémir, elle ne cessait de déposer des baisers langoureux sur cette perle si sensible. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie une telle sensation, elle se sentait tellement puissante lorsqu'elle entendait Clarke gémir ainsi grâce à elle, lorsqu'elle sentait toute cette moiteur et ce goût euphorisant sur sa bouche. Le corps de la blonde se mit à trembler de manière plus intense, et son bassin à onduler plus rapidement.

– Lexa… appela-t-elle pour qu'elle la délivre.

La brune intensifia ses caresses, invitant l'un de ses doigts entre les cuisses de la blonde la laissant s'habituer à ce contact avant d'entamer de courts et délicats va et vient, s'appliquant à ne pas lui faire mal. Le corps brûlant de Clarke se contracta soudainement sur ses doigts dans un gémissement sourd. Son corps tressauta sous un dernier assaut avant de se relâcher entièrement. Les yeux clos et tentant de regagner son souffle la Coelumie essayait tant bien que mal de regagner son corps. Son esprit était parti loin, très loin, dans des contrées intérieures qu'elle n'avait jamais explorées, des endroits paisibles où il n'y avait que Lexa. _Lexa. Lexa. Lexa_. Elle voulait qu'elle ressente tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit, qu'elle aussi puisse vivre cet instant de bien-être absolu.

Alors, tandis que Lexa remontait délicatement le long de son corps, elle l'attira rapidement jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa fiévreusement, la remerciant de ce qu'elle venait lui faire vivre.

Maintenant elle savait. « _Laisse place à ton imagination et faites l'amour_ » lui avait dit Octavia. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait aimer Lexa, toute sa personne et tout son corps. Elle voulait qu'elle se sente bien, qu'elle n'ait plus peur de tout cela, qu'elle oublie toutes ses mauvaises expériences, qu'il n'y ait que elles.

Imprimé du mauvais souvenir de Costia, le corps de Lexa se tendit légèrement lorsque Clarke inversa leur position. La blonde le ressentit immédiatement, et capta ce regard émeraude qui la faisait chavirer. Alors qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de Lexa une certaine appréhension, la brune quant à elle pouvait lire dans les yeux océan de la Coelumie à quel point elle avait dit vrai lorsqu'elle lui avait souffler qu'elle l'aimait. Jamais personne ne l'avait regarder avec autant d'amour, autant de tendresse et de protection. Les yeux de Clarke ne lui mentait pas, il ne lui avait jamais mentit, de cette première soirée sur la plage jusqu'à maintenant, les yeux de Clarke n'avait fait que crier qu'ils l'aimaient de manière totalement démesurée. Son amour pour elle était plus fort que les 4 millions d'années-lumière qui les séparaient, plus fort que les sévices de Thélonius, plus fort que sa propre existence.

– Hey… murmura Clarke un peu inquiète, en passant une main amoureuse dans les cheveux de la terrienne, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Cette voix… Inquiète, douce, tendre. Elle voulait s'en souvenir à tout jamais. Clarke n'avait jamais cessé de se préoccuper d'elle, et pour une fois dans sa vie, elle avait l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un, d'être unique à ses yeux. Clarke réussissait à lui communiquer tout son amour par de simples regards, par de simples murmures.

– Je vais bien, souffla-t-elle dans un léger sourire, soudainement rassurée.

Clarke l'embrassa amoureusement, avant d'appliquer quelques caresses sur ce corps légèrement tremblant d'excitation qu'elle s'apprêtait à apprivoiser. Lexa sentait sa peau brûler sous chacun des baisers de la blonde. Elle n'avait jamais laisser personne la toucher, elle n'avait jamais dévoiler son intimité, elle avait toujours eu peur de se laisser aller, d'avoir mal, elle ne s'était jamais sentie prête. Pourtant, avec Clarke, elle se sentait enfin à sa place, là dans ses bras. C'était comme s'il n'existait plus rien à part elles et leur amour. Comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'elles, comme si elles ne faisait plus qu'un et que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle se sentait magnifiquement bien là, encore plus lorsqu'elle sentait Clarke en elle, lorsqu'elle se perdait dans son regard alors que ses doigts lui faisait subir la plus agréable des tortures sans qu'aucune sensation de douleur ne gâche ce pur moment de fusion, lorsque les battements de son coeur accéléraient de manière totalement aléatoire, lorsqu'elle sentait un voile de sueur couvrir son corps tremblant de désir, lorsque sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante, ses gémissements de plus en plus bruyant, son abandon de plus en plus total. Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie elle s'abandonnait et elle savait que pour le faire, il n'y avait pas plus bel endroit que les bras de Clarke. Dans un dernier râle chaotique son corps se contracta et la blonde la libéra enfin de toute cette tension qu'elle avait accumulé ces derniers mois.

Elle l'avait fait. Elles l'avaient fait. Elle souriait béatement contre la bouche de Clarke alors que son rythme cardiaque s'apaisait. Clarke s'y était prise comme une chef. Comme si elle connaissait son corps depuis des années, elle l'avait embrassé et caresser à des endroits secrets, même à elle même. Elle avait réussit à emplir son corps d'un sentiment magnifique de laisser-aller, de liberté tout en lui appartenant. À présent qu'elle avait goûté à toutes ses sensations, elle rêvait de les vivre de nouveau, de ressentir ces quelques minutes d'osmose suprême où elle savait qu'elle était à Clarke, et que Clarke était à elle.

* * *

Elles venaient de faire l'amour pour la quatrième fois, ou peut-être bien la cinquième ou la sixième. Elles ne savaient plus. Leur regard plongé l'un dans l'autre, main dans la main, leur jambes nues entremêlée, leur corps seulement éclairés par les rayon de Lune qui filtraient par la fenêtre, elles se souriaient en profitant de cet instant de partage dans un silence paisible. Elles n'avaient rien besoin de se dire, Clarke ne lisait pas dans les pensées de Lexa et pourtant elle ressentait toute la lumière qui émanait de son être. Lexa quant à elle profitait du regard amoureux que Clarke portait sur elle. Un frisson parcourut son corps, les nuits s'étaient certes réchauffés mais pas de quoi justifier à dormir sans couette, et d'un petit mouvement sans quitter le regard de la Coelumie, Lexa tira la couverture sur elle.

– Ne te couvre pas… Je veux te voir, murmura Clarke en portant la main de Lexa à sa bouche.

– Mais je…

Clarke déposa un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire avant d'y déposer délicatement ses lèvres. Elle s'écarta et fit glisser son doigt en le suivant du regard sur l'épaule de Lexa, sur son flanc, dessinant chacune de ses côtes, sur sa hanche enrobée d'une fine couche de chaire tendre qu'elle avait saisit pour contenir les assauts du bassin de la brune lorsqu'elle avait passer sa langue sur ce point si sensible… Son doigt glissa jusqu'à son nombril dont elle dessina la forme en souriant, sur cette petite tâche de naissance en haut de sa cuisse. Elle se releva un peu et frôla la cicatrice sur son genou, pour remonter jusqu'à sentir les fossettes dessinées en bas de son dos, pour finalement dessiner le même chemin la menant jusqu'à sa nuque.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Lexa un peu gênée.

– Tu es tellement belle…

– Hum, souffla Lexa peu convaincue en remontant la couverture sur elle.

– Colle-toi à moi si tu as froid… Je veux te sentir contre moi.

La perspective d'être réchauffée par le corps de Clarke plutôt que par une couette sans âme la tentait bien plus. Elle se rapprocha du corps de la blonde qui l'accueillit dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur sa main et sur son front et de caresser amoureusement ses longs cheveux bruns.

– Ils vous nourrissent avec quoi sur ta planète pour que ton corps soit aussi chaud ?

– Il est comme ça que lorsque tu es près de moi…

– Tu n'as pas besoin de me draguer avec des phrases bateaux pour m'avoir…

– Pourtant c'est la vérité !

Un nouveau silence apaisée enroba la pièce avant que Lexa prenne une grande inspiration et ne reprenne tout doucement :

– Clarke, c'est comment sur la planète Coelum ?

Clarke se détacha du corps de la brune, prenant le soin de la couvrir avant de lui sourire.

– C'est… Paisible… Tu me la rappelle tellement… Les lacs ont la couleur de tes yeux lorsqu'ils sont éclairés par la Lune, de même que les forêts lorsque tes yeux se teintent de désir… Et puis il y a des roches noires ciselées avec finesse comme les lignes de ta mâchoire, ajouta-t-elle en détaillant de son doigts chaque partie du corps de Lexa qu'elle citait. Et puis, l'air y est aussi doux que ta peau, et ton être rayonne comme notre Soleil, Alpha Centauri… Et… Rien n'appartient à personne, personne n'a le droit de dire « c'est à moi », les Coelumis n'aspirent qu'à vivre libre et ne réponde que d'une vérité suprême, l'harmonie et la paix. Nous n'avons pas de guerrier, nous ne connaissons pas la violence, nos instincts les plus primaires ne servent qu'à vaincre les souffrances et la misère des Univers. Nous n'avons besoin de rien à part de préserver notre esprit de la passion et de nous élever…

– Je crois que tu as considérablement échoué… souffla Lexa en riant légèrement.

– Pas à cause, mais grâce à toi…

– Tu n'es pas triste ?

– Pourquoi ?

– D'avoir échoué, même si je sais que tu rempliras ta mission, tu t'es un petit peu laissé submerger…

– Je ne suis pas triste… Thélonius…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Je vais le tuer, dit froidement Lexa en tentant de se relever comme si ça allait elle pouvait y faire quelque chose.

Clarke d'un bras ferme resserra son étreinte pour la tranquilliser et l'empêcher de bouger.

– Il m'a dit pourquoi je ne pouvais pas lire dans tes pensées… Je suis une hybride, mon père était un terrien. Sa nature me permet d'avoir des sentiments. Il m'a dit que quelqu'un m'était destiné sur Terre, et je crois bien que c'est toi…

– Oh… On dirait que dans ta famille vous avez un faible pour les autres espèce de l'univers alors…

– Cesses de plaisanter ! s'offusqua faussement Clarke. C'est la première fois que je ressens tout ça… C'est comme si une tornade emportait tout sur son passage, comme si le feu pouvait me consumer alors que ce n'est pas possible pour moi… Et pourtant ça me fait tellement de bien… J'avais tellement peur de ça alors que maintenant je veux te le donner tout entier, je veux tout te donner parce que grâce à toi je me sens en vie.

Touchée par tout ces mots, Lexa l'embrassa tendrement, essayant de lui faire sentir à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point Clarke possédait tout son être, son corps comme son âme, quel pourrait mourir pour elle, c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire : sa vie contre le repos éternel de Clarke, sa paix à elle. Jamais les « je t'aime » qu'elle pensait n'avait été si fort, capable de faire s'écrouler des montagnes, de déclencher des vagues inarrêtable, de raisonner à travers tout l'univers, tant est si bien que lorsqu'elle le murmura intérieurement, Clarke haussa les sourcils, étonnée. La blonde tourna la tête cherchant qui avait pu murmurer ça, essayant de savoir si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

 _Je t'aime,_ murmura une nouvelle fois l'esprit de Lexa. Cette fois-ci elle l'avait entendu. Lexa lui parlait. Un nombre démesuré de pensées devaient l'habiter à cet instant, mais la plus pure, et la plus sincère résonnait hors de son être. Un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait la voix intérieure de Lexa et elle la trouvait tout aussi belle que celle qu'elle connaissait.

– Pourquoi souris-tu ?

– Je t'aime aussi, et ta voix intérieure est très belle.

– Tu veux dire que… Oh ! Mais… C'est génial ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit d'autre ? Attends je me concentre.

Lexa plissa les yeux et essaya de penser à des choses toutes bêtes que Clarke aurait pu entendre comme ce qu'elle allait faire le lendemain, son devoir de math, l'histoire de sa cicatrice, mais rien ne filtra.

– Je n'entends plus rien… C'est troublant, tu es vraiment trop bizarre pour une terrienne et… Unique. Mais au moins, on peut avoir une relation normale… Celle où je te pose des questions pour te connaître, comme par exemple… Je ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi tu aimais les vieilles choses.

– Les vieilles choses comme toi ? Qui ont trois milles ans ? plaisanta Lexa avant que Clarke ne se venge d'une pichenette sur son bras.

– Hé ! se plaignit-elle, n'oublie pas que tu as la force de Hulk !

– Réponds à ma question au lieu de dire des sottises !

Lexa se rapprocha de nouveau de Clarke, profitant de la chaleur de son corps et calant sa tête au creux de son cou, son nouvel endroit favoris sur Terre. Elle commença à dessiner des arabesques imaginaires contre la peau de Clarke, cherchant une réponse à lui donner. À vrai dire, elle n'y avait jamais pensé…

– Parce qu'avant ça avait l'air bien… Et puis finalement tout est un éternel recommencement, la mode, le cinéma, la musique. Je crois qu'on est plus capable d'inventer d'autres trucs que ce qu'on connaît, on est peut-être un peu nostalgiques…

– Nostalgiques ?

– Certaines périodes de ta vie ne te manques pas ? Tu n'aimerais pas retourner dans certains lieux à un temps donné ?

Clarke soupira. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir les terriens, elle-même l'avait ressentit plusieurs fois notamment lorsqu'elle pensait à la Grèce d'Aristote, à la Cour du Roi de France, aux palais des Maharadjah… Mais rien ne valait tout cela lorsque Lexa était avec elle. La nostalgie la gagnerait plus tard, peu importait si elle accomplissait sa mission ou non, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, Lexa lui manquerait à un moment ou un autre.

La brune ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre avant de citer tout ce qu'elle aimait des différentes époques. Clarke connaissait déjà la moitié de ce qu'elle lui disait, surtout ce groupe de musique, à qui Lexa semblait vouer un culte. Elle la laissa parler en la regardant tendrement, buvant chacune de ses paroles, imprimant une nouvelle fois chacune de ses expressions, jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne se transforme qu'en un murmure lointain laissant doucement place au silence et que ses yeux se ne se ferment lentement. Clarke déposa un baiser sur son front et passa la nuit, un sourire aux lèvres, à observer le visage de celle qui était née pour elle.

* * *

 **Hello à tous,**

 **Oui ça fait un moment que je suis absente mais... J'ai eu quelques trucs à gérer, et l'envie me manque un peu pour être honnête avec vous.**

 **Je ne vous fais aucune promesse pour la publication de la suite :/**

 **Des bisous quand même ! :)**


	18. Partie 18 : The last mornings

Clarke n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. De toute manière elle ne dormait jamais. Le temps de repos des humains lui servaient généralement à remplir son affreuse mission, mais pas cette nuit là. Cette nuit-là, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à partir, à laisser derrière elle une place vide et des draps froids. Elle voulait occuper ce lit jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, jusqu'à la fin des temps si cela lui était possible et si la jeune femme qu'elle couvrait de son regard amoureux y restait aussi.

Alors que les rayons de Lune courrait délicatement sur le corps de la brune endormie, sublimant sa peau légèrement hâlée, Clarke s'était étonnée de voir à quel point le corps de Lexa réagissait, notamment lorsqu'une fine chaire de poule s'imprimait sur son épiderme quand elle caressait son épine dorsale du bout des doigts. Le phénomène l'extasiait, il était presque jouissif, elle s'en émerveillait. _Etait-ce comme cela avec tout les terriens ?_ Clarke secoua la tête, en réalité elle se moquait de savoir s'il réagissait tous de cette manière, seule Lexa lui importait. Elle, en son entier, son corps et son âme.

Cette nuit-là peau contre peau, elle s'était prise à se fasciner pour la couleur de ses cheveux d'un brun imparfait dans lesquels elle avait adoré entremêler ses doigts, dégageant de temps à autre quelques mèches lui tombant sur le visage. Elle s'était prise de passion pour l'arête de son nez si fine et parfaitement dessinée, pour celle de sa mâchoire aussi belle que les plus sublimes des roches Coelumies, pour ses lèvres rosées sur lesquelles elle avait déposée quelques baisers sans la réveiller, pour son souffle chaud et apaisé qui s'échouait contre sa poitrine et pour ce brouahah de « je t'aime » que Lexa ne cessait de penser dans ses rêves. Elle n'entendait que cela d'elle, et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Au fil des heures, la nuit se faisait de moins en moins noire, et les rayons de Lune laissait délicatement place à ceux du soleil, teintant le ciel de Polis de couleur sombre et d'oranger. Clarke eu le courage de quitter Lexa des yeux l'ombre d'une seconde pour observer l'astre tenter de percer à travers le brouillard. Les levers de soleil sur Terre étaient incomparables à ceux qu'elle pouvait voir lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission, pourtant, il existait une chose encore plus belle, et elle la tenait dans ses bras. Clarke sourit à cette pensée et déposa un baiser sur le front de la brune en se disant qu'il ne valait pas le coût d'ôter ses yeux d'une rareté pareille pour observer finalement qu'un simple lever de soleil. Elle voulait imprimer chaque seconde de la vie de Lexa dans sa mémoire, elle voulait capturer son regard, son rire, son sourire, chacune de ses expressions à jamais. Et elle voulait que sa vie dure longtemps. Que ce matin là ne soit pas l'un des rares qu'elle passerait dans ses bras, où elle se sentirait enfin à sa place.

Les pensées de Clarke se turent lorsqu'elle sentit la brune s'éveiller contre elle. Lexa ne put résister à se blottir un peu plus dans ces bras chauds et protecteurs qui l'enlaçaient amoureusement. Elle aussi rêvait de s'éveiller chaque matin de cette façon, de passer sa main sur la joue de la blonde, de pouvoir déposer un baiser au creux de son cou, de profiter de sa chaleur et de sa tendresse. Lexa ouvrit difficilement les yeux, caressant la peau de Clarke de ses longs cils, ne voulant pas se confronter à la réalité : celle où l'une d'elle devait mourir. Mais avant cela, il fallait penser à cette nuit. Magnifique. Pleine d'amour. A cet instant, Lexa pensa que si tous les êtres de la Terre vouaient leur énergie à faire l'amour plutôt qu'à se battre, ils ne seraient pas presque tous condamnés aujourd'hui. Mais, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Clarke, alors pour elle mourir en valait la peine si c'était pour mourir amoureuse.

Clarke desserra son étreinte pour observer sans s'en lasser le visage de celle qu'elle aimait. Tout cela était nouveau pour elle, les sensations, la nudité, l'osmose totale… Alors, elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit les joues de Lexa s'empourprer : tout cela était nouveau pour elle aussi. La brune se cacha du regard attendri de la Coelumie en posant la main sur ses yeux. A quoi bon rougir… pensa-t-elle finalement. Ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là faisait partie d'une suite parfaitement logique, et elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait attendu si longtemps. Moins gênée et moins fébrile, elle écarta l'un de ses doigts, permettant à Clarke d'apercevoir un œil émeraude à la lueur taquine.

A cette vision, la blonde sourit de plus bel et se saisit de la main de la Terrienne pour plonger dans l'entièreté de son regard tout en collant son corps nu au sien.

\- Hey, murmura-t-elle.

\- Hey, répondit Lexa la voix encore teintée de sommeil, décidément, les Coelumis sont parfaits… Ils n'ont même pas mauvaise haleine le matin…

\- Ce qui n'est pas le cas des Terriens… blagua la blonde avant de recevoir une petite tape sur son épaule nue.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, pour être parfait il faut être gentil !

\- Ce n'est pas être gentil de mentir, continua de taquiner Clarke.

\- Humf… soupira la brune faussement attristée.

\- Hey viens là…

Clarke se saisit du menton de la lycéenne et approcha son visage pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, pansements de ces taquineries qui aurait pu être blessantes si Lexa ne se moquait pas de tout continuellement.

\- Tu as dormi ? murmura la brune contre ses lèvres.

\- Non.

\- Tu es partie ?

\- Non plus.

\- La nuit a dû te paraître longue…

\- Absolument pas… Je l'ai passé à te regarder, souffla Clarke en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Lexa.

\- Ce serait totalement flippant si tu n'étais pas ma petite-amie… Et Badger a raison, tu es vraiment mielleuse.

\- Pour tout te dire, je le faisais avant aussi. Mais, cette fois c'était mieux. C'était… Magnifique hier, lui sourit Clarke en embrassant sa main.

Les joues de Lexa s'empourprèrent une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci c'est dans son oreiller que son visage rougit trouva son refuge.

\- Lex… C'était parfait, la rassura Clarke. Tu vas bien ?

La brune soupira de bonheur, elle ne pouvait pas aller mieux et pour rien au monde elle ne désirait quitter ce lit.

\- Je vais bien, finit-elle par dire en souriant, et je trouve qu'on s'est pas mal trop mal débrouillée pour une première fois.

\- Pas trop mal ? demanda Clarke en haussant un sourcil taquin, l'humidité de ton entre-jambe et tes gémissements méritent plus qu'un pas trop mal, continua-t-elle sans tabou.

\- Bon d'accord, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

Pleine d'une douce euphorie, Lexa laissa dériver son regard et son sourire vers le plafond. Quelque chose avait changé depuis cette nuit-là, sa vie banale et routinière lui paraissait soudainement plus lumineuse, le plafond blanc n'était plus simplement blanc, les posters n'étaient plus de simples images, et les guirlandes lumineuses semblaient briller d'une nouvelle aura. Lexa soupira d'aise et tourna la tête lorsque la voix de Clarke l'interpella de manière hésitante.

\- Est-ce que c'est normal si… J'ai encore envie que…

\- Mais c'est que tu serais insatiable ? lui répondit Lexa, une lueur féline dans le regard.

\- N'oublies pas que mon corps est hypersensible, et que j'ai 1 millions de terminaisons nerveuses de plus que toi, et que par conséquences tout ce que tu me fais…

\- N'en dis pas plus, je suis à ton service ! la coupa Lexa.

D'un geste rapide, elle rabattu l'épaisse couverture sur leur corps nu et se jeta amoureusement contre ses lèvres, alors qu'un léger rire de surprise lui échappa.

* * *

C'était au tour de Clarke de regarder béatement le plafond. Les bras repliés sous sa tête et la grosse couette couvrant son intimité, elle souriait en repensant à ce que venait de lui faire vivre une nouvelle fois Lexa, ou plutôt trois nouvelle fois. Son corps, sa bouche, ses regards, ses soupirs, ses gémissements… Son sourire s'étira lorsqu'elle sentit monter en elle cette excitation si caractéristique prouvant à quel point elle était accroc à la brune. Elle le savait déjà, mais à présent, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle ne pourrait plus jamais oublier son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, le rythme des battements de son coeur. Et même si tout cela était imprimer à jamais dans sa mémoire, elle voulait en apprendre les moindres nuances et les moindres variations.

Lexa lui avait demander de rester au lit, de patienter à ne rien faire le temps qu'elle lui prépare une surprise. La porte légèrement entre ouverte lui permettait d'entendre le raffut de la brune qui semblait largement s'activer, faisant teinter des sonneries, et laissant tomber des choses en métal par maladresse. Soudain, un poids considérable s'abattu sur le lit. Clarke releva un peu le menton pour apercevoir Badger qui la transperçait du regard.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur tu sais, tu n'es qu'un chat.

 _Je suis le chat de Lexa blondinette, alors je ne suis pas qu'un chat._

 _-_ Et moi je suis sa petite-amie, boule de poil.

 _Tu me cherches l'extra-terrestre ?_

 _-_ Moi ? Absolument pas, la jalousie est un vilain défaut Badger.

 _Je ne suis pas jaloux._

\- Tes pensées parlent pour toi petit chat, tu es jaloux et en colère car j'ai réussi à passer le seuil de cette porte et à passer toute la nuit ici à profiter des caresses de ta maîtresse.

 _Pfff… Tu n'en auras jamais autant que moi._

 _-_ Je prends ce qu'elle veut bien me donner et je m'en contente.

 _Oui et bien contente toi de déguerpir de mon lit._

\- Du lit de Lexa tu veux dire ?

 _De notre lit à Lexa et moi._

 _-_ Désolée Monsieur Badger mais je crois que tu vas devoir partager avec moi désormais…

 _Saleté d'extra-terrestre ! Et puis enlèves moi ce foutu bracelet, il est moche._

\- Un peu de patience, je compte bien profiter de ma matinée de liberté et aller câliner ta maîtresse !

Clarke se leva d'un bond, estimant qu'elle avait assez attendu, par ce geste Badger glissa du lit pour s'écraser au sol alors que son ventre était assez gros pour amortir convenablement la chute.

 _Hé mais caches moi tout ça ! C'est gênant !_

\- Ah oui, bien vu, la pudeur.

 _Ouais c'est ça enfiles un truc et dégage de mon territoire._

 _-_ On partage Badger, on partage… souffla Clarke victorieuse, en quittant la chambre sans même lui lancer un regard.

Clarke descendit silencieusement les escaliers, attirée par une délicieuse odeur qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Ses pieds frôlèrent le sol tout juste tiède et ses yeux se posèrent sur Lexa. De dos, son t-shirt largement trop grand recouvrant timidement le bas de ses fesses, elle s'affairait à préparer un petit-déjeuner en chantonnant du Aretha Franklin (little Prayer for you). Toujours aussi silencieusement elle s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à pouvoir la prendre par les hanches et déposer sa tête au creux de son cou. A l'accoutumée, Lexa aurait sûrement sursauter, et l'aurait blâmer d'un « ne me fait plus jamais ça ». Encore une fois, aujourd'hui tout avait changé : la présence de Clarke était tout à fait naturelle et elle aurait bien vécu ce matin jusqu'à la fin des temps.

La blonde déposa un baiser sur la nuque de la Terrienne qui frissonna alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner un pancake.

\- Ne me déconcentre pas… Tu sais à quel point je suis maladroite.

\- J'aime te déconcentrer de cette manière Lexa Woods, et ta maladresse ne te rend que plus attrayante.

\- Arrête de me tenter et va t'asseoir.

Clarke obéit et s'installa sur le tabouret qui tronait devant la grande table de pin. La lycéenne, pas peu fière de tout son travail culinaire, lui tendit l'assiette pleine de crêpes et ses accompagnements.

\- Même si je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de manger pour vivre, ou de vivre pour manger, j'ai pensé que ça serait bien de te préparer un petit déjeuner, déclara Lexa un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Donc… Tu t'es préparée un petit-déjeuner.

Déçue de la réaction de Clarke, la brune pris son visage dans ses mains et soupira avant de retirer l'assiette se préparant à la réserver pour plus tard.

\- Je voulais simplement faire quelque chose de romantique…

\- Lexa…

\- Et déjà que je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec les Terriens, alors imagines avec les extra-terrestre, poursuivit-elle en commençant à tout ranger.

\- Lexa…

\- Je vais devoir acheter le livre « comment faire plaisir à une extra-terrestre pour les nuls »…

\- Lex !

La brune se figea soudainement sous le regard attendrit de Clarke. Elle avait eu tellement à coeur d'offrir le meilleur à la Coelumie qu'elle en était devenue nerveuse.

\- Je parle trop, c'est pas romantique… Désolée, j'ai tout foiré.

\- Tu n'as rien « foiré »… Peut-être que si je te disais des mots doux ça rendrait la chose plus romantique ?

\- Oui peut-être, minauda Lexa.

\- D'accord ma chérie.

\- Chérie ? Tu déconnes ?

\- Oui et bien excuses moi, la dernières fois que j'ai vu des gens se donner un peu d'affection c'était en 1988 et c'était plutôt à la mode de dire ma chérie !

\- T'es vieille… soupira Lexa en plongeant son regard dans celui de Clarke.

\- Tu es jeune et ingrate… Mon amour, répondit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en lui adressant un sourire à faire tourner n'importe quelle tête.

\- Mon amour, c'est bien, c'est universel !

\- Bien, et est-ce que ça rendrait la chose encore plus romantique si je partageais ce petit-déjeuner avec toi ?

\- Oui ! S'exclama Lexa, heureuse et en se détachant des bras de Clarke pour le tout remettre sur la table, pancakes ?

\- Pancakes.

Lexa tendit l'assiette à Clarke qui se servit de manière peu convaincue, après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin de ces choses pleines de sucre, mais rien que pour voir l'enjouement de Lexa, elle pouvait bien faire une exception pour une fois.

\- Je rêve ou tu t'es téléportée au supermarché ?

\- Au supermarché ?

\- Oui, là où vous achetez tout ça, fit-elle en montrant le petit-déjeuner du doigt.

\- Ah ! Ça n'existe plus ! Tout est livré par le Pad maintenant, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Tu as juste à choisir ce que tu veux et ça arrive dans ton frigo.

\- Fantastique…

\- Ironie ?

\- Bien sûr, à quoi bon avoir des jambes si c'est pour être sédentaire ?

\- Pas faux, peut-être qu'on mutera d'ici quelques temps parce que nos jambes seront devenues inutiles ! Ah mais en fait, cela n'arrivera pas vu qu'on est censé mourir.

\- Lex…

\- Je plaisantais Clarke, tout va bien.

La Coelumie s'apprêtait à relever lorsque d'étranges bruits, provenant du jardin de Lexa, se firent entendre. La brune, tout aussi intriguée que la blonde releva la tête de son assiette et accourut près de la grande porte fenêtre. Dehors, Octavia et Raven se trouvaient en tenue de jardinage, bêche et pelle à la main. Les petites tranchées qu'elles étaient en train de creuser dans la pelouse parfaite de leur amie la firent ouvrir de grands yeux, alors que les mots qui voulaient sortir de sa bouche étaient un mélange de colère et d'étonnement.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?! Finit-elle par s'écrier.

\- Oh Lex' t'es debout ?! Et Clarke alors ce tango ?

La Coelumie lui répondit par un grand sourire et un pouce en l'air lui signifiant qu'elle avait sans doute passé la meilleure nuit de toute son existence.

\- O' ! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes en train de saccager ma pelouse ?!

\- Relax' Lexa… Nous sommes en train d'agir pour la communauté et pour la Terre…

\- Et bientôt tu me remerciera d'avoir des légumes sains dans ton assiette, rencherit Raven en continuant de bêcher.

\- Et tu pouvais pas faire ça dans TON jardin ?

\- La piscine prend toute la place…

\- Et dans celui de Reyes !

\- Je te signale que je suis trop pauvre pour avoir un jardin Woods…

\- Du coup on s'est dit que le tient serait pas mal pour notre potager et notre projet de permaculture !

\- La permaculture ?! s'écria Lexa .

\- C'est une technique agricole mon amour, souffla Clarke.

\- Attendez, i peine un mois de ça vous ne saviez même pas où poussaient les carottes et que le poissons n'était pas un truc carré congelé et là vous me parlez de potager et de légumes sains ?! Et vous vous êtes dit que vous aviez le droit de creuser des tranchées dans MON jardin ?!

\- Relax Lex… C'est une belle journée…

\- Le soleil brille… ajouta Raven

\- Les oiseaux chantent…

\- Tu pourras bientôt vivre en autosuffisance…

\- Et en plus tu as enfin fait l'amour…

Oui, finalement tout allait bien. Les filles avaient raison. Et puis combien de temps cela durerait ? Quand allaient-ils tous mourir. Octavia et Raven étaient-elles apparues sur la liste de Clarke ? Elle n'en savait toujours rien d'ailleurs. Et puis finalement, si le potager pouvait améliorer leur karma écologique et les faire apparaître sur la liste, qu'elles fassent…

Le bruit d'un camion attira soudainement leur attention. Octavia tout sourire, courut vers le véhicule chargé de planches de bois.

\- Tu nous sauves la vie, mon coeur, souffla Octavia en embrassant Lincoln.

Le grand métis sourit difficilement. Octavia l'avait réveillé tôt ce matin-là, prétextant vouloir faire une bonne action en cette belle journée. Il avait pensé que la cheerleader pensait à une séance câline, mes ses espoirs avaient été réduit à néant lorsqu'elle l'avait tiré du lit pour l'envoyer à la décharge chercher quelques planche de bois.

\- Qu'est-ce que… demanda Lexa au sportif qui commençait déjà à décharger le camion.

\- Ne me demande pas comment, pourquoi, dans quel but… Je peux juste te dire qu'Octavia est en train de débloquer.

\- Et là on va construire le poulailler ! s'exclama un peu plus loin la Blake en délimitant le terrain.

\- Un poulailler ?!

\- Je t'ai dit, elle est en train de devenir folle, elle ne s'épile même plus ! confia Lincoln presque désemparé par la situation.

\- Mon dieu…

Un nouveau bruit vint troubler l'agitation du moment. C'était l'heure du flash info du matin, celui qui rythmait leur vie encore plus précisément qu'un coucou suisse. Comme appelé par la voix de la présentatrice et poussé par une force invisible, tous abandonnèrent leur tâche et s'invitèrent dans la maison de Lexa, hypnotisés par les images et le bandeau d'information qui défilait à toute vitesse en bas de l'écran.

\- _Alerte info, les éléments semblent s'être déchaînés cette nuit de partout sur le globe, près de deux cent milles personnes ont péri cette nuit dans des tremblements de terre, des tsunamis et des tornades…_

Les yeux écarquillés s et terrifiés par la violence des images, aucun d'eux n'osaient bougé ou même respirer. Seule Clarke sentit les larmes rouler le long de ses joues, une seule personne pouvait être à l'origine de tous ces malheurs… La voix tremblante d'émotion, elle chuchota :

\- Thélonius…

* * *

 **Hello ! (la meuf revient comme une fleur)**

 **Ne m'en voulez pas ! De toute manière il ne reste que 2 ou 3 chapitres avant la fin.**

 **Love sur vous, Flowerkepa.**


	19. Partie 19 : Clarke's choice

Sans un mot, Clarke quitta le salon de Lexa. Seulement vêtue de son short et de son débardeur, elle courut pieds nus dans la fraîcheur matinale jusqu'à atteindre la ferme des Dursley pour y trouver un peu de quiétude et surtout de pas inquiéter ses amis.

\- Thélonius ! pensa-t-elle en serrant ses poings.

\- Klark.

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi as-tu tué tout ces innocents !

\- Pour te punir.

Clarke sentit son monde s'effondrer. Pour la première fois de sa longue vie, le souffle lui manqua. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, son dos se courba jusqu'à ce qu'elle doivent prendre appui sur ses genoux comme si elle portait désormais toute la misère du monde.

Théolonius n'avait eu aucun scrupule à réaliser ce qu'elle craignait le plus : accélérer la fin de l'humanité pour une simple discorde. Les larmes gagnèrent ses yeux bleus jusqu'à finir par couler abondamment le long de ses joues.

\- Vois-tu à quel point tu es devenue faible ? Vois-tu toute la douleur que tu ressens ?

\- Mais c'est moi Thélonius ! Je suis comme ça ! s'emporta Clarke pleine de rage. Et c'est à cause de toi ! De ton expérience ! Je suis une Terrienne !

\- Tu es une Colelumie Klark ! Tu as été élevée comme telle !

\- Mais je vis comme eux désormais !

\- Si tu tiens un tant soit peu à cette race, si tu ne veux pas qu'il y ait plus de morts inutiles, et si tu veux gagner quelques heures de plus avec elle, termine le travail. La fin arrivera dans deux rotations terriennes.

Les derniers mots de Thélonius lui avaient glacé le sang. Plus que la vie de l'espèce humaine toute entière, l'homme au bouc menaçait d'écourter celle de Lexa. Perdre Lexa plutôt que prévu, perdre Lexa dans deux rotations. Voilà ce qui allait arriver. Désormais c'était certain. Les jours de la brune étaient comptés et leur histoire d'amour allait bientôt connaître la plus terrible des fins.

Ces informations ne cessaient de tournoyer dans sa tête, emportant tout ses songes, créant en elle une tempête intérieure qui ne prendrait sans doute jamais fin. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Lexa, elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, et rien que la pensée de la voir mourir dans ses bras la dévastait, son coeur lui faisant mal comme s'il avait été poignardé.

 _Termine le travail,_ lui avait ordonné Thélonius. Clarke n'avait jamais traîné, et encore moins lorsqu'elle s'était exilée pour échapper à tous les sentiments que Lexa faisait naître en elle. Il ne lui restait qu'un quartier de la ville à arpenter pour trouver les derniers survivants de sa section géographique. Alors, souhaitant profiter de ses derniers instants aux côtés de la brune avant que la fin du monde ne les emporte, Clarke se remit à courir en direction du quartier de Lexa. Il était temps d'achever sa mission.

Même pas essoufflée, elle pénétra en trombe dans la maison alors que les quatre jeunes gens qui étaient restés figés devant la télévision sursautèrent. Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Clarke figea la scène. Ils étaient tous là à la regarder les yeux dans la vide. Raven les deux mains en l'air allait sûrement lui demander où elle avait bien pu fuir si rapidement, Octavia et Lincoln la regardait avec suspicion, tandis que Lexa… Lexa la regardait de son air amoureux mais triste comprenant parfaitement ce qui était en train de se passer.

Alors Clarke approcha de Raven, sortit une minuscule seringue de la poche de son short, et injecta un sérum à la couleur bleuâtre dans le cou de la latina. Le génie Reyes, un des esprits les plus prometteurs que la Terre ait porté méritait de survivre. Puis elle approcha d'Octavia, et lui fit subir le même sort. La brune aux yeux hazel par sa force de persuasion et son incroyable talent à mener des troupes serait une formidable leader pour les humains qui allaient perdre tous leur repère. Vint le tour de Lincoln, le patrimoine génétique presque parfait du grand métis venait de lui offrir son droit de survivre à la fin du monde. Enfin, Clarke approcha de Lexa. Lexa n'avait rien, Lexa était la plus imparfaite des Terrienne mais la plus parfaite des femmes à ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas le droit de la sauver, Lexa n'était pas une élue, et elle elle devait mourir… Alors délicatement, elle approcha son visage du sien et le prit en coupe. Et alors que les larmes mouillaient ses lèvres, elle les déposa sur celle de la brune pour lui donner un baiser qui contenait toutes les excuses du monde.

\- Pardonne-moi, murmura Clarke contre les lèvres de la brune.

La Coelumie recula de quelques pas, sécha ses larmes et reprit sa place initiale avant de faire de nouveau courir le temps.

\- T'étais où ?! S'exclama Raven, la télé annonce 100 000 morts et toi tu prends la poudre d'escampette comme ça ? Il est temps que tu fasse une démo de supergirl pour sauver l'humanité Clarke !

\- C'est vrai que c'est une mission pour toi, ajouta Octavia.

Clarke baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait qu'une mission et elle venait de l'accomplir pour enfin trouver son salut après trois milles années de bons et loyaux services.

\- Je n'ai pas cette prétention, souffla-t-elle.

\- En tout cas moi, ça m'a miné le moral, je crois qu'on va remettre le projet de jardin à plus tard.

\- Ouais t'as raison O', admit Raven.

Sur ces derniers mots, les trois amis quittèrent la demeure de Lexa, laissant la blonde et la brune seules. Lexa ne bougea pas, plantant son regard émeraude dans les deux océans de Clarke qui se mirent à tournoyer lentement, et qui voulait lui dire « tout va bien se passer ».

\- Pas ça Clarke tu sais que ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi, l'interpella Lexa.

Clarke détourna une nouvelle fois le regard et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas pleurer.

\- C'est lui, c'est ça ? Demanda Lexa.

Clarke acquiesça sans même la regarder, la gorge encore plus serrée et les larmes menaçant de dévaler le long de ses joues.

\- Il sait ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien… souffla Lexa en passant la main sur son visage, complètement dépassée par les événements, je crois que…

Clarke n'avait beau ne pas lire dans les pensées de sa petite-amie elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle allait lui dire et qu'elle risquait de la fuir comme elle l'avait durant ces dernières semaines. Mais Clarke ne pouvait pas l'accepter, il ne leur restait que sept rotation terrienne pour s'aimer, et elle comptait bien lui donner tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle durant ces derniers jours. Alors d'un pas, Clarke s'approcha d'elle et l'empêcha de finir en prenant de nouveau son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je t'interdis d'y penser.

\- Mais…

\- Je t'interdis de me quitter.

\- Clarke… Tout ces morts…

\- Ils devaient mourir Lexa. Il n'aurait pas prit la peine de tuer des élus. Et quand bien même, mon amour pour toi vaut bien plus que la peur de sa rage destructrice. Prends tes affaires, on s'en va.

\- Mais demain il y a cours… Et le bal !

\- Prépares tes affaires,prends des affaires chaudes et de quoi manger, ordonna de nouveau Clarke.

Devant l'insistance de la blonde, Lexa n'osa pas la contester de nouveau et prépara un sac comme Clarke lui avait demandé.

\- Donne-moi ton sac, je vais le porter.

La blonde se saisit du sac et commença à marcher en tête, alors que Lexa trottinait presque à sa suite.

\- Clarke on va où ?

\- Tu verras.

Les deux filles marchèrent durant quelques heures, s'enfonçant dans les forêts de l'Oregon, empruntant des sentiers escarpés, sautant par dessus des rivières jusqu'à ce que la nuit pointe le bout de son nez, la lune prenant doucement la place du soleil.

Clarke prit la main de Lexa et l'encouragea à la suivre, la faisant pénétrer dans une petite clairière abritée sous de grand séquoia. Le lieu était idyllique pour une nuit à deux. Clarke tira un peu plus Lexa, l'amenant sur un petit chemin caillouteux, elle mis la main sur ses yeux et la poussa un peu à avancer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Lexa en riant nerveusement.

\- ça… souffla Clarke.

La blonde retira ses mains des yeux de Lexa qui les ouvrit délicatement pour se rendre compte qu'elle surplombait une immense vallée au ciel complètement dégagé. Elles étaient montée si haut qu'elle avait l'impression de dominer le monde pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- C'est magnifique, souffla Lexa en observant les milliers d'étoiles qui tachetait le ciel de leur luminosité.

\- Je n'ai rien à te donner de plus que mon amour, le ciel et les étoiles.

\- Et c'est déjà beaucoup… chuchota Lexa complètement bouche-bée par la beauté de ce lieu qu'elle n'avait jamais visité. D'où viens-tu Clarke des étoiles ?

La blonde se rapprocha du corps de la Terrienne pour se coller à son dos. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et pointa le ciel de son doigt.

\- De celle-ci.

Lexa était restée assise sur ce bout de roche qui surplombait l'immense vallée. Clarke l'avait laissé profiter du calme, de ce silence apaisant en la laissant se perdre dans les étoiles comme elle aimait le faire depuis le toit de sa maison. En très peu de temps, elle avait fait un feu et à l'aide de la force titanesque de ses bras, elle avait construit en rien de temps un petit abri qui les abriterait durant la nuit. À présent, elle observait le dos de la brune, le nez levé vers le ciel. Sans un bruit, elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Lexa acquiesça et nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de la blonde avant de souffler après un petit silence :

\- Sur Terre on dit que quand les gens meurent ils montent au ciel, tu crois que mes parents brillent aussi ?

\- J'en suis sûre, répondit Clarke en embrassant la tempe de la brune.

\- J'aurais aimé les connaître un peu plus… Peut-être que ma vie n'aurait pas été la même s'ils avaient été plus là. Peut-être qu'il m'aurait pousser à faire quelque chose de ma vie, et peut-être même que j'aurais été choisie… Mais de toute manière quoi qu'il arrive, et même si certains sont sauvés nous ne sommes toujours rien, juste de la misérable poussière dans tout l'univers… Est-ce qu'on est les seuls à mal se comporter dans tout l'univers ?

\- Oui…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que certains sont bêtes, d'autres passionnés. Vous vous détruisez parce que vous êtes passionnés par le pouvoir, l'argent, l'amour, la haine… Alors peut-être que nous décidons de votre sort à cause de tout ça, mais au moins vous vivez. Et je suis contente de vivre un peu aussi, de goûter à cette passion.

\- Tu te passionnes pour moi Clarke Griffin ? Demanda Lexa, taquine.

\- Oh mais bien sûr… Et depuis le jour où je suis entrée dans cette classe et que ton âme n'a pas voulu que je lise en toi, répondit Clarke avant d'embrasser furtivement la brune en riant.

\- Alors c'est juste ça ? Tu te passionnes pour moi juste parce que je suis intrigante ? S'offusqua faussement Lexa.

\- Et parce que je te trouve drôle, sarcastique, gentille, nonchalente, modeste, intuitive, calme, attentionnée, maladroite…

\- ça fait tout de même pas mal de défaut.

\- J'ai toujours été habituée à choisir les plus parfait d'entre vous pour les sauver. Et te voilà toi, Lexa Woods, la plus imparfaite des Terrienne que j'ai rencontré… Je n'étais absolument pas préparé à toi, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

\- Alors je suis une simple découverte parce que tu en avais marre de ces images trop bien léchées ?

Clarke rit de nouveau à la taquinerie de la brune, détacha son bras de ses épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de lui :

\- Tu es ma plus belle découverte, tu es celle qui met du mouvement dans ma vie bien trop morne et qui fait qu'elle n'est plus aussi lisse qu'avant. Tu es celle qui me donne le tournis, fait faire l'ascenseur à des organes dont je ne soupçonnais absolument pas l'existence. Tu fais battre mon coeur comme jamais il n'a battu et tu me fait me sentir en vie.

Personne n'avait jamais dit ça à Lexa. Personne ne lui avait jamais témoigner autant d'amour. Aucune personne ne lui avait dit qu'elle aimait telle qu'elle était, avec tout ses défauts. Emue, par la déclaration de Clarke, Lexa sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Larme dont Clarke vint stopper la course à l'aide de sa bouche, embrassant tendrement le visage de Lexa qui soupira d'aise.

Animée par une fièvre incontrôlable qui prenait possession de tout son être lorsque Clarke posait ses lèvres sur la moindre partie de son corps, Lexa déposa un baiser sur cette bouche à laquelle elle ne pouvait résister.

Clarke serait le corps nu de Lexa contre le sien. L'air s'était considérablement rafraîchi depuis quelques heures. Froid. L'air était aussi froid que la mort qui guette. Mais Lexa ne ressentait pas cela. Le corps brûlant de Clarke lui faisait oublier que dans une poignée d'heure tout serait finit.

La Coelumnie respirait lentement, déposant de temps à autre des baisers sur le front de la Terrienne. Les derniers baisers, les dernières caresses avant que la mort n'emporte ce qu'elle avait inconsciemment toujours cherché. Était-elle égoïste de penser qu'elle sacrifierait Lexa pour profiter de son repos éternel ? Trois milles années… Trois milles années à servir le bourreau de l'humanité. Clarke se demandait si les choses n'avaient pas changé : elle avait toujours rêvé de son salut, elle le trouverait dans quelques heures, et pourtant n'était-elle pas capable de vivre l'éternité juste pour profiter de quelques années au côté de Lexa ?

Clarke ne savait plus. Surtout, elle ne savait pas comment elle trouverait la force d'achever la vie de Lexa. La Coelumnie, force de la nature et de l'univers était désormais si faible face à cette Terrienne imparfaite. Le dilemme intérieure de la blonde était insupportable : que choisir entre le repos éternel après trois milles années d'une vie morne et sans sentiments, et une poignée d'année où elle se sentirait en vie, où les sensations les plus grisantes du monde envahiraient tout son être, où elle découvrirait ce si beau sourire chaque jour où le soleil se lèverait ?

Clarke ferma les yeux et repensa à toutes ces années, toutes ses rencontres, chacune de ses missions, chacun de ses lieux qu'elle avait visité, chacune des personnes qu'elle avait vu mourir, les visages, les larmes, les cris. Des cheveux bruns se balançant dans le vent vinrent troubler ces sombres pensées. La vision d'une main douce et chaleureuse prenant la sienne, des émeraudes se plongeant dans ses yeux, et le presque souvenir de quelques mots doux chuchotés à son oreille firent sourire la blonde. Mais Clarke pensa aussi à chaque fois où elle avait imaginé à quoi allait ressembler son repos : la douceur, la disparition de la douleur et de l'horreur, une ascension spirituelle vers un univers inconnu où elle serait enfin en paix.

Les images de Lexa et de son repos s'accélérèrent derrière ses paupières closes. La douceur était entrecoupée par les rires et les regards de la Terrienne, et ces instants de bonheur étaient eux-même troubler par les moments de pleine quiétude que fantasmait Clarke depuis sa naissance. Les images s'accélérèrent une dernière fois à une vitesse insoutenable obligeant la Coelumnie à faire un choix mental. L'ultime choix.

Une dernière image se fixa derrière ses paupières. Son choix était fait. Clarke sentit sa gorge se nouer l'empêchant presque de respirer convenablement. Elle sera un peu plus Lexa contre elle comme si la dernière minute de rotation terrienne était en train d'avoir lieu. Une larme glaciale dévala la joue de la Coelumnie : cette dernière image venait de scellé l'avenir.


	20. Partie 20 : The final night prom

\- Hé mais laisse-moi de la place ! S'offusqua Octavia

\- Moi d'abord ! Répliqua Raven.

\- Non mais vous y croyez ?! Il y a encore quelques semaines de ça tu ne savais même pas ce que c'était du mascara !

\- Et toi il n'y a même pas une semaine de ça tu as jeté tout ton maquillage et tes poils mesuraient quasiment un centimètre ! Lincoln était prêt à louer une débroussailleuse.

\- Et bien les vieux adages persistent ! Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop ! Laisse-moi redevenir Octavia Blake, la cheerleader aimé et adulé le temps d'une soirée !

\- Je savais que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser seules une soirée.

\- LEXA ! S'écrièrent les deux autres lycéennes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! Pas de nouvelle depuis 24h en pleine apocalypse ! Mais heureusement, ils n'ont pas annulé le bas le promo ! Reprit Octavia en agitant ses mains pleine d'excitation.

\- Et bien primo, je crois que je vis encore ici et deuxio…

\- Pas de deuxio bébé ! Il faut te préparer pour la soirée de l'année !

Décidément Octavia Blake n'avait pas changé, ou alors si. Elle avait changé mais l'apocalypse la rappelait à la réalité : les télévisions ne cessaient de diffuser des images des quatre éléments se déchaînant et alourdissant chaque heure le bilan humain. Octavia Blake avait changé, et elle savait qu'ils allaient tous mourir. Leur petite bourgade de l'Oregon n'était pas encore touchée, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Quelques semaines ? Quelques heures ? Quelques minutes ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle n'était plus maîtresse de sa fin, la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'y penser était de profiter des derniers instants et faire ce qu'elle avait toujours aimé : embêter Lexa et profiter de ses amis. Alors Octavia prit son amie par le bras et la força à s'asseoir face au miroir.

\- Octavia, je pense que ce n'est pas trop le moment de faire la fête tu vois…

\- Justement ! On va tous crever, autant le faire en dansant et en buvant de l'alcool caché dans le coffre d'une voiture ! Je te jure que la mort sera sûrement plus douce.

\- Au fait où est Clarke ? Demanda Raven inquiète de ne pas voir la Coelumnie.

\- Vu comme les éléments se déchaînent elle doit tenter de sauver le monde… répondit Octavia.

\- Mais quelle beauté ! S'exclama Octavia en contemplant son chef d'oeuvre alors que Raven sifflait.

Lexa était mal à l'aise dans cette longue robe de soirée noire. Elle ne cessait de la réajuster en tirant légèrement dessus, et ne savait ni comment se tenir, ni ce qu'elle devait faire de ses mains. Octavia l'avait obligé à chausser des talons qui ressemblaient bien plus à des échasses qu'à une paire de chaussures. Le maquillage n'était pas en reste. Elle qui était certainement la fille la plus naturelle du lycée avait pour l'occasion les yeux fardés de noir.

\- J'avoue que tu es canon ! Si Clarke te vois… En fait il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle te vois, connaissant sa force sur-humaine on risquerait de mourir dans un incendie.

\- D'ailleurs où est Clarke ?! Et Lincoln j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas oublié tout de même ! S'exclama Octavia plus que pressée de se rendre au bal de fin d'année.

La brune au yeux hazel n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus que de question : la sonnerie de la maison de Lexa l'interrompit annonçant l'arrivée de leur chauffeur qui n'était autre que Lincoln.

Octavia, perchée sur ses hauts talons tressauta d'excitation et descendit à toute allure les escaliers sous le regard blasé de Raven et Lexa.

\- En tout cas, elle n'a pas oublié comment on marchait et courrait ou dévalait des escaliers avec ces trucs, soupira Raven.

\- Octavia restera toujours une reine du lycée, lui répondit Lexa en souriant dans un haussement d'épaule.

En moins de dix secondes, Octavia Blake était à la porte d'entrée, trépignant d'excitation de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait habillé de son plus beau smocking.

Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, ce n'est pas Lincoln qu'elle vit en premier. Subjuguée par cette vision de beauté qui venait de l'assaillir, Octavia resta bouche-bée en premier lieu. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent où elle tenta de dire quelque chose, d'esquisser un mouvement, mais rien ne lui vint.

\- Je l'ai trouvé sur la route, murmura Lincoln pour sortir sa petite amie de la léthargie.

Octavia revint soudainement à elle, remonta ses poings sur ses hanches et dit :

\- Ecoutes-moi bien Clarke des étoiles et de l'univers, je t'aime énormément mais j'ai attendu toute ma vie d'être couronnée reine du bal de promo, et jamais, ô grand jamais je ne laisserai ce titre m'échapper. C'est d'ailleurs comme un droit héréditaire, toutes les femmes de ma familles ont été reine, bon ma fille ne le sera pas car on va tous crever dans d'horrible souffrance mais…

Octavia n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lexa la bouscula pour retrouver la Coelumnie.

\- Tu es venue, murmura-t-elle presque contre la bouche de la blonde.

\- Je n'allais pas rater le bal de promo de ma sublime petite-amie, répondit Clarke dans un sourire.

\- Parle pour toi Madame qui va voler le titre à Octavia ! Répliqua Lexa.

Lexa ne pouvait ôter ses yeux de ce qui lui semblait être la plus belle des femmes de tout l'univers. Clarke avaient énormément voyager dans le temps et dans l'espace. Elle avait eut pour habitude de côtoyer le faste de toutes les époques et savaient de quelle manière se tenir, de quelle manière se vêtir, comment se parer des plus beaux bijoux. Clarke avait eut trois milles années pour apprendre ce qui était encore compliqué pour une adolescente complexée.

Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa petite amie ressemblait à l'une de ses déesses grecques. Vêtue de sa robe blanche elle avait l'air de descendre tout droit du ciel et d'apporter avec elle les derniers rayons de soleil qui allaient illuminer la Terre. Si c'était cela la beauté pure, Lexa voulait bien mourir sur le champs avec cette vision.

\- Eh oh ! Il reste encore des célibataires ici, je vous demande de les respecter et de ne pas leur cracher vos mièvrerie à la figure, merci beaucoup, allez hop tout le monde en voiture, lança Raven en claquant des doigts.

La fête battait son plein. Les années avaient beau passer, Clarke constatait que les bals de promo restaient identiques d'année en année : la reine du lycée avait été couronnée, les filles mêmes robes à froufrou, les garçons les mêmes smoking, il y avait chaque année le même stand photo souvenir pour immortaliser cette jeunesse qui se rêve éternelle.

L'éternité… Clarke ne voulait pas y penser. Elle avait désormais choisit sa destiné, et rien ne l'empêcherait de l'accomplir. Elle savait ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Elle contemplait Lexa au loin, toujours aussi mal à l'aise dans sa robe. La brune jouait avec ses mains, regardait à droite, à gauche, tentait se mêler à la jeunesse populaire. Clarke pensa que Lexa n'était pas du tout à sa place, et ce constat était criant, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle la trouvait belle… Elle était la seule à voir l'aura que dégageait Lexa Woods. Et encore une fois elle pensa que le sort était injuste : pourquoi eux, jeunesse certes pleine de vie mais complètement superficielle, avaient-ils été choisis et pas Lexa ? Pourquoi sa Lexa n'était-elle pas une élue ? Pourquoi devait-elle mourir pour que elle, puisse reposer en paix à tout jamais ? Elle ne devait pas y penser, elle avait choisit, et son coeur se brisait une nouvelle fois à cette idée.

\- Clarke Griffin ? L'interpella une voix masculine.

La Coelumnie se retourna pour faire face à Bellamy Blake. L'homme était vêtu de son uniforme. « Etrange pour un soir de fête » pensa Clarke.

\- Officier Blake.

\- Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins avec vous Mademoiselle Griffin.

\- Ouh, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous employer ce ton avec moi officier ?

\- Je sais ce que vous êtes ?

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Clarke en riant, et qui suis-je ?

Elle pouvait bien se jouer de Bellamy Blake, les minutes étaient désormais comptées, elle savait que même si son secret était révélé, peu lui importait, l'officier Blake l'emporterai avec lui.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une personne commune Clarke Griffin. Depuis votre arrivée des choses étranges ont eut lieu, des crops-circles, des amnésies, l'effet que vous avez sur ceux qui vous entoure…

\- Avec tout mon respect, vous délirez officier Blake.

\- N'oubliez pas que vous vous adresser à un officier de police. Je vais découvrir clairement qui vous êtes Clarke, mais en attendant ne vous approchez plus de ma sœur.

\- Très bien officier Blake, répondit la blonde en se moquant totalement de ce que venait de lui dire l'agent.

Dans un dernier regard noir comme les ténèbres, le frère d'Octavia quitta Clarke peu troublé par leur échange. La benjamine de la famille Blake avait assisté de loin à la discussion peu amicale et se pressa de rejoindre la blonde pour tenter de comprendre de ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir son frère.

\- Apparemment, il n'y a que lui qui ne semble pas sous ton charme, déclara Octavia, mutine.

\- C'est ce qu'il me reproche apparemment.

Octavia haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Ton frère sait.

\- « Savoir » est un grand mot, il m'a déjà parler de ses interrogation à ton sujet… Enfin peu importe de toute manière ça ne compte plus ! Oh ! S'écria soudainement Octavia en redressant un peu sa couronne, écoute ça !

Le groupe s'était mis à jouer une chanson au rythme lent, quelques accords de guitare, de basse et de synthé s'entremêlant alors que la salle s'était faite soudainement sombre.

\- Vous dansez encore des slow ? Questionna Clarke.

\- Bien évidemment… soupira Octavia. Allez, va retrouver ta belle, et tente de lui retirer le balais qu'elle a dans les fesses pour la faire danser.

Clarke sourit et chercha Lexa du regard. Il fût simple pour elle de la trouver : elle était la seule adosser contre un mur. La blonde avança d'un pas lent jusqu'à elle et lui tendit la main. Lexa sourit. Elle pouvait bien faire cet effort et danser avec sa petite amie, après tout la mort était proche.

Alors Lexa se saisit de cette main en pensant qu'elle souriait pour la dernière fois. Clarke l'emmena au centre de la piste de danse et amena son corps contre le sien. Tout en esquissant quelques pas lent elle accola son front contre celui de la brune. Clarke n'arrivait pas à regarder la Terrienne dans les yeux, pourtant elle savait que dans quelques minutes plus rien ne serait comme avant. Elle voulait plus que tout imprimer cette dernière image de Lexa dans cet environnement, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue et finit sa course sur l'un des doigts de Lexa. Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, le coeur de la brune se serra. C'était ses derniers instant sur Terre. C'était ses derniers instants de vie car elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même que son nom n'avait jamais été sur la liste.

\- Ne pleure pas Clarke, murmura-t-elle doucement.

La blonde ne répondit pas, trop concentrée à ne montrer aucune de ses émotions, trop concentrée à dire adieu à ce dont elle avait tant rêvé.

\- C'est ce soir ?

Clarke ne répondit toujours pas.

\- Nous allons mourir ce soir Klark, tu me le fais sentir, dit Lexa en forçant la Coelumnie à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ton esprit m'est quasiment impénétrable et pourtant, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert…

\- Tes yeux ne mentent jamais Klark, ils ne m'ont jamais mentis.

Silencieusement, Lexa enfouis sa tête dans le cou de Clarke tandis que la blonde lui caressait les cheveux. Toutes les deux se remémoraient leur premiers moments, leurs premiers mots, les résistances de Lexa, leur premier baiser, les disparitions inexpliqués, leurs premiers battements de coeur, les premiers aveux, leur première fois, les questionnements, les longues nuits à parler sous les étoiles, la plage, la forêt, leur dernière nuit…

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrai faire le moment venu ?

\- Te laisser aller, ne pas résister, ça se ra douloureux, mais ça ira vite, rassura Clarke.

\- Est-ce que tu seras avec moi ? Est-ce que tu pourras me tenir la main ?

\- Je serai toujours avec toi.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de mon bourreau…

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'après trois mille années de vie je tombe amoureuse de toi… ?

Clarke savait qu'il était commun que des machines à fumée crachent une épaisse brume durant ce genre de soirée. Elle savait aussi que Thélonius avait pensé à la brume toxique. Alors quand celle-ci se déclencha, elle su, et Lexa su aussi que tout était fini, qu'il ne lui restait que quelques minutes à vivre. Alors pendant ses dernières secondes la brune voulu imprimer le visage de Clarke dans ses souvenirs et goûter à ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de mourir.

\- Embrasse-moi une dernière fois Clarke, murmura Lexa la gorge nouée.

Clarke s'exécuta. Elle déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de Lexa alors que la brume était en train d'envahir la salle. Pas une quinte de toux, la mort allait être douce, Thélonius leur avait au moins accordé cela, se dit Clarke. Toujours ses lèvres plaquées contre celle de Lexa qui profitait de son dernier baiser, Clarke se saisit d'une seringue au liquide bleuâtre et exécuta sa dernière volonté.


	21. Epilogue : A beautiful punition

Elle avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant lui avait marché dessus. Ou plutôt qu'elle n'avait cessé de mourir puis de ressusciter, créant en elle une confusion et un mal de crane qui lui semblait incurable.

Elle tenta d'ouvrir doucement les yeux, le peu de lumière l'agressait, elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Totalement désorientée et totalement paniquée, elle tenta de se lever, mais un bras à la fois ferme et rassurant l'en empêcha.

\- Eh du calme, murmura une voix douce qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

Surprise par la présence de cette voix, elle ouvrir un peu plus les yeux pour confirmer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

\- Clarke ? Murmura-t-elle encore endormie.

\- Chttt je suis là, répondit la Coelumnie en caressant ses cheveux.

La sensation de cette main sur ses cheveux était bien réelle. Clarke était bien là. Clarke n'avait pas pleurer parce qu'elle allait la perdre, Clarke pleurait car elle allait vivre une éternité et la voir mourir.

\- Clarke… Je ne comprends pas… murmura Lexa la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

\- Un élu est mort dans un accident avant que je ne puisse lui injecter le sérum… Et… Je l'ai gardé. Je n'avais pas la force de te voir mourir.

Lexa se releva d'un coup, des larmes dévalant ses joues. Elle savait que la décision qu'avait pris Clarke était lourde de conséquences.

\- Clarke, pourquoi ? murmura Lexa alors que les larmes dévalaient à présent ses joues. Pourquoi tu t'es sacrifiée ?!

\- J'accepte mon destin Lexa, répondit Clarke en saisissant le visage de la brune pour la rassurer. J'accepte mon éternité si c'est pour t'aimer et chérir le temps de ta vie.

\- Clarke, supplia Lexa en pleurant, tu as déjà vécue trois mille ans.

\- Le temps passe vite à tes côtés, très vite.

\- Mais après ?! Tu ne peux pas Clarke, tu ne peux pas errer comme ça jusqu'à la fin des temps… Tue-moi Clarke.

\- Lexa, je veux croire que c'était ça ma mission, veiller sur toi. Pourquoi serais-je tomber amoureuse de toi sinon ? Nous les hybrides nous sommes condamnés à cette punition et qu'elle merveilleuse punition que de vivre avec toi une partie de ma vie…

Lexa ne tenta pas plus de la convaincre ce qui était fait était fait. Elle savait que Clarke ne l'écouterai pas de toute manière. Elle devait accepter. Elle devait accepter que l'amour de Clarke était tellement fort que la Coelumnie avait choisi une vie éternelle en échange de quelques années d'amour à ses côtés. Il était impossible de revenir sur cette décision, et le plus beau cadeau que Lexa pouvait faire à Clarke était simplement d'accepter ce sacrifice.

* * *

 **Mieux vaut tard que jamais !**

 **Flowerskepa :D**

PS: la chanson utilisée lors du bal : The night we met de Lord Huron


End file.
